Dissonance
by Unwritten.25
Summary: AU. ItaNaru. Naruto is the new kid at Konoha Academy of the Arts and he's got some pretty dark secrets. And when his past comes back to haunt him, he won't be able to keep them hidden for very long.
1. Konoha Academy of the Arts

**Summary:** ItaNaru. Naruto is the new kid at Konoha Academy of the Arts and he's got some pretty dark secrets. And when his past comes back to haunt him, he won't be able to keep them hidden for very long.

**Pairings:** Itachi/Naruto, side Kakashi/Iruka, Neji/Shikamaru, mentions of Ino/Sakura, Kiba/Hinata, and Lee/Tenten.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto universe, or any of its characters. I will be taking artistic license and be using lyrics during the story from various artists. None of them belong to me, and none of them ever will.

**Warnings: **This is a **SLASH** story, which means there will be **guys on guys**. There is **CHILD ABUSE** and threats of **sexual abuse**. There will be **swearing**, **violence**, and mentions of **mature content** (which means **sex** people) in this story. Unwritten is likely to make **musical mistakes** because she's _not _a musician and never will be. If anything of the above irritates/disgusts you, you're welcome to leave.

**NOTE:** All of the songs listed or mentioned in this story can be found on a link on my profile. Please don't ask me for them, because I'll just tell you to look there anyways. All files are mediafire, and they all need to be downloaded.

**Author's Note:** Yes another story –ducks- please don't hit me! I swear I didn't mean to! I tell you, the plot bunnies are out to get me! XD I love musical!Naruto, so I couldn't help myself when this idea came to me. Please enjoy everyone!

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _Letters_ / _"Singing/Lyrics"_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter One:** **Konoha Academy of the Arts**

Dissonance: Musical term.Harsh, discordant, and lack of harmony. Also a chord that sounds incomplete until it resolves itself on a harmonious chord.

He who sings scares away his woes. (Cervantes)

Music was my refuge. I could crawl into the space between the notes and curl my back to loneliness. (Maya Angelou, _Gather Together in My Name_)

My idea is that there is music in the air, music all around us; the world is full of it, and you simply take as much as you require. (Edward Elgar)

Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent. (Victor Hugo)

Our sweetest songs are those that tell of saddest thought. (Percy Bysshe Shelly)

Music isn't just learning notes and playing them, you learn notes to play to the music of your soul. (Katie Greenwood)

Play the music, not the instrument. (Author Unknown)

* * *

**Hokkaido, Japan  
****July 29****th****, 1996**

_"Everybody's wearing a disguise  
To hide what they've got left behind their eyes.  
But me, I can't cover what I am  
Wherever the children go I'll follow them."_

"Kaa-chan?" Uzumaki Kushina looked up from her guitar to see her six year old son staring at her from the doorway. She smiled and hoped that he couldn't see the tear tracks in the dark room. "Why are you crying?" _'But then, Naruto's never been stupid.'_

Kushina never was one to lie, especially not to her son. "The lyrics make me sad," she explained as she set down the guitar and opened her arms for Naruto to crawl into. She started to relax when she breathed in the smooth, childish scent of his little body, reassured that she was never alone. She would always have her baby boy.

"Why?" Large blue eyes looked up at her and Kushina knew that she would give in to them, as she always did. It was the curse of all mothers to be so much in love with their child that they could never refuse them anything.

". . . They remind me of someone," she said, trying to be vague and still answer his question. Naruto frowned and she knew that he wasn't satisfied.

"Who?"

". . . Your dad," she said, and hugged him tighter to her chest. She didn't want to think about _him_, but god, Naruto had a right to know, if anyone had a right to know. He was as much Minato's child as he was hers, no matter how much she tried to forget. Not that it was easy, with how much Naruto looked like him.

"Tou-chan?" Naruto asked, his voice muffled as he pressed his head into her neck. "Why?"

"It reminds me of our relationship," Kushina said and then hesitated. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to reveal to a six year old. But her mouth made the decision for her and she continued to talk. "It reminds me of how it ended."

"Will I ever meet Tou-chan, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, and he looked up from her neck with those impossibly wide blue eyes. Kushina closed her eyes, and pulled Naruto close to her again.

"Maybe someday, Naruto. Someday."

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****September 26****th****, 2007 (1)**

Konoha Academy of the Arts looked oddly imposing in the early morning light. Normally it was a cheerful sight – the building was made of old, dark red brick with none of the sleek silver metal that Minneapolis seemed to be made of these days. It had wide, black iron gates with a fairly long driveway into the huge parking lot and various buildings that held dozens of rooms for classes, practice, and private study. Compared to the modernized Minnesota of today, Konoha was like a look into the past, when mothers stayed home to watch reality T.V. (along with their kids), fathers came home to a wonderful, well-cooked meal, kids listened to what their elders told them, and everything was generally better in the world.

But on the morning of September 26th, the rising sun had managed to hit Konoha Academy in a way that made the normally homey building look dark and gloomy. It didn't ease the nerves of the school's newest student, who was standing outside of the front doors, staring at the golden door knocker as if it would magically open by itself. No, Naruto Uzumaki **(2)** was not pleased with the eerie look Konoha had managed to produce – he'd already been anxious about going to a new school, and this was just making it worse. He _did not_ want to go inside the school, but he had no doubt that if he left he would just be forced to return. With a sigh and a shudder he carefully opened the door, wincing slightly when it creaked on its hinges. He officially hated old schools.

Contrary to its outwardly stately appearance, the inside of Konoha was oddly modernized. The hallways were bright and shiny, reflecting the thick overhead lights back onto the ceiling. Pictures, notices, and school-related things were hung up in certain places on the walls, adding a splash of color. Naruto sighed with relief when he saw a sign labeled _Main Office_ close to the front door – he wasn't sure what he would've done if he wouldn't have been able to find it immediately.

Compared to his old public school, the main office was officially lavish. The carpet was colored a deep green, with the school's official symbol of a stylized leaf printed in the middle of the floor, reminding Naruto vaguely of the Oval Office **(3)**. A long, round desk was sitting in the back of the room, with a pretty secretary sitting behind it, talking on the phone. Off to the side was a door labeled _Headmaster's Office_, with a bench sitting next to it for the troublemakers of the day to wait in.

Naruto stood awkwardly by the secretary's desk, waiting for her to finish talking on the phone while he took in everything in the office. There were some newspaper clippings on the wall next to the desk – old reviews of Konoha concerts and plays, among other articles. He caught flashes of titles as his eyes moved over the board.

_KONOHA DOES IT AGAIN!  
__Private Arts School astounds Orchestra Hall with its talent!_

_FIRE BURNS HUGE PART OF ARTS SCHOOL  
__12 students die, Headmaster promises remodeling by May_

_SURPRISE! KONOHA CAN SING!  
__Arts School Choir makes spectacular performance at Orchestra Hall_

_MUSIC ISN'T ALL THEY CAN DO  
__Konoha Art Show brings much admiration_

_LES MISRABLES PERFORMED BY KONOHA  
__Arts School performs Les Misrables in school auditorium_

"Can I help you?" Naruto turned away from the newspaper clippings to see the secretary giving him a smile.

"I'm a new student here," he told her, a hand going to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "Can I get my schedule and locker number? And maybe a map?" he added in a little desperately, making the secretary chuckle.

"Yes, I'll get them right away. You would be Naruto Uzumaki, right?" He nodded and watched as she deftly checked her computer. "Hm. Headmaster Sarutobi will want to see you, so you can wait for him now. Here's your schedule and locker number – do you need a lock?" Naruto shook his head and accepted the sheets of paper she handed him. "Alright then. Here's a map – you'll most definitely need it. If you have any trouble at all, let me know and I'll do my best to help. The Headmaster's office is that way." She waved a hand in the direction of the door Naruto had spotted earlier, and he gave her a smile before heading over and slumping into the bench.

Sighing he looked down at the sheet of paper the secretary had given him.

_Name: Uzumaki, Naruto  
__Grade: 11 (Junior)  
__Division: Music, Piano  
__Student ID:_ _691103  
__Locker Number:_ _208_

_Student Schedule (1__st__ Semester)_

_AP Musical Composition and Theory (7:45 – 8:25) – M. Uchiha (Room A210)  
__Calculus (8:30 – 9:25) – M. Ibiki_ _(Room A321)  
__Advanced Musical & World History (9:30 – 10:15) – M. Namikaze (Room A122)  
__AP World Literature (10:20 – 11:10) – Y. Kurenai (Room A102)  
P__hysics (11:15 – 12:20) – A. Mitarashi (Room A206)  
__Japanese IV (12:25 – 1:30) – M. Gai (Room A312)  
__Private Musical Lessons (1:35 – 2:25) – K. Hatake (Practice Room A07)_

Naruto blinked and groaned. He was going to have to do _calculus_ in the morning! Why couldn't Japanese have been one of his early classes? Japanese was the easiest class in the world for him – he knew it fluently after living most of his life in Japan. And his first class just _had_ to be Music Theory – he was going to have to _think_ in the morning! Naruto groaned again.

"Is your schedule that bad?" an amused voice broke into his thoughts and the blond looked up to see an old man staring down at him, his dark eyes crinkling as he smiled. Naruto blinked and then realized that this must be the Headmaster.

"No it's just . . . I'm not much of a morning person, and I have a lot of hard classes pretty early," he said sheepishly, making Headmaster Sarutobi laugh.

"I sympathize with you, Mr. Uzumaki. If you had come earlier in the year, perhaps we could have arranged something, but with your late start your classes are set in stone for the semester. Perhaps next semester you'll have a free period in the morning." Naruto smiled up at the older man, surprised that he was so willing to get rid of Naruto's problem. _'I like him,' _he decided as he stood to follow Sarutobi into his office.

The Headmaster's office was just as lavish as the outer office – large windows overlooked the woods surrounding the back of Konoha; an oddity in the Minneapolis region that the school was only able to get because they lived on the outskirts. A large oak desk stood just in front of the windows, on top of the same green carpet that decorated the Main office. Pictures and banners covered the walls. The Headmaster gestured for Naruto to take a seat in one of the two comfortable looking armchairs sitting across from his desk, as he himself settled into the grand arm chair behind the desk. He rested his chin on steepeled fingers and stared across at Naruto, making the blond shift uncomfortably.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in to meet with me, Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto nodded in agreement. "I would not normally do this for a new student, but I believe you to be a special case." The blond's mouth went dry as the Headmaster gave him a significant look. _'Does he know?'_ he thought in panic. "Jiraiya has told me that you excel in music, and I hope to see you in one of our upcoming concerts. But onto other matters."

"Mr. Uzumaki, I am aware of some of the incidents that you have been involved in previous to coming to our school." Naruto stiffened and Sarutobi tried to soften his voice so the boy didn't run away in panic. "I know nothing of specific details – only the most general things that Jiraiya has told me to keep you safe. Now as your previous guardian," Sarutobi couldn't stop his voice from filling with disdain, "is no longer suitable, you are living with Jiraiya, correct?" Naruto nodded.

"Jiraiya took me in after . . . ." he trailed off, looking uncomfortable. Sarutobi gave him a reassuring smile and Naruto continued. "He took me in and I've been living with him ever since. He's the one who insisted I come here."

"Well, that's wonderful, Mr. Uzumaki. I've known Jiraiya for years, and I'm pleased that he's taken you in. Now – I'm guessing you don't know much about schooling in America, correct? Jiraiya told me you were . . . _home-schooled_ while you were here, and only attended school in Japan before that. I can have someone show you around, if you'd like?"

Naruto nodded gratefully. Even with the use of the map, he doubted he'd be able to get _anywhere_ on time, and having a guide would help a lot. Sandaime smiled and pressed a button on the phone on his desk. "Mrs. McGovern, call for Sasuke Uchiha please. Tell him he's to escort the new student around campus."

He turned to Naruto and, seeing the puzzled look on the blond's face, said, "Sasuke is one of our top students at Konoha. He's in the running for Student Body President, and he is one of the best violin players in our orchestra."

"Aa," Naruto said while inwardly scrunching his nose in distaste. Hopefully this guy wasn't some stuck-up snob . . . .

"Sasuke Uchiha is here to see you, sir," the secretary's voice filtered in and Sandaime smiled.

"Send him in please, Mrs. McGovern."

Naruto turned as the door opened and blinked at the student standing in the doorway. Sasuke Uchiha was good-looking, with dark, spiky hair and black eyes. His uniform was immaculate, and he had a blank look on his pale, sharp face. He gave a short bow to the Headmaster, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. _'That's a Japanese custom,'_ he thought curiously.

"Headmaster Sarutobi," he said stoically and Naruto sighed. _'Yey. A snob,'_ he thought in despair.

"Sasuke," Sarutobi answered back warmly. "This is Naruto Uzumaki, our new student. Do you think you can show him around for the day?" Sasuke hardly spared Naruto a glance, making the blond bristle. _'I'll show that little . . . . frickin' arrogant ass . . . .'_ he thought angrily.

"Of course, Headmaster," Sasuke answered, giving his own inward sigh. _'Why do they always ask me?'_ he thought, glancing at the new blond boy.

The blond was short and, well, _petite_. He had golden blond hair that brushed his shoulders, making Sasuke wince. That and his large, cerulean blue eyes was really the only thing that set him apart, in the Uchiha's opinion. _'I don't want to deal with him,'_ he thought. _'Especially since everyone's going to stare because he's not in uniform.'_ The new student was dressed in a long-sleeved dark shirt and jeans instead of the school's uniform of a button-down white shirt and black pants with a tie.

"Come with me, Uzumaki," Sasuke said briskly, and Naruto bristled again. _'Bastard.'_

"Have a good first day, Naruto," Sarutobi said with a smile. Naruto smiled back and nodded before following Sasuke out of the office.

"What's your first class?" Sasuke asked, not looking back at Naruto as he weaved left the office and started to make his way down the hallways that were now busy with people. Naruto was struggling to keep up with him; the Uchiha was going so fast.

"AP Music Theory!" he said, once he caught up. Sasuke snorted, making Naruto's eyes narrow. "Bastard," he mumbled and Sasuke shot him a glare.

"Idiot."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Naruto screeched, making all the students walking nearby stop and stare at him. Naruto blushed. Sasuke was smirking.

"Idiot," he repeated more loudly. Naruto's blush turned darker, more out of anger than embarrassment.

"At least I'm not an Ice Prince with a ten-foot pole stuck up his ass," he snapped angrily, making the nearby students murmur among themselves. Who was the kid that dared go up against _the_ Sasuke Uchiha? Sasuke's smirk had dropped off his face and now he was glaring.

"Maybe you should go get a brain before you try to insult me, Uzumaki," he said acidly. "It might make them wittier. Now _follow me_ and stop being so loud and annoying."

Naruto froze at those words, memories rushing past him.

_'You're just a burden.'  
__'Stay quiet, brat, you're too annoying.'  
__'I'll show you what to do with that loud mouth of yours.'_

He shuddered and said, "Don't call me that." Sasuke frowned and turned to see the blond staring at him with serious blue eyes. "Please."

Sasuke's frown deepened, but he didn't comment on the new kid's uncharacteristic new seriousness. "Whatever, moron." He started to move forward again.

"BASTARD!"

Sasuke smirked.

* * *

AP Music Theory was already crowded with people once Sasuke and Naruto managed to make it inside. There was no sign of a teacher, since second bell hadn't rung yet, which meant all the girls were free to crowd around Sasuke as much as they wanted. The Uchiha glared over his shoulder at his snickering shadow and tried to push his fangirls away.

"Who's the new kid, Sasuke?" A tall teenager with a ponytail of spiked dark hair approached the duo, carelessly shoving away random kids as he did so.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto answered himself, giving the stranger a grin. He pretended not to notice how the stranger straightened at his name. "What about you?"

"Shikamaru Nara," he answered back lazily. "That troublesome guy's only friend, whether he'll admit it or not," he added in, pointing at Sasuke. The Uchiha just glared at him.

"Wow," Naruto said, widening his eyes. "You must be pretty awesome if you can put up with the Ice Prince . . . ." Shikamaru stifled a snort of laughter, and Sasuke's glare re-focused onto Naruto.

"Better leave while you can, Shikamaru," he snapped. "Otherwise you might catch stupid."

This time it was Naruto glaring, while Shikamaru just gave a weary chuckle. "Hate at first sight," he quipped.

"You got that right!" Naruto chirped, though how he could do so with such an angry glare on his face was anybody's guess.

The bell rang loudly and instantly the room was full of noise as the students hurried to their desks. Naruto, not knowing where he was supposed to sit, was left standing awkwardly to the side, trying to ignore all the curious eyes on him. Finally the teacher came in, papers under his arm and a coffee cup in his hand. Naruto stared. The teacher looked like an older, less annoying Sasuke. He glanced down at the open schedule in his hand. _'M. Uchiha?'_

"You're Uzumaki, correct?" he asked Naruto and the blond nodded. Uchiha sighed. "You sit there, next to the scruffy kid with the ridiculous tattoos." There was a noise of protest somewhere in the back of the room. "Try not to annoy me, and we'll get along great. Stop by after school and I can give you notes on what you've missed so far." With that, he continued on his way to the front. Naruto rolled his eyes. _'Looks like bastard-ness runs in the family.'_

He quickly made his way to the back of the room, brightening when he saw a scruffy looking boy with upside red triangles on each cheek.

"You're who he was talking about, right?" he asked, sliding into the seat next to the boy. He gave Naruto a disgruntled look.

"Yeah. Kiba Inuzuka – and my tattoos are _not_ ridiculous!" he said gruffly.

"Putting words in my mouth, man," Naruto said, with a smile. "My personal opinion? Not as cool as some, but pretty original, as tattoos go. I've never met anyone with the guts to put them on their face either, so that makes them pretty cool in my book."

Kiba scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Sorry. Mr. Uchiha has had it in for me since day one. And his student worker isn't any better," he muttered.

Naruto tilted his head. "Student worker?"

"His nephew, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother," Kiba said with a sneer.

Naruto made a face. "Is this place overrun with Uchiha's or something?!"

Kiba gave a bark of laughter. "Not really. There's only the two older Uchiha's and Sasuke left over."

"Hm? What happened to the rest of the family?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kiba gave him a look. "Didn't you hear about the Uchiha Fires of 1998?"

"I wasn't in the country at the time," Naruto said dryly.

"Eh? Really? Where're you from?"

"Japan. Now, _what happened_?"

"Jeez, you're a persistent little bastard, aren't you?" Kiba rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly. "Well, I probably shouldn't be telling you this . . . But it's not like you're not gonna hear about it sooner or later anyways. The Uchiha's died in a huge-ass fire in 1998. Sasuke and the older Uchiha's were the only survivors because they were out that day."

"Inuzuka, Uzumaki, quiet back there!" Madara had finally decided it was time to start class. Kiba hunkered down in his seat, while Naruto rolled his eyes and bent to grab his supplies from his backpack.

_'So, Sasuke's family is all gone then, right?'_ he thought to himself, his eyes drawn to the youngest Uchiha despite himself. _'Maybe I can excuse his bastard-y behavior. But_ just _this once . . . .'_

* * *

By the time it was the final period of the day, Naruto was tired and irritable.

He _hated_ school. Never again would he roll his eyes when he overheard a high school student complain to his friends about having to go to school. He sympathized. _Immensely_.

The hallways _sucked_. People kept stopping every five seconds and plugged up the hallways until Naruto was squeezing through wherever he could. Lunch sucked as well – the food line was so long that Naruto didn't even bother to go through, instead just grabbing something from the vending machines. Since Naruto was "the new kid" he had nowhere to sit, so he just picked a random open place, munched as fast as he could and got out of there as soon as possible. He had a ton of work to catch up on, and his teachers were _crazy_. Thankfully it was finally the end of the day, but now Naruto was going to be in the class he'd been dreading all day.

All of the Practice Rooms in Konoha were on the first floor, and Naruto's was in the A-wing. He'd found it easily enough, despite Sasuke ditching him after 4th period, saying that he knew enough about the school to get by on his own. Naruto snorted as he pushed open the door – Sasuke was just a lazy bastard that was all.

The practice room was small and compact, and it was filled by the large piano standing in the middle of it. On the walls there were posters of famous composers – Chopin, Mozart, and Beethoven – probably meant to inspire the students that entered. A large file cabinet was tucked into the corner and had a laptop computer on top of it, but other than that the room was empty and bare. Naruto frowned and quietly set his backpack by the door before going to the piano. Cautiously he pulled out the bench and sat down, placing his hands on the cover of the keys, and memories overwhelmed.

_'Naruto, that was wonderful! My little Mozart . . . .'  
__'He's a demon . . . how can he play so well?'  
__'Play me some more, boy, and I might make your punishment easier . . . .'  
__'No, stop, no!'_

Naruto sharply pulled away from the piano, breathing hard. He stood and turned away from the instrument, starting to pace. _'How did I think I could do this?'_ he thought in panic. _'I haven't_ touched _a piano since . . . . well since_ him _and now I can't even open the cover without memories overwhelming me! And soon a teacher's gonna come in and expect me to play for him, and oh my GOD I can't do that!'_

Naruto forced himself to stop pacing and take a deep breath. _'Remember what Jiraiya said. It wasn't natural, what_ he _did, and other people won't do that.'_

Trembling slightly, Naruto turned and slowly sat back down at the piano. Before he could think he flung the cover up, revealing 88 white and black keys. _'Play something, Uzumaki. Anything to stop the memories.'_

Hesitantly Naruto reached out a finger and plunked a note – middle C. The note filled the air and suddenly all he wanted to do was play. He hit another note and another until a tune filled the air, the notes familiar and comforting. This was something his mother had taught him to play, all those years ago when she'd been alive and they were happy. He opened his mouth and the words to the music spilled out:

_"Oh Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling  
From glen to glen, and down the mountain side  
The summers gone, and all the flowers are dying  
'Tis you, 'tis you must go and I must bide.  
But come ye back when summer's in the meadow  
Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow  
'Tis I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow  
Oh Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so."_

The song was an old, Irish folk tune that his mother had loved despite the sad story behind it. It was one of the first songs she'd taught him when he started to play piano.

_"And if you come, when all the flowers are dying  
And I am dead, as dead I well may be  
You'll come and find the place where I am lying  
And kneel and say an "Ave" there for me.  
And I shall hear, tho' soft you tread above me  
And all my dreams will warm and sweeter be  
If you'll not fail to tell me that you love me  
I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me.  
I'll simply sleep in peace until you come to me."_

Naruto smiled as the last note hung in the air. This was easier than he'd thought it would be. He started to play another song, another one of his mother's favorites, and smiled. He could do this.

_"Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven"_

Eric Clapton had been one of his mother's favorite singers, mainly because of his accomplishments on the guitar. She'd been the one to teach him the simpler, piano version of her favorite song, Tears in Heaven. It had been the last song she'd taught him before she died.

_"Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven_

_Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please"_

The instrumental on the piano sounded eerily similar to Clapton's guitar break, and Naruto attributed it to his mother's musical talent. She'd taught him all she knew and in his eyes she was the goddess of music. Whatever she'd said about it was law. Naruto smiled as his fingers danced over the keys; he knew better now, but he missed the simpler times when you could listen to someone without questioning them.

_"Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven_

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_

_Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven."_

"Well," a voice said from the door, "Jiraiya didn't exaggerate, for once. You're not half-bad kid."

Naruto whirled around on the piano bench so fast that he fell off of it and onto the floor, banging his leg and elbows in the process. Memories flashed past his eyes and instinctively raised his arms to shield his head.

_'Ah, such lovely music. But now it's time for some_ other _entertainment, wouldn't you say Naruto?'  
__'You have such talent boy . . . . It's despicable.'  
__'You've grown up nicely, haven't you? Maybe these meetings should be used for something more . . . _enjoyable_?'  
__'Your music will always belong to me. Whenever you play, all you'll think of is_ me, _Naruto. _Me_.'_

Naruto whimpered when he felt hands wrap around his biceps, forcing his arms away from his head. He curled into himself but didn't move; _he_ always hated it when Naruto moved.

"Kid?" a voice said and Naruto looked up warily to see two dark eyes looking down at him. Naruto blinked. Those eyes weren't amber. _He_ wasn't there. And suddenly his relapse left him and he remembered where he was and that he wouldn't get punished here. Jiraiya had promised him and if there was one person he trusted in the world it was that old pervert.

"Sorry," Naruto said shakily, getting to his feet. He looked up at the man and blinked when he caught sight of the full mask covering the bottom part of his face and the eye-patch covering his right eye. To add to the oddness, the man also had _silver_ hair that spiked in every way, defying gravity in a way that reminded Naruto of his own hair when it was short and more defiant.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake," the man told him, eyeing him curiously. _'Or at least, I think he is,'_ Naruto thought. _'He still looks indifferent. How can he be apathetic to everything?'_ "I'm your new piano teacher."

"Oh," Naruto said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Obviously. Um, I'm really sorry about this . . . ."

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi said with an eye-smile. Naruto wondered if he was really smiling underneath his mask or if it was all faked to convince Naruto everything was fine. Kakashi gestured to the piano. "Sit down, play something else. Do you know anything classical?"

Naruto hesitantly sat down at the bench. "Yes," he told Kakashi quietly. "I know a lot of classical music." He did his best not to think about how he'd acquired that knowledge. It would only bring more flashbacks and embarrassment.

"Play me a piece. You can play modern songs quite easily, but you may need to work on your classical." Naruto wanted to laugh at the man. _'Jiraiya didn't tell him anything,'_ he reminded himself. _'He knows nothing about you.'_ It was an oddly liberating thought. Naruto sighed and turned back to the piano, placing his hands on the keys. The flashbacks were faster this time and easier to deal with. He managed to shake them off without raising Kakashi's suspicions, or at least, he thought so. His new teacher was a hard person to read. He carefully thought on what he wanted to play and placed his hands on the keys, taking a deep breath.

Kakashi watched in interest as his newest student played Chopin's ninth nocturne flawlessly, slim fingers dancing over the keys. He was very good – he even had his eyes closed as he played, leaning forward and back as the music crescendoed and decrescendoed. It reminded Kakashi very much of when he saw one of the Uchiha's play, only with quite a bit more passion than either of them were capable of drawing up for music. When the last notes filled the air, Kakashi gave a low whistle. Naruto looked up, startled.

"Good," Kakashi told him. "Very good. Where did you learn classical music?"

Naruto stiffened. "My previous guardian had a fascination with classical music," he said quietly. "He taught me many pieces."

"Hm," Kakashi said, eyeing Naruto's tense posture. _'There's a story there,'_ he thought. "Well, you should think of joining the orchestra. They're looking for a good piano player."

Naruto tensed even further. "No."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why not? You could get some attention that way, maybe get yourself booked somewhere . . . ."

"I can't, Mr. Hatake," Naruto said stiffly.

"Call me Kakashi, kid," the older man told him. He eyed Naruto for a minute before shrugging. "Alright. You don't want to do it, I can't force you. But you should still consider it. Now, let's work on another piece . . . ."

* * *

Naruto didn't leave school immediately after the bell rang; instead he headed out of the music division and into the literature division. He wanted to speak to Jiraiya for a bit before heading home, and then he had to meet with some of his teachers to discuss the work he'd missed because of his late start.

Naruto really had no idea where Jiraiya's office was and was cursing the old pervert under his breath when he came upon a tall student that looked like he was a year or so older than Naruto. The blond raised an eyebrow when the student turned and he could make out pale, aristocratic features framed by long black hair and jet black eyes. _'Another Uchiha,'_ he thought. _'Didn't Kiba say his name was Itachi?'_

"Excuse me," he said. Itachi turned and Naruto was slightly disturbed by the blank expression on the Uchiha's face. "Do you know where Jiraiya Sannin's office is?"

Itachi considered him for a moment. "Down the hall, first door on the right. Room C201," he said calmly.

Naruto grinned at him. "Thanks!" he said and headed in that direction. Since his back was turned he didn't notice the speculative glance Itachi gave him as he walked away.

Naruto found Jiraiya's office easily enough and stifled a laugh when he saw that his guardian was reading a porn magazine and ignoring the stacks of papers that needed to be graded on his desk.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto cried, the Japanese nickname rolling easily off his tongue. It had been amusing when he'd told Jiraiya exactly what it meant.

Jiraiya jumped and turned to Naruto with a murderous expression. "Brat! Jesus Christ, can't you _knock_ or something?!" he asked irritably, closing the porn magazine and bookmarking it with his finger.

"Nope," Naruto said with a teasing smile. "I'm hoping that one of these days you'll get a heart-attack and drop dead so you'll leave me with all your money."

Jiraiya snorted. "So _that's_ why. Too bad for you that I'm hardier than that, kid," he said. He leaned back in his chair and eyed Naruto curiously. "So what're you doing here? School's out for the day."

Naruto leaned on the wall and grinned at Jiraiya. "Don't you wanna know how my day went, Ero-Sennin?"

"Don't call me that you brat!" Jiraiya said with a glare. Then he sighed. "Fine, give me all the details," he said in resignation.

"The Uchihas are all bastards!" Naruto started out, waving his hands in the air. "Sasuke has a pole stuck so far up his ass it's a wonder he can walk, and Mr. Uchiha is slave driver! And I just met Itachi – is he always so emotionless?"

Jiraiya laughed. "Figures you'd hate the Uchihas," he said. "They're the complete opposite of you, Itachi and Sasuke especially. And yes, Itachi is pretty apathetic. But he's not that bad," he added, a thoughtful look on his face. "Emotionless yes, but he's not as much of a brat as his brother is."

Naruto sighed. "Well Sasuke-teme abandoned me after fourth period – he was supposed to show me around – and so I made it on my own from there. Is every teacher in this school crazy?!"

Jiraiya laughed again. "Yeah, pretty much. Who do you have?"

"Uchiha, Ibiki, Namikaze – he was out, though, so we had a sub – Mitarashi, Kurenai, Gai, and Kakashi," Naruto listed off. Jiraiya cracked up again and Naruto glared at him. "It's not funny!" he cried. "Ibiki has to be the scariest teacher I've ever seen, and even worse he teaches _calculus_! Mitarashi is creepy and has a snake fetish, and Gai-sensei tried to smother me with the _power of youth_!" Naruto sounded creeped out. "Only Kurenai, Kakashi, and Namikaze's sub were remotely sane. And Namikaze may be just as crazy as the others and then I'll only have two sane teachers!"

"Nah, Minato's okay compared to who you have," Jiraiya said, chuckling, "and Kurenai's one of my best teachers. Kakashi, though . . . I never thought he'd be considered sane."

"Compared to everyone else he's pretty damned sane," Naruto grumbled. He hesitated and then said, "He saw one of my . . . relapses." Jiraiya stiffened.

"Did he say anything?" he asked worridly. "Are you okay? Do I need to cancel the class?"

"No," Naruto said, smiling at the older man's worry. "I think . . . I think I'm going to be fine with it. I actually played in front of him," he sounded amazed. "I never thought I'd be able to do that."

Jiraiya smiled. He'd grown very fond of Naruto and he was happy that the blond was doing well at Konoha. _'Kakashi was the best choice,'_ he thought, watching Naruto's amazed expression. _'He'll be able to help Naruto move past this.'_ And if there was anything in the world he wanted most it was for Naruto to be able to heal.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I'm starting yet another story. But I have high hopes for this one – I love musical characters, and writing musical!Naruto makes my day. Konoha Academy is somewhat shaped after my own high school – at least when it comes to scheduling and room division. And that thing with the students stopping every five yards to talk – yeah that happens to me. _Every day_. It's so annoying. Anyhow, now that I've babbled myself out, please leave a review and tell me what you think!

**(1)** Yes, this is set in Minnesota. The reasons for this are numerous, but the mains ones are that I live in Minnesota and, therefore, know the area pretty well, and that the SPCO (St. Paul Chamber Orchestra), which is considered to be one of the best orchestras in the nation and even the world, is there. Minnesota is a comfortable place for a setting for me, and it has a diverse and active musical community, so obviously it was my first choice for writing an AU story. The date is also because of comfort – I can write 2007 better than say, the 1990's (for HP) because I've lived through it.  
**(2)** Yes, the dreaded Americanized name. Unfortunately it's needed, as Naruto currently lives in America. I wish it could be the Japanese way as much as the rest of you –sigh-.  
**(3)** The Oval Office; the US President's "office" has a large embroidery of the official seal in the middle of the floor.

**Songs Used in this Chapter (in chronological order):** Abandoned Love (Bob Dylan), Danny Boy (Irish Folk Tune), Tears in Heaven (Eric Clapton), and Nocturne no. 9 (Chopin). If you want to have a listen, there's a link in my profile to a page with media files.


	2. Lyrics and Maniacs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the lyrics used in this story – they belong to the original author and singers. I am not pretending to own them – their artists are all listed at the bottom of the chapter.

**Author's Note:** The reviews were wonderful guys!

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _Letters_ / _"Singing"_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Two: Lyrics and Maniacs**

Without music life would be a mistake. (Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche)

Music is what feelings sound like. (Unknown)

Music is your own experience, your thoughts, your wisdom. If you don't live it, it won't come out of your horn. (Charlie Parker)

Truly to sing, that is a different breath. (Rainer Maria Rilke)

Modern music is as dangerous as narcotics. (Pietro Mascagni)

"Music washes away from the soul the dust of everyday life." (Berthold Auerbach)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****September 29****th****, 2007**

_"Oh, where have you been, my blue-eyed son?  
Oh, where have you been, my darling young one?  
I've stumbled on the side of twelve misty mountains,  
I've walked and I've crawled on six crooked highways,  
I've stepped in the middle of seven sad forests,  
I've been out in front of a dozen dead oceans,  
I've been ten thousand miles in the mouth of a graveyard,  
And it's a hard, and it's a hard, it's a hard, and it's a hard,  
And it's a hard rain's a-gonna fall. . . "_

Slim fingers paused over the guitar strings as the front door slammed closed. Naruto gracefully slid to his feet, setting the guitar on the floor as he strode to his guardian's side. Jiraiya was furious; his lips were pressed so tightly together they practically disappeared into his face, and two spots of color sat high on his cheekbones.

"Ero-Sennin?" he asked worriedly. The older man didn't look at him. "Jiraiya?"

"_What_, brat?" Jiraiya barked and Naruto flinched back. Jiraiya caught the action out of the corner of his eye and turned suddenly, concern replacing his anger. "Shit, I'm sorry." He ran a hand though his hair. "I'm just riled up about . . . ."

"About?" Naruto encouraged, gaining his confidence back in light of Jiraiya's apology.

"Sarutobi sent a letter to the department heads – it says that we need to cut back some things to save money. A lot of the Lit things are going, since there's so little people in that division." Jiraiya's voice was bitter. Naruto winced and hesitantly placed a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Can't we raise money?" he asked.

Jiraiya shrugged, still angry and depressed. "I don't know, kid. Maybe I can talk Sarutobi into a fundraiser or an event . . . ." he trailed off, looking thoughtful. Then he turned to Naruto, a grin brightening his face. "You were playing something when I walked in, weren't you? C'mon, let's hear it!" Naruto blushed and shook his head. "Aw, Naru's _shy_. Isn't that just _adorable_?" Jiraiya cooed, getting his usual good mood back thanks to how much fun it was to tease Naruto.

The blond glared at him and then spun on his heel, waving for Jiraiya to follow him. The older man did so with a grin – Naruto rarely performed, even in front of Jiraiya, whom he trusted, so to have the blond play for him was a treat. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto sitting in the middle of the living room floor, the guitar that he'd found soon after moving in perched on his knees. Jiraiya sat opposite his charge, groaning when his knees popped as he crouched down and glaring at Naruto when the blond grinned at the sound. It wasn't his fault he was getting old!

"Alright, play!" Jiraiya commanded. He watched with avid interest as Naruto's fingers started to strum the guitar strings while his free hand moved up and down the neck of the guitar.

_"Oh, what did you see, my blue-eyed son?  
Oh, what did you see, my darling young one?  
I saw a newborn baby with wild wolves all around it  
I saw a highway of diamonds with nobody on it,  
I saw a black branch with blood that kept drippin',  
I saw a room full of men with their hammers a-bleedin',  
I saw a white ladder all covered with water,  
I saw ten thousand talkers whose tongues were all broken,  
I saw guns and sharp swords in the hands of young children,  
And it's a hard, and it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard,  
And it's a hard rain's a-gonna fall._

_And what did you hear, my blue-eyed son?  
And what did you hear, my darling young one?  
I heard the sound of a thunder, it roared out a warnin',  
Heard the roar of a wave that could drown the whole world,  
Heard one hundred drummers whose hands were a-blazin',  
Heard ten thousand whisperin' and nobody listenin',  
Heard one person starve, I heard many people laughin',  
Heard the song of a poet who died in the gutter,  
Heard the sound of a clown who cried in the alley,  
And it's a hard, and it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard,  
And it's a hard rain's a-gonna fall."_

Naruto's voice, Jiraiya mused, was as good as his guitar playing. He shook his head in awe as he watched Naruto close his eyes and continue to play. He'd never seen anything like the kid. He could do it all. Piano, voice, guitar . . . . Jiraiya even thought he'd heard Naruto mention playing violin and cello once or twice. And whatever he played, he played _well_. Incredibly well.

_"Oh, who did you meet, my blue-eyed son?  
Who did you meet, my darling young one?  
I met a young child beside a dead pony,  
I met a white man who walked a black dog,  
I met a young woman whose body was burning,  
I met a young girl, she gave me a rainbow,  
I met one man who was wounded in love,  
I met another man who was wounded with hatred,  
And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard,  
It's a hard rain's a-gonna fall._

_Oh, what'll you do now, my blue-eyed son?  
Oh, what'll you do now, my darling young one?  
I'm a-goin' back out 'fore the rain starts a-fallin',  
I'll walk to the depths of the deepest black forest,  
Where the people are many and their hands are all empty,  
Where the pellets of poison are flooding their waters,  
Where the home in the valley meets the damp dirty prison,  
Where the executioner's face is always well hidden,  
Where hunger is ugly, where souls are forgotten,  
Where black is the color, where none is the number,  
And I'll tell it and think it and speak it and breathe it,  
And reflect it from the mountain so all souls can see it,  
Then I'll stand on the ocean until I start sinkin',  
But I'll know my song well before I start singin',  
And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard,  
It's a hard rain's a-gonna fall."_

Naruto opened his eyes as the last chord finished and looked at Jiraiya anxiously. "How was it?" he asked, wetting his lips nervously.

Jiraiya smiled at him. "Wonderful, as always Naruto. Shit, I can't believe how well you play . . . ." he trailed off when he saw Naruto tense and another, sadder smile took over his face. "That's a _good_ thing, Naruto. You have a wonderful talent."

Naruto nodded too, but there was uncertainty in his eyes and Jiraiya could see it. He sighed. Naruto was a complicated person. His history made him very vulnerable and yet he was tougher than some grown men Jiraiya knew. _'More mature sometimes too,'_ he thought with an inward snort. He seemed so open, but he hid himself in his open nature; he acted cheerful and content on the outside, while on the inside . . . well, who knew what went on. Even Jiraiya didn't know all of the blond's secrets, and he was the one Naruto trusted the most.

"Well, I'd better go talk to Sarutobi," he said, standing up with a wince. Naruto smiled at him and set the guitar aside.

"I have homework to finish," he said quietly. He walked to the door and then turned back. "Thanks, Jiraiya," he said lowly and then turned to leave. Jiraiya watched him go with a slight smile.

"No problem, kiddo," he said to the empty room. "No problem."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki entered Konoha's library cautiously. His eyes widened as he took in the shelves stacked high with books – he'd rarely been in places with so many of them. Naruto gulped and then straightened his shoulders. _'No library is getting the best of me!'_ he thought bravely, striding into the room as if he owned the place.

Naruto wandered the aisles, wishing that he could find the librarian's desk to ask about books for composition and literature. He needed some refrances for history too – he didn't want to get on Namikaze's bad side when the man finally showed up, and they had a paper due next week about Chopin. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he came upon a clearing of bookshelves that had a long row of computers in it. There were some students there, but mostly the place was empty. Naruto brightened when he saw Shikamaru slouched in one the chairs and hurried over.

"Shikamaru!" he whispered loudly, earning some reproachful looks from the few students in the library. The lazy boy looked up and flicked his hand.

"Naruto," he murmured, eyes moving back to the screen. "Troublesome."

Naruto slid into the seat next to Shikamaru and flicked the computer on. "What're you doing?" he asked lowly, hoping the other students wouldn't give him more dirty looks.

Shikamaru didn't look at Naruto. "Music," he said simply. Naruto frowned.

"Music?" he asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru sighed. "There's software to find sheet music on the school computers," he explained tiredly. "I lost mine for orchestra, I need to print off new copies. Troublesome."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned to his own computer screen. "What's the name of the program?"

"MusicFINDER," Shikamaru muttered, clicking rapidly on his mouse.

Naruto found the button on his desktop and clicked it, curious about the program. It'd be useful to get some sheet music to try out . . . .

The program was plain and effiecent – a simple search for the people who knew what they were looking for and a link to a more advanced search for the people who didn't. Naruto, who fell in the later category, instantly clicked on advanced search. His eyes widened as he took in the numerous options – genre, artist, album, song title, keyword, and year. Hesitantly he typed out Bob Dylan – another one of his mother's favorite artists – in the artist category and hit search. He took in the numerous albums and songs that followed with wide eyes.

Naruto continued to search, going first for the things he knew and then going into broader things such as genre and picking what looked good and what didn't. He found a lot of sheet music that he liked through this method, most of which he opened up in a new window to save it so he could print it out later. It was when he was in the middle of searching for new music that he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinched away, and the hand fell loose.

"Uzumaki," Shikamaru said in a tired voice, "are you planning on being here all night?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly up at the other teen. "Just a little bit longer," he said. "I want to print these out and find a couple more," he gestured with a free hand at the computer screen.

Shikamaru sighed. "Printing is free for students," he informed Naruto. "Library closes at 9:00, 8:30 on weekdays. The printer is over there," he pointed to a corner of the little clearing of computers and then yawned. "My good deed is done for the day," he muttered. "Troublesome. See you, Uzumaki."

He left with a exhausted wave over one shoulder. Naruto smiled at his back before returning to his computer screen. If the library closed at 8:30 on weekdays, he only had a couple more hours to spare before he had to leave, and he still had to find his books for history and literature.

* * *

"C'mon, Iruka, just come hear this kid!" Kakashi pleaded, dragging the resisting teacher behind him. For such a short guy, Iruka Umino was not easily pulled. He stood his ground, glaring up at Kakashi with flashing brown eyes.

"Kakashi, some of us have _work_ to do!" he said angrily. Kakashi wanted to coo at the other man – Iruka was just so adorable when he was angry! "I'm glad you like your new student so much, but I can't ditch work to come listen to him! I have to get the music for Concert Choir picked up, and . . . ."

"Just listen to him for a little while," Kakashi pleaded. That stopped Iruka's protesting. Kakashi never pleaded for anything. "He's good, Iruka."

Iruka sighed. "Fine. But you get all the complaints from my student teacher for being behind schedule!"

Kakashi eye-grinned at him. "Deal!" he chirped happily.

Iruka sighed again. He liked Kakashi, sometimes a great deal more than he should, but he rarely, if ever, understood the man. He frowned when he noticed that his hand was still in Kakashi's and was just about to comment on it when he heard music drifting along the corridor they were walking up, accompanied by a haunting male voice.

_"The wind is moving  
But I am standing still  
A life of pages  
Waiting to be filled_

_A heart that's hopeful  
A head that's full of dreams  
But this becoming  
Is harder than it seems."_

He didn't register the smug quality to Kakashi's eye-smile, only concentrating on the music. Whoever was playing was good – extremely good. Their hands never missed a note, and their voice was well-tuned and had perfect pitch. Their voice was low and melodic – a second tenor's voice, to Iruka's well-trained ears.

_"Feels like I'm,  
Looking for a reason  
Roamin' for the night to find  
My place in this world  
My place in this world  
Not a lot to lean on  
I need your light to help me find  
My place in this world  
My place in this world_

_If there are millions  
Down on their knees  
Among the many  
Can you still hear me_

_Hear me asking  
Where do I belong?  
Is there a vision  
That I can call my own?"_

They had come to the classroom, whose open door explained the drifting music, and Iruka wasn't surprised to find that the mysterious singer was none other than Kakashi's talented student. What he _was_ surprised to find, however, were the students gathered around the door, gawking. The blond seated at the piano, however, never noticed them. His eyes were closed as he sang and moved. Iruka watched with approval. The blond moved, but not enough to affect his singing posture. That was what he wanted his students to do when he told them to move with the music.

_"Show me, I'm  
Looking for a reason  
Roamin' through the night to find  
My place in this world  
My place in this world  
Not a lot to lean on  
I need your light to help me find  
My place in this world  
My place in this world_

_Lookin' for a reason  
Roamin' through the night to find  
My place in this world  
My place in this world  
Not a lot to lean on  
I need your light to help me find  
My place in this world  
My place in this world_

_Lookin' for a reason  
Roamin' through the night to find  
My place in this world  
My place in this world."_

"What are you all doing here?" Iruka asked lowly. Kakashi had told him of his first encounter with the blond, Naruto, and he didn't want to startle him and make him panic again. When the students turned, Iruka was instantly able to place them and he nearly groaned. _'Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and Hinata Hyuuga,'_ he thought. Shikamaru and Hinata on their own weren't that bad, but Sasuke had a chip the size of Alaska in his shoulder and Sakura was the nosiest person in the school. Even the teachers were aware of their personalities.

"Who is that?!" Sakura demanded to know, arms crossed over her chest. Iruka was annoyed at her bossiness but hid it behind a pleasant smile. It wouldn't be proper to yell at his students, after all.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said. "The new student."

Sasuke, he noticed, was still staring at the blond, who hadn't lifted his hand from the piano keys or opened his eyes, though he must have noticed the group by the door by now. Iruka frowned with concern when he saw that Naruto was shaking lightly. _'What on earth happened to that boy?'_ he thought worriedly, but returned his focus to Sasuke. The Uchiha's thoughts were masked, and Iruka couldn't help but wonder what he thought of Naruto. Sasuke, after all, was lauded as a prodigy. Naruto was obviously good at singing and playing piano, and with Sasuke's arrogant attitude he wasn't likely to take it well, even if his talents laid in strings instead of percussions.

"Play something else," the Uchiha demanded of Naruto. Iruka's eyes narrowed when Naruto flinched slightly.

"Sasuke," he chided gently. The Uchiha didn't look away from Naruto. The shaking grew more pronounced, and Iruka was just about to step in, when the beginning notes of a song filled the air.

Naruto never opened his eyes during the exchange as his fingers drifted into another melody. Iruka recognized the song, but he couldn't name it. It was very beautiful – languid and lagatto, bringing dreams and peace to mind. He knew that he would have never been able to play it, even after years of playing piano. _'Kakashi was right about this boy,'_ he thought, watching the drifting fingers with awe. When Naruto finished, the group outside the door was quiet again.

"Un Sospiro," Shikamaru said in a flat voice. "Franz Liszt." Iruka's eyes widened. He remembered his old piano teacher telling him that the song was intensely difficult to play, let alone master to the degree that Naruto obviously had.

"Good, Naruto," Kakashi praised and Iruka smiled slightly. Sasuke, however, looked like he'd just bitten into a lemon. Naruto opened his eyes and turned to look over his shoulder at the boy. The look his blue eyes was half challenging, half pleading. Sasuke just glared back at him.

"Looks like you can play after all, moron," he muttered, stalking away with Sakura at his heels. Iruka watched them go, all the while wondering if Sasuke would ever realize that there were meant to be people that were better at him at some things.

"I-I'm sorry f-for intruding N-Naruto," Hinata said shyly. "I-I was j-just passing b-by and t-the music s-sounded so b-beautiful . . . ." Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"It's alright, Hinata-san," he said, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the Japanese honorific. _'I didn't know he was Japanese,'_ he thought with surprise. _'He doesn't look it. Maybe he's half and half?'_ "I'm just . . . uncomfortable with people listening to me play, is all," he explained.

"Because of your previous guardian, correct?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone. Naruto stiffened immediately.

"How do you know about him?!" he barked out, eyes narrowing at the ponytailed teenager. Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly.

"My father was one of the policemen who went to the house," he said bluntly. Naruto paled. "He showed me the report when Jiraiya told him you were coming here." Iruka started to move forward as Naruto began to shake again. Shikamaru watched the effect his words had with calculating eyes. "You still haven't gotten over it, have you?" he asked quietly. "It's been a year, and you're still as traumatized as you were when you were living with him."

Naruto said shakily, "When you come out of hell, you don't recover quickly, Shikamaru. Please don't tell anyone of this. Please just let it alone. Leave _me_ alone."

Shikamaru eyed him for another moment before sighing. "Alright. It's too troublesome anyways." He turned and walked away. Hinata, stuttering a good-bye, rushed after him.

Naruto was staring down at the piano keys, a distant look on his face. Iruka cautiously made his way to the blond's side and cleared his throat. Naruto jumped and whirled around.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Uzumaki," Iruka said with a kind smile. Naruto smiled back uncertaintly, relaxing slightly. Kakashi, who still stood by the door, smiled at the sight. Iruka had no idea how good he was with kids. "I'm Iruka Umino, the Choir director."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Umino," Naruto said, the smile on his face becoming more geninue.

"It was a pleasure to listen to you," Iruka said. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"

Naruto's face closed off slightly, and Iruka was about to apologize when the blond said, "My mother was a professional singer. She taught me everything I know about music."

"She taught you very well," Iruka said, with another kind smile. "Will you play something else for me?"

Naruto eyed the man warily. Kakashi, he trusted to a certain extent. He could play in front of Kakashi when the man prompted him. But Iruka? He didn't know the man at all. He took in Iruka's dark skin, chocolate hair and eyes, and the thin scar across the bridge of his nose. He _looked_ kind, but hadn't Naruto found that looks were deceiving?

"I . . . ." he trailed off, uncertain.

"Play something, Naruto," Kakashi interrupted, and Naruto understood what he was saying. _'I won't let anything happen.'_ He relaxed. He trusted Kakashi to not hurt him, so he'd have to trust him to keep this Iruka guy away if he decided Naruto needed punishment.

He looked down at the keys and started to play one of the songs he'd gotten online a couple of days ago.

_There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
_

_I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_  
_When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone_

_Love me when I'm gone..."_

Naruto's voice was husky and low, and his fingers danced over the keys. Iruka watched intently, eyes on Naruto's face as his expressions changed with the music. Kakashi leaned against the wall and let the music wash over him.

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

_Or maybe I'm just blind..._

_So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone..._

_Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone."_

Iruka clapped loudly when he was down, ignoring Naruto's flinch. "That was wonderful, Naruto!" he said with a beaming smile. Naruto hesitantly smiled back.

"I'm glad you liked it, Mr. Umino," he said.

"You should try out for choir, if you're not going for orchestra," he said enthusiasticly. "Your technique is really good, and you have an excellent voice." Naruto's smile had dropped from his face, and he was tense again.

"I'm not going to be performing, Mr. Umino," he said stiffly. "I just like to play for my own pleasure. _Not_ for anyone else."

Iruka was taking aback by his vemehance. "Alright, Naruto. It's your choice, after all. But if you ever wish to join, all you have to do is say so."

Naruto smiled at him, relaxed again. "I know, Mr. Umino. I know."

* * *

Pale fingers moved effortlessly over the strings, while the other hand held the bow dipping up and down like a boat dipping through ocean waves. No one played violin quite like Itachi Uchiha, who seemed to be poetry in motion. Only the best would notice the eerie blankness in his eyes, the complete lack of passion in his playing. Only they would be unsatisfied with his performance. Playing without passion, after all, is hardly better than playing badly.

The notes to Ravel's Tzigane danced through the air, filling the music room. Itachi was nearing the end of the long song, and he could feel his fingers starting to go numb. He'd been playing and practicing for three hours straight, and it was starting to reflect in his playing. His notes were the tinsiest bit sloppy, the timing the littlest bit off. It was enough to irk a perfectionist like Itachi. He sighed with relief when the song was over – that had been the last piece he'd needed to practice, so he could pack up and go home now. He turned and raised an eyebrow when he saw a blond lounging in the doorway to the classroom. He hadn't even noticed the kid approach.

He recognized the blond as the new student, the one who'd asked him for directions awhile back. He didn't know the blond's name. Itachi never bothered with names unless a person interested him, or unless they were family, like Sasuke and Madara. Everyone else was a seamless blur of untalented, idiotic people that he had no need for.

"You play well," the blond remarked, and Itachi frowned. On anyone else this may have seemed to be a compliment, but for some reason the blond's tone indicated that it wasn't. "You play very well," the blond continued, strolling into the room. He stopped in front of Itachi and looked up at the slightly taller man with intense eyes. "But not well enough." He sounded sad about this. Itachi's eyes furrowed.

"What do you mean?" he said, and had he been anyone else there would have been anger coloring his tone. After all, Itachi had spent years playing the violin. He didn't need some little punk telling him he didn't play well enough.

The blond looked up at him with strangely earnest eyes. "There's about as much emotion in your playing as there is in your face, Uchiha," he said bluntly. Itachi raised an eyebrow, impressed despite himself. There weren't many who'd speak to him like that. "And without passion, music is just notes on paper. You play the music, but you don't play the instrument." He smiled slightly. "That's why your playing isn't good enough."

Itachi considered this. He supposed that it could be true. For him, music was just another thing he was good at. He hadn't had to spend that much time learning it before he'd mastered it. It wasn't something he was particularly passionate about, though Itachi wasn't exactly emotional about anything. Perhaps the blond was speaking the truth. His playing could be lacking something.

"You may be right," he said, not one to lie to himself or to others.

The blond smiled again. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said. "And if you were to play with passion, I have no doubt you'd be the best, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi wondered if it was wise to feel uplifted by those words. This was, after all, a person he'd just met. He nodded to the blond and turned away to start to pack away his violin. The blond, Itachi mused, was interesting. And Itachi like interesting people. He wondered if he should try to get to know this Naruto Uzumaki better. Maybe if he did, the blond's attitude would grow tiring, and Itachi would loose his interest.

Itachi turned and realized that he didn't have a choice in the matter; Naruto had disappeared as silently as he'd come.

* * *

The people at Jerry's Computer Café were normally warm and welcoming to strangers. But this one had even the kindliest old lady eyeing him with suspicion. After all, a man with greasy, long hair, an obviously unwashed body, and grimy rags hanging off of him was suspicious to even the most naïve.

But the man didn't try anything. He just went to a computer and started to search the internet. Eventually, the other customers at Jerry's lost interest in him. Except for the unwashed smell, they hardly even noticed he was there. The man smirked to himself; their mistake.

He concentrated on the computer screen in front of him. He knew that old idiot Jiraiya worked at Konoha. He knew that he would've taken _his_ charge with him there – especially with the boy's musical talents. So what he needed was access to the school's files, to get the brat's address. His smirk widened as the school's protections fell easily; Konoha obviously wasn't as good at technology as they were at the arts.

_'U, U, U . . . here it is!'_ he thought in triumph. _'Naruto Uzumaki. Just transferred in, placed in the music division, with a specialization in piano. Aha! Here's the address . . . .'_

The man quickly scribbled down the address and got up to pay, ignoring the suspicious look he got from the employee behind the desk. His focus was on the brat he was pursuing. Now that he knew the brat's address, it was only a matter of time until Naruto was his again. He just needed to play things right and everything would fall into place again.

Kyuubi Kitsune cackled inwardly as he left Jerry's Computer Café. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I feel like I used way too much lyrics in this one, but oh well. There _is_ a reason Naruto likes modern music so much – it's pretty obvious if you think on it. Anyone who can guess gets an invisible cookie! And yes, Kyuubi is the mysterious "guardian". His plans about Naruto will show up later.

**Songs in this chapter (in chronological order):** A Hard Rain's A'Gonna Fall (Bob Dylan), Place in This World (Michael W. Smith), Un Sospiro (Franz Liszt), When I'm Gone (3 Doors Down), Tzigane (Ravel).


	3. The Letter

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the kind reviews!

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _Letters_ / _"Singing"_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Three: The Letter**

And the night shall be filled with music,  
And the cares that infest the day  
Shall fold their tents like the Arabs  
And as silently steal away. (Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, _The Day Is Done_)

He who sings scares away his woes. (Cervantes)

Music cleanses the understanding; inspires it, and lifts it into a realm which it would not reach if it were left to itself. (Henry Ward Beecher)

Truly to sing, that is a different breath. (Rainer Maria Rilke)

Music is the shorthand of emotion. (Leo Tolstoy)

There is an unspoken connection between a parent and a child; it can never be seen, never be heard, but it will always be sensed. (Anon)

* * *

**Mendota, Minnesota  
****October 5****th****, 2007**

Minato Namikaze sighed as he entered his housed, tossing his keys onto a small table near the door. He'd been sick with the flu for the last week, and today had been his check-up. The doctor he'd seen had told him that the flu had reached its climax a couple of days back and that it should start getting steadily better as the days went by. Minato hoped so – he didn't want to have to take more sick-days than he needed to. Hopefully by Monday he'd be feeling well enough to go back to teaching.

Minato climbed the stairs tiredly, mostly wanting to take an afternoon nap and sleep off the stuffy feeling in his nose and the light-headedness. But he paused before going all the way down the hall to his bedroom. The door to his music room was open.

Minato frowned tiredly. He wasn't sure if it'd been open before he'd left. Cautiously he made his way to the door and quickly pushed it all the way open, so he could see the entire room. His frown deepened when he realized it was empty. He must have left it open and forgotten about it, then. Minato sighed and his eyes wandered to the baby piano in the middle of the room that had been painted a deep blue with lighter blue swirls decorating it. Minato had lovingly named it _Rasengan_.

He walked over and lifted up the dark blue cover. The black and white keys stared up at him and Minato ran his hand lightly down the entire piano, smiling as the notes filled the air.

Minato had played the piano since he was four. He'd been pretty good back in the day – he'd attended several concerts and was considered to be a very accomplished piano player by the classical circles. But he'd stopped eighteen years ago. After Kushina had left, he couldn't bear to play music anymore.

Kushina Uzumaki had been the love of his life. Fun, vibrant, and temperamental, Kushina was everything he wasn't. He'd loved how different she was from him and his rich family, how alive she'd made him feel. A year after they met, Minato had asked her to marry him. When she accepted, he brought her to meet his family.

Only months later, Kushina was gone, leaving only a note behind to say good-bye and to tell Minato to never look for her.

Minato had always wondered why Kushina had deserted him. He'd had the suspicions that it had to do with his family for a long time. His family, while generally loving towards him, had never approved of his wild, rock-star girlfriend.

He'd never been able to find Kushina. She'd covered her tracks well. And since then, Minato had never been able to perform in front of other people. He rarely played music for his own pleasure anymore. He had his work and the kids he worked with, and that was all he needed. But staring down at the familiar 88 keys, he couldn't help but be filled with the urge to play. Music was in his blood – he'd never stop playing, even if he lost all of the joy in doing it.

Minato abruptly sat down, placing his hands on the keys. He'd grown up learning classical music, learning how to play perfectly and methodically. He'd hated that. Minato preferred modern music (_Kushina's music_). His hands started to move across the keys, and notes filled the air. Minato smiled and opened his mouth to sing:

_"I'm down on my knees again tonight  
I'm hoping this prayer will turn out right  
See there is a boy that needs Your help  
I've done all that I can do myself _

_His mother is tired  
I'm sure You can understand  
Each night as he sleeps  
She goes in to hold his hand  
And she tries not to cry  
As the tears fill her eyes _

_Can You hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can You see him?  
Can You make him feel all right?  
If You can hear me  
Let me take his place somehow  
See, he's not just anyone  
He's my son _

_Sometimes late at night I watch him sleep  
I dream of the boy he'd like to be  
I try to be strong and see him through  
But God who he needs right now is You _

_Let him grow old  
Live life without this fear  
What would I be  
Living without him here  
He's so tired and he's scared  
Let him know that You're there _

_Can You hear me?  
Am I getting through tonight?  
Can You see him?  
Can You make him feel all right?  
If You can hear me  
Let me take his place somehow  
See, he's not just anyone  
He's my son _

_Can You hear me?  
Can You see him?  
Please don't leave him  
He's my son."_

While Kushina had always adored the rock groups of her childhood, ranging from Bob Dylan to Led Zeppelin, Minato had always been more of an alternative and Christian rock type of guy. He loved lyrics he could sing about, and he loved finding the stories in the lyrics. Christian music was always so powerful – their emotions and words spoke deeply to anyone, whether they believed in God or not. This particular song caught his interest because of the powerful emotions behind it. The lyrics had touched him deeply, and the song's melody was sad and sweet, something Minato enjoyed singing immensely.

He sighed as the last notes filled the air, and looked down at where his fingers had frozen on the keys. It had been so long since he'd played. A year, maybe even two had passed since his hands had touched these keys. Minato felt a powerful sense of regret at that. He'd always loved music, even if it was the one thing his family kept forcing him into – music was a form of expressing himself. Music was something that connected him to other people, Kushina most prominently. And he'd pushed that out of his life, focusing instead on his work at Konoha.

Minato sighed and stood, replacing the cover on his piano. He'd play more, he promised himself as he left the room. Now that he'd stirred up the old emotions, there was no way he could go back to ignoring the music in his soul.

* * *

Naruto was nervous as he slid into his Music History classroom. It was the first day that he'd actually meet his real teacher. He'd heard whispers in the hallways that Minato Namikaze had returned after a nasty bout of the flu, and that information had filled him with queasiness. Like he'd told Jiraiya, Namikaze was his last hope for another sane teacher. Naruto wasn't sure he'd be able to take it if it turned out his History teacher was as crazy as the rest of them.

He slid into the seat next to Shikamaru, whom he'd grown closer to since the lazy teenager had revealed he knew about Naruto's past. Naruto didn't doubt that there were more that knew – Kyuubi was well known in certain circles, and he knew that some of the kids probably had police officer parents who'd heard about him – but Shikamaru had been decent enough to come out and tell him about the knowledge he had. He'd left Naruto alone after their short stand-off, as the blond had requested, and Naruto respected him for that.

"He's not here yet?" Naruto asked his half-asleep friend.

Shikamaru opened one eye lazily, giving him a look. Naruto grinned at him. Shikamaru wasn't the type to talk when he didn't have to. Their silent interaction was broken by the door opening to admit a tall blond man dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, piles of papers in his arms. The students instantly quieted down, and Naruto guessed that this must be the infamous Minato Namikaze.

He studied the teacher's face and frowned when he realized that it looked vaguely familiar. Something about the features . . . . He dismissed the feeling. Maybe it was his imagination playing tricks on him.

"Alright – I know I've been gone for a while, but I hope you've been learning as much as when I'm here!" Minato said, setting his papers on the desk. "Your sub liked you well enough, so you get gold stars for that, but I need to make sure she did her job properly so . . . ." The maniacal grin filled his students with fear. "Pop quiz time!" Loud groans echoed over the room. "But first, attendance!"

Minato skipped down the list with the ease of a practiced teacher. However his voice faltered as he came to the last name on his list - _'Uzumaki, Naruto'_.

"Uzumaki!" he called out, looking up from his list to search the room. A hand rose in the back and blue eyes locked with blue. Minato took in the blond teenager, startled at how similar the kid looked to himself. _'He has Kushina's last name . . . .'_ he thought, stuck somewhere between awe and sorrow. _'Kushina's name and your face,'_ a voice whispered in the back of his head. And in his subconscious a hope slowly bloomed.

* * *

"I'm home!" Naruto called, tossing his backpack by the front door and slipping off his shoes. Jiraiya didn't answer, which made Naruto frown. He made his way into the kitchen and was surprised to see his guardian seated at the table, a pile of mail propped up in front of him, looking troubled. Naruto frowned. He rarely saw Jiraiya this serious. Instead of grabbing something to eat, he slipped into the chair opposite of the white-haired man. Jiraiya didn't look at him but he slid over an envelope. Naruto's heart froze when he saw his name on the front.

_'The writing.'_

The writing on the envelope was painfully familiar. The spiked m's, the lack of curl on the u . . . there was only one person he knew that wrote like that. Naruto's hands trembled as he opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Dearest Naruto,_

_How are you, my dear little charge? Still playing that lovely music of yours, I hope? After all, it would be such a __disappointment__ for you to stop,_ _talented_ _as you are. I'm doing well, or as well as one can be coming from a jail cell._

_Ah, but onto why I write. You may have noticed that I've escaped the ball and chain – those pesky jail-guards, so __inattentive__ these days. Yes, that's right Naruto. I'm_ _free_. _Free as a bird._ _I can do whatever I please, take whatever I want. And the thing I want most in the world is_ _you_. _You can't escape me, Naruto, not this time. You'll be mine again, kitling. And no old man will keep us apart._

_Yours truly,  
__Kyuubi_

_P.S. I'm closer than you think. See you soon, Naruto._

Naruto was pale by the time he set the letter down, and the trembling in his hand had increased so dramatically that the paper fell to the table when he couldn't keep a good grip on it. He looked at Jiraiya with wide eyes. Jiraiya's face was calm and serious, but his dark eyes were sympathetic.

"Naruto," he started and the blond jumped up like a frightened rabbit. _'Get out, get out, get out,'_ he thought, rushing out of the kitchen and into the living room. He searched wildly for an escape route, ignoring Jiraiya's calls behind him, and his eyes fell on his guitar, which he'd yet to put back. _'Music,'_ he thought and grabbed the instrument. Then he was rushing through the door and into the car Jiraiya had gotten him for school.

_'Get out, get out, get out.'_

* * *

Naruto drove as fast as he dared. He didn't care where he was going, only that he _was_ going; that he was getting as far away from that awful letter as he could. His hands tightened on the steering wheel. Kyuubi was free again. When his old guardian had been put in jail, he'd been sentenced to 25 years of prison – by the time he _should_ have gotten out, Kyuubi would have been approaching 60. But he should have figured that the man would get out. Kyuubi was the wiliest person Naruto knew.

Naruto felt panic rise in his stomach and he took a sharp turn as soon as he could, driving down into a small town surrounded by trees. He drove until he found a spot to park – alongside a cozy looking gazebo and park – and then flung himself out of the car, dry-heaving as soon as he hit the ground.

_'He's back, he's back, he's free as a bird,'_ he thought in panic, spittle coming from his mouth as he heaved. _'He wants me back, he's going to get me, god, god, please _don't let him get me _. . . '_

Slowly, his panicked gasping grew calmer as his thoughts organized. _'Jiraiya won't let him,'_ he thought, trying to ease the knot of panic curling in his stomach. _'Jiraiya will stop him.'_

That thought managed to stop his panic attack, and for a while Naruto just laid in the grass, feeling the warmth of the sun on his back. Slowly he eased up into a sitting position and then stood up. His fingers itched and he carefully made his way back to his abandoned car, whose door was still opened. He reached in and pulled out his guitar, bringing it close to his chest. For a while, Naruto just stood there, clutching the guitar as if it was a life-line instead of just an instrument. And then he sat again, not even bothering to move to a more comfortable place, and propped the guitar on his knee.

There were many songs that Naruto could have played, but only one popped into his head the moment he hit the ground. It was harder and darker than what he usually played, but then, he wasn't exactly in a happy mood at the moment. He started to play the opening chords, and then opened his mouth to sing out the words:

_"A long day alone  
Emptiness is so real  
Never having peace of mind  
Running from what I can't sing  
And there is nowhere left to hide  
Turn and face these empty lies  
All alone, heart unturned  
Trying to find_

_Break me down replace this fear inside  
Take this nothingness from me  
I want to fight  
I want to shine  
I want to rise  
Break me down_

_I try to find myself  
I find the stranger trapped inside  
And I'll take one more step away  
From the face I used to recognize  
Familiar shadows closing in  
Suffocating fear descends  
You killed a life, uncovered eyes_

_I'm trying to find  
Break me down replace this fear inside  
Take this nothingness from me  
I want to fight  
I want to shine  
I want to rise  
Break me down_

_Replace this fear inside  
Take this nothingness from me  
I want to fight  
I want to shine  
I want to rise  
Break me down_

_Break me down  
I want to fight  
I want to shine  
I want to rise  
Break me down_

_Break me down  
I want to fight  
I want to shine  
I want to rise  
Break me down_

_Break me!"_

His fingers stopped, suddenly, on the last chord as he felt the build-up of tears in the back of his throat. He settled the guitar on the ground next to them and then cradled his head in his hands. God, he couldn't deal with this. It had been a year since he'd seen Kyuubi's face, and he'd thought he'd gotten better. He'd even approached the idea that he could go see the bastard without breaking down completely. _'Obviously not,'_ he thought with a mental laugh that sounded hysterical, even in his own head. He pressed his face further in his hands, unwilling to look at the world around him. _'God, what did I do to deserve this? I thought my nightmare was over.'_ Naruto had never been particularly religious, but even the most atheist of people tended to rail on God when things got bad or scary.

"Mr. Uzumaki?! Is that you?" Naruto looked up blearily when he heard someone shouting his name. He blinked when he saw eyes as blue as his own. His History teacher was staring down at him, a frown on his face. "It _is_ you," he said. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto didn't want to tell him the real reason. "I went for a drive and got a little lost," he said with a shrug. "It seemed like a nice place, so I decided to stop for a bit."

Minato didn't think that was the whole story – otherwise, why would Uzumaki look like someone killed his puppy when he's seen him? – but he let it rest. After all, he couldn't expect the boy to confide in him. He _was_ only his history teacher. Minato ignored the slight twist in his heart at that thought.

"Do you need directions on how to get back to your house?" he asked in concern. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I think I'll be alright." He hesitated for a moment. "Do you mind if I use your phone really quickly? My guardian is probably worried about me . . . ."

"Sure," Minato said, watching as Naruto gathered up his guitar and locked the doors of his car. They fell in step next to each other as they made their way to Minato's house across the street.

"You play the guitar?" Minato asked casually. He took in Naruto's tense posture with perceptive eyes but didn't say anything about it out loud.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered. "Piano, too."

"Really!" Minato said with a smile. "That's excellent!" Naruto just tensed further, and Minato decided that a change of subject might be needed. "I play the piano as well – or I used to, anyways." Curious blue eyes looked up at him.

"Really?" Naruto asked cautiously.

Minato grinned. "Really, really. I have a baby-grand at home – I can show it to you, if you'd like. It's called Rasengan," he added proudly. Naruto's lip twitched.

"_Spiraling sphere_?" he asked with amusement. "That's an interesting name for a piano."

Minato pouted. "It sounds cooler in Japanese," he said.

Naruto laughed. "Most things do," he said.

They'd reached Minato's front door. "C'mon inside," the older blond said, leading Naruto through the door. "The phone's just this way." Naruto took in the tidy living room and spotless kitchen with curious eyes.

"Neat freak?" he asked, and Minato blushed a little. Naruto laughed again.

"Yes, well," Minato muttered and then turned to the small white corded phone hanging from his kitchen wall. "Feel free to use it as long as you like. I may be a teacher, but I get paid well."

"Thanks, Mr. Namikaze," Naruto said, picking up the phone with a smile. He dialed Jiraiya's cell phone number and waited for his guardian to pick up anxiously.

_"Hello?"_ Naruto winced; Jiraiya sounded pissed.

"Um . . . hey?" he offered weakly.

_"Naruto, is that you?!"_ Naruto winced again. _"Where the hell have you been?! I've been searching for you for over an hour!"_

"Sorry, Ero-Sennin—"

_"Don't call me that!"_

"—but I just needed . . . to get away. I'm in West St. Paul. Actually, I found Mr. Namikaze's house."

_"You're in Mendota?!"_ Jiraiya sounded amazed. _"How you managed to find the most well-hidden hick town in Minnesota purely by accident is beyond me, Naruto."_ He gave a long sigh. _"Well if you're with Minato, you must be alright. He'd be giving me a stern lecture about raising kids properly if you looked bad. But, Naruto . . . ."_ Jiraiya's voice turned from angry to concerned. _"How are you holding up?"_

Naruto hesitated before answering. "Not my best," he admitted with a sigh. "But I can deal with this. I've dealt with worse, right? I just needed to . . . get away for a while. To work this through on my own, you know? I don't think I could have stayed there with . . . _that_. Will you burn it for me? I don't want to be reminded of him."

_"I've called the police,"_ Jiraiya told him. _"They're on the look-out. And yes, I'll burn the letter for you. Hopefully they'll catch him soon and you won't have to put up with this shit anymore."_

"Good," Naruto sighed. "Well, I'll be home soon. And Jiraiya . . . ." he hesitated.

_"Yes, Naruto?"_

"Thanks. For everything."

Jiraiya was quiet for a moment before he said, _"No problem, kiddo. I'll see you in a little while. Say hi to Minato for me!"_

"I will. Bye, Ero-Sennin." Naruto hung up.

"Everything's fine then?" the blond whirled around when he heard Minato's voice to find the older blond leaning against the kitchen doorway. Naruto relaxed a little and even managed to dredge up a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me use your phone, Mr. Namikaze."

"No problem. Now, before you go, do you want to see my piano?" Minato's eyes were twinkling with amusement. Naruto nodded, and his teacher grinned. "Good, good! Just follow me, and prepare to be amazed!"

Naruto chuckled at Minato's enthusiasm as the older blond led him up the stairs. However, when he actually saw the piano, he could see why his teacher was so enamored with it.

"It's beautiful," he said, running a hand over the dark blue cover. It was a smaller and stouter piano than he was used to, but it had it's own elegance. "Do you mind if I . . . ?" he gestured to the cover.

"No! Not at all!" Minato said, watching with a smile as Naruto sat and opened the cover to reveal 88 flawlessly kept keys. "If you want to play something . . . ." Minato let the implication hang in the air. He didn't want to make the kid feel uncomfortable, but he was curious about Naruto's talent.

Naruto hesitated. He didn't know if he wanted to play something – the keys called to him, as they always did, but he could barely play in front of Kakashi and Jiraiya . . . . But something about Minato calmed him. It was odd, this feeling that he felt better in the presence of a man he barely knew than in the guardian whom he trusted above all else. Of their own accord, his fingers played the opening notes of a soft, quiet song. Naruto had loved the music and words when he'd found it at school, and it had quickly become one of his favorites. The words, as soft and quiet as the melody, spilled out easily:

_"Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and __sand__  
Makes the __beautiful__ world that you'll see  
In the morning_

_Little child, be not afraid  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

_For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade __sweet__ sleep for fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know..._

_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain'll be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning."_

Minato felt a pang in his heart at the soft lullaby that Naruto was singing in such a husky voice. The boy had talent – his fingers never wavered, his voice was soft and steady, his beat strong. It reminded him; ironically, much of himself, when he was younger and still had a love for the music.

When the final notes faded from the air, Minato said, "That was very good, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes were bright in his face when he looked up at Minato. "Thank you, Mr. Namikaze." His voice was subdued and bordering on sad.

Silence spread across the room, as Naruto stared down at the keys, pondering the comfortable ease in which he'd played for this strange teacher that he barely knew, while Minato silently wondered at his affection for this blond teenager so like him in spirit and face, and who, by some strange coincidence, had the last name of the woman he loved.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And we get to see some Minato/Naruto interaction here. No, they don't know about their familial relationship – Kushina never told Naruto his father's name, and Minato, obviously, has no idea that he has a son. They will find out, in time. Next chapter, you'll see more of the Hyuugas and the Uchihas. Please leave a review!

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** He's My Son (Mark Schultz), Break Me Down (Red), Lullaby for a Stormy Night (Vienna Tang).


	4. Hinata's Present and Naruto's Past

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews!

**Warning:** There is some religious stuff in this chapter. Please don't be offended by it; any and all of the opinions belong to me. I'm not trying to disrespect your religion.

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Four: Hinata's Present and Naruto's Past**

"There are just some kind of men who—who're so busy worrying about the next world they've never learned to live in this one." (To Kill a Mockingbird; Miss Maudie)

The problem to be faced is: how to combine loyalty to one's own tradition with reverence for different traditions. (Abraham Joshua Heschel)

True religion is real living; living with all one's soul, with all one's goodness and righteousness. (Albert Einstein)

Music isn't just learning notes and playing them, You learn notes to play to the music of your soul. (Katie Greenwood)

Without music, life is a journey through a desert. (Pat Conroy)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****October 8****th****, 2007**

_"A mighty fortress is our God, a bulwark never failing;  
Our helper He, amid the flood of mortal ills prevailing:  
For still our ancient foe doth seek to work us woe;  
His craft and power are great, and, armed with cruel hate,  
On earth is not his equal."_

Hinata Hyuuga closed her eyes, letting the sound of the family choir wash over her. The Hyuuga family was full of talent; their personal choir was no exception. Hinata had never heard 'A Might Fortress is Our God' sung so beautifully. Tears prickled at the edge of her eyes. If only she could be like them. Happy to sing the hymns that had been passed down through generations, to keep their faith locked up so tightly in a box that they forgot that there was ever an outside to it.

_"Did we in our own strength confide, our striving would be losing;  
Were not the right Man on our side, the Man of God's own choosing:  
Dost ask who that may be? Christ Jesus, it is He;  
Lord Sabaoth, His Name, from age to age the same,  
And He must win the battle."_

Hinata's family was very strict and very religious. Good Hyuugas despised the newer practices of Christianity; her father had preached to her more than once that the older practices had lasted thousands of years; why should they change them? Hinata wished she felt the same, that she could be the perfect Hyuuga heiress whose only wish was to have exactly two children before dedicating her life to God. She did want to live for God, but not in the way her father wanted her to. She didn't want to live in this tightly controlled world, where faith was more a ritual than a passion.

_"And though this world, with devils filled, should threaten to undo us,  
We will not fear, for God hath willed His truth to triumph through us:  
The Prince of Darkness grim, we tremble not for him;  
His rage we can endure, for lo, his doom is sure,  
One little word shall fell him."_

Hinata loved to sing. It was one of the few things in her life that she enjoyed that her father approved of. She loved God, she loved her faith, and she wanted to sing about her love. But not in the stoic hymns that she'd heard since childhood. She wanted her faith to be _passion_, she wanted her music to be something that would draw non-believers and bring tears to their eyes. Hymns wouldn't do that.

For years, Hinata had tried to be the good daughter. She had gone to church every Sunday, had sung in her church choir, had practiced and memorized the dull hymns that she disliked so much. But as every year of this duplicity (_fakeness_) went by, she grew more and more shy, lost more and more of herself. She couldn't do it anymore.

But she didn't know how to break it to her father, to her family. How could she tell them that she was turning her back on all of their teachings, that she was going to become the one thing they hated most? She loved her family, and she didn't want to lose them. But if the choice was between her sense of self and her family, then she would choose herself. Because choosing her family had made her a shell of what she once was, and Hinata was young enough to want to find herself before she lost her spirit completely.

Hinata's eyes opened again, and the tears prickling the edge of them didn't show anywhere. Instead she had a perfectly calm look on her face. She would tell her family. Eventually.

_"That word above all earthly powers, no thanks to them, abideth;  
The Spirit and the gifts are ours through Him Who with us sideth:  
Let goods and kindred go, this mortal life also;  
The body they may kill: God's truth abideth still,  
His kingdom is forever."_

* * *

Sorrowful and chaotic, the notes of Tchaikovsky's sixth symphony were perfect for Neji Hyuuga's current mood. Of course, there was no orchestra surrounding him; only the lonely sounds of the piano. But it echoed just as painfully, nonetheless. Good music always sounded wonderful, no matter how many instruments were playing it.

His hands had started cramping sometime around minute seven, but Neji continued gamely on, determined to finish the long song. He _needed_ to finish it. Music was all he had left, now.

When the final notes filled the air, Neji pulled away from the keys with a gasp, as if he was re-surfacing from a deep lake instead of finishing a piano piece. He looked down at the black and white keys shakily, and for a moment he saw a mouth of teeth grinning up at him, waiting to swallow him whole. Neji slammed the cover down immediately, panting as he stared at his reflection in the smooth black.

"That was good," a voice said, distracting him. He turned to see a blond standing in the doorway. Neji frowned; he didn't like people watching his practices, especially not this one, when his mood was far from the usual peace music inspired in him. The blond, undeterred by the Hyuuga's glare, walked into the room. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, by the way," he said, pulling up a chair that would usually be used for the piano instructor. He sat close to the piano and leaned forward to examine Neji with disconcertingly blue eyes. Their eyes locked in a staring contest. Neji, to his shame, was the first to look away.

"Neji Hyuuga," he said.

Naruto brightened. "Do you have a sister named Hinata?"

"She's my cousin," Neji told him. _'He's in class with Hinata?'_ he thought privately, eyeing the blond curiously.

"She's really nice," Naruto said. "A little shy, but nice. Do you always play like that?"

Neji blinked at the sudden subject change. "Like what?" he asked warily.

Naruto frowned for a moment. "Like . . . " he waved a hand at the piano, "like you're suffering. Like the piano is a release for your pain." Naruto's eyes were bright in his face as he looked at Neji.

Neji was disturbed by this insight. "How long were you watching me?"

Naruto shrugged. "I managed to see at least the last five minutes. You play very passionately, but also . . . ." he hesitated, "very sad."

Neji closed his eyes. He didn't want to say anything to this strange blond with too perceptive ears and eyes. He could barely acknowledge his faults to himself, let alone a stranger. Naruto seemed to sense this, for he stood and said, "You don't have to tell me anything. But sometimes . . . ." His face took on a strange look, half of which Neji recognized as pain. What the other half was, the Hyuuga couldn't tell. Naruto cleared his throat. "Sometimes it's better to let it all out. And when the pain is bad enough, it doesn't matter if that person is a stranger or close to you." Naruto gave him a hesitant smile. "If you ever want to talk, I'm willing to listen."

Neji watched as Naruto walked out of the room, and suddenly he realized what the other emotion on the younger boy's face had been. Sympathy. He eyed the empty doorway. _'Naruto Uzumaki, hm? Maybe . . . maybe I'll take him up on that offer.'_

* * *

_Jirai__ya woke to pounding at his door and rain splattering against his window. He rubbed his eyes, glancing at the digital clock next to his bed – 2:33 A.M. – wondering who the hell was stupid enough to wake him up so early in the middle of a thunderstorm. He considered just ignoring it, but the knocking grew louder with every second. Grumbling, he moved to the front door._

_He was surprised to see his next door neighbor, Naruto, standing on the steps, looking worse than a drowned rat with a terrified expression on his face. Immediately, Jiraiya ushered him inside, wondering what had happened to the kid. Naruto wasn't the type to bother him like this for nothing._

_"I didn't know where else to go," the blond whispered to him, as Jiraiya settled him at the kitchen table and got some hot chocolate started. "You're the only person I could think of."_

_Jiraiya hurriedly got some towels and worked on drying the blond off. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing the towel against Naruto's hair. The blond flinched._

_"I . . . My . . . ." he seemed at a loss for what to say. Jiraiya sighed._

_"Are you hurt?"_

_Naruto shook his head, but his eyes darted to his wrists. Jiraiya frow__ned and pulled away the clingy long sleeves the boy always seemed to wear before Naruto could protest. Naruto's flinch went unnoticed when Jiraiya saw the wounds. His vision went red._

_Wrapped around Naruto's too thin wrists were two clear handprints, already turning a darkened purple. He could see the beginning of bruises starting along Naruto's arm, and Jiraiya swore under his breath. "Who did this to you?" he demanded to know. Naruto was a sweet kid; Jiraiya liked him, a lot. He was furious that someone would hurt him like that._

_Naruto's eyes were huge in his face, and his skin had paled dramatically. Jiraiya hurriedly withdrew his hands. The boy looked ready to faint! "Naruto?" he asked cautiously. The blond closed his eyes._

_"I . . . can't . . . ." he said with a gasp, almost as if he was hyperventilating instead of just sitting still. Jiraiya eyed his chest for a moment, making sure that the kid was taking deep, steady breaths, before he turned back to his question._

_"Please tell me, Naruto," he said. "I need to know so I can tell the police."_

_Naruto's eyes got impossibly wider. "T-the police?" he stammered out. "N-no!" He grabbed Jiraiya's sleeve. "Y-you can't t-tell them!" _

_"Naruto, why not?" Jiraiya was frowning. "Then they can arrest the one who did this to you."_

_"B-but, he s-said . . . ." _

_Jiraiya leaned forward. "What?" he said, with more gentlenesss than he'd ever guessed possible in himself. "What did he say?"_

_Naruto took a deep, shuddering breath. "H-he said t-that I'd b-be the o-one punished n-not him . . . ."_

_"Naruto," Jiraiya, said growing more concerned with every stuttered word. "Who said that? What's going on? You can tell me."_

_Naruto was shivering now__ and Jiraiya couldn't tell if it was because of his rain-soaked clothes or whatever secret he was keeping so close to his heart. "Y-you'll help m-me?" Naruto asked timidly. Jiraiya nodded immediately. "Y-you won't . . . leave?"_

_"No, Naruto. I won't," he promised, without thinking. Naruto released a shuddering sigh. He looked scared and shaken, and Jiraiya realized just how young Naruto was. The boy couldn't be more than sixteen. _

_"M-my guardian," Naruto said, as firmly as he could. His violent shiver revealed his real terror. "H-he . . . ." Naruto looked away. _

_Jiraiya was 58__ years old – he knew emotions like rage intimately well. But whatever had made him angry in the past paled next to the fury he was feeling the moment Naruto revealed that he was being hurt by the one person he should have trusted above all else. He drew the boy close, ignoring Naruto's flinch._

_"You'll be fine, kiddo," he said. He didn't let go even when Naruto started to sob, his tears staining Jiraiya's neck. "I'll make sure of it."_

* * *

_"Sometimes I feel like I'm just existing  
I'm not really living  
I'm only watching the time slip away  
I've forgotten who I am in you  
I'm not who I'm meant to be  
I'm drifting farther away from my destiny_

_Awaken my heart, awaken my soul  
Awaken you power and take control  
Awaken the passion to live for you, Lord  
Awaken me_

_My soul is longing, my heart is searching  
I'm desperate for you to move  
Give me a hunger, pull me closer  
I'm crying out to you_

_Awaken my heart, awaken my soul  
Awaken you power and take control  
Awaken the passion to live for you, Lord  
Awaken me_

_Open my eyes so I can see your presence  
Dwelling inside  
Wake me up, 'cause I can't live another minute  
If I'm not shining your light_

_Awaken my heart, Awaken my soul  
Awaken the passion inside of me_

_Lord, awaken me to live my destiny  
Lord, awaken me and shine your light through me  
Lord, awaken me to live my destiny  
Lord, awaken me and shine your light through me."_

Hinata was at her most passionate, her voice ringing in the deserted concert hall. She wasn't afraid someone would find her; rather, she hoped someone would. It would give her the boost she needed to tell her family, for someone else to find out and tell them of her "forbidden" activity.

The song she was singing was one her favorites; Natalie Grant always seemed to sum up her feelings for herself and God so easily. Hinata wished she had the same gift. Her feelings were usually so blurry to her; only when she was singing like this did they become clear. But as the song faded, so did the clarity of feeling, and she was left as her usual confused self.

Hinata sighed and stood. She should be getting home. But . . . . She cast a longing glance at the piano, wishing she could just sit down and play the music she loved so much.

"Play something else," a voice commanded, and Hinata turned with a gasp to see the blond boy who'd she'd met some days ago sitting in the middle row of the huge auditorium. **(1)** She hadn't even noticed him coming in.

"W-what?" she stuttered out, her voice echoing in the large room.

The blond – Hinata thought his name was Naruto – smiled up at her. "You should play more," he said, gesturing to the piano. "You have a very sweet voice."

Hinata blushed. "I-I can't," she said. "I have t-to get home."

The blond nodded and stood. Hinata hesitantly made her way from the stage to his side. Naruto smiled as she approached. "You're Hinata, right? We met a couple days back." Hinata nodded, surprised he remembered her.

"And you're N-Naruto," she murmured. "T-the one who plays p-piano so well."

Naruto's expression darkened slightly, but his smile didn't fade. "Yeah, that's me. So, Hinata, you're Christian?"

"Y-yes," she said. "M-my family is very big on religion." She wasn't sure why she was sharing this with him, but there was something about the blond that drew her in. There was pain etched into the lines of his face, suffering in his eyes, and yet . . . yet, he was smiling with such brightness. Hinata had never seen such contradiction, and it intrigued her. _'Maybe he can understand,'_ she thought, almost desperately. _'All I want is for someone to understand.'_

"Really? That must have been tough to grow up with," Naruto's voice was soft and sympathetic. Hinata had a lump rising in her throat.

"Y-yes," she murmured pitifully. "Y-you have no idea . . . ." she trailed off, feeling tears build in her eyes. Naruto looked alarmed at her sudden sadness.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked in concern, putting a warm hand on her shoulder. That broke the dam that kept Hinata's tears at bay, and suddenly she was sobbing. Naruto looked panicked. "I'm – hey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"M-my f-family i-is v-very s-strict . . . ." she managed to tell him through tears. "T-they d-don't like m-modern C-Christian p-practices. B-but a-all I-I w-want t-to d-do i-is s-sing l-like N-Natalie G-Grant. I-I d-don't _w-want_ t-to become a n-nun, I d-don't _want_ t-to sing h-hymns all d-day . . . ." her voice broke.

Naruto's hand was a warm, comforting weight on her shoulder. "Your family won't like it if you sing Christian rock?" he asked, sounding confused and sympathetic at the same time.

"T-they're so s-strict!" Hinata wailed. "I-I just w-want to s-sing to G-God! W-what's wrong w-with that?!"

"Nothing, Hinata, nothing," Naruto soothed her, drawing her into an awkward half-hug. Hinata cried on his shoulder for quite a while in silence before she managed to calm down and pull away. She dabbed at her eyes, feeling embarrassed from her sudden outburst. _'He must think I'm a baby,'_ she thought miserably. _'To cry over something like this. I'm probably just over-dramatizing it, and it really isn't as bad as I think it is . . . .'_

"Hinata," Naruto said, drawing her out of her thoughts. "If your family is so close-minded that they can't accept the beauty of music - _any music_ – then you have a choice to make. It's either the people you love, or the thing you love to do."

Hinata was startled. Naruto had just summed up the thoughts she'd been having yesterday in the family church neatly. "I know," she told him miserably. "But they're my _family_. I love them. And I know they'll hate me for this."

Naruto gave her a direct stare. "Hinata, they're your family, but you can't diminish yourself for them. You have a wonderful voice, you have a passion for God. You have something you want to do, and they don't have the right to stop you. If they try to, then they aren't true family."

Hinata winced. She knew that she would probably end up losing the support of her family, but even to think of being cut off was painful. Despite his strict tendencies, her father was a kind, gentle man. She loved her little sister, her cousins, her aunts and uncles. They would hate her for doing what she loved, as they hated all singers of "Christian rock".

"I've already made my choice," Hinata whispered. "But I don't want to let go."

"Sometimes you have to, Hinata," Naruto told her, his blue eyes full of sympathy. "Sometimes it's better to let go."

"I know," she said, feeling a heavy weight lean on her heart. "I know." **(2)**

* * *

Minato Namikaze was surprised when he opened his door to see his old teacher and colleague standing on his doorstep. "Jiraiya!" he exclaimed, standing aside to let the older man inside. "It's good to see you! What are you doing here?"

Jiraiya smirked as he stomped into the living room. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of my charge the other day." When Minato just gave him a blank stare, clearly not understanding what he was talking about, Jiraiya sighed. "Naruto, idiot boy! I wanted to thank you for making sure he was alright."

"_Naruto_ is your charge?!" Minato asked incredulously. "I had no idea!" His eyes turned mischievous. "I wonder how the kid managed to turn out as well as he did."

Jiraiya's eyes turned serious instead of joking. "Sometimes, so do I," he said quietly. Minato's lightheartedness died when he saw the look in his colleague's eyes.

"Okay, insert foot in mouth," he muttered, gesturing for Jiraiya to take a seat. "What did I say?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Nothing, Minato. It's just that that kid . . . ." Jiraiya paused, hesitant, and then shook his head again. "That kid's been through so damn much it's a miracle that he turned out as well as he did."

Minato frowned as he took a seat across from Jiraiya. "Is there a story you're willing to tell, or are you just going to leave me with the cryptic answer?"

Jiraiya smiled slightly. "I'll tell you about Naruto. Usually, I would keep my mouth zipped and let the kid spill his guys himself, but you could do something good for him, Minato, and you need to know the whole story."

Minato was puzzled by the 'do something good for him' part of the sentence, but he let it go, for now. Later, he'd interrogate Jiraiya on what exactly he meant by that. He settled back into his chair. "Alright; what happened?"

Jiraiya took a deep breath. "Two years ago, someone moved in next door to me. Two someone's, actually. Naruto and his . . . ex-guardian," Jiraiya's voice was filled with loathing. "I didn't like Kyuubi – that was Naruto's guardian – but Naruto was something else." Jiraiya's voice turned affectionate. "He was the most curious kid I've ever met – he was always asking me about this or that, especially when he found out I taught Lit. Kid's completely useless when it comes to books – he was always asking for my help with the the English "homework" he got when he was home-schooled."

"But Naruto; he was a strange kid too, you know? One moment he was bright and curious and happy, and the next he'd withdrawn into himself. At first, I thought it was just teenagers being teenagers. But I noticed things as time went by. How Naruto flinched when I touched him. How he never played music for me, even after I found out he could play. How nervous he was around Kyuubi, whenever I saw the two together."

"One night, Naruto came to my house early in the morning. He was shaking and terrified, and there were bruises on his arms. I made him confess that his _guardian_ abused him." Jiraiya's voice was shaking now, and Minato was full of shock. He couldn't fathom that Naruto, of all people, had been abused. The kid was so full of life; it was unthinkable that he'd been hurt like that. "He told me the details later, when he trusted me more. Even now, I don't think I know everything."

"Kyuubi adopted Naruto when he was nine, about a year after his mother died." Minato's heart stopped at that, but Jiraiya didn't notice his panic and continued with his story. "He was fascinated with Naruto's talent with music – how effortlessly it came to him, how he could play anything after hearing it once, how his compositions were so complex for such a little child. Naruto said that Kyuubi . . . Kyuubi made him play for him for entertainment. He got drunk a lot of the time, and he beat Naruto after he was done playing the selected music for the night, cursing his gift for music and telling him how worthless he was." Jiraiya was full of righteous anger, and Minato was right there with him. _'God, that poor kid,'_ he thought. To be hurt for such a wonderful talent, to be told that you're worthless even with such a gift . . . it was the worst kind of punishment.

"Naruto probably would've stayed there too; it's the kind of kid he is. He picks up after himself; he never would talk about his problems." Jiraiya's voice was a muddle of pride and sadness. "Except that one night, Kyuubi started talking about doing . . . sexual things with Naruto. He panicked, I guess; fled to my house the same night after Kyuubi went to bed. There's a lot of things that boy can take, but that kind of abuse wasn't one of them."

"God," Minato said, a sick feeling rising in his stomach.

Jiraiya spared him a sympathetic smile. "I know. I called the cops, and we managed to get Kyuubi in jail. Naruto's my charge now – he has been for the past year. He's been recuperating, getting back on his feet, so to speak. But even now, he doesn't like to play for people. He's terrified of being beaten again. I thought Konoha would help him with that; I want him to heal. I want him to move past this."

Minato stood and went to Jiraiya's side. The older man looked upset – almost on the verge of tears. Minato hadn't seen him like this, ever. The blond put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll watch out for him," he said, and the promise sounded hollow in his ears, but Jiraiya was smiling.

"I know you will," he said. "And I'm holding you to that. Naruto's going to need all the help he can get."

* * *

Neji eyed the door in front of him thoughtfully. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, and that was the thing that bothered him the most. Neji wasn't the type to be spontaneous; he lived by a rigorous code that spelled out exactly what he was supposed to do. He had rules, he had plans, and he had the comfort of predictability. But, all that had flown out of the window and that led him to where he was; standing at the steps of Naruto Uzumaki's home, staring at the doorbell as if it held the answers to all of his problems.

Neji sighed. He couldn't back out now. Hesitantly, he pressed the small white button, wincing as the bell rang inside. He shuffled uncomfortably, waiting for someone to open the door. He was surprised when the door finally did open to reveal his English teacher, Jiraiya Sannin.

"Mr. Sannin," Neji said, never one to show his surprise. "I'm here to see . . . Naruto?" he let the barest hint of a question hang on the edge of that sentence. Jiraiya looked surprised, but not that surprised.

"Of course you're here to see him," the old man said in resignation. He waved Neji in. "He's in the Living Room. Tell him I'm going out for the day; whatever heart-to-heart you too have, I don't want to hear it." Jiraiya grabbed his coat and hurried out the door, leaving Neji behind to blink at the man's back in bemusement.

Neji shrugged and turned to find his way into the living room. Naruto's house was, thankfully, small enough that he didn't get turned around too many times. He was surprised to find Naruto sitting in the middle of the living room floor, not doing anything. The blond's eyes were closed, and he had a peaceful look on his face.

"Uzumaki?" Neji asked, unsure about how to address this strange boy. Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Neji!" he exclaimed, hurrying to his feet. "What are you doing here?! How did you even get here?!"

Neji smirked, relaxing when Naruto didn't push him away. "I asked Headmaster Sarutobi where you lived," he told Naruto blandly. "And . . . I wanted to take you up on your offer," he added, a little more hesitantly. Naruto instantly sobered.

"We can talk in here," he said, gesturing to the couches behind him. Neji thankfully sank into a cushion, Naruto next to him and watching with solemn blue eyes. "What's troubling you, Neji?"

Neji took a deep breath, wondering if he really wanted to do this. To reveal this part of himself. But, looking into Naruto's bright eyes, he couldn't help but feel this was the right thing to do. So he opened his mouth and began.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Betcha all hate me now, huh? Don't worry; Neji's story will be in the next chapter, first thing. I'm sorry I didn't get the Uchiha's in – next chapter, I promise! And anyone who can guess Neji's dilemma get's an invisible cookie! Please leave a review!

**(1)** Naruto sure does like to spy on people, doesn't he? XD Just in case anyone is wondering, Naruto goes home with Jiraiya now, so he has a lot of time to wander around the school. Thus, all of his accidental sightings.  
**(2)** To anyone who thinks that Hinata's worries are lame – think of it this way. Her family is everything to her, and Hinata still has the same personality she does in canon; quiet, shy, almost submissive in a way. For her to go against her parents and family is a big step, and she isn't sure she wants to do it. Her family hates the "new" Christianity, and she's sure they'll shun her. It isn't a fun thought for someone so dependant on her family to _support_ her that they'll shun her for something she loves to do.

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** A Might Fortress is Our God (Christian hymn), Symphony no. 6 (Tchaikovsky), Awaken (Natalie Grant).


	5. Neji and Kyuubi

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! And hey – is anyone else surprised at how fast the chapters are coming? Because God, I feel like I'm not even writing this story, it's going so fast . . . .

**Warning:** Once again, more religious stuff. This is what _I_ believe. I'm not trying to diss your religion; these are just my particular beliefs about it. Please do not flame me about this; your ego will be torn to shreds (trust me).

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _Writing/Letters_ / _"Singing/Lyrics"_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Five: Neji and Kyuubi**

Music should strike fire from the heart of man, and bring tears from the eyes of woman. (Ludwig Van Beethoven)

Nothing separates the generations more than music. By the time a child is eight or nine, he has developed a passion for his own music that is even stronger than his passions for procrastination and weird clothes. (Bill Cosby)

A painter paints pictures on canvas. But musicians paint their pictures on silence. (Leopold Stokowski)

In music the passions enjoy themselves. (Nietzsche, Beyond Good and Evil, 1886)

Straight Americans need... an education of the heart and soul. They must understand - to begin with - how it can feel to spend years denying your own deepest truths, to sit silently through classes, meals, and church services while people you love toss off remarks that brutalize your soul. (Bruce Bawer, The Advocate, 28 April 1998)

The Bible contains six admonishments to homosexuals and 362 admonishments to heterosexuals. That doesn't mean that God doesn't love heterosexuals. It's just that they need more supervision. (Lynn Lavner)

People who can't think of anything else but whether the person you love is indented or convex should be doomed not to think of anything else but that, and so miss the other ninety-five percent of life. (Robert Towne)

Everybody's journey is individual. If you fall in love with a boy, you fall in love with a boy. The fact that many Americans consider it a disease says more about them than it does about homosexuality. (James Baldwin)

* * *

**Sannin Residence, Minneapolis  
****October 9****th****, 2007**

_-Previously on Dissonance-_

_"What's troubling you, Neji?"_

_Neji took a deep breath, wondering if he really wanted to do this. To reveal this part of himself. But, looking into Naruto's bright eyes, he couldn't help but feel this was the right thing to do. So he opened his mouth and began._

"My family is very religious," he said, uncomfortably.

"Yeah, that's what Hinata said," Naruto said casually, making Neji throw him a startled look.

"You've talked to Hinata?" he asked, confused.

Naruto's lips thinned. "Yeah. She's been having problems of her own with your family's _love_ of religion. But, never mind that; continue what you were saying." Naruto leaned forward intently.

Neji shifted, uncomfortable once more. "My family . . . follows the scripture as if it was law," he admitted uneasily. "And I've found that . . . I'm not . . . ." he made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. He didn't know how to admit this out loud when he was barely even able to think about it in the private realm of his thoughts. _'I just need to say it!'_ he thought, half-desperate to get this secret off his chest. "I'm gay!" **(1)**

The room was silent for a moment, Naruto and Neji staring at each other, each with wide eyes. Neji's hand moved to his mouth, almost as if he could take the words back. Naruto blinked back his shock.

"So?" he asked.

Neji blinked. "It's wrong," he said in a low voice, tension radiating from him. "The bible says so. It's unnatural, and I'm sinning every time I think of another man that way."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, a challenging look on his face. (Unknown to Neji, this statement had raised Naruto's inner debator.) "I don't know much about religion or the bible," he told Neji, "but wasn't the bible written thousands of years ago?"

Neji nodded, confused where Naruto was taking this. "Yes, but—"

"So, if it was written that long ago, the culture was probably pretty different, yes? I mean, slaves were used regularly, and women were supposed to be submissive to men, right? And now, it isn't like that – we have laws against slavery, and treating women that badly is frowned upon. Does the bible speak about slavery and women?"

"Yes, it does," Neji said, with a frown. He remembered back when he still went to Sunday School that his teacher had mentioned how people used to quote from the Bible to justify slavery and sometimes even domestic abuse. _'Just like they do for gay people,'_ he thought with surprise.

"So why can't the Bible be wrong about that too?" Naruto asked. "Does Jesus – _not_ his Apostles, but Jesus himself – say anything against homosexuality specifically?"

Neji wracked his brain, trying to think of any place in the Bible that Jesus was quoted speaking against gay people. "No," he admitted reluctantly. "Not that I can think of."

"And even if the Bible is supposed to be the "Book of God", the Apostles are just as human as we are, and just as capable of prejudices and mistakes," Naruto pointed out sensibly. "Plus, it was written in the Middle East somewhere, wasn't it? The English translations could be wrong, or edited thanks to translators who are prejudiced; they might have thought it meant one thing, when it really didn't."

Neji blinked. He really hadn't thought of that. To him, the Bible just . . . _was_. It was the book of God; you weren't supposed to question it. It was all-powerful, all-knowing; anyone who suggested otherwise was a disbeliever. But he couldn't help but realize the powerful sensibility in Naruto's words, and doubts started to rise up in him. What if homosexuality wasn't a sin? What if God wouldn't send him to hell for sleeping with another man? And, the all important question, what would it mean if his family was _wrong_ about the basis of their homophobia? What then?

"Neji?" Naruto asked, after the minutes of silence had stretched between them. "You okay?"

Neji looked at him, taking in the blond head to toe. Catching details like the swirls of blue in his eyes, the different shades of blond in his hair, and the red running through his shirt. He nodded slowly, feeling as if the world had been spinning around and around and that it had just stopped, leaving Neji to stand there, sick and dizzy. "I don't know," he said quietly, and now he wasn't sure if it was dizziness he was feeling or exhilaration. "But I might be."

* * *

Itachi wasn't sure why he was wandering the school after the final bell had rung, but he had his suspicions that it had to do with a certain blond enigma.

The kid had intrigued him. Never before had he been told that he "wasn't good enough". Everyone loved Itachi, and everyone admired his playing. The blond stood out from the rest of his faceless admirers, and with every passing day, Itachi's thoughts turned more and more to Naruto.

The faint sound of music drifted up the hallway **(2)**, and Itachi absently drifted after it. The melody was a pretty piano piece, accompanied by a soft voice. Itachi had never been one to like "modern music"; classical spoke to him much more sharply, but he could see the appeal in pieces such as this. Other music, such as the stuff full of screaming and banging drums, Itachi thought was just an excuse to pawn money off of mindless teenagers.

_"There was a man back in '95  
__Whose heart ran out of summers  
__But before he died, I asked him  
__Wait, what's the sense in life  
__Come over me, Come over me_

_He said, 'Son why you got to sing that tune  
__Catch a Dylan song or some eclipse of the moon  
__Let an angel swing and make you swoon  
__Then you will see... You will see.'"_

The blond sitting in front of the piano should have surprised him. Instead, Itachi found himself surprisingly un-shocked. He'd known the blond was strange the minute he'd told him that his music was good, but not good enough. Was it any surprise that his choice in music would differ from the teenagers that Itachi had met?

_"Then he said, "Here's a riddle for you  
__Find the Answer  
__There's a reason for the world  
__You and I..."_

_Picked up my kid from school today  
__Did you learn anything cause in the world today  
__You can't live in a castle far away  
__Now talk to me, come talk to me_

_He said, "Dad I'm big but we're smaller than small  
__In the scheme of things, well we're nothing at all  
__Still every mother's child sings a lonely song  
__So play with me, come play with me_

_And Hey Dad  
__Here's a riddle for you  
__Find the Answer  
__There's a reason for the world  
__You and I."_

Itachi eyed Naruto, who hadn't yet noticed his presence, playing as passionately as he was. Itachi was able to recognize beauty, no matter in what gender, and Naruto had it in spades. It wasn't just in his coloring – blond and blue-eyed wasn't unusual in America, especially in the Mid-West – but the way his hands made graceful motions on the piano, how his face creased with emotion as he played. There was beauty in his playing, and Itachi recognized that this was what was missing from his music, this out-pouring of emotion that Naruto brought up so easily. Where Naruto's face was full of emotion, Itachi's was stoic. Where Naruto's body bended with the music, Itachi's was still and lifeless. It was a startling contradiction, and Itachi could see why Naruto didn't like the difference; he found himself preferring the blond's playing to his own.

_I said, "Son for all I've told you  
__When you get right down to the  
__Reason for the world...  
__Who am I?"_

_There are secrets that we still have left to find  
__There have been mysteries from the beginning of time  
__There are answers we're not wise enough to see  
__He said... You looking for a clue I Love You free..._

_The batter swings and the summer flies  
__As I look into my angel's eyes  
__A song plays on while the moon is hiding  
__Over me, s__omething comes over me_

_I guess we're big and I guess we're small  
__If you think about it man you know we got it all  
__Cause we're all we got on this bouncing ball  
__And I love you free  
__I love you free_

_Here's a riddle for you  
__Find the Answer  
__There's a reason for the world  
__You and I."_

Itachi couldn't resist. "That was good," he said, mimicking the blond's first words to him. The kid's reaction, however, was _not_ what he was expecting.

Naruto whirled around, nearly falling off the piano bench and only managing to catch himself at the last moment. His eyes were huge in his face, and his face had paled to a deadly degree. Itachi found himself taking a few steps forward and holding his hands up reassuringly before he could catch himself.

"Hey," he said, in a voice so unlike himself that a voice in the back of his head absently wondered if he'd been taken over by a stranger. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Naruto eyed him distrustfully for a second before relaxing. Itachi let out a silent sigh and carefully pulled himself back behind his mask of stoicism. Naruto Uzumaki was dangerous; he had a unique gift of pulling Itachi so off-guard that he disregarded his need for The Uchiha Mask™.

"What are you doing here, Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Itachi eyed the blond's back for a moment, almost taken-aback at how defeated Naruto sounded. Even after meeting him only twice, Itachi had found that he'd expected a very bright and open individual. But this boy . . . this boy was broken.

"Hn," Itachi said, pulling up a chair. He sank into it primly, back straight against the hard metal.

Naruto glanced at him, and Itachi was surprised at the relief he felt seeing a mischievous spark in those blue eyes. He barely knew the boy, and yet the rise in his spirit caused Itachi an enormous relief that was, shockingly, followed by pride that he'd been the one to lift the blond's spirits. Itachi quickly stifled the emotions, annoyed with himself. He didn't even know the blond!

"Typical Uchiha answer," Naruto told him straight-forwardly, and Itachi wasn't sure whether he was surprised or amused that the blond spoke to him like that. "Your little brother is the exact same way. Hn this, and Hn that." Yes, definitely amused. "I think Mr. Uchiha is the only one of you that actually talks, and that's probably because he's a teacher!"

Itachi smirked and said, deliberately this time, "Hn."

Naruto let out a bright, clear laugh and Itachi watched the cheerfulness dance across his face. Yes, there was definitely beauty in that face. Whether Naruto could see it or not, that was another question.

"But really, Itachi, you don't seem like the type to seek others out," Naruto said cheerfully. "What _are_ you doing here?"

Itachi considered saying 'Hn' again, just to avoid this question. He didn't know _what_ he was doing there, to be honest. A part of him had just wanted to see the blond. But his Uchiha Pride™ wouldn't let him admit it.

"I heard your music," he murmured, willing to grasp any excuse he could.

Naruto nodded. "I do have a tendency to play pretty loud," he said sheepishly. "You aren't the first person that's snuck up on me like that."

Itachi smirked. "Isn't that what you wanted me to do, Naruto-kun? Play passionately?"

Naruto blushed a little. "I didn't mean for it to come out so snootily," he told Itachi frankly, "but yeah, that is the basics of it. And, hey, are you Japanese?!" he asked, just registering the honorific Itachi had called him by.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Yes," he confirmed. "My entire family is." _'Or what's left of it,'_ he added, almost bitterly, to himself.

"Wow!" Naruto said, a smile sliding across his face. "I am too! Well, I mean, not _a lot_, but a quarter Japanese. I grew up there, actually. In Hokkaido, to be more exact."

Itachi was intrigued. Naruto spoke English so well, he hadn't even imagined he was from another country. "For how long?" he asked softly. Naruto stiffened slightly, and Itachi filed that reaction away.

"Eight years," he said lightly. "Then I had to move. I came to America a year after that, though."

"You lived with your parents?" Itachi asked, unsure why he was doing so. The blond drew him in; he wanted to know more. It was a rare feeling, and Itachi wasn't sure if he should stifle it or revel in it.

"My mother," Naruto said quietly. "I never knew my father." He eyed Itachi for a moment before whirling around, placing his hands on the keys. "How about another song, hm?"

Itachi recognized a diversionary tactic when he saw one, but he let it slide. Obviously, it wasn't something the blond wanted to talk about, and Itachi wasn't one to pry. He frowned when the opening notes hit his ears; he felt like he'd heard this music before . . . .

_"__As soon as you're born they make you feel small  
By giving you no time instead of it all  
Till the pain is so big you feel nothing at all  
A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be  
_

_They hurt you at home and they hit you at school  
They hate you if you__'re clever and they despise a fool  
Till you're so fucking crazy you cant follow their rules  
A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be."_

Itachi was once again entranced by the vision that was Naruto playing music. He knew that even with his years of training, he wouldn't be able to play like that; that wasn't something that was learned, it was something that you were either gifted with or you weren't. Itachi could, maybe, mimic the effect, but he would never be as good at playing with that sort of passion as Naruto was. In a way, this made Itachi happy. Finally, there was something he wasn't good at without trying. Finally, there was something he had to work for. And he had Naruto to thank for showing him that.

_"When they've tortured and scared you for twenty odd years  
Then they expect you to pick a career  
When you cant really function you're so full of fear  
A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be_

_Keep you do__ped with religion and sex and TV  
And you think you're so clever and classless and free  
But you're still fucking peasants as far as I can see  
A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be_

_There's room at the top they are telling you still  
But first you must learn how to smile as you kill  
If you want to be like the folks on the hill  
A working class hero is something to be  
A working class hero is something to be_

_If you want to be a hero well just follow me  
If you want to be a hero well just follow me."_

The lyrics were hard and angry, and Itachi was surprised that Naruto was able to handle them so well. The blond seemed happy and cheerful, and this seemed like the kind of song that Naruto would normally stumble over when he attempted to fit in the emotions.

"It was one of my mother's favorite songs," Naruto spoke up abruptly, and Itachi noticed that his hands, once still, had moved to the edge of the piano and gripped it tightly enough to make his knuckles turn white. A faint furrow made its way between Itachi's brow and he looked Naruto over for any more signs of anxiety. The blond was trembling slightly, and his shoulders were stiff under the pristine dark jacket of the school's uniform. "She played it for me once, and I told that I didn't like it, that it was too sad." Naruto laughed, a little bitterly. "Now I just wish I could hear it from her again."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. _'So his mother has died,'_ he thought. Naruto Uzumaki just kept getting more and more interesting.

* * *

Kyuubi never figured that being a wanted man would be so much _work_. He sighed as he snuck through darkened allies, avoiding blaring sirens that decided to come his way all the while. It was a good thing that Naruto was such a wonderful toy – otherwise, he would never had bothered. Kyuubi didn't like being forced into corners.

He sidled through another alley and then made his way down a darkened street, keeping a sharp eye out for approaching cars. He was relieved when he finally made it to his destination; a darkened house at the edge of the road, that looked abandoned. Kyuubi knew from experience that it wasn't.

He carefully made his way to the front door and knocked, twice, before rapping in three rapid movements. There was a heavy stillness behind the door before the sound of light footsteps reached Kyuubi's ears. He frowned; he didn't recognize those footsteps.

The door opened to reveal a young man with prematurely silver hair and thick, round glasses hanging off the tip of his nose. Kyuubi sneered as he thought, _'Orochimaru must have gotten himself a new toy.'_

"Who are you, and what do you want?" the man said, eyes stoic. Kyuubi was almost impressed; not many could remain so calm after seeing his face.

"I'm here to see Orochimaru," he said gruffly. "Tell him it's Kyuubi, and he'll see me. Better make it fast though – I find I'm mightily impatient." He added a maniacal grin for good measure that grew more genuine when the young man flinched.

"I will go talk to Orochimaru-sama," he said quietly, before closing the door. Kyuubi eyed the wood thoughtfully. _'So he got the brat to call him Lord already, huh? Maybe I can get my brat to do that . . . .'_ Distracted as he was with thoughts of Naruto calling out 'Kyuubi-sama', he didn't notice, at first, when the door swung open. Only the voice of his old friend drew him from his thoughts.

"Kyuubi, my dear friend," Orochimaru purred out, eyes sweeping over Kyuubi's form. The escapee snorted to himself; Orochimaru fucked anything twenty years younger than him, and had always had a particular eye for Kyuubi.

"Orochimaru," he said. "I have a deal for you."

Orochimaru allowed him to step inside, and Kyuubi made his way to a very familiar living room, the snake-like man following in his footsteps.

"Oh?" he said, sounding genuinely interested. "And what _deal_ is this?"

Kyuubi smirked. "It has to do with a certain blond toy of mine . . . ." he said, batting his eyelashes coyly. Orochimaru raised a thin black eyebrow.

"Uzumaki? The brat that turned you in? What does this have to do with him?"

"He's _mine_," Kyuubi snarled possessively. "He doesn't belong with your freak of a brother; he doesn't belong in that _school_. He exists only to please me. I want him back."

Orochimaru chuckled. "You're still as obsessed with him as you were a year and a half ago," he told the red-head. "But, I will indulge your taste for him. What exactly did you have in mind?"

Kyuubi's eyes gleamed. "I already have plans of my own on how to bring him back to me," he told Orochimaru. "I just want you to keep an eye on him at that _school_ – make sure that he doesn't join anything public. Make sure he still remembers . . . _everything_. I wouldn't want him to be forgetting our little lessons, after all." Kyuubi smiled manically. "Make sure that he's as frightened as he was when I left him, and I'll give you anything you want."

Orochimaru paused, a hungry look entering his eyes. "Anything?"

Kyuubi smirked. "Anything."

* * *

Naruto had never thought that he was the type to avoid – usually he preferred confrontation. But when it came to revealing his past to a surprisingly persistent Hyuuga, Naruto thought that avoidance was the key to survival.

After their little talk, Neji had asked about Naruto's life. Naruto had refused to talk about it, and Neji had been offended – after all, he'd offered up the parts of his soul he'd rather no one see, and now Naruto was holding out on him? Naruto sighed as he remembered the way Neji had stormed out of the house and then stalked for the last two days, determined to hear Naruto's story.

He liked Neji, and he sympathized with his plight about his family. But Naruto didn't reveal himself that easily. He always fit much easier in the skin of the listener, the one who solved the problems instead of revealing their own. He didn't know how to bare his soul like that to a person unless he trusted them, like he did with Jiraiya. And even then, it had taken months for the older man to wrangle the story from him.

Naruto sighed, and stared down at his feet. Eventually, he knew, Neji would find him and they'd talk it out. Whether he would reveal something about his past or not, Naruto wasn't sure. Neji could, perhaps, sympathize, but Naruto was pretty sure that he wasn't the type to _offer_ that sympathy. Maybe it was side-affect of growing up with his strict family, but Neji didn't seem all that emotional. Being so drawn into his thoughts, Naruto failed to notice the person standing in front of him until he barreled into a warm body, sending both of them sprawling on the ground.

"Ow . . . ." he mumbled, before realizing that he'd fallen on someone. "Oh geez, are you okay?" he said, scrambling off the person below him. He blinked when he saw exactly _who_ he'd fallen on.

The boy pulled himself off the ground stoically, bright red hair falling into his kohl-lined lime green eyes. His features were sharp and pale, and his face was without emotion. Naruto caught a bright red tattoo on his forehead, which he thought was some sort of kanji character, but he couldn't make out what it was thanks to the boy's messy bangs.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, his hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Jeez, I'm so sorry! I mean, usually I'm looking where I'm going, but obviously this time I wasn't, and then I ran into you, and I'm really, really sorry . . . ." he trailed off nervously, trying to stop himself from babbling. Something about this boy had him on edge. He caught sight of several papers scattered on the ground out of the corner of his eye, and quickly bent to pick them up.

"My name's Naruto," he explained as he scooped the papers into his arms. "I just got here a week or two ago. What's your name? Not that you have to answer anything, but it'd be nice to know so I could apologize properly . . . ." He finally caught sight of what was on the papers that he was picking up, and his eyes widened. He held up the first sheet and stared down at it, awestruck.

A giant fox stood starkly in the middle of the sheet, nine tails swirling around it like a heavy cloak. Some of these tails were being slammed into the ground below the fox, creating heavy craters. The fox was colored a deep, burning red, and its eyes were a shade lighter, veering from red to an almost orange tint. The background differed from the dusty color of the un-cracked ground to the deep blue where water pooled up from the craters. The sky above the fox's head was a deep, stark black.

"Wow," Naruto said, staring at the picture. "You are an _amazing_ artist."

He looked up to see the boy watching him intensely and swallowed. "I mean, this is awesome! Man, you must be at the top of your class or something . . . ."

"Gaara," the boy spoke for the first time. Naruto looked at him in confusion. "My name," he added, to clarify. "It is Gaara. And, thank you." He carefully took the drawings from Naruto and walked away without another word.

Before he could disappear down the hall, Naruto shouted, "See you around, Gaara!"

Whether the boy heard him or not was hard to say, but Naruto decided it didn't matter much. He shook his head and turned on his heel to continue his route. There were so many confusing and interesting people at Konoha. Naruto sighed and walked down the hall, unaware of the probing golden eyes trained on his turned back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And so, Gaara is introduced. I had to add him in somewhere, didn't I? Yes, Neji's story is slightly cliché, but I liked how it worked with his character and with his relationship with the Hyuuga family. And we see more of Kyuubi – and Oro-kun enters the scene. He always has to be the villain, doesn't he? And there's some of Itachi for you guys – there'll be more of him, Sasuke and Gaara in the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of music; I'll make up for it next chapter, no doubt!

**(1)** An invisible cookie goes to anyone who guessed that ;D.  
**(2)** We all know what's gonna happen next; I feel like I'm getting predictable. I'll have to find a way to switch it up . . . .

**A note on the stuff about the Bible:** Some of that is used in debates about God vs. gay people; I've seen it. Personally, I don't really care that much; if God wants to send me to hell, then I'll go to hell gladly. But the points I put in here do irk me a little; after all, they are fairly good points, but sometimes prejudice and hatred are over-bearing. I mean, I have no idea if God hates homosexuality or not (and really, none of us do; after all, God didn't say a word about gay people – the Apostles did) but if we've already dismissed the Bible's word on slavery and how to treat women (Paul was the Apostle that spoke out most against homosexuality, and he's also the one who said women priests were going to hell – anyone else seeing the hypocrisy going on here?) why can't we do it with gay people? (Sorry about the rant, but this Bible vs. gayness debate irks me a lot.)

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** The Riddle (Five for Fighting), and Working Class Hero (John Lennon).


	6. Gaara

**Author's Note:** Your reviews are stunning as usual!

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _Letters/Writing_ / _"Singing/Lyrics"_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Six: Gaara**

A friend is one of the nicest things you can have, and one of the best things you can be. (Douglas Pagels)

Friendship isn't a big thing - it's a million little things. (Unknown)

In everyone's life, at some time, our inner fire goes out. It is then burst into flame by an encounter with another human being. We should all be thankful for those people who rekindle the inner spirit. (Albert Schweitzer)

The friend is the man who knows all about you, and still likes you. (Elbert Hubbard, _The Notebook_, 1927)

A friend knows the song in my heart and sings it to me when my memory fails. (Donna Roberts)

A friend is the one who comes in when the whole world has gone out. (Grace Pulpit)

Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. (Irish Headstone)

Music produces a kind of pleasure which human nature cannot do without. (Confucius)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****October 10****th****, 2007**

Tsunade could feel a headache coming on.

"Cellos, you need to be louder!" she barked out. "Violas, softer, more legato! And for God's sake, keep it down back there, trumpets!" Then, suddenly her face softened. "But the violins were right on task," she praised, bringing groans from the other instrument groups. Tsunade sent them a glare. "Itachi, nice work keeping them in line."

They were practicing some of their old pieces, warming up to get ready to rehearse the pieces they'd chosen for the huge Winter Concert that Konoha held every year. The full orchestra would play six pieces, and there would be three soloists to play between two pieces. The Art students would be holding a gallery of the art they'd worked on in the last half-year, and the Literature students would recite a work that they'd written, whether it was a short story, a poem, or a song. It was a major event, and usually the orchestra would start preparing for it immediately into the new school year.

But even though they were considered one of the best student orchestras in the country, Konoha's musical group still had trouble getting things right at times. Like now, for instance.

"For _God's_ sake!" Tsunade cried almost immediately after they'd started playing again. "Trumpets! What part of 'keep it down' don't you understand?!"

The three trumpet students shared commiserating glances. Even though she was considered the best Conductor in her field, Tsunade tended to have an explosive temper when things didn't work out the way she wanted them to. She was also very hard on her students – though some of them admitted, reluctantly, that it was probably the reason they were so good.

"Uhm . . . . Excuse me?" Tsunade's rant was interrupted (much to the relief of the trumpet players) at the sound of a voice from the doorway. Everyone in the orchestra turned to see a blond standing there, looking as awkward as possible. The boy blushed under the sudden scrutiny.

"What?!" Tsunade barked. The blond held up a piece of paper.

"Jiraiya wanted me to give this to you," he said, walking up to Tsunade, and surprising those that knew of Mr. Sannin – after all, what kind of student called a teacher by his first name? Tsunade looked vaguely surprised as well.

"What does that pervert want now?" she murmured to herself, taking the note from the blond. "And just who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," the blond said, grinning. "You're Jiraiya's sister, right? It's nice to finally meet you."

Tsunade eyed Naruto, ignoring the curious look of her students. "So you're the perv's charge, huh? Somehow, I thought you'd be taller."

Naruto frowned. "Don't make fun of my height, baa-chan!" he said, sticking out his tongue childishly. The students around him gasped at his daring; Tsunade wasn't the sort of person you talked back to.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Baa-chan?" she hissed dangerously, as if sensing the insult hidden in the words.

Naruto, suddenly realizing his folly, backed away from the angry woman, "It means . . . ah . . . wonderful, beautiful woman?" he said feebly.

Tsunade eyed him suspiciously. "That _better_ be what it means, brat," she muttered, opening up the note. She scanned it for a few minutes and then sighed in exasperation. "He sent you all this way just to ask if I could come for dinner?" she asked Naruto.

Naruto grinned, a little sheepishly. "Well, I _was_ kinda being a little annoying, so it may have been more to get rid of me," he said cheerfully. He opened his mouth to speak and then hesitated for a moment. "Do you mind if I sit in the back and watch you guys? I don't want to get on Ero-Sennin's nerves more than I have to."

Tsunade eyed him for a moment. "Sure, kid. Just be quiet and don't disturb us."

Naruto hesitantly ambled to the back of the room, sending a smile where Shikamaru stood alone in the Percussions section, and over to Itachi in the violins. Sasuke, who sat behind his brother, he didn't acknowledge. The memory of the last time they'd spoken stood too clearly in his mind.

Seeing no chair, Naruto made himself comfortable on the floor, watching as Tsunade directed. The orchestra worked very well together, he noted, even if their dynamics were a little off sometimes. Tsunade was good at getting them back in line, and making them shape up. Naruto propped his chin on his knees, watching intently.

As he listened quietly to their practice, Naruto wondered if this was something he could do after all. Maybe he should try. Because if he wallowed all the time, and stayed in the shadows, then that was just as good as letting Kyuubi win, wasn't it? And Naruto was nothing if not competitive. He didn't want to let Kyuubi have a hold of him. He didn't want to act like this anymore.

Naruto smiled, the music washing over his ears. Maybe he should try it.

* * *

The mail was waiting on the table when Naruto walked in, and he hurriedly picked it up, flipping through it. He paused as he came to the second to last letter in the stack, and paled. It was the same as the first letter he'd received. Kyuubi had written to him again. Naruto sank into the nearest chair shakily, eyes fixed on the crisp envelope only marred by his name printed on the front.

He didn't want to open it, but he did at the same time. He knew that nothing in there could be good, that it would only bring back more bad memories, but he was intensely curious about the contents as well. Naruto sighed, and with a shaking hand flipped the letter around and tore it open. A thick sheet of paper fell out.

He opened it cautiously, and his face paled even further as he took in the contents. In front of him, was a picture of himself. It was exquisitely drawn, with fine attention to detail, but what disturbed Naruto so much was that it was a picture of him _in his room_. At _Jiraiya's_. A place which Kyuubi had _never seen_.

He scanned the drawing frantically, and paused when he saw the small words edging the left corner. The drawing fell from his hand, but Naruto never bothered to pick it up. He stared at the wall across from him with wide, frightened eyes, and then hurried out of the kitchen, leaving the drawing behind. He was out of the door in seconds, never looking back, only running forward.

In the kitchen, the drawing sat peacefully. And in it's left corner, there were the words: _I'm watching you, Naruto._

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure how long he ran, but by the time he stopped his legs were burning and he had a painful stitch in his side. He slowed, gasping, and sat at the first bench he could see. Slowly, he started to come back to himself as his breathing evened and the pain in his legs lessened.

Kyuubi was watching him, somehow. He was watching him with something so reliable that he could watch for the long hours it took to make a portrait of that detail. And Naruto had no bloody idea how he was doing it.

Naruto curled into himself on the park bench and placed his head on his knees, taking deep breaths. His entire body was trembling, but this was a much more public place than Mendota had been, and he didn't want anyone to see his breakdown. He should have just stayed in the house, should have just told Jiraiya so that they could inform the police, but Naruto couldn't stay there. This new house, it was something of a haven for him. And to know that Kyuubi breached that haven, that he'd been _watching him_ . . . . It was too much to take at the moment.

"Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up to see the stoic boy he'd met only the day before staring down at him, green eyes impassive. He gave a weak smile, wishing the other boy would just _go away_ so he could have his mini-breakdown in peace. As if sensing this, Gaara's eyes narrowed and he sat down by Naruto on the bench. Naruto noticed that he had a book bag slung over his shoulder, with several pads of paper and pencils sticking out of it.

"Gaara," he said, turning his face into his knees so that it was muffled. "I'd like to get to know you. But right now, I'd really appreciate it if you left me alone."

"No," Gaara told him bluntly. Naruto looked over at him, shocked. "You are sad," Gaara told him, as if that explained everything. Naruto blinked.

"Why does it matter to you?" he asked, genuinely interested.

Gaara shifted, almost uncomfortable. "Your eyes," he muttered. "They are the same as mine."

Naruto started and then stared. _'My eyes?'_ he thought, entirely puzzled. He turned to look at Gaara, who was staring straight ahead.

"Gaara?" he prodded uncertainly. "What do you mean?"

Gaara stayed silent for a long moment, completely motionless on the bench. Naruto noticed his hands clenching on his thighs, and he seemed tenser than a stiff board. Finally he gave a long sigh and relaxed into the wood behind him.

"You told me my drawings were amazing, correct?" Naruto nodded, confused as to where this was going. "Well, you were not the only one to think so. But some weren't so happy with it." Naruto's heart leapt into his throat. "I was orphaned when I was five," Gaara told him blankly. "I had an older sister and brother – I do not know where they are now. But I was adopted by a strange man when I was seven – he was named Shukaku."

Naruto froze. He recognized that name. He'd heard it only once or twice, when Kyuubi was on the phone and Naruto had listened in without his guardian's knowledge. He'd been talking to a person called 'Shukaku'. Could the name be a coincidence? Or was meeting Gaara the coincidence?

"He did not like my drawings, but he needed me to help him. He was lazy – very lazy. He did not like to do things when he did not have to. He made me do them instead. I had a . . . very bad childhood." He paused and then looked over at Naruto for the first time during this entire monologue. "The depth to your eyes is similar to mine. You are like me."

Naruto was shivering now, and he could feel the familiar prickling of tears gathering behind his eyes. "I . . . ." he started and then cleared his throat. Gaara had told him, so it was only fair that he should reciprocate. "I have a talent for music," he said huskily. "My guardian was fascinated by it, but he was repulsed by it too. I also had a . . . bad childhood." He gave a rasping laugh. "My guardian was put in jail when I told a neighbor. And now he's out again." Gaara showed no reaction. "And he's stalking me. He sent me a letter – and how the _fuck_ did he get my address?! – and then he sent a _drawing_. It was of me in my new room, and he's never seen it, and I think he's watching my house and ohmygodI'msofuckingscared . . . ." Naruto was breathing quickly now, on the edge of hyperventilating. Gaara looked faintly alarmed and awkwardly rubbed Naruto on the back, hoping it would cure this sudden bout of panic.

It did, barely. Naruto started to breathe in more deeply, and relaxed into Gaara's hand. "Sorry," he muttered, his voice thick in his throat. He gave a watery laugh. "I thought that it was over, and then he just pops up out of nowhere. God, am I ever going to be rid of him?" He rubbed at his face wearily. Gaara felt sympathetic.

The red-head spoke up again, determined to finish his story, "By the time I was 14, I was tired of the life I had been living. When Shukaku was going to beat me, I beat him up instead." Gaara hesitated; he had no idea how Naruto would react to this little piece of knowledge. "I killed him."

Naruto's eyes snapped up to meet Gaara's, full of shock. "_What?!_"

Gaara's eyes were as stoic as ever, but there was a glint of pain in them, if one knew where to look. "He had been ranting about my utter uselessness, and how he would have been better off adopting my sister – 'at least _she_ would have given me some _entertainment_', I believe he said." Naruto didn't have to ask what sort of entertainment. "He made me angry, and I did not stop when I knew I should."

"But--!"

"I am not in jail because the judge ruled it a justified homicide when I told him of the abuse. I was made a ward of the state, and sent to Konoha for punishment for killing another man. I have been here for almost three years now." Gaara's voice had never wavered during his speech.

Gaara had turned away when he'd confessed to Naruto, and now he looked back at the blond. He was surprised to see that his eyes were full of tears. "Uzumaki?" he questioned softly, confused by the sadness etched into Naruto's face.

"I-I'm so sorry for you," Naruto said, burrowing into Gaara's side. He either didn't notice or ignored the red-head's sudden stiffening. "Y-You lose your parents, and get separated from your siblings, and have to deal with abuse . . . and then you have the weight of killing a person on top of all of that. How can you stand in the morning, Gaara, with all that weight on your shoulders?"

Gaara didn't answer, too astonished that Naruto wasn't running away from him in terror. At Konoha, it was well-known that Gaara was a murderer – he was hated and avoided because of it. Naruto was the first person to accept and sympathize with him, instead of condemning him. Wonderingly, Gaara rested a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Why aren't you running?" he murmured, half to himself.

Naruto looked up at him with a tear-stained face, his eyes bright. "How can I condemn you for doing what I wished to do so many times?" he asked simply. Gaara stared down at him and Naruto gave him a watery smile. "I knew I could never kill Kyuubi, no matter what he did to me. But sometimes I wished I could. Sometimes I wished I had the ruthlessness, the _hate_ that I'd need to kill him, because sometimes the only thing that got me through the day was the thought of his death." Naruto shook his head. "Maybe other, more normal people can't understand you Gaara, but I can. I would never condemn you for what you did. _Never_."

Gaara hadn't cried since he was four years old, but at that moment he felt the burning sensation of tears at the back of his eyes. Carefully, he gathered Naruto closer to him, feeling both awkward and elated. Here was someone who could understand. This was a person who accepted him.

Moments passed in silence, and while the pair on the bench garnered several confused, disgusted, and amused looks, they never once separated. Finally, Naruto let loose a heavy sigh.

"I feel a little silly now," Naruto said, with a laugh. "And a little corny too. But I meant what I said, Gaara. You can always come to me for understanding."

Gaara simply nodded and let Naruto scoot away from him, feeling oddly cold. Suddenly, Naruto's face lit up, and the cold was gone. "Wait here!" Naruto scurried back to the nearby parking lot, and came back with a plain looking guitar gripped tightly in one hand. As he made his way back to the bench, he glanced warily at abandoned walk-way around the lake. It was a typical Minnesotan fall day – cold and windy, with thick clouds hovering overhead, ready to dump water on them at any moment. Rarely anyone walked the lakes on days like this, but Naruto wanted to be sure. He may have been moving past his phobia of performing, but he wasn't moving _that_ fast.

He sat back down next to Gaara, guitar propped up on his upraised knee. He turned to see the red-head giving him a faintly confused look and explained, "I saw one of your drawings, so I should play something for you, hm? It's fair trade, after all." Gaara saw the sense in that, and nodded, watching as Naruto quickly tuned the guitar.

Naruto cleared his throat and took one last look at the walkway before he started to strum lightly on the guitar strings. He cleared his throat and then sang:

_"I just want to run  
__Just want to hide away  
__Close my eyes to your gaze  
__Just want to leave  
D__on't want to hear them say  
_"_You're no good at this"_

_When the world swirls with naysayers  
__Broken wings and torn pages  
__The road ahead  
__Drowning in my tears_

_Break me open  
__Tear me down  
__Into pieces  
__Broken crumbs  
__On the ground  
__You can mould and shape me  
__In your image  
__Breathe your life  
__You know I need it  
__Scars make us stronger for life_

_Losing myself  
__Gaining it back again  
__Forging strength from weakness  
__All that I am  
__All that I'm meant to be  
__Melting in your hand_

_Let the world swirl with naysayers  
P__ickled hearts and sour faces  
__What is real is what I cannot see_

_Break me open  
Tear me down  
Into pieces  
Broken crumbs  
On the ground  
You can mould and shape me  
In your image  
Breathe your life  
You know I need it  
Scars make us stronger for life_

_Cut away  
__All within me  
__That won't bear fruit  
__Cut away  
__All within me_

_Break me open  
Tear me down  
Into pieces  
Broken crumbs  
On the ground  
You can mould and shape me  
In your image  
Breathe your life  
You know I need it  
Scars make us stronger for life_

_Scars make us stronger for life."_

Naruto's voice was raspier than usual – probably from crying and the emotion that he felt at he felt playing this song. When he looked up from the guitar, he found Gaara staring at him thoughtfully.

"We are more alike than I thought," Gaara told him. "You are as talented as I am, only in music."

Naruto gave a weak smile. "You're so modest, Gaa-chan."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "_Gaa-chan_?!"

Naruto grinned again, this time more genuinely. "What? You don't do short, cute nicknames, _Gaa-chan_?"

Gaara glared at the obnoxious blond, but Naruto never gave in. Finally the red-head sighed. "I will allow it only because I doubt you will stop using it," he muttered.

"Ah, Gaa-chan you're so thoughtful!" Naruto cooed with a laugh, giving Gaara a half-armed hug. Gaara was somewhat amazed that the blond was already so happy, and that he could be so cheerful around _him_, an anti-social, apathetic, ex-murderer. He eyed the small blond. Maybe Naruto was insane?

_'Or maybe he's just too kind for his own good,'_ a voice whispered in the back of his head. Gaara was inclined to agree.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha approached the practice door cautiously, hoping that the person he'd come to find would be using it, and not someone else. He smirked faintly when he heard the familiar sounds of music thrumming through the door. It was Naruto, alright.

He carefully opened the door and slid inside, pleased that Naruto hadn't noticed him yet. The blond was intently playing a classical piece – a piece that Sasuke recognized as Beethoven's infamous Moonlight Sonata. Sasuke leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him as he waited for Naruto to finish.

He had never met anyone quite like Naruto Uzumaki. He'd thought the blond was a nuisance and a moron when they first met, but hearing him _play_ . . . . Sasuke had felt jealous and admiring. He hated for someone to be better in him than _anything_, no matter if it was something he didn't even play, but he could see Naruto's talent. And Uchihas always admired talent.

The finishing notes drew Sasuke out of his thoughts and he watched as Naruto finished playing and then turned around with a sigh. He smirked broadly when the blond jumped a few feet in the air when he spotted the Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke!" he cried, holding a hand to his heart. "Jesus, you scared the hell outta me! What're you doing here?!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he remembered the reason he had sought out the blond to begin with. He stalked forward, ignoring Naruto's startled look, and said bluntly, "I want answers. For example; why don't you play for anyone? Why haven't you joined the orchestra? Why hide your talent?" Sasuke never was one to beat around the bush.

Naruto looked angry now; his face was drawn and his eyes had narrowed to two slits of blue. "Listen, _Uchiha_," Sasuke started, "I don't care about your curious nature. Perhaps if you had actually wanted to get to know _me_, maybe I would've indulged you. But you just want to _know_ – you don't care about my past or my reasons. Why I've chosen to remain hidden is my business, and until you stop interrogating me and start being a _friend_, it will remain my business."

Sasuke was stunned. Rarely did anyone talk to him like that – sometimes Itachi or Madara did, when they were extremely angry, but never anyone outside of his immediate family. They were all too in awe of him to snap back at him like Naruto had. Sasuke's shoulders stiffened, his Uchiha Pride™ coming into play. He wouldn't admit that he might be the tiniest bit in the wrong.

"Fine," he hissed and was pleased to see Naruto's annoyed and exasperated face before he stalked out of the room. He'd just have to find his answers another way!

* * *

Tsunade rung Jiraiya's doorbell repeatedly, annoyed with the delay. She'd never been a patient woman, and being made to wait ten minutes just for her brother to answer the door was wearing thin whatever patience she had left. She gritted her teeth and was about to ring again when the door opened, revealing a disheveled Jiraiya.

"Sorry," he said, grinning at his sister. "I was asleep."

Tsunade snorted as she followed him into the house. "Stay up late reading your perverted novels?" she asked dryly.

Jiraiya gave her a wounded look. "I'll have you know, Gama Bunta is one of the best authors there is! His son, Kichi, comes close, but sometimes greatness can't be passed on." Jiraiya sighed mournfully and then turned to glare at Tsunade. "Besides, it isn't _porn_. It's a wonderful, plot-filled book with a little bit extra on the side." He gave a disdainful sniff, channeling their older brother for a minute. Tsunade shuddered at the resemblance.

"Stop it, you remind me of Orochimaru!" she said and Jiraiya instantly dropped the arrogant façade with a grin.

"So what brings my lovely sister here today?" he asked cheerfully. Tsunade gave him a look.

"You're the one that invited me for dinner, moron," she said, slipping into the living room with Jiraiya at her heels.

"Oh, that's right, you met Naruto! What do you think of him?"

Tsunade sat down primly. "He's a brat, but a good brat," she told her older brother. "I like him well enough."

Jiraiya grinned. "Good!"

Tsunade's face took on a contemplative look that Jiraiya had learned long ago to fear. "Do you think he might want to join the orchestra? He seemed very fascinated, and from what you've told me—"

"No!" Jiraiya cried out, startling Tsunade with his vehemence. His glare softened at the look on her face. "No. Don't ask him, Tsunade," he said, more quietly this time.

Tsunade glared. "Why not?!"

Jiraiya sighed heavily. "He's had a rough childhood, Tsunade, and he doesn't like performing for an audience anymore. You wouldn't believe the work it takes him to play for me voluntarily, and he _trusts_ me!"

Tsunade sank back into her seat, subdued for the moment. "Oh," she said, and was quiet for a moment. Then she sat forward with a determined look on her face. "I'm still going to ask him." She raised a hand when she saw Jiraiya was going to protest. "If he says no, I'll respect his wishes. But I _will_ ask him."

Jiraiya sighed. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop her. "Oh, very well. But if he says no, Tsunade, you'll leave him alone." He gave her a glare for good measure.

"I promise."

* * *

Minato stared at the screen in front of him, wondering if he really wanted to do this. He hadn't tried to find anything about Kushina in years – he'd given up after they'd been apart for five years, discouraged and hurt from her absence. But with the arrival of the boy he was sure was her son, the need to know what had happened to her rose up again. He needed to know if she was dead, if she really was the mother to Naruto Uzumaki, to make sure that this wasn't all an odd coincidence. He sighed and wrote in her name in Google – it wasn't the best place to start, but it _was_ a start.

Minato had never found anything in the search engines before – Kushina had stayed out of the limelight after she'd left Minato. Thus, he was surprised when an article popped up, first thing. It had Kushina's name highlighted in it, so he quickly clicked on it.

It was a newspaper article dated November 1st, 1997. It read:

_FAMOUS SINGER KUSHINA UZUMAKI DIES IN CAR ACCIDENT_

_Kushina Uzumaki was once a world-renowned rock singer, who was loved by many. It was a mystery to the world when she withdrew from the stage during 1990, never again to return for her now eight year break. She lived quietly in Hokkaido Japan during that time, raising her only son, Naruto Uzumaki._

Minato's heart clenched.

_During an early morning walk, Kushina was hit by a car who's driver hadn't seen her until the last minute, blinded by the snow that had been swirling around that morning. He hit her dead on at 65 mph. She was dead by the time the ambulance arrived._

_Kushina Uzumaki leaves behind a son, who has been sent to one of Japan's orphanages. She will be sorely missed by family and fans alike._

Minato was breathing heavily by the time the small article ended, and he shoved himself away from the computer as soon as he read the last word. He paced in the small space of his study, feeling the walls closing in on him.

Kushina was dead.

_Kushina_ was dead.

Kushina was _dead_.

_Kushina was dead._

The words repeated over and over in his head, and he couldn't help the lump building in his throat. He hadn't seen the woman he loved in over 15 years, but the news of her death hit him hard, like a punch to the stomach.

Minato threw himself back into his computer chair, easing his head into his hands. He breathed in and out deeply until he felt the rising hysteria die down. He looked back up at the computer screen and felt tears prickle along his vision. He hastily rubbed at his eyes.

The only thing he couldn't figure out was who Naruto Uzumaki's father was. Obviously Kushina had to have found someone quite quickly after she'd left Minato – Naruto was sixteen or seventeen, now, the same amount of years that had passed since Minato had last seen Kushina. Something nagged at the back of his mind – a memory or a thought, but Minato couldn't seem to figure out what it was. He sighed, staring back at the damned article on his screen.

There was a mystery here, and one he was determined to find out.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have no idea if Gaara would've gotten off so lightly in real life (something's telling me he wouldn't) but with an excuse of justifiable homicide and an apathetic, over-worked judge, it might've happened that way. Hopefully it's somewhat realistic. And oho, Kyuu-chan shows his face again . . . and what else will Minato find? The suspense is killing all of you (luckily I'm exempt – I _know_ what's gonna happen XP).

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** Scars (Stronger for Life) by Corrinne May, Moonlight Sonata (Beethoven).


	7. Akatsuki and the Offer

**Disclaimer:** None of the song lyrics belong to me, and Naruto is owned by Kishimoto (that cliffhanger-loving author that loves to torture us...)

**Author's Note:** Your reviews are lovely, as usual!

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _Letters/Writing_ / _"Singing/Lyrics"_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Seven: Akatsuki and the Offer**

All men should strive  
to learn before they die  
what they are running from, and to, and why. (James Thurber)

I don't sing because I'm happy; I'm happy because I sing. (William James)

Habit is habit, and not to be flung out of the window by any man, but coaxed downstairs a step at a time. (Mark Twain)

A man cannot free himself from the past more easily than he can from his own body. (André Maurois)

Country music has always been the best shrink that 15 bucks can buy. (Dierks Bently)

What you need to know about the past is that no matter what has happened, it has all worked together to bring you to this very moment. And this is the moment you can choose to make everything new. Right now. (Unknown)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****October 10****th, 2007**

Naruto knew he was in trouble when he walked into the house to see Jiraiya sitting at the couch, staring at him. Jiraiya never stared – when he realized Naruto was home he usually smothered him with questions and comments about his day. Naruto frowned, confused by Jiraiya's seriousness. What could have . . . .? Naruto's eyes widened. He'd left the picture on the kitchen table. And now it was sitting in front of Jiraiya on the living room table. _'Oops.'_

"Naruto," Jiraiya said. "Where, exactly, have you been?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you see, Ero-Sennin . . . . Ikindaranawayandthenwenttothelakeandtalkedtoafriend."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "What was that?"

"I kinda ran away and then went to the lake and talked to a friend," Naruto said lowly. "I just . . . needed to get away from here. From _that_," he nodded to the picture on the living room table.

Jiraiya rubbed his face. "Jesus, kid, at least leave a _note_ or something," he grumbled. "Tsunade freaked out when she saw that thing," he said, gesturing to the picture with a look of disgust on his face. Naruto perked up.

"Baa-chan's here?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "Baa-chan?" He knew Naruto too well to believe that it was a flattering nickname.

Naruto blushed. "It means granny or old woman . . . . Whatever one you wanna choose," he muttered, looking over his shoulder.

Jiraiya guffawed. "Only you would have the balls to call Tsunade that, brat," he said.

"Call Tsunade _what_, exactly?" Both males swallowed and turned to see Tsunade standing in the kitchen doorway, spatula in hand and staring at them in a way that sent shivers down their spine.

"Wonderful, beautiful woman?" Naruto answered feebly. Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything more about it, to both Jiraiya and Naruto's relief.

"And _where_ exactly were you, young man?!" Tsunade suddenly demanded, pointing at Naruto with her spatula. Naruto eyed it warily.

"I went to the lake and talked with a friend," he said. When Tsunade looked unconvinced he added, "His name is Gaara."

"What?!" Tsunade cried. "You talked to that boy?! What were you thinking?!"

Naruto glared at her. "I was thinking that we had quite a bit in common, and that he's a nice guy, _baa-chan_. You didn't even know me before today, so you don't get the right to lecture me, and I can be friends with whoever I like!" He stormed upstairs. Jiraiya whistled at the look at Tsunade's face.

"The kid's got a point, Tsunade," he told her. "Besides, that kid isn't that bad. I had him in my lit class last year, and he did alright. He's a little quiet, but who wouldn't be, with his history?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I know, I overreacted. But Naruto's very much like . . . ." she trailed off and Jiraiya nodded. He knew who she meant. "It makes me want to protect him," she explained.

Jiraiya sighed. "Go up and explain it to him. And get him downstairs so we can eat dinner," he grumbled as he made his way into the kitchen. Tsunade smiled at his back and then hurried up the stairs.

Music was thrumming through the door as she approached, and Tsunade slowed, listening in through the door.

_"They painted up your secrets  
__With the lies they told to you  
__And the least they ever gave you  
__Was the most you ever knew_

_And I wonder where these dreams go  
__When the world get's in your way  
__What's the point in all this screaming?  
__No one's listening anyway_

_Your voice is small and fading  
__And you hide in here alone  
__And your mother loves your father  
'__Cause she's got nowhere to go_

_And she wonders where these dreams go  
__'Cause the world got in her way  
__What's the point in ever trying?  
__Nothing's changing anyway_

_They press their lips against you  
__And you love the lies they say  
__And I tried so hard to reach you  
__But you're falling anyway_

_And you know I see right through you  
__'Cause the world gets in your way  
__What's the point in all the screaming?  
__You're not listening anyway…"_

_'Hmm . . . .'_ Tsunade thought as the final chords played out. _'Nice voice and nice guitar playing. But can he do that with a piano?'_ She knocked on the door.

"Naruto? Can I come in?"

There was silence for a moment before the blond said, "Sure."

Tsunade pushed open the door to see Naruto bending over, packing away his guitar. When he turned to face her, his eyes were flat. Tsunade sighed. She'd obviously angered him with her paranoia over his friend, Gaara Sabaku. She'd never met the kid, but she knew that he'd killed his guardian. That the judge ruled it as justifiable homicide, and that Gaara had spent a year under the watch of a Parole officer before being let off free, didn't ease her. And it didn't help that Naruto acted so much like her dead lover, Dan. He even looked like him too – especially around the eyes. Tsunade kept feeling an irrational protectiveness of the boy she'd only just met.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said about Gaara. But I just think that you should be careful," she sat on the edge of his bed.

Naruto stiffened. "Gaara's already told me about his past," he told her sharply. "I accept him." The _unlike some people I could mention_ went unheard. "I trust him as well. I appreciate that you're looking out for me, but Gaara isn't going to harm me."

Tsunade sighed. "I know. I'm sorry for this, but it's just . . . ." Tsunade shook her head. She didn't want to get into the story of her past. "Never mind. Listen, Jiraiya wants to have a birthday dinner for you, and the food's all ready, so we should go down and eat."

Naruto's tense posture dissipated and his eyes lit up. "A birthday dinner?" he asked excitedly. "Really, baa-chan?"

"One of these days, brat, you're going to tell me what that word really means," Tsunade muttered, but at the look on Naruto's face, her eyes softened. "Yes, brat, really."

* * *

The food had been devoured (mostly by Naruto) and the cake eaten to the last crumbs (Naruto again), and now the threesome had settled into the living room to talk before Tsunade headed home. It was here that Tsunade decided to propose her idea.

"Naruto," she said, leaning forward in her seat. "I have a proposition for you."

Naruto looked up at her with lazy eyes. "Hm? Whaddya want, baa-chan?"

A vein throbbed in Tsunade's temple, but she ignored the disrespect (she would look up that nickname later, and then beat the kid up when she confirmed that it was an insult!) and continued, "Jiraiya has told me that you have a love for music, and that you're very good at it." Naruto stiffened and sent a glance Jiraiya's way. Her brother shifted uneasily under the blond's stare and then shrugged his shoulders.

"She's my sister, Naruto," he said, as an explanation. "And if anything were to happen to me, she'd be the one you'd go to. She needed to know about you."

Naruto huffed and turned back to Tsunade. "I wanted to ask," she said, "if you would consider joining the Konoha Orchestra." Naruto blinked.

"What?!" he asked, almost whispering. Then, louder, he said, "No! If you know anything about my past, you have to understand why!"

"Naruto, it's been a year," Tsunade told him plainly. "I'm telling you that it takes a specific amount of time to recover from what you've been through, but I _am_ telling you that you need to start moving past this."

Naruto was silent for a moment, his hands bunching into fists. "I know," he said finally. "I know I have to start playing for people again, that I can't let _him_ win. In fact, I was contemplating today joining your orchestra," He gave a short, bitter laugh. "But then the drawing came, and that changed everything." Naruto relaxed into the couch behind him, rubbing his temples with one hand. "I want to put this behind me, Tsunade, but it's going to take longer than just a year. I went through seven years of hell because of that man – it's not something you just get over easily. But . . . ." he trailed off, his blue eyes uncertain. "I'll think about it. Give me a few days, and I'll get back to you."

Tsunade smiled at him warmly. "That's all I ask for, Naruto."

* * *

Itachi knew where Naruto would be by now. His only surprise was that there wasn't any music floating out of the door of the practice room as he approached. The faintest line of a frown creased his forehead as he pushed the door open. Naruto had to be upset. That thought, strangely enough, made Itachi frown inwardly.

The little blond was straddling the piano bench, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. One of his hands was resting lightly on the nearby piano keys while the other toyed absently with the bottom of Naruto's white school shirt.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi greeted, picking up a chair and seating himself next to the blond. Naruto turned and smiled at the older boy.

"Itachi," he said warmly. Itachi, looking into Naruto's affectionate blue eyes, felt an unfamiliar emotion curl in the pit of his stomach, forcing him to look away.

"You're not playing today," Itachi said, emotionless as ever, but there was the slightest hint of a question in the sentence that he knew Naruto would pick up on.

The blond's smile turned into a frown, and he ran a hand absently up the piano, never hitting a key hard enough to make a sound. "Yeah," he admitted. "There are some things I need to think out."

Itachi remained silent. He wouldn't push the blond into telling him, but he had a feeling that Naruto might find the urge to confide in him. Silence filled the air, before suddenly Naruto gave a long sigh and turned to face Itachi once more.

"I was asked to join the Konoha Orchestra," he told Itachi bluntly. The Uchiha's eyebrows raised a hair. Naruto laughed a little. "Yeah, imagine that, huh? Tsunade is my guardian's sister, so apparently he told her all about my talent for music." Itachi noted that Naruto didn't sound proud of his "talent for music" – more like disgusted with himself. "But . . . . I'm not sure if I can do it, Itachi," the blond admitted. "I mean, I don't like to perform in front of others, especially strangers, and . . . . Well, performing in an orchestra would be playing in front of too many strangers to count. I want to move past my history, but I don't think I can do it this fast," Naruto shook his head, and Itachi wondered if the blond was even talking to him any more.

He watched as Naruto's brow creased, an uneasy look overtaking his face as he smoothed his hands up and down the piano over and over again. It seemed his new obsession had a phobia of performing – a strange thing to fear, but not uncommon. Most people disliked to perform in front of others, just not to the degree that Naruto obviously disliked it. He contemplated the boy's problem for several long minutes, wondering what he could do to help.

Itachi normally wasn't one to help others unless there was something he could gain out of it. He was a true Uchiha, in that way. But something about the little blond drew him in, and played upon the protectiveness that he'd only felt before for his little brother. Naruto was an enigma, a puzzle waiting to be figured out, and Itachi was fascinated by him. But, also, there was something deeper as well. Something that made him want to help the blond, even if he didn't get anything in return.

An idea took fire in Itachi's mind and he said, "Try it out." Naruto looked up at him uncomprehendingly and Itachi snorted. "Try performing," he said, more clearly. Naruto's eyes widened as it dawned on him what Itachi was suggesting.

"I-I don't think I can," he said uncertainly.

"I have a friend that owns a music bar," Itachi told him, ignoring the blond's protests. "He keeps a full staff with musical talents – all you have to do is pick a song they know how to play. He'll let you do it for free."

Naruto's hands were shaking, Itachi absently noted, but the blond's eyes were steady and thoughtful. Finally he smoothed his hands over his dark pants, and shook them out, trying to stop the trembling. "I think I can do that," he murmured. "Where's this bar?"

"On Grand Avenue," Itachi said. "It's called _Akatsuki_. I'll bring you there around nine o'clock." His tone brooked no arguments. Naruto blinked.

"Oh, you don't have to do that . . . ." he said, but a gleam in his eye told Itachi that the blond hoped he would.

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty," Itachi said firmly. "Just tell me your address."

Naruto fumbled in his backpack for paper and a pen, hurriedly pulling out a notebook with a Biro. "At seven thirty? Why do you need to pick me up an hour and a half earlier?"

Itachi eyed Naruto for a long moment. "Because if you want to get into this club," he told the blond grimly, "I'm going to have to dress you up."

Naruto felt a shiver of terror at that sentence.

* * *

"This is your house?" Naruto asked, over-awed at the huge mansion sitting in front of him. His nose pressed against the glass as he tried to get a closer look, craning his neck to get the whole picture in. Itachi's lip twitched.

"Aa," he said calmly, slithering out of the door. He waited for a moment, and when Naruto didn't follow him out immediately, he moved over to the passenger's side and opened the door for him, causing the blond to fall out. He glared up at Itachi from his place on the ground.

"You could've warned me, ya know," he grumbled, clambering to his feet. Itachi just smirked.

"Follow me, Naruto-kun," he said, and turned to go inside his house, taking his key from his jacket pocket. Naruto followed behind him eagerly, looking around the voluminous gardens surrounding the front door in curiosity.

"Ne, Itachi, you don't strike me as a garden type," he remarked as they went in the front door.

"I'm not," Itachi said calmly. "Madara, however, is."

Naruto blinked. "You mean Madara Uchiha, my scary Music Comp teacher _gardens_ for a hobby?" He started to laugh. "Oh, just wait until I tell Kiba . . . ."

Itachi flashed him a look, but the smirk accompanying it had a tinge of amusement to it. "Come, Naruto-kun, I've already picked out what you're going to wear."

Naruto followed him up the stairs. "How did you get an outfit in my size, Itachi? And why do you have to dress me up? I could've worn my own clothes."

Itachi paused outside his door and looked over his shoulder at Naruto with a smirk. "This club isn't one for khakis and t-shirts, Naruto-kun. As to how I got something in your size . . . ." he moved into the room, "well, school records are good for something."

Naruto blinked and had to think for a moment before that statement hit him. "Itachi! You broke into the school files!" he screeched. "And whaddya mean this club isn't for khakis and t-shirts?! I own other stuff than that!" he added indignantly.

Itachi's amused, "I'm sure you do, Naruto-kun," did nothing to soothe his nerves. He stomped into Itachi's room, only to stop dead in the doorway. He blinked as he took it all in.

"It's so . . . . white," he said lamely, looking at the tidy and bare room. If Itachi hadn't led him here, he wouldn't have guessed the other boy lived here.

Itachi looked over at him from where he was rummaging in the closet. "Thank you," he said, pulling out some clothes. "Aa. Take a shower, put these on, and then come back out here. No wearing any of the clothes you brought with you." Naruto nodded confusedly and accepted the bundle of black, pressing it close to his chest. "Bathroom's through there," Itachi added, waving a hand at the only other door in the room.

The bathroom was just as large and clean as Itachi's bedroom. Carefully Naruto put the bundle of clothes on the sink and turned on the water. As it warmed, he stripped, and then turned the shower on. He sighed as he stepped inside – hot showers were really the best.

He stared at the white wall in front of him as he washed, his thoughts returning over and over again to what he was going to do in an hour or less. Naruto's stomach churned uncomfortably, and he wondered if he would be able to make it out of the house and back home before Itachi could catch him. _'Probably not,'_ he admitted with a sigh, turning off the shower. He grabbed some towels and dried himself off before walking over to the black bundle on the sink. He stared down at it apprehensively for a moment before unfolding it.

"ITACHI!"

Itachi smirked from his position on his bed. He knew that Naruto was going to object to his choice of clothing, but really, he could have made it much worse. The club _was_ still a club, no matter if it was one of the more . . . respectable ones out there, and Naruto would look out of place unless he dressed in the clothes Itachi bought for him only a couple of hours earlier.

He heard muttering from the bathroom and several bangs that told of Naruto's inexperience with such clothes. Finally, though, there was silence until Naruto said through the door, deadly calm, "No way."

"Come out, Naruto-kun," Itachi called calmly.

"No WAY!" Naruto screeched, his fake calm abandoned. "Itachi, I can't wear this! I don't know how I even got _into_ this!"

Itachi smirked. "Just come out so I can look at you, Naruto-kun."

There was silence for a while before the door slowly creaked open to reveal a blushing Naruto. Itachi ran his eyes critically over the outfit he picked and was pleased at how much it fit the blond. Even after years of declaring himself asexual, Itachi could feel a stir in his lower regions as he looked at Naruto.

The blond was dressed in sinfully tight leather pants – Itachi had picked one a size smaller than Naruto's actual size so that they looked painted on. They outlined every curve and muscle in Naruto's legs, and made them seem longer than they really were. The shirt to match this was a high collared, sleeveless black shirt with several black straps hanging from the shoulders. It ended a little sooner than it should, leaving a strip of tanned skin for the world to see. Itachi could see the edge of the knee-high black boots he'd picked out for the ensemble, and Naruto was also wearing the plain silver choker Itachi had added in. With the black contrasting against his light hair and eyes, Naruto was a sight to see. Itachi smirked smugly.

"I'm not wearing this," Naruto said, blushing. "No way!"

Itachi gave him a look. "Yes you are. Now come here, we need to blow-dry your hair."

Naruto groaned in dismay. He knew that he never should have come here . . . .

* * *

A half and hour later, Naruto was blow-dried, plucked, and kohl-d to the extreme. He'd let Itachi play doll on him – but he'd drawn the line at nail polish. Thankfully, Itachi had let it drop – Naruto knew he looked weird enough; he didn't need painted nails on top of it all! In addition to the thick kohl around his eyes, his hair had been pulled up into a short, spiky ponytail. It made him look older, Naruto admitted, but that didn't mean he had to like it!

Itachi had gotten dressed soon after Naruto had, and the blond had to admit that the Uchiha was hot. Dressed in a crimson red, long-sleeved shirt, black leather pants as sinfully tight as Naruto's, and a crimson choker, Itachi was stunning. Red was most definitely the Uchiha's color.

Naruto fidgeted slightly – he knew he had to ask, but he was more than a little nervous. Summoning up his courage, he turned to his companion and said, "Itachi?" The Uchiha looked down at him. "I have a song in mind but . . . do you think I can use your violin?" Itachi's eyebrow rose to his hairline, making Naruto grin nervously. "I know it's a lot to ask, but your violin looks like it's made well, and this song will probably need that." Naruto hesitated for a moment before adding in a small voice, "And . . . it'll make me feel more content if I play it up there."

Itachi noted that Naruto Uzumaki, whether he knew it or not, was a deadly weapon. Even as apathetic as he was, he couldn't deny the large, watering blue eyes or the small, pleading voice. Silently Itachi nodded and moved to retrieve his violin case. Naruto's face lit up.

"Thank you Itachi!" he cried, taking the case from the older boy and hugging it to his chest. "Now we can go right?" Big, hopeful blue eyes stared up at Itachi. The black-haired boy shrugged and led them down the stairs. Before they reached the door, Itachi snagged two coats – both black leather dusters that Itachi was personally fond of. One, he wrapped around Naruto. The other he used to cover himself.

The blond looked up at him gratefully. "Thanks."

Itachi just nodded and led them to the car.

The drive to the club was spent mostly in silence – Naruto stared out the window, mentally going over the song he had decided on over and over again. If he was going to do this, he was determined not to make a fool of himself by messing up the notes. As he thought, his hands absently stroked the case of Itachi's violin – an action that didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

Itachi was a little confused at his reception to Naruto. The blond, admittedly, was beautiful, and he was intrigued by him, but Itachi Uchiha did not _do_ attraction. Others were attracted _to_ him, yes, but he'd never been the one to set his sights on someone. But even this rationalizing didn't stop the smug feeling he felt every time he looked over and saw Naruto wrapped up in _his_ duster, stroking _his_ violin case so contentedly. Itachi decided that it was better to just ignore such thoughts – surely he wasn't feeling possessive of Naruto! The tiniest bit of attraction was there (though Itachi was loathe to admit it) but that didn't mean he liked the boy _that_ way. It just meant that he could recognize beauty when he saw it.

Itachi blinked and took a sharp turn as he realized he'd nearly passed the club, causing Naruto to jump and yelp. Slightly embarrassed at his lapse of attention, Itachi pulled into a parking space and got out of the car quickly. Naruto followed close behind, the violin case clutched in one hand.

Naruto was very curious about this club, and he examined it closely as they came closer. The building itself was plain – old, worn red bricks with no windows to be seen except on the higher up floors. As they turned to the front, Naruto got the first glimpse that this was actually the place they were coming to – there was a sign above the door. The sign boldly proclaimed _Akatsuki_ in white lettering on a black background. Their logo was that of a red moon on a black sky, bisected by a thin black cloud.

Akatsuki was a little bit of an obvious name, in Naruto's opinion, but he had to admit that it made a good name for a club.

Naruto, who had never been to a club or even a _party_ his entire life, was overwhelmed the minute they walked into the door.

People of all shapes, sizes, and colors danced on the huge dance floor to a pulsing, rocking song that Naruto couldn't even make out the words to. The band playing the song sat on a high stage decorated with lights. Scattered around the edge of the dance floor were dozens of tables where even more people sat, chattering to each other. The entire effect was a crowd much too big, and so much noise that you had to yell in a person's ear to be heard.

Itachi took Naruto by the elbow and led him to a side-door marked "Try-Outs and Admittance." Naruto, still shocked from the sudden noise and movement, followed the Uchiha passively inside.

The room was small and secluded, mostly protected from the outside sounds, even if the hum of the music made its way through the walls here as well. Naruto sighed in relief at the quiet.

"Itachi!" a voice cried, and Naruto looked up to see a long-haired blond sitting at the single, small table pushed against the wall. The blond was dressed in completely black clothes – the only color was the small red cloud on the right breast of his shirt. "I didn't know you were coming here today! Who's your friend?" Warm blue eyes looked at Naruto curiously.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said uncomfortably. He looked up at Itachi. "I suppose I'm here to . . . perform?"

"Well, no need to sound so hesitant, Naruto!" the blond said cheerfully. "I'm Deidara Iwa! Now, what were you think of playing?"

Naruto fidgeted. "_The Devil Went Down to Georgia_, actually," he admitted, causing Deidara to look at him in surprise. "If you could spare a couple of players that would be helpful . . . ." he added, shifting under the blond's stare.

"You can play that?" Deidara asked. "You can play the _fiddle_ part?!" **(1)**

"Yeah," Naruto admitted. "Is it alright for me to play it?"

"Yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. "Fuck, Tobi loves that song . . . . It's perfect! Let me go call them in right now . . . ." He hurried out of the room, leaving Naruto to blink stupidly after him.

Itachi looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and Naruto sighed at the silent question. "I figured if I had to do this, I might as well do it with a bang," he admitted. Itachi smirked.

Deidara came back into the room with three people following him – a short kid with spiky black hair and dark eyes that looked eerily like an Uchiha (Naruto resisted the impulse to look between the kid and Itachi just to make sure), an equally short, apathetic red-head that reminded Naruto of Gaara, and a man with too many piercings to be healthy that had (obviously) dyed orange hair. They were all dressed in the same clothing as Deidara - only the kid had anything extra. Naruto was amused to see he was wearing a black backwards baseball cap with red clouds decorating it.

"You're the one that wants to play _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_?" the kid asked, bouncing on his toes, looking at Naruto. The blond nodded. "Wow! And your first time too! You've got guts, kid," he said admiringly. Naruto was torn between pride at the compliment and indignation at being called a "kid" by one of the rare people that was shorter than him.

"You sure you're up to it?" the pierced man asked, staring down at Naruto with sharp blue eyes. "Akatsuki isn't forgiving when it comes to screw-ups. If you mess up badly, it's likely you'll never be well received again here."

Naruto shrugged. "This is a one-time thing," he told the man. "So it doesn't matter to me if I screw up. I just need to prove to _myself _that I can do it." The man smirked.

"I'm Pein, by the way, the bar's owner." Naruto's eyes widened and he bowed slightly. Pein's smirk widened. "You must be Japanese too, huh? When I met Itachi's little brother, I got the same reaction. But on to important matters – your band mates will be Sasori," he gestured to the red-head, "Tobi," the kid, "and Deidara, whom you've already met. You're playing in ten minutes, so you might want to warm up a little. And I'll be watching," Pein winked for good measure.

"Alright," Naruto said, a little nervously. Pein was somewhat intimidating (anyone who could get that many piercings was scary) but Naruto was more scared of the thought that he would be performing in 10 minutes. The uncomfortable knot in his belly tightened.

Itachi rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You'll be fine," he soothed, ignoring the Akatsuki employee's surprised looks.

Naruto smiled up at him, warmed by Itachi's concern. "Yeah, I think I will be," he said. He turned to the others. "Is there a room I can warm up in?" he asked.

"Yeah," Deidara answered. "Just follow me."

Nodding goodbye to the other Akatsuki employees (and Pein), Naruto followed Deidara into a series of rooms connected to the first, outer room he'd entered.

"These are all practice rooms designed for both employees and customers," Deidara explained. "I think room 10 should be open, so you can go in there. I'll come and get you when it's time to go onstage."

"What do you play?" Naruto asked curiously as they approached the end of the rooms. Deidara stopped in front of the last door and pulled out a ring of keys.

"I'm on the drums," Deidara answered. "Tobi is on the accordion, and Sasori plays bass guitar. We all play more than that, though. How long have you been playing violin?" Deidara led him inside the room.

"My mother taught me the basics when I was five," Naruto answered, following him inside. "But I haven't been able to play until last year." The room was plain and white, with a couple of stands and chairs in the corner.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "You haven't played for that long, but you can play a song like The Devil Went Down to Georgia?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged uncomfortably, not answering. Deidara eyed him for a moment before sighing and turning to leave.

"I'll be back to get you in five," he said as he closed the door.

Naruto nodded and waited until he was sure the other blond left before opening the violin case. The violin inside was a beautiful creation – nothing but the best for Itachi, Naruto supposed. Its case was also well-made – crushed black velvet that was only marred by a name written in white - _Amaterasu_. Naruto wondered if that was the violin's name.

He dragged over a chair and carefully took the violin out of its case. He picked up the bow as well and rosined it **(2)** efficiently.

He practiced the notes that he knew he'd have the most difficulty on, and was pleased to find that the song worked well on Itachi's violin. The violin bridge was the tiniest bit flatter than normal violins, making it easier for Naruto to play the quick, tricky fiddle part that accompanied _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_. **(3)**

By the time he tuned up the instrument, making sure that all of the notes were as pitch-perfect as he could get them, Deidara had re-appeared at the practice door, drumsticks twirling idly in one hand.

"Ready?" he asked, and even as Naruto's throat tightened with nervousness, he nodded. He needed to do this, not only because Itachi had pushed him into it, but because he needed to find out for himself if he could play in front of others without breaking down.

He followed Deidara out of the practice room and down a few hallways until they entered the stage from the back. Curtains had been pulled across the stage's front, blocking the player's movements from view as they set up.

"You'll be here," Deidara said, leading Naruto to the microphone at the very front of the stage. Naruto gulped and his hand tightened on Itachi's violin. Deidara, seemingly seeing the nervousness in his face, clapped a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You'll be fine!" he said cheerfully.

Naruto nodded, even if he didn't think he really would be fine, and watched as Deidara made his way to the set of drums directly behind him. To his left, Sasori was carefully tuning his guitar, and to his right Tobi was performing some sort of strange ritual with his bright orange accordion that Naruto assumed to be tuning.

"Ready, Naruto?" Deidara called from the back as the two other players finished preparing themselves. Naruto hesitated and then nodded. He turned to face the front and didn't see Deidara signal for the curtains to open.

The dance floor was still as full as it had been when Naruto had arrived, but now it was full of chatting people instead of dancing ones. They all looked up as the curtains opened, and the crowd quieted. The dance floor darkened slightly, and bright spotlight swung around and landed directly on Naruto. The blond's fingers had tightened so much around the handle of Itachi's violin that the knuckles had turned white, and his face had paled dramatically. After a few minutes of silence, he took a shuddery breath and moved to the microphone.

"Hey everybody," he said. "Uhm . . . I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm doing this on a dare, so if I suck blame the guy that made me do it," he smiled nervously. He got a few laughs out of the crowd. Naruto raised the violin to his chin. In the back, Deidara started to play drums. Almost instantly, Naruto heard his cue and started in on the introduction fiddle part.

The crowd started to cheer as they recognized the song, and some started to clap to the beat. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes, his technique loosening as he felt more confident. He started to sing:

_"The devil went down to Georgia  
__He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
__He was in a bind  
__'Cause he was way behind  
__And he was willin' to make a deal _

_When he came upon this young man  
__Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
__And the devil jumped  
__Up on a hickory stump  
__And said boy let me tell you what _

_I guess you didn't know it  
__but I'm a fiddle player too  
__And if you care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you _

_Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
__But give the devil his due  
__I'll bet a fiddle of gold  
__Against your soul  
__'Cause I think I'm better than you _

_The boy said my name's Johnny  
__And it might be a sin  
__But I'll take your bet  
__And you're gonna regret  
__'Cause I'm the best there's ever been _

_Johnny rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
__Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards  
__And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
__But if you lose the devil gets your soul."_

Naruto blinked and opened his eyes to look at Sasori from the corner of his eye. The red-head had sung with him during the last part – and he had a surprisingly good voice.

_"The devil opened up his case  
__And he said I'll start this show  
__And fire flew from his fingertips  
__As he rosined up his bow _

_Then he pulled the bow across the strings  
__And it made an evil hiss  
__And a band of demons joined in  
__And it sounded something like this."_

Naruto stopped with a flourish and watched with a smiled as Tobi wiggled around the stage as he played his accordion solo. As his part ended, Naruto played the complex and high violin part, enjoying himself more than he'd ever thought he would.

_"When the devil finished  
__Johnny said well you're pretty good old son  
__Just sit right in that chair right there  
__And let me show you how it's done _

_He played Fire on the Mountain  
__Run boys, run  
__The devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
__Chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough  
__Granny does your dog bite  
__No child, no."_

In the back of the club, Pein looked at Itachi from the corner of his eyes. The black-haired teenager was watching as Naruto smiled and even danced a bit as he played the fiddle instrumental. Never before had Pein seen Itachi so enraptured with someone, or even someone's playing. He smirked to himself – it looked like little Itachi was growing up.

"See something you like, Itachi?" he asked quietly. Itachi turned and glared at him. Pein grinned and turned back to look at the show. He found that he liked the little blond that had captured Itachi's attention, especially when he saw how well he played the violin which, as Deidara had told him in disbelief, wasn't even his main instrument.

_"The devil bowed his head  
__Because he knew that he'd been beat  
__And he laid that golden fiddle  
__On the ground at Johnny's feet _

_Johnny said, "Devil just come on back  
__If you ever wanna try again  
__I done told you once you son of a bitch  
__I'm the best there's ever been" _

_And he played Fire on the Mountain  
__Run boys, run  
T__he devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
__Chicken in a bread pan picken' out dough  
__Granny does your dog bite  
__No child, no."_

By the time the last instrumental ended Naruto smiling and bobbing his head to the music. He was completely ignoring the entire crowd – instead his attention was focused on the song and the others playing with him. He blinked as he realized he'd just finished and was now being subjected to the applause and whistles from the dozens of people standing below him. Naruto felt a blush rise to his cheeks and quickly bowed before running offstage.

He leaned against a wall as soon as he was offstage and panted heavily, as if he'd run a mile instead of played just one song. He'd done it! He'd played without having a breakdown – he'd even _enjoyed_ it! Naruto smiled widely.

"Maybe I should accept her offer . . . ." he murmured to himself. He slid to a heap, clutching the violin to his chest. But even if he had mastered playing regular music in front of others, he knew it would be a whole other story when it came to classical. Naruto frowned. He knew that he wanted to play in front of others, and he knew that it was entirely possible he _could_ do it, but . . . a part of him was also screaming "wait!"

He sighed as he came to his decision. He'd talk to Tsunade tomorrow, after school. But for now, he wanted to glorify in his triumph. He hauled himself to his feet and went to find Itachi.

* * *

From the shadows of Akatsuki, black eyes narrowed as he took in the blond getting congratulated from the audience of people. They narrowed even further when they witnessed Itachi walking to the blond's side, patting him on the shoulder and giving him a small, sincere smile. A hiss escaped Sasuke Uchiha's lips.

He'd watched the entire thing. He hadn't known what to think when he saw the blond up on the stage. Shock at first, then a slow anger as he watched Naruto's spectacular performance. It was bad enough when Naruto could play piano and sing so well. But now he was good at _Sasuke's_ instrument. He was better at Sasuke at the violin – Sasuke knew the song that the blond had played would take him quite a while to perfect, and even longer to play the way Naruto had.

And there was the fact that _Itachi_ of all people was congratulating the blond! Itachi didn't like anyone – he'd never given a word of praise to his own _brother_, why should Naruto get the older Uchiha's approval?

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He would have to do something about this.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Oooo…Cliffhanger! What will Sasuke-chan do? More than that – what will Naru-chan's answer be? I think I love this chapter – it's the longest one ever XD. I felt a little awkward writing the club scene, especially when it came to the song, but I think it turned out okay. Next chapter will have Naruto's answer and more of Minato and the Hyuuga's! Please leave a review!

**(1)** This song has a fairly difficult (and fast!) fiddle background. It takes talent to be able to play it correctly, and at the speed it's supposed to be played at. Just in case anyone was wondering.  
**(2)** Violin rosin comes from pines and other conifers, and is commonly used on violin bows to enhance sound production because of its friction-increasing capacity.  
**(3)** Technically, the fiddle and the violin are the same instrument – they just play different types of music. However, sometimes professionals will make the "bridge" (the long stem of the violin) flatter, to make it easier to hit the double and triple stops in some fiddle music.

**Music Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** Acoustic #3 by the Goo Goo Dolls and The Devil Went Down to Georgia by the Charlie Daniels Band.


	8. The Answer

**Author's Notes:** I love you guys. Seriously. Dissonance gets some of the best reviews of all my stories, and it's all thanks to you guys. T.T (don't worry – they're happy tears XD).

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _Letters/Writing_ / _"Lyrics"_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Eight: The Answer**

One's friends are that part of the human race with which one can be human. (George Santayana)

Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival. (C.S. Lewis)

Friendship is Love, without his wings. (Lord Byron, _L'Amitié est l'Amour sans Ailes_)

It is incontestable that music induces in us a sense of the infinite and the contemplation of the invisible. (Victor de LaPrade)

Classical music is the kind we keep thinking will turn into a tune. (Frank McKinney "Kin" Hubbard)

"There come a few times in a person's life where there is a clear choice," said Cadvan at last. "The difference between one person and another is how they meet that choice." (The Naming)

Music is a friend of labor for it lightens the task by refreshing the nerves and spirit of the worker. (William Green)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****October 15****th****, 2007**

Lunch for Gaara Sabaku was usually a dreaded affair – he had no one to sit with, and generally ate like a robot and left as soon as possible, avoiding any dirty glares directed to his person. Gaara was used to ignoring them. But this day, he wouldn't have to endure it alone. No sooner had Gaara sat down, did he heard his name called across the cafeteria – or, at least, a version of it.

"Gaa-chan!"

Gaara didn't have to wonder who would have the guts to call him that. Naruto either ignored or didn't notice the incredulous looks sent his way by the people surrounding him, who had all heard him cry Gaara's nickname. The blond was smiling happily and pushing his way through the crowd of people so he could sit at Gaara's side. The other members of the long table all looked at each other in surprise – the fact that someone was sitting next to _the_ Gaara Sabaku by choice was astounding.

"Naruto," Gaara said, further stunning the students around him by the almost _warmth_ in his voice. It was well known that Gaara was a cold bastard, and the fact that he was acting friendly towards someone was even more reason for surprise. "You have lunch with me?"

"Yup," Naruto said happily, placing his tray on the table and sliding into the seat next to Gaara's. "It's the only period I have with you, but I'm glad because it means I can talk with you as much as I like! How was your day Gaara?" Naruto didn't wait for an answer. "Mine was weird. Mr. Uchiha was giving me all these weird looks during first period, and then Ibiki scheduled a _pop_ _quiz_ in Calculus! Can you believe it?! I _hate_ that man!" The students around the two (who were not-so-subtly eavesdropping) all agreed whole-heartedly with the blond. Ibiki was a slave-driver. "And then Namikaze was giving me weird looks _too_! What is _up_ with the teachers at this school?! Thankfully, Kurenai was alright, otherwise I would've gone insane! But enough of me, how was your day?" This time Naruto waited for an answer.

Gaara twirled his plastic spork thoughtfully before saying, "Fine."

Naruto pouted. "You don't have anything else to add?" he whined. "Not even a tiny, little, _tinsy_ detail?" He added in puppy-dog eyes for effect. Gaara remained unmoved.

"No," he said calmly, eating some of the gooey and cold spaghetti in front of him. Had he had a choice, Gaara would never have touched such food. But even at a school as prestigious as Konoha, the lunches sucked. And Gaara knew he would need food to survive. So he ate because it was necessary.

"C'mon Gaara!" Naruto, still talking, turned to his food and began to stuff his face. Gaara, and everyone around the two, watched him in disgust. "'ive me a li'le bit o' in'o 'ere!"

"No," Gaara said, as calmly as ever. Then, after a brief bout of silence, he asked, "Have you talked to Tsunade?"

Naruto sobered. "Not yet. I'm talking to her today, after school." He looked up and locked gazes with Gaara.

"Do you know what you are going to say?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled sadly. "Yeah, I do." The students around them all wondered at the blond's seriousness, but none of them dared ask. No one was willing to be-friend someone who was close to the feared Gaara Sabaku.

* * *

Tsunade was going over the music she'd picked for the Winter Concert when she heard a knock at her office door. Without looking up she called for her visitor to come in.

"Baa-chan?" she looked up to see Naruto staring down at her seriously. Tsunade frowned, and set aside her papers. She could take care of all that later.

"Yes, Naruto?" she asked. "What did you want to talk about?"

Naruto shuffled awkwardly in front of her desk until she gestured for him to have a seat. The blond slid into the chair and clasped his hands in front of him.

"I wanted give my answer to your offer," he said quietly.

Tsunade blinked. "You can wait a while longer, Naruto!" she said. Naruto peered up at her.

"No I can't," he said, and Tsunade was surprised that he was sharp enough to realize it. Her impression of Naruto was a dim-witted but all-around good kid – obviously she was mistaken. "You need a player for this "Winter Concert" that's well versed in all the songs – which means, you'll need someone by the end of October at the very latest."

"Yes, that is true," Tsunade admitted. "If you turned me down, I was thinking of asking Neji to re-join. Ever since he quit at the end of last year, we've been without a decent piano player."

Naruto's eyebrows rose to his hairline. Inwardly he wondered if Neji's quitting of the orchestra and his realization of his sexuality had anything to do with one another. Outwardly, he said, "I wanted to tell you that my answer is no – for now."

Tsunade frowned. "For now?"

"I already know I need to move past this," Naruto said calmly. "But I can't do it this fast. I need time. But you need me to move quickly. I think that after the Winter Concert I should be ready to perform – I can't be sure, but I think I will be. If you would still be willing to have me then, I'd be more than willing to join your orchestra." He hesitated for a moment. "I'd also like to bring up that my previous guardian is, well, stalking me. If he saw me playing for an audience, I can't predict what he'd do. I'm scared of what he might do," he admitted quietly. "I'm hoping that by Christmas the police will have caught him."

Tsunade nodded. That, at least, made sense. She couldn't blame the boy – Jiraiya had told her some things about Kyuubi Kitsune and she could admit she would be terrified to play with him on the loose.

"Very well. We will re-start this discussion after Christmas Break – but I do have one condition." Naruto tensed and Tsunade's eyes softened. "You'll come and see the Winter Concert." Naruto relaxed.

"I can do that."

Tsunade smiled. "Good. Now, don't you have a home to go to, or something?"

Naruto hesitated and then said, "I wanted to play you something, if I could? As a sort of . . . apology?"

Tsunade blinked. "If you want to, go right ahead." She gestured to the covered piano in the corner of the room. "It may be out of tune – we haven't used it in a while." Tsunade led Naruto to the piano and settled into a nearby Orchestra chair, watching the blond's movements eagerly. According to Jiraiya, it was rare for Naruto to play in front of strangers, and she was pleased that the blond decided that he could play in front of her. It was a sign of trust that she wasn't sure Naruto knew he was giving.

Naruto settled into the piano bench and ran a hand along the piano keys, testing them for any notes that were off pitch. He smiled when he found the piano to still be finely tuned. Carefully he placed his hands on the keys and closed his eyes. His fingers started to move before he had consciously made the decision on what to play, and Naruto was surprised to find himself playing a classical song.

The Tempest, as it was commonly called, written by Beethoven, was a song that Naruto had loved before Kyuubi had destroyed it for him. His mother, while traditionally a rocker, had bought him some classical music before she died. While she had never been the biggest fan of classical music, when they had gotten home from shopping she had instantly put in one of the Beethoven CDs she'd bought and turned it to a certain song. She'd held Naruto as they'd listened to the entire thing, and when Naruto looked up he'd been alarmed to see her crying.

When he'd asked her what was wrong, Kushina had smiled and told him that this was the first song that she'd heard his father play on the piano.

Naruto felt sadness creep over his chest, like some sort of slow-crawling bug stuck to his skin, and stick in his throat. Ever since then he'd loved this song, purely because it was beloved by his mother. But Kyuubi, as ever, had had to destroy that for him to. He'd cried the first time he'd been forced to play it, and Kyuubi had beaten him mercilessly for it.

Naruto poured every emotion that he could into what he was playing, and had the strangest feeling that all of his sadness, anger, and frustration was flowing down through his arms, through his fingertips, to hit the keys and join in his music. Even with the faint burning of tears in the back of his eyes, Naruto smiled. He loved music because it called to him, but also because it helped him vent and helped him wipe away the emotions that exhausted and hurt him. During the time before Kyuubi, when music had still been sacred and pure for him, Naruto had felt cleansed every time he'd surface from playing a song, classical or modern. When he was older, and looking back on those days with a strange mixture of longing and anger, he thought that what he'd been feeling then was like what Christians felt like after they were baptized.

Tsunade was hypnotized. She had seen many good players in her lifetime, and only a handful of great ones, and Naruto was clearly among the great. She hadn't seen talent like this since Itachi Uchiha had entered her orchestra. Or, if she thought even further back, when Minato Namikaze had entered the Academy.

Her eyes narrowed and a thought struck her. Still listening carefully to the music, she looked over Naruto inch by inch. Now that she was looking closely, she realized that the boy looked remarkably similar to Minato. The way the blond hair hung, the shape of his face, and even his eyes, though they were a shade off. Minato had dark blue eyes, while Naruto's were lighter, like the sky at noon. She frowned. She was somewhat close to Minato, mostly because of how close he was to Jiraiya. She vaguely remembered Jiraiya mentioning that Minato was getting married, and then how morose her brother had been when the wedding had been cancelled. _'Wasn't it because of the bride-to-be's disappearance?'_ she thought.

She wasn't sure if it was possible. It sounded like something someone would read in a bad novel, or see in a cheesy movie. **(1)** But now that she was looking at Naruto with new eyes, she could easily see his resemblance to Minato. Tsunade sighed. She might have to do a little researching . . . .

Naruto finished The Tempest with a flourish, but didn't turn around immediately. He let out a long sigh, his hands still on the keys, and then opened his eyes when he heard clapping. He tensed slightly, but smiled and turned. Tsunade was smiling at him, but Naruto frowned a little when he thought he saw something calculative in her gaze. He felt a shiver, but when he looked again it was gone. Naruto's frown deepened, but he shrugged. It had probably been his imagination.

"Well now I definitely want you in the orchestra!" Tsunade cried. "Neji is pretty good, but he doesn't play as emotionally as you do."

Naruto thought back to the single time he'd heard Neji play. The long-haired boy had been emotional then, but it could have been because of the stress he'd been going through. Still, he thought Tsunade didn't give Neji enough credit.

"He can play emotionally," he told her frankly. Neji was his friend now, and Naruto didn't let people judge his friends. "He's been raised as a Hyuuga, baa-chan – it'll just take a little bit of coaching to get the stick out of his ass permanently."

Tsunade smiled. "I wasn't bad-mouthing your friend, brat. It's just that in the last four years he's been here, I've rarely seen him play passionately as you just did in the last seven minutes."

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Well you'll just have to deal with Neji-chin **(2)** until I can take over, baa-chan!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "One of these days, brat," she said threateningly, "I will summon up the energy to look up that word. And when I find out that it means what I think it does, your ass will be kicked severely."

"Hey!" Naruto protested. "You can't beat up your students--!"

Tsunade's eyes glinted. "Just watch me."

Naruto suddenly have the overwhelming need to make sure that Tsunade staid as lazy as possible for his next two years in Konoha.

* * *

Madara Uchiha was staring at the sheets of paper spread across his desk with a startling intensity attributed to Uchiha's. He'd been staring at the same sheets of paper for ten minutes now, but he wasn't really seeing them anymore – only marveling over them.

Madara had been teaching at Konoha for twelve years – three before his family died, and nine afterwards. He'd seen many semi-talented students, and very few whom he could tell honestly that they could make a living out of writing composition. However, even with all this experience, he was still startled by the sheet music handed in by one Uzumaki Naruto.

He'd told his first hour class that they had a week and a half to come up with three pages of original sheet music. Uzumaki had been one of the last ones to turn his in on time, but his was among one of the best. Madara looked it over again.

The piece called for five instruments – piano (not surprising; he'd heard Uzumaki was in the piano division), violin, cello, drums, and flute. The entire first page was filled with music – mainly of a piano and violin duet. Then the cello and drums joined in, creating a strong steady beat in the background, and finally, nearing the end, the flute made a gentle harmony in the backdrop as the drums slowly got softer and softer, and the piece generally melted away. Madara had no doubt that it would sound lovely played. At the top of the page, there was simply written the word: _Kage_. Madara knew it to be _Shadow_ in Japanese, but he wondered why Uzumaki would have called it that. **(3)**

"Madara?" he looked up to see Itachi watching him impassively, only the barest hint of question in his eyes for those who knew where to look for it.

"Itachi, do you know a junior by the name of Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked abruptly. Itachi's eyes widened slightly and he inclined his head. "Come here, take a look at this."

Madara rarely let Itachi look at or grade the music his students handed in – despite his Uchiha Attitude™, Madara felt that music was something intensely personal. These students trusted him with that, and he would protect it, even from his own nephew. However, he wanted to share this music with someone, and maybe if Itachi knew Uzumaki he could add some insight.

"This is Uzumaki's project," he said as he watched Itachi lean over and scan the music. The black eyes widened and then narrowed as they took it all in, and Madara was surprised to see something very close to emotion pass over Itachi's face. He'd seen the kid have emotions on his face before – it was a rare happening, but not something never seen like some of his students liked to think. But most of those times had followed closely after his family's death – and Madara wondered just how well Itachi knew Naruto Uzumaki for the blond to evoke that kind of reaction.

"It's good," Itachi said and, true to form, there wasn't a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Yes it is. You don't think he stole it?" Madara knew it was a question that had to be asked.

Itachi's eyes flared for a moment. "He's not the type," he said quietly, but intensely. Madara nodded.

"I didn't think so either. Is he some kind of musical genius?" He was half-joking, half-asking.

Itachi considered the question seriously. "You could say that he is," he said. "Although he isn't quite the same as me or Sasuke."

Madara was a bit startled by that. Itachi had never been one to really acknowledge the people around him – except for his close family and the staff at the music bar he liked to frequent, _Akatsuki_, Itachi rarely paid attention to others. So for Uzumaki to have caught his attention this much . . . . Madara grinned. _'Well, well, well, this'll be interesting . . . .'_

* * *

Hinata was trembling.

She could feel beads of sweat gathering along her temples, under her arms, and flowing down her hands. Her face, she was sure, was bright red – whether it was from the heat or embarrassment, even Hinata couldn't tell. She was mortified for one reason and one reason only: she was to perform a solo for this Sunday's church. She wouldn't even have a choir backing her – this was all on her own.

Most would describe Hinata as a quiet, shy person that liked the shadows more than the spotlight. This, while being very true, wasn't the reason that she was so nervous about performing. Her father had asked her (more like ordered, but Hinata was used to that by now) to perform a solo only a day after her talk with Naruto. Hinata had accepted, but she had decided as the days went by that she would tell her family her decision this Sunday morning. It was now or never and Hinata, for the first time in her life, was going to take the plunge.

She heard her cue and hurried onto stage, feeling more self-conscious than she'd ever felt before in her lifetime – and there'd been many moments where she had felt that. The choir had already cleared away for her, and a single microphone stood in the middle of the room. Beyond the stage, dozens of black-haired, grey-eyed people stared up at her.

Hinata stumbled a bit before she managed to get to the microphone, but no one snickered at her efforts. She timidly tapped the mike and was relieved to find it already on and ready to go – she didn't feel the need to look like a fool trying to fix the thing up.

Hinata took a deep breath and then lifted her head. Her relatives stared back at her and she took a moment to wonder at how she was going to change her life in just four minutes. That was all it took. She could make the other choice – calmly sing the selected piece and then move off stage. She could go back to the life that she'd always known and wait for another day to do what she was planning. But Hinata knew herself well, and she knew that if she didn't do it today, she would never do it. Because Hinata's courage could only be summoned once before she lost it altogether.

So, she took a deep breath. And she sang:

_"Wake up to the sunlight  
__With your windows open  
__Don't hold in your anger or leave things unspoken  
__Wear your red dress  
__Use your good dishes  
__Make a big mess and make lots of wishes  
__Have what you want  
__But want what you have  
__And don't spend your life looking back_

_Turn up the music  
__Turn it up loud  
__Take a few chances  
__Let it all out  
__You won't regret it  
__Looking back from where you have been  
__Coz it's not who you knew  
__And it's not what you did  
__It's how you live."_

She could see her father in the back, gaping at her. Neji stood close to his side, and Hinata took a second to realize that her older cousin looked almost proud of her. She wondered why that was. But, unlike Neji, the rest of her relatives looked as appalled as her father. Hinata felt her heart sink.

_"So go to the ballgames  
__And go to the ballet  
__And go see your folks more than just on the holidays  
__Kiss all your children  
__Dance with your wife  
__Tell your husband you love him every night  
__Don't run from the truth  
_'_Cause you can't get away  
__Just face it and you'll be ok_

_Turn up the music  
__Turn it up loud  
__Take a few chances  
__Let it all out  
__You won't regret it  
__Lookin' back from where you have been  
_'_Cause it's not who you knew  
__And it's not what you did  
__It's how you live_

_Oh wherever you are and wherever you've been  
__Now is the time to begin_

_So give to the needy  
__And pray for the grieving  
__E'en when you don't think that you can  
_'_Cause all that you do is bound to come back to you  
__So think of your fellow man  
__Make peace with God and make peace with yourself  
_'_Cause in the end there's nobody else_

_Turn up the music  
__Turn it up loud  
__Take a few chances  
__Let it all out  
_'_Cause you won't regret it  
__Lookin' back from where you have been  
_'_Cause it's not who you knew  
__And it's not what you did  
__It's how you live_

'_Cause it's not who you knew  
__And it's not what you did  
__It's how you live."_

When Hinata finished, her voice echoed slightly in the silence that followed. Every one of her relatives was staring at her as if they'd never seen her before. Hinata flushed, mortified at her own boldness. Seeing the looks of disbelief and anger on their faces were enough to make her wish that she'd never had an independent thought in her life, and had continued to live on as the perfect daughter.

"Hinata!" her father cried, and she could feel his anger across the room. "We will talk, now!" he stormed out.

Hinata walked from the stage, feeling miserable. None of her relatives looked her in the eye – finished with their morbid fascination with her, they were too ashamed of her to look at her face. However, when she reached the door she was stopped by Neji.

"Neji-nii-sama **(4)**?" she asked quietly as the older boy placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. She looked up and was startled to see his grey eyes solemn and sympathetic. They had never been very close cousins, and Neji was usually very cool with her. Hinata wondered at the sudden change.

"Don't give in to whatever he says," Neji told her quietly. "I can see that you've chosen a different path then what he wants for you, and so can he. It's going to make him angry, but you have to stand firm Hinata, alright?"

Hinata felt the burn of tears in her throat and nodded tightly. She'd never thought she'd have any support, and she didn't think Neji knew just how much the softly spoken advice warmed her. It was because of that that she found the power to straighten her shoulders and jut out her chin with just the right amount of Hyuuga Arrogance™. She swept past Neji and, never looking back, didn't see the look filled with half-pride and half-longing.

She would never know how much Neji envied her at that moment. She had had the courage he could never summon; to tell your family that you aren't what they want you to be is a terrifying job, and most people never summon the courage to see it through. Hinata – his sweet, innocent, shy cousin – had managed to do it though. Neji had never felt prouder of her. Or more envious.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope my reasons for keeping Naruto out of the orchestra are clear – I worried over this during Math (yeah – I hate math and never pay attention. It's why I get such low grades in it XD) and I decided that it was for the best (plot-wise) if Naruto didn't join the orchestra at the moment. With Kyuubi on the loose, he really can't risk it – plus he doesn't feel that he's ready, just yet. I want him out there as much as you guys, but trust me on this – he _will_ perform. Also, there you are – someone noticed Minato & Naruto's similarities. I wanted to prove not all Naruto blonde's are stupid . . . . And there will probably be something wrong with this chapter – I finished it at one in the morning on a school night, when I was half-asleep. And thanks for all the reviews guys! You all rock!

**Another Note:** I'm not sure how many people read the note at the top of the first chapter (I've learned from experience that many do not read author's notes – after all, I'm one of that many XD), so I'll say it again here. **There is a site for Dissonance music**. It has mediafire files for most of the music, and YouTube videos for any music that I can't get my hands on. If you wish to listen to the music, but don't want to look it up, all of the music in the chapters is posted there. The link is **on my profile** at the **very bottom** under the section labeled **To the Internet, My Minions**. I usually update it with the newest chapter, or at least a day after it.

**(1)** Heh, I was feeling sheepish when I wrote this.  
**(2)** Personally, I call Neji "Nejiko", but I have no idea what it means (or even when I started to call him it…-sweatdrop-) so I decided to change it to Neji-chin. –chin is a variation of the Japanese honorific –chan, an even more diminutive variation (if that's possible). It's also (in case anyone's interested) one of the many nicknames given to Kurogane from Fai in CLAMP's Tsubasa Chronicles.  
**(3)** Usually, pieces of music would be defined by a certain term. Say, "symphony", or "concerto", or "suite", or the like. But I had no idea what type of music this would qualify under, and I'm too busy (lazy) to look it up. If you want to tell me, so I can work it in, then please do. Otherwise, Naruto's piece is simply name Kage (cliché, I know, but I love it XD).  
**(4) **Let's just say the Hyuuga's are Japanese too, alright? I kinda forgot that they were American...

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** The Tempest (Beethoven) and How You Live (Turn Up the Music) (Point of Grace).

(Holy shit, this author's note looks really long . . . . )


	9. First Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the songs I use in any of my chapters. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, that wonderful author who likes to torture us with cliffhangers.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews!

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _Letters/Writing_ / _"Lyrics/Songs"_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Nine: First Meetings**

Music's the medicine of the mind. (John A. Logan)

He who hears music, feels his solitude peopled at once. (Robert Browning)

Music is an outburst of the soul. (Frederick Delius)

There is in souls a sympathy with sounds:  
And as the mind is pitch'd the ear is pleased  
With melting airs, or martial, brisk or grave;  
Some chord in unison with what we hear  
Is touch'd within us, and the heart replies. (William Cowper)

It is not love that is blind, but jealousy. (Lawrence Durrell, _Justine_, 1957)

Envy is a littleness of soul, which cannot see beyond a certain point, and if it does not occupy the whole space feels itself excluded. (William Hazlitt, _Characteristics_, 1823)

* * *

**Hokkaido, Japan  
January 29th, 1998**

_The orphanage was fairly small in Kyuubi Kitsune's opinion. Perhaps it was because he was older and taller since the last time he'd been in one, but it definitely seemed like the building was shrinking in around him. It made him want to get out even more than he already did, which was saying something._

_He really wished Shukaku would have had more creative ideas on places to bomb. Kyuubi_ hated _orphanages. But he was the only one vaguely sane enough to enter one and still seem like an okay guy. And they needed a general layout – it was too bad that the orphanage was too small to have blueprints on the internet._

_He sighed and leaned against the wall. Currently he was waiting for the director of the orphanage – a woman who went by Shizune, if he wasn't mistaken, to lead him through the brat's housing so he could see if any stood out to him. Kyuubi personally felt like he'd rather swallow knives whole, but he didn't have a choice to back out, goddamnit._

_He frowned as he caught the subtle sounds of a piano playing nearby. The music was abruptly cut off, which captured Kyuubi's interest. With a wary look at the door he waited until he could hear notes again and snuck off in the direction the music was coming from. This time it lasted longer, and he realized that whoever was playing was probably either learning a new song or composing. The notes weren't in any actual order, only being played randomly, as if the player was trying to find the right one. Kyuubi's curiosity grew._

_He opened the door to the room from which the music was coming from and was surprised to see a little blond boy sitting at the bench instead of the expected orphanage worker on a break. He blinked and then stared. The blond's back was turned to him, but the music score held in front of him was clearly visible. He blinked in surprise at the filled page of notes, wondering where the boy had gotten it from. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw the boy play a couple of notes, nod to himself, and then add them to the end of the sheet music neatly._

_He closed the door quietly behind him and watched as the boy continued to add to the composition with narrowed eyes. Kyuubi knew a few people in the music business and he knew how hard it was for some of them to think up the music behind their lyrics. He was surprised that such a little kid could do what full-grown adults couldn't; the blond couldn't be older than eight or nine._

_The blond finished the composition with a flourish and then sat, looking over it for several minutes. Then he took a deep breath, placed his hands on the piano keys, and played._

_The music was high, legato, and, to Kyuubi's listening ears, strangely sad for music made by a nine-year-old boy. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall and listened. The boy never faltered as he played, never stopped even though it had to be his first time playing the composition all the way through. Kyuubi found himself fascinated. _

_The music was abruptly cut off, and the sweet sound of sobbing reached Kyuubi's ears. He opened his eyes and found that the blond's shoulders were shaking. A smirk danced across his face and he glided forward._

_"What's the matter, little one?" he asked and the blond turned to face him. Kyuubi's breath caught._

_Big blue eyes stared out at him from a cherubic face, tears tracks melting against the tanned skin. Kyuubi felt a stirring in his groin __**(1)**__ and inwardly smirked. The little boy would be beautiful even normally, but with tears on his face and a heartbroken expression in his eyes he was exquisite. Kyuubi absently wondered what he would look like with blood on him._

_"N-nothing sir," the blond stuttered and hastily wiped away tears with a chubby face. Kyuubi knelt so that he was eye-level._

_"What's your name, kitling?" he asked._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, sir," the blond said, his chin rising slightly. "I'm nine," he added, anticipating Kyuubi's next question._

_"Would you like to come home with me, Naruto?" Kyuubi asked, the idea just coming into his head. Oh the things he could do to the blond! Kyuubi had always had a specialty with breaking people. Naruto would grow up to be beautiful, Kyuubi could see that, and he would be the perfect bed-partner once he was broken in. Kyuubi inwardly licked his lips while he kept the pleasant smile on his face. Yes, it would be perfect._

_Big blue eyes watched his face hesitantly, and Kyuubi almost felt a flash of sympathy for the boy – he remembered his stint in the orphanage system, before he had become what he was today. There was always that stinging want of someone to take you away and the fear that once someone did it would all be a joke and they'd send you back just as quickly as they picked you out. _'But,' _Kyuubi thought, his almost-sympathy disappearing, _'that won't be happening this time. Naruto is mine for good.'

_As the blond nodded yes to his question, Kyuubi absently thought that maybe orphanages weren't so bad after all._

* * *

Red eyes opened with a flicker, and Kyuubi Kitsune arched away from his uncomfortable car chair with a groan. He hated sleeping in cars, but he didn't want to attract notice by checking into a hotel. He blinked as the events in his dream came back to him – he hadn't remembered the day he'd first found Naruto for a while now. He absently wondered if the memories were triggered by stalking the boy as he rubbed feeling back into his legs and arms.

He took a look at his watch and nodded to himself when he saw that he had about ten minutes until Naruto left for school. _'Internal clocks are very helpful,'_ he mused as he reached back into the backseat to grab his gear; his wonderful, too expensive camera that Orochimaru had been kind enough to buy for him, a large sketch pad and a case of charcoal pencils. The last two he placed on the passenger seat while he started up his camera, fiddling with it to make sure it would work perfectly when Naruto got up. Satisfied, he got outside of his car and crept closer to the house where his blond lived. He zoomed in (ah cameras, a lovely invention) and grinned when he saw Naruto getting out of his bed, stretching slightly.

Kyuubi's camera followed Naruto whenever possible as he went through his daily routine, and the red-haired man snapped a few pictures here and there. He knew that it would scare Naruto more if he did portraits of him doing something as completely normal as brushing his hair, or brushing his teeth in the small bathroom adjacent to his bedroom.

Kyuubi's smile turned predatory as he watched Naruto change from his pajamas into his school uniform. His blond had grown into a fine specimen – he couldn't wait until he managed to draw Naruto back to him. He was sure that the blond would struggle at first but Kyuubi was confident in his own abilities to . . . persuade Naruto: and if that didn't work, Kyuubi didn't mind it rough.

He moved silently as Naruto moved downstairs, doing his best to keep the blond in sight. Kyuubi growled slightly when he saw Naruto sit down across from Orochimaru's idiotic brother, giving the old man a smile. His fingers tightened on the camera – that white-haired freak didn't deserve a smile from _his_ Naruto. Kyuubi would have to find a way to get rid of him after he got Naruto back. _'Or,'_ he thought as he obsessively watched Jiraiya place an arm around Naruto's shoulders, _'I could just get rid of him now. No one would miss him.'_

He snapped a few pictures of the two of them together, reluctantly, because he wanted to scare Naruto. If he could just get the blond brat frightened enough, Naruto would come and run back to him. It was twisted logic, but Kyuubi was sure that his plan would work. After all, Naruto was nothing if not a protective little brat. If Kyuubi threatened his friends and family, he had no doubt Naruto would rather choose to be with him again then see them harmed. He sneered to himself; yes his blond did have quite the little heart. It was too bad that it would be his downfall.

Of course, Kyuubi could just kill the blond's close ones now, but that would attract notice and Kyuubi didn't feel the need to be in jail again. Plus, this game was so much more fun to play then just grabbing his blond in the middle of the night and running off with him. Every time that he sent a letter or drawing, he knew that he was regressing Naruto bit by bit. And that was what he wanted, for the blond to broken by the time that they were reunited.

Kyuubi cackled softly to himself as he snapped a few pictures of Naruto leaving the house. His plan was perfect – now all he had to do was see it through. _'It's too easy,'_ he thought and turned to go back to his car. He had pictures to draw.

* * *

"Shikamaru!" The lazy genius sighed and turned to see a bright-eyed Naruto running towards him, pulling along another boy behind him. Shikamaru's eyebrow rose slightly; he recognized that boy. Neji Hyuuga, a part of the famous fanatically religious clan Hyuuga. He was also the star piano player of Konoha Orchestra until a few months ago. When he'd heard the news, Shikamaru had absently thought up theories to Neji's abrupt departure, but he'd soon gotten bored by it.

"Troublesome," he muttered under his breath as the pair approached. He would never have guessed that someone like Neji would hang out with Naruto. Naruto was bright and cheerful, once you got to know him well enough. Neji was one of the resident brooders that attended Konoha (among these so called "brooders" were Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, and Itachi Uchiha) and even though the girls whispered that he was a true gentlemen, Shikamaru doubted that Neji ever smiled or laughed or just had fun in general.

"Shika, this is Neji-ko," Naruto said rapidly, beaming at the both of them. Shikamaru felt his lip twitch. He had a very general grasp of Japanese – his father was fluent since he'd lived there for 20 years before he met Shikamaru's mother – but he knew that '-ko' was not something someone would generally attach to Neji Hyuuga's name. And, judging from Neji's half-amused half-frustrated look, he knew exactly what the honorific meant. "Neji-ko, this is Shikamaru. But feel free to call him Shika, Shika-chan, or Maru-Maru," Naruto chirped happily. Shikamaru absently pondered the thought of whether his father would find killing an annoying blond as justifiable homicide. _'Too troublesome,'_ he thought, dismissing the idea.

"Nice to meet you," Neji said, and then he paused and his lip twitched, "Maru-Maru."

_'Never mind,'_ Shikamaru thought, glaring a bit at Naruto, who was laughing freely. _'It'd be more troublesome to leave him alive.'_ Even if Shikamaru was a _little_ bit happy to see Naruto so carefree, it didn't mean that he wanted to suffer the loss of his dignity. So, just to be even, he gave a very forced smile to Neji.

"Nice to meet you as well . . . ." he paused significantly, "Neji-ko." Naruto beamed and Neji's eyebrow rose to his hairline.

Neji had heard of Shikamaru as well. It was hard not to hear about the legendary lazy genius, so smart that he could probably graduate at this very moment, but too lazy to do anything but sleep in class. Neji had felt towards Shikamaru the impersonal indifference everyone feels to someone that you know only by name – but he was beginning to change his mind. Shikamaru was intriguing – his eyes would flash every now and again as if he had just solved the most complicated puzzle, but he never shared any of his thoughts. Neji found it frustrating and, truth be told, interesting. He glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and inwardly rolled his eyes when he saw the beam on the blond's face. _'So that's what he's up to,'_ Neji thought with some amusement and fondness.

Naruto had made it his personal duty as Neji's new friend to find him, in the blond's words, a "man-lover" (Neji had choked on his own spit when he'd heard that term). Neji had protested, but Naruto couldn't be swayed. He'd been pulled through several halls as Naruto apparently tried to find "the one" (another unsuccessful naming by Naruto Uzumaki) for Neji until Naruto had nearly given up. Then the blond's eyes had brightened and he'd dragged Neji off to meet Shikamaru – obviously Naruto's choice for him.

Neji decided to humor his friend and gave Shikamaru the once over. He wasn't bad looking – without his guilt weighing him down, Neji could easily say that the other boy was very good-looking. And, better than all of that, he had brains. Neji could never be with a simpleton – he needed someone to keep him on his toes. Absently, he wondered if Shikamaru could do that, lethargic as he was.

Naruto, off to the side, was very pleased with himself. Of course, he had no idea if Shikamaru was gay or not, but he knew that even if the teen wasn't, he wouldn't care if Neji tried to "seduce" him. Naruto felt more concerned for Neji's feelings in all of this – if his plan worked and Shikamaru turned out to be straight that might be damaging to Neji's newfound confidence. But Naruto knew that Neji was going to have to do this sometime, so he thought that starting with Shikamaru wouldn't be as bad as starting with a stranger who could make the whole situation a whole lot worse. Naruto got the sudden image of Sasuke in Shikamaru's place and held back a snort of laughter. He doubted Neji and Sasuke would even be able to _get along_, let alone _like_ each other.

"Well, I have class," Neji said after a few moments of awkward silence. "I'll see you later, Naruto. It was nice to meet you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru just gave a tip of his head, his eyes half-lidded as he watched Neji walk away. Then he turned to Naruto. "You know your little scheme was a bit dangerous, Naruto."

Naruto blinked and then tried on his most innocent look. "What do you mean, Maru-Maru?"

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched slightly but he kept his indifferent look. "Neji Hyuuga is, apparently, gay or bisexual and you're trying to set us up, troublesome person that you are."

Naruto blushed a little. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

Shikamaru snorted. "Only if you have an IQ over 200. He was eyeing me up, you were beaming like the sun, and you really had no reason to introduce us without an ulterior motive."

Naruto pouted for a moment before his eyes lit up. "So are you gay? Bisexual? Hetero-flexible?" Shikamaru's eyebrow rose at that last label, but he shrugged. **(2)**

"Bisexual, actually," Shikamaru said casually. He'd never worried about keeping such things to himself, but no one ever came up to him and asked "are you bi?" so the opportunity to tell people his orientation never came up. Not that Shikamaru really cared. He didn't feel the need to either project or hide anything about himself to the world, least of all his sexuality.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?! That's great!" He paused and then said sheepishly, "I mean, you may not think it's so great, 'cause people can dislike you for it, but . . . ."

Shikamaru smirked (an odd expression on a face that was usually so indifferent) and said, "It _is_ a good thing. I couldn't care less if people dislike me or not."

Naruto eyed Shikamaru for a moment and then said quietly, "I know it's asking a lot, but can you . . . consider Neji?" Naruto frowned to himself for a moment – that sounded worse than he'd meant to say it. "I mean, would you think about dating him? Because he's a really great guy and he needs to find someone and you two would be practically perfect together . . . ." And now he was babbling.

Shikamaru sighed. He should've known minutes after meeting Naruto that the blond would be troublesome. But Naruto was his friend. Plus there was a little voice in the back of his head musing on if Neji's hair felt as soft as it looked.

"Fine," he muttered, shoving those thoughts to the back of his brain. "I'll think about it. But it'll be too troublesome to do anything more."

"You and your troublesome," Naruto said affectionately and Shikamaru blinked and then laughed.

The poor students surrounding the two had had watched a very disturbing sequence of events. First, Neji Hyuuga had actually _associated_ with someone other than his various family members. Second, he seemed to be hanging out with the all-time lazy genius and the strange new kid that had managed to be-friend _Gaara Sabaku_, of all people. And then, even stranger still, Shikamaru Nara, a well-known apathetic procrastinator, had _laughed_! Laughed! It wasn't as much of a miracle as it would have been had it been one of the Uchiha's or the Hyuugas, but it was still a phenomenon! The students glanced at each other through the corner of their eyes and inwardly thought that Naruto Uzumaki was turning his new school topsy-turvy. **(3)**

* * *

Rhapsody in Blue was, maybe unsurprisingly, one of Itachi Uchiha's favorite songs to play. He didn't often stray from his preferred instrument of the violin, but when he did decide to do something different he usually ended up on the piano, playing this song. He did not like it because of its slightly depressing chords, as some might believe, but because the music was complex and deep and he could lose himself in it in a way he couldn't with most other music.

He closed his eyes and leaned with the music as he approached the middle of the song, feeling his heart rise with the music. His fingers, so slim and pale they nearly blended with the keys, moved smoothly and efficiently, never missing a beat. Itachi knew this song backwards by now – he had no need for sheet music. Even if he hadn't known the song as well – Itachi was what some people considered a musical genius. He only needed to look at or hear a song once and he could play it perfectly. Or, almost perfectly. For while Itachi could copy the notes, he would never be able to copy the emotion behind them. That, he had to summon his own – a much harder task than simply hearing or seeing the notes and playing them himself. But he felt that he was starting to learn how to do just that. Maybe it was because Naruto had come into his life. Itachi's lips curved as he hit a crescendo. He liked that idea.

His fingers were starting to get numb, but Itachi ignored it all in favor of the music. His body shifted with the music, faint emotions making his face much more open than it'd probably ever been in his life. He'd deserted his cold, clinical way of performing and instead had embraced Naruto's way of playing music. He was startled to find, as he reached the end of the song, his fingers starting to loose their feeling, that he liked it better. He rarely found cause to loose himself in the music as he was now – the only real time he'd forgotten himself in music was the time after his family had died in the huge mass fires that had burned down their entire district. He had, he remembered distinctly, played Rhapsody of Blue quite often back then too.

He finished with a sigh, leaning back and stretching his fingers to get the feeling back into them. He opened his eyes and was surprised to find Sasuke standing in the door across from him, watching him with cool black eyes that were nearly a mirror of his own.

"Otouto," Itachi said, as indifferently as he could after letting his emotions free in the music. He always used the Japanese title for his brother – calling him Sasuke seemed awkwardly personal. Even though he loved his little brother, Itachi had never really been good with people, family or not. He preferred to keep them at an arm's distance. _'You don't do that with Naruto,'_ a little voice in the back of his head commented, but Itachi ignored it.

"Aniki," Sasuke said, bowing his head. He moved from his leaning position on the doorframe and stalked closer to the piano. Itachi's eyebrows furrowed slightly and he watched his brother's procession with cautious eyes. Sasuke was obviously upset, but why he didn't know. "You played differently today."

Itachi blinked. "Aa," he said.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Is it because of Uzumaki?" he demanded to know. Sasuke had never been a particularly patient person, Itachi thought as he raised his eyebrow at his brother.

"What does Naruto have to do with anything?" he asked calmly. Sasuke's eyes were near slits now and he had a stormy look on his face.

"I saw you two at the bar you like, Akatsuki," Sasuke accused as if he was, in Itachi's opinion, a jealous lover. Starting to get angry at Sasuke's annoying behavior he narrowed his eyes.

"Your point?" he asked.

Sasuke made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat and turned around to leave. "Never mind, aniki," he said and then left. Itachi watched the empty doorway with a mixture of bewilderment, anger, and confusion. He didn't know why Sasuke would be so mad at his sudden change in music style or his association with Naruto. _'Maybe he's jealous,'_ a voice in the back of his head suggested and Itachi's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Sasuke had always been a possessive child. _'But is it you or Naruto he's possessive over, I wonder?'_ the voice said and Itachi felt a disconcerting stab of anger at the thought that Sasuke might want Naruto all to himself.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Itachi looked up to see the object of his thoughts standing in the same place his brother had not five minutes ago and blinked. Naruto looked happy today – his eyes were bright and his smile was genuine. Just when Itachi had started to be able to tell the difference between Naruto fake and real expressions wasn't clear to him.

"Hn," Itachi said and Naruto laughed.

"Back to your old Uchiha tactics," he teased as he sauntered into the room and dropped into a nearby chair. "Play something for me?"

Itachi looked into Naruto's eyes and sighed. How anyone could resist that look was beyond him. "Aa," he said and his hands moved back to the keys without his consent. They were still aching, but it was a bearable pain. "What would you like me to play?" Despite Sasuke's odd behavior, Itachi was in a generous mood today.

Naruto bit his lip. "I'm don't have anything particular, but something . . . soul-lifting would be nice," he admitted. "I'm in need for some soothing of the soul, if you know what I mean."

Itachi wondered what had put Naruto in need of that and felt a sudden rush of protectiveness that he usually only associated with family. Slightly uncomfortable with this rush of emotion for a person that he didn't know very well, Itachi cleared his throat and the thought of one of the few modern songs he liked outside of blues and jazz popped into his head. He tilted his head and decided that it was soothing to the soul – certainly, it lifted ones spirit into the song. He nodded to himself and then placed his hands on the keys, taking a deep breath. This song was not very difficult for a musical prodigy who could play Chopin and Beethoven and Gershwin for hours straight without having to look at the music once, but for some reason Itachi wanted it to be perfect. Had he known himself better, he might have realized it was because Naruto was watching him. But, as he didn't, Itachi shrugged the feeling off and started to play and sing:

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you  
__'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
__And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
__And all I can breathe is your life  
__'Cause sooner or later it's over  
__I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies  
__When everything feels like the movies  
__And you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am."_

The instrumental break was a bit tricky, full of four-note chords that followed one after another, making it hard for those that didn't have nimble fingers. But Itachi managed it well, bridging the music smoothly. He was aware of Naruto's eyes on him and managed to find the time to wonder why that would make such a strange feeling rise up in him – a combination of happiness and fright – but then his thoughts turned back to the song.

_"And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
I__ just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
__When everything's made to be broken  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
__I just want you to know who I am  
__I just want you to know who I am." _**(4)**

Itachi left the last notes quivering in the air and sighed, turning to Naruto. He was surprised to find the blond watching him with wide blue eyes and a half-smile on his face.

"You're doing it," he said wonderingly and Itachi blinked. "Playing the _music_," the blond added, seeing Itachi's faintly puzzled expression. "It's a complete difference," he continued, with an amazed look on his face. "Now I can see why everyone calls you a musical genius—" he broke off with a blush that Itachi found, to his horror, endearingly cute.

"I have you to thank for that," Itachi said lowly, knowing this to be true and not ashamed to admit that Naruto had helped him. Had it been anyone else, Itachi never would have admitted such a thing – or allowed any such help to happen in the first place. But with Naruto, for some reason, it was different. Itachi wondered if it was because of the blond's playing or his personality or the sadness in his eyes and face or any other numerous things that made Naruto, Naruto that made it so easy to talk to and emphasize with him. Itachi thought, as he watched Naruto stare at his long, elegant hands with wonder, that it was probably a combination of all of those things and felt a sudden tenderness for this little blond who had so suddenly entered and changed his life. Without realizing it, Naruto Uzumaki had gained the protection of one Uchiha. _'And,'_ Itachi thought, thinking back to Sasuke's strange behavior with an inward frown, _'he's probably going to need it.'_ But Itachi wouldn't let anything hurt the little blond, even if it was his precious brother that he was protecting Naruto from.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yey, Chapter nine. I'm sorry it took so long – real life hates me, as usual. This is also a pretty boring chapter . . . but I think next chapter will be better. It'll definitely be an emotional chapter for me, and maybe I'll be able to wring some tears out of my readers . . . XD Anyhow – so Shika and Neji met . . . and to warn you all, they _will_ become a couple. And more ItaNaru fluffiness, ne? I didn't really like the Sasuke part, but eh, what'll you do right? And next chapter I promise much more of Jiraiya! I feel like I've been neglecting him lately . . . and I'll also include some of Hinata, I think. So – leave a review please, and lemme know what you think, yeah?

**(1)** Yes, Kyuubi is a bit of a pedophile. But he didn't threaten to do anything sexual to Naruto until he was 16, so no worries about Naru-chan's innocence.  
**(2)** The "hetero-flexible" thing is from a quote by Morgan Torva: " Labels? Okay, fine. I'm bisensual. Heteroflexible. And life-curious. That about covers it."  
**(3)** I just wanted to add that I wish Shika would shorten his name. That's the most I've ever written it, and damn is it annoying! I wanted to write "Shika" but I couldn't because that would sound weird, and so I had to write Shikamaru and do it over and over again . . . Now you know the pains I went through to write this chapter for you. XD  
**(4)** This is my personal favorite of all of Goo Goo Dolls songs. There's just something about it that speaks to your soul, ya know? I also wanted to add that originally I was going to have a blues song here, but I couldn't find a good one and I was getting frustrated so I decided to make Itachi a Goo Goo Dolls fan. It seems like his kind of music, doesn't it? –sweatdrop- I'd also like to add that the piano variation of this song is _tricky_. I've been trying to play it for months and I still can't get it right.

**Songs Played in This Chapter (in chronological order):** Rhapsody of Blue (Gershwin) and Iris (The Goo Goo Dolls).

(Wow, another long author's note! I really can ramble, can't I . . . .?)


	10. Kushina

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You're rocking my world!

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the songs used in this story – they're all credited at the bottom. Naruto also belongs to Kishimoto, that stupid author that keeps killing off all the awesome characters . . . . DX

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _Flashback_ / _"Lyrics/Song"_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Ten: Kushina**

Grief is itself a medicine. (William Cowper, Charity)

There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved. It is God's finger on man's shoulder. (Charles Morgan)

Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose. (The Wonder Years)

Music that gentler on the spirit lies,  
Than tired eyelids upon tired eyes. (Alfred Lord Tennyson)

Music is love in search of a word. (Sidney Lanier)

Even hundredfold grief is divisible by love. (Jareb Teague)

Music is the art which is most nigh to tears and memory. (Oscar Wilde)

Maybe that's what you got when you stood over your grief, facing it finally. A sense of its depths, its area, the distance across, and the way over or around it, whichever you choose in the end. (The Truth about Forever by Sarah Dessen; Macy)

* * *

_"Naruto, sweetie, I've leaving."_

_There was a flash of warm lips against the skin of his forehead and Naruto mumbled a sleepy goodbye. He felt his mother smile against his skin before she pulled away, running an elegant musician's hand through his hair. He heard the jangle of her various bracelets as she made her way to the door and the lock that turned behind her before he fell back asleep._

_The next sound he heard was a knock on his front door – a distant, ringing sound in the empty house._

_Eight-year-old Naruto blinked blearily and got his feet, stumbling towards the front door. His room was on the first floor, right next to the kitchen – Naruto had always liked it because it meant he could go get a midnight snack whenever he wanted. He went to the door and unlocked it, too tired to remember that his mom always told him never to open the door without looking through the peephole first. To his surprise, he saw their neighbor Shizune on the front steps, looking uncharacteristically grave._

_"H'llo?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes._

_"Naruto-kun," Shizune said and Naruto was startled at the sadness in her dark eyes. "You have to come with me."_

_Naruto backed up a step, a little frightened. "W-why?" he asked._

_Shizune's eyes shuttered. "Naruto-kun, something has happened . . . to your mother," she admitted softly. "I need to bring you to her."_

_Naruto's heart felt like it was being squished between two giant hands and there was a coil of fear stuck in his belly. He stepped forward and Shizune caught him by the hand, leading him out the door. "What happened to kaa-chan?"_

_Shizune's eyes softened as she led them into a neat, black car. "She got into an accident, Naruto-kun. She was walking across the road and a driver couldn't see her because of the snow," she gestured to the freely falling flakes around them – the first snow of the year, "and he hit her."_

_Naruto's eyes widened in fear and Shizune quickly tried to comfort the boy. "I don't know how it turned out, Naruto-kun. The doctors called me because she listed me as her closest of kin after you, and they wanted me to come and get you in case things get . . . bad." _

_"Bad?" Naruto's eyes started to well up with tears. "What do you mean bad?!"_

_Shizune winced as she pulled into the Hospital parking lot and parked. Thinking carefully of what she should say, she turned to Naruto. "You see, Naruto-kun . . . the driver hit her hard. Your mother . . . may not . . . survive." This was difficult to even voice aloud – Shizune loved Kushina dearly and she would miss her almost as much as Naruto would. Though there was no doubt the little blond would miss his mother far more than she would – she had never seen a parent and child so close before she'd met those two. _

_"Survive?" Naruto whispered to himself, his hands clutching the fabric of his shirt that covered his heart. "Kaa-chan might . . . die?" The last word was whispered, as if it would bring bad luck into their lives just by saying it. _

_Shizune's eyes filled with tears. "Yes, Naruto-kun, she might," she said and she cursed the fact that she had to be the one to tell him this, that she had to shoulder the burden of seeing those large eyes fill with tears and sadness. Naruto had always felt like a nephew to her – she never wanted him to feel sad or unhappy._

_Naruto's hands were curled into tiny fists and his lower lip was trembling. Shizune carefully gathered him to her and he curled close to her chest, allowing her to carry him out of the car and into the hospital. She'd never seen Naruto so small before, or so helpless. He'd always been so bright and full of life – a laughing, smiling bundle of joy. Now his brightness had been dragged from him, leaving his skin pasty and his usually vibrant eyes pale._

_The hospital was bright and white and smelled vaguely of sick people and medicine. Shizune had never liked hospitals – the last time she'd been in one was to watch her mother slowly die of cancer. When you see a loved one die in a hospital, it always seems like their ghosts are waiting for you when you re-enter one. Naruto clung to her as she made her way up the stairs to the Emergency ward. The usually busy place was strangely empty – only a small family occupied one of the corners. Shizune hurried towards the bored-looking nurse behind the reception desk. _

_"Is there any information about Uzumaki Kushina?" she asked worriedly. The nurse looked up, her face snappish, but when she saw Naruto's pale face, her eyes softened. She looked up at Shizune, silently understanding that the boy was the mentioned woman's son, and if there was bad news she should let it go gently._

_"Let me check," she said, and looked through her old computer. There was a few minutes of silence until the woman looked up, her face filled with sympathy. Shizune's heart stopped._

_"I'm afraid Uzumaki Kushina-san died twenty minutes ago," the nurse said softly. "I'm sorry for your loss."_

_Naruto was stiff in Shizune's arms and when she looked down at him she could see that his face was white and his eyes sat huge in it. Fat tears built up along the edges of Naruto's eyes and they curved slowly down his cheekbones and dripped off of his chin, splattering softly onto the floor. Never had Shizune seen such a heartbroken face and she felt her own heart ache in sympathy for the little boy._

_"Naruto . . . ." she said softly, but when Naruto turned to her with wide, broken blue eyes she found she didn't know what to say. Unable to face the expression in Naruto's face, she turned instead, to the nurse. "Can we see her body?" she asked._

_A small punch on her shoulder drew her attention back to Naruto. Anger had been added to his anguished expression, and she was stunned when the full force of his eyes turned on her._

_"See her body?!" Naruto asked, his voice somewhere between trembling and steady. "She's dead! My mother's dead! And all you can ask is if we can __**see her body**__?!?!" The last words were yelled, drawing the attention of the family in the back. _

_"Naruto," Shizune said, "I know this is hard for you. But—"_

_"No! My kaa-chan is dead! She's dead, she's dead, she's__** dead**__ . . . ." The anger bled out of Naruto's face and he crumpled into himself, tears falling heavily and freely. His sobs were loud in the near empty waiting room and Shizune could see the other visitors watching Naruto sympathetically. She soothed a circle onto the little boy's back, rocking him back and forth, and felt her own tears come into her eyes. Strangely enough, they weren't for Kushina, who'd been her dear friend for many years – instead they were for Naruto, who had lost his mother and best friend at the same time, and was now left with no one._

_How could he ever recover from a blow like that?_

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****November 1****st****, 2008**

Blue eyes opened slowly, and Naruto Uzumaki took in his orange sunburst of a ceiling with a heavy, tired gaze. Slowly, his eyes moved over his room, around the various objects that he inside of it, until it rested on the picture by his bedside.

Naruto had lost everything when he'd gone to the orphanages. There were only two things he'd managed to keep – a beaten up spiral pendant that his mother had always worn during her old concerts, and single picture of him and Kushina. It had been taken was Naruto was seven – he was baby-faced and innocent in that picture still, and his eyes showed it, full of awe and naivety towards the world. Naruto stood between Kushina's legs, while his mother had placed her chin on her head as she smiled and waved a peace sign. Her other arm was wrapped securely around Naruto's waist, her hand joining with Naruto's and interlocking their fingers.

Naruto reached out a hand and traced his mother's features with a single finger, feeling longing well up in him. It'd been so long. Without this picture travelling everywhere with him, Naruto doubted that he would remember Kushina's face today. He couldn't remember the sound of her voice, the way she laughed . . . . Only the barest hints of memories stayed with him. It was never enough.

Naruto sighed heavily and got out of his bed, stumbling until he found his adjacent bathroom. He stared into the mirror above his sink and took in his sleep heavy blue eyes and tousled blond hair. Would his mother be proud of him today? Did she watch over him – see everything that he'd done, everything that had happened to him? Naruto hoped she didn't. He hoped that she hadn't had to see her son tortured and abused. But some part of him hoped she watched over him, that she could see his _talent_ in music and be proud, that she could see who he was becoming and be happy for that person.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair wearily. He turned and went out of his bedroom and down the stairs, relieved to find Jiraiya in the kitchen. The older man was reading the newspaper, but when he heard Naruto's footsteps he looked up and gave a hesitant smile. Naruto knew the reason that Jiraiya tip-toed around him this day – he didn't want to upset him. Naruto was always most sensitive on the day that his mother had died.

"Hey kiddo," Jiraiya said gently.

"Good morning," Naruto answered dully, slumping into the chair across from Jiraiya. The older man watched him with a cautious eye.

"Are you ready for the trip?" he asked.

Naruto nodded. Earlier that week, Jiraiya had surprised him by announcing that they were going to go on a weekend trip to Japan. Jiraiya's reason had remained unspoken, but Naruto knew that it was to visit the grave of his mother, who was still buried in his home-town in Hokkaido. It would be the first time since he was nine that he'd see that grave. Kyuubi never even allowed him a day off on the day of his mother's death, let alone a trip to Japan to visit her.

"We leave right after school, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yup," Jiraiya said, trying to be cheerful. "I hope your bags packed, because if it's not whatever you forgot you'll have to leave here! We'll only have about five minutes after you get back before we have to go."

Naruto nodded, not even smiling at the attempt at humor. Jiraiya watched as the blond got up and moved around the kitchen with a frown. He hated seeing the kid like this. He'd seen Naruto very few times on the day that he now knew to be the anniversary of Kushina Uzumaki's death, but the times he had had been enough to make his heart ache for the boy. This was his first time having to deal with Naruto in this kind of depressed state all the time, and he had a feeling it would only get worse when they got to Japan. Jiraiya sighed. Maybe his planned trip wasn't such a great idea after all. But he wanted Naruto to visit his mother's grave, maybe even talk with her for a while. The kid was healing, slowly, but maybe seeing his mother's grave would help him. Jiraiya had hoped so, but seeing the kid's depressed state now, he couldn't be so sure.

"Naruto," he said and the blond turned to look at him with sad eyes. "We can always cancel the trip, if you want." He tried to convey the deeper meaning with his eyes. _You can wait. You don't have to do this right away._

Naruto looked away. "I want to do this, Jiraiya," he said quietly. "It's well past the time I went to see her again."

Jiraiya sighed. "You'd better get going. You're going to be late."

Naruto nodded and grabbed a muffin before heading out of the door. Jiraiya watching him go before he put his head in his hands. Hopefully this trip would turn out as he planned – but, Naruto's depressed face playing over again in his memory, Jiraiya had the sad feeling that it wouldn't.

* * *

_"__Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence._

_In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
'neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of  
A neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence."_

Itachi paused before coming in through the practice room door, wondering if it was the right time to intrude on Naruto's space. It wasn't the song's lyrics that made him pause, but more the way that Naruto was singing. Itachi was used to Naruto's happy, bright voice – sometimes with an edge of darker emotions, but the happiness always preceding. But at the moment, Naruto was singing with grief. His voice hung heavy with it – the words shuddered out of his throat instead of floating, and there was always a thick undertone to his words, as if he was on the edge of crying. Itachi felt that disconcerting stab of protectiveness again. Why was Naruto sad?

_"And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one deared  
Disturb the sound of silence._

_Fools said I, you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows.  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you.  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence._

_And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon God they made.  
And the sign flashed out its warning,  
In the words that it was forming.  
And the signs said, the words of the prophets  
Are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls.  
And whispered in the sounds of silence."_

As the last note fell into the air, Itachi stepped through the door's threshold, his eyes narrow and intense. Naruto, hearing noise behind him, turned wearily. Itachi took in the dark bags under the blond's sad eyes, and the way that his face drooped in weariness. When he saw who had interrupted him, Naruto gave a tired smile.

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me, Itachi," he said, attempting at humor. Itachi saw through it immediately.

"What happened?" he demanded, and Itachi himself was even surprised to find a note of concern in his voice.

Naruto blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to play for innocence. Itachi just stared him down, not saying a word. Naruto shifted uncomfortably under the Uchiha's gaze, wondering if he should just lie and be done with it. There were thousands of excuses he could use - _I'm feeling under the weather today_ or _I didn't get much sleep last night_. But he had a feeling Itachi wouldn't buy whatever lies he spewed out. And, for some strange reason, he didn't really want to lie to the Uchiha. Itachi had become, over the past month and a half, one of his friends. Naruto hadn't had many of those throughout his life, and he treasured the few he'd managed to make during his stay at Konoha; Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Itachi, Kiba, and even Hinata, though he hadn't seen much of her for the last week or so. Naruto bit his lip, debating on what to say.

He turned to look at the piano keys and sighed. Maybe telling someone would help? He had never told about the day that Kushina had died, even to Jiraiya, the person he trusted most. Could he hand that memory to Itachi? His eyes travelled back to the still silent Uchiha, who had never stopped watching him as Naruto thought. Maybe he could, if it was Itachi. The older teenager seemed to understand him.

"My mother loved that song," he said quietly. "She would always play it. She loved Simon and Garfunkel period, actually." He smiled slightly. He looked back down at the keys underneath his hands. "That's the thing I remember most about her now – the music she loved." Naruto hesitated and then said, never looking up at Itachi, "Today's the day my mother died." Itachi drew in a quick breath, his only show of surprise. "She was hit by a car," Naruto continued. "The driver . . . he was blinded by the snow. It was the first snow of the year," he added, almost dreamily. "I had been asleep when she left . . . my neighbor Shizune brought me to the hospital. By the time we got there, my mother had already died."

Naruto looked down at his long fingers, absently putting one on the keys and tapping them randomly. "I don't remember much after that. We had a funeral . . . it snowed that day too. I collected my things and went to the orphanage. Shizune would've taken me in but . . . she had cancer. The doctors told her she was going to die in two years. She didn't want me to have to deal with that . . . . so she gave me a place in her orphanage."

"Isn't it funny?" Naruto's eyes moved back to Itachi, and the Uchiha was a stunned at the sadness in them. "That she put me in the orphanage for a better life, when all it really did was condemn me to a horrible one? Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if Shizune had adopted me. Would I have ever met Kyuubi? How different would my life be?" Naruto's eyes closed and he tried to swallow back the thick feeling of tears in the back of his throat. "Sometimes when I was with Kyuubi I'd wonder – what if I'd woken up that day? What if I'd delayed my mother even for a minute to tell her goodbye or for her to make me breakfast . . . . would she still have died? Was it fate or chance? It's always plaguing me . . . the thought that I could've kept her from dying."

A heavy weight settled on Naruto's head and the blond jumped. He turned to see Itachi staring down at him with solemn black eyes, his hand outstretched. "Wait here for a moment, Naruto-kun," he murmured and then swiftly left the room. Naruto tilted his head and wondered at Itachi's strange behavior, but before he even had the time to ponder it thoroughly, the Uchiha was back in the room, violin case in hand. Carefully, almost reverently, Itachi drew out a beautiful looking violin and bow. Naruto noted absently that it wasn't the same violin he'd borrowed the day they'd visited Akatsuki – which already seemed a lifetime ago. But the thought was driven from his head when Itachi lifted the violin to his shoulder, put the bow to the strings and _played_.

Naruto had heard Itachi play on the violin once before. Then, the Uchiha had seemed, to him, devoid of all emotion, lacking in his performance. Now, Naruto couldn't see how he'd ever thought the Uchiha to be anything other than talented beyond belief. The music seeped out of him effortlessly, his hands moving fluidly while his bow dipped and peaked with the notes. It was, to use a cliché, poetry in motion, and Naruto was entranced by it.

The music, Naruto could dimly recognize. He was sure he'd heard it before; the languid set of notes was unmistakable. But somehow, Naruto couldn't put a name to a song – perhaps from a lapse of memory or because of the way Itachi was playing it. However, he allowed himself to be unbothered by this. The music that Itachi was playing didn't need a name. It was beautiful and complex and lifting to his soul and that was all that Naruto needed to know about it.

Naruto leaned back against the piano and closed his eyes, letting the music wash over his body. He could feel tears building up in the back of his eyes, though whether they were caused by Itachi's beautiful playing or the memories stirred up by the anniversary of his mother's death, he couldn't say. _'Perhaps a bit of both,'_ he thought, tilting his head as Itachi's music slowed, never opening his eyes even when it halted altogether.

"Chopin's Nocturne for violin and piano," Itachi said quietly. Naruto blinked his eyes open. Now he knew where he'd heard that music before – he'd played the piano part of that Nocturne before. He'd just never heard the violin part – which was why he didn't recognize it. **(1)**

"That was beautiful," he said quietly. Itachi inclined his head, accepting the praise in his usual silent manner. Naruto looked down shyly. "Thank you."

Naruto blinked when long graceful fingers came out to grasp at his chin. Itachi's eyes were dark and intense on his face. "I am sorry for your loss," he said quietly and there was sincerity in his low voice that Naruto couldn't mistake.

"I am sorry for your loss as well," Naruto said; he had never forgotten what Kiba had relayed to him his first day about the Uchiha tragedy. Itachi's face tensed slightly before relaxing, and he pulled his fingers away from Naruto's chin. The blond couldn't deny the slight feeling of disappointment, but pushed it away by standing and brushing off invisible lint on his black pants.

"I'd better get going. I have to get to my next class early to get the work for Monday . . . ."

Itachi's eyebrow rose in a silent question and Naruto sighed. "I'm going to Japan for a few days," he said quietly and the eyebrow rose further, nearly disappearing into Itachi's hairline. "I'm . . . going to visit my mother's grave." Naruto was silent for a moment before giving a soft laugh. "Nine years, and I haven't even visited her once. Not once." He looked down at the piano beside him and sighed before looking back up at Itachi, forced lightness in his face. "Now, I won't be here on Monday, so you're going to have to find someone else to stalk, you here?!"

Itachi's lips tightened. "If you don't want to be happy, don't be happy," he said in a way that could have been heated on anyone else. On Itachi, the words just turned sharper than usual. Naruto's eyes widened and then a smile – his first true smile of the day – slid over his face. Itachi felt his breath catch at that smile, a strange feeling fluttering in his chest at the sight of it.

"Thanks Itachi," Naruto said quietly. "For everything." He slid his backpack over one shoulder and hovered in the door uncertainly for a moment. "I'll see you on Monday," he said finally, turning to make his way out of the door.

"Naruto," Itachi said and the blond looked over his shoulder at him. "Good luck."

Naruto nodded solemnly and walked out of the door. In the room he'd left, Itachi sighed and sunk into the piano bench. Just when he thought he'd figured out the blond and his feelings for him, everything turned on its head. Naruto Uzumaki was an enigma, and Itachi was starting to realize that there were multiple facets to the blond – so many, that he couldn't be sure if he'd ever truly figure the blond out. And, strangely enough, the idea didn't irk him as it used to in the past when he had a mystery that didn't want to be revealed – instead, Itachi felt contented. Itachi bent his head and leaned back so he was looking at the ceiling. _'Naruto Uzumaki . . . .'_ he mused, _'You've turned my world around.'_

* * *

**Hokkaido, Japan  
****November 2****nd****, 6:02 PM**

Hokkaido looked different than Naruto remembered. But that could have been because the last time he'd been there had been when he was eight, and his memory of everything had blurred with time. But still, it looked strange. Perhaps it was his years spent in America, but stepping on Japanese soil didn't feel like coming home – it felt like a visit. Naruto supposed that America just had a way of making you think it was your home, even if you weren't born there.

They'd arrived in Hokkaido only hours before, and Naruto was _tired_. He barely remembered his trip to America, so he thought that Jiraiya's warnings about the jet-lag had been the over-exaggerated rambles of a notorious plane-drunkard. Apparently, his guardian had been telling the truth. Naruto felt like he'd been up for two days straight, and it was only six at night. He'd slept a lot on the plane, and they'd fallen into the hotel beds as soon as they got to Japan, but still he could feel the gritty sting in his eye that told him he needed to sleep, and he needed to do it soon. However, Naruto had wanted to go to his mother's grave as soon as possible, so even though they were still tired, when they woke up they headed out to the graveyard Naruto remembered laying his mother to rest in.

Naruto remembered the ceremony. It had been a very quiet affair put together by Shizune. His mother had been cremated, her ashes put to rest in a humble gravesite inside their hometown. Naruto wondered who had tended to it in the years that he hadn't been able to – perhaps it was falling into disrepair now. With a pang, he realized he should have bought some flowers. Hopefully he'd make up for it with his other gift.

The graveyard was a small, quiet place with very few cars occupying the space in the parking lot. The grass was well cut and most of the gravesites well-tended as Naruto and Jiraiya walked through them. Naruto walked with his head bowed, eyes on the dark stone path before him. Jiraiya, behind him, hand a concerned hand on his shoulder, staring ahead as he walked. In his other hand, he carried a dark violin case.

Kushina's grave was in one of the last rows – the graveyard had run out of space soon after she had died. As they approached it, Naruto lifted his head with a nudge from Jiraiya. He blinked when he saw his mother's grave.

It was perfectly tended. No vines or bird droppings gathered on it – in fact, there was even a bunch of blooming flowers gathered in front of it, though how they had survived in the icy weather of Hokkaido's November was a mystery onto itself. Naruto wondered who had had gone through the trouble of fixing up Kushina's gravesite – perhaps a kindly old person who came here everyday and saw how desperately lonely his mother's grave was, or a previous fan who knew where she had been buried.

Tears were blurring the edge of his vision as he stared at the grave marker that had the elegant Kanji and Katakana of his mother's name engraved into the stone. It had been so long since he'd seen this place, since he'd visited his mother's resting place. Too long.

Naruto hurried over to the grave, ignoring Jiraiya who was following him and watching him with worried eyes. Carefully, he laid a hand on the smooth, cold stone of his mother's grave marker, feeling closer to her than he had in years. Naruto burrowed close to the stone tablet, feeling tears slide down his face as he bent his head, curling into himself.

"Naruto," Jiraiya said, coming close to his charge. Aching emotion was present in his dark eyes – sympathy, sadness, and overwhelming love for the boy that he had saved from the dark and troubled life he'd led. He carefully took Naruto into his arms, folding the boy's smaller, thinner body against his own. Naruto, feeling the warmth and strength and concern that Jiraiya was pouring out to him in folds, buried his head in his guardian's shirt sobs racking his whole body as he mourned for his mother for the first time in eight years.

Jiraiya stared at the grave marker in front of him as he held Naruto's body close to his own, trying to soothe the sorrow that the boy was feeling at the sight of his mother's gravesite. He remembered Uzumaki Kushina. He'd only met her twice, but two times was enough to realize how beautiful of a person she was, both inside and out. He had seen why Minato loved her – she was bright, passionate, loving, kind – everything a man would want in a person. He had envied Minato for being the luckiest bastard on the planet, to land a girl like that.

He'd never known the reason for Kushina's disappearance and, for that matter, neither had Minato. But he remembered how heartbroken his former student had been after she'd left, how he'd given up his music and gone into drinking for a while until Jiraiya had managed to get him a teaching job at Konoha. Jiraiya had hated Kushina for what she had done to the man that he loved as a son but now, years later, he wondered if she had had a good reason to do what she did. He supposed he would never know.

Jiraiya looked down at the boy in his arms and felt immense love and sympathy well up in him. Naruto was family to him – perhaps, if there had to be a term put to it, he was like a grandson. Jiraiya could see Kushina all over Naruto – no matter if he didn't look a bit like her besides the color of his eyes, he had all of her personality. There was something loveable about the blond, and Jiraiya suddenly felt extremely protective of the crying boy in his arms. Naruto was one of the strongest people mentally, that Jiraiya knew, but even the strongest of people have a breaking point. He had no doubt that meeting Kyuubi again would be Naruto's breaking point – that if that monster trapped in a man's body ever got his hands on the blond, Jiraiya would never see the bright, loving, kind person Naruto had become when he recovered from years of torture – indeed, that he had been even during those years. That person would slip away, and Naruto would become a shell of the person he once was, ruined by Kyuubi's lust and blood-thirst. Jiraiya's arms tightened around his charge. Never would he allow that to happen. Naruto would not be broken, if Jiraiya had any way to stop it. The thought that the blond would never smile, would never love was a devastating one, and Jiraiya would do everything in his power to make sure that a heartless, broken Naruto never came to be.

When Naruto finally felt the tears stop, he was sure that they'd been standing in front of the gravesite for hours. Sniffing slightly, he gently pushed Jiraiya away and gave the man a shy, slight smile, thanking him silently for his sympathy and concern. Jiraiya smiled back and patted Naruto on the head gently. He then tilted his head gently to the side, gesturing to the violin case on the ground beside them with a quirk of his eyebrow. Naruto looked down at it with troubled eyes but eventually he knelt down and opened it, pulling out a beautifully made violin and bow.

Jiraiya had many instruments scattered around his house from various travels and a one-time urge to try and learn how to play them himself. The violin was something that Jiraiya had bought in England, in a tiny music shop in the center of London. He'd told Naruto that he'd never laid a hand on a violin in his life, but the instrument had been too beautiful to resist. He'd also added, when Naruto had shyly asked if they could bring it with them on their trip, that it was an instrument he would be honored for Naruto to use, and for Kushina to hear.

Gently, Naruto brought the violin close to him and started to quietly tune it. Jiraiya took a few steps away until he standing on the edge of the gravesite. When Naruto had finished his preparations he took a deep breath.

"Kaa-chan," he said quietly, feeling tears build up again. "I'm sorry I couldn't come before this. If you are watching over me, you should know why I haven't been able to visit you for so long. So many times, I wished I could. So many times." His voice broke but he cleared his throat and continued on. "You taught me all I know about music. Since I have no flowers or incense to give you . . . I thought a gift of the thing we love best would work." Carefully, he brought the violin up to his chin and set the bow gently against the strings. The graveyard was silent for a moment until Naruto took a breath and began to play.

Music filled the air, and in the icy landscape of the graveyard it sounded eerie and intensely beautiful, although the song was one of the simplest tunes to play. Naruto felt tears slide down his face and had a moment to wonder how much water his eyes had left after all the crying he'd been doing before he began to sing the words that went along with the simple, violin tune:

_"Amazing grace, how sweet the sound  
__That saved a wretch like me.  
__I once was lost, but now am found,  
__Was blind, but now I see_

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
__And grace my fears relieved.  
__How precious did that grace appeared  
__The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
__I have already come;  
'__tis grace hath brought me safe thus far  
__And grace will lead me home._

_The lord has promised good to me  
__His word my hope secures;  
__He will my shield and portion be,  
__As long as life endures._

_When this flesh and heart shall fail,  
__And mortal life shall cease,  
__I shall possess within the veil,  
__A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been there ten thousand years  
__Bright shining as the sun,  
__We've no less days to sing god's praise  
__Than when we've first begun."_

Naruto's voice was husky from his crying and a little rough, but to Jiraiya's ears, there had never been a more beautiful sound. The soulful duet of the violin and voice together, and the knowledge of who was singing and why, brought tears to his eyes, even though he'd managed to stay stoic throughout the events that had happened before this. He looked over at Naruto to see that tears were streaming out of his eyes again, and that he had raised trembling hands to his mother's name imprinted on the gravestone in front of him. But, in his eyes there was a new kind of contentment, and Jiraiya realized that this trip had not been a waste, but had been something that had healed a wound in Naruto's heart that had remained open and sore throughout the long years that he had never been able to visit her.

"_Sumimasen?_" a voice called nearby and Jiraiya turned to see a middle-aged woman standing at the gravesite next to Kushina's. She cleared her throat. "Excuse me?" she said again, in heavily accented English.

"Yes?" Jiraiya said, moving closer to her. The woman smiled gently, her kind face crinkling as she did so.

"Is that his mother?" she asked, gesturing towards Naruto. She'd obviously realized Jiraiya wasn't exactly a native to the Japanese language.

"Yes," Jiraiya said. "Yes it is." The woman smiled again.

"I have been . . . watching over her gravesite," she said, stumbling over the English words. "But she is . . . lucky to have such a son. He has . . . very much beauty in his voice!" she exclaimed, ignorant of her bad grammar. Jiraiya smiled slightly at her.

"Yes, she truly does," he said quietly, looking back at Naruto. "She is probably very proud of him, wherever she may be."

_'Very, very proud,'_ he thought as he said goodbye to the woman. _'Naruto probably has no idea how much.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there it is. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had trouble writing this chapter – not so much because of writer's block but because summing up the emotions needed to do this chapter was tiring and, in some cases, frustrating. Even now, looking back, I feel like this chapter is not empathetic enough to the grief of those who have lost their loved ones. It feels like there are so many deeper emotions I could have put in here, but sometimes there are things you can't put into words. But – on a lighter note. I will be gone from November 21st to December 1st on a family trip, so updates will be delayed a bit. Next chapter we'll see what happened to Hinata, and perhaps more of what Sasuke's up to. Please leave a review~!

**(1)** Never, in all my time writing Dissonance, have I had such trouble coming up with a song. Eventually, I just had to look at all my classical music and pick something because I wrote this at 2 in the morning and I was starting to get a headache. So, sorry if the music choice seems a little weird – I was a bit tired and frustrated. Ah, the life of a writer.

**BIG NOTE:** SHARE MUSIC WITH ME! Please, if you love classical music, share some with me! Modern music would be good as well, but what I really need is classical music. There is an appalling lack of it in my library, and I need more, especially for this story. ESPECIALLY VIOLIN MUSIC!! I'm not saying that this is what you have to share, but if you have any favorites, please mention them. Specifically by song, if you can. I'm a little desperate, as you might well notice, for violin music. So, please leave a PM or a review or email with some music in it, if you want to share!

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** Sound of Silence (Simon and Garfunkel) Nocturne for violin and piano (Chopin), and Amazing Grace (Various Artists).


	11. Mirrors

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and the suggestions, guys! Keep 'em coming!

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _Letters_ / _"Singing"_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Eleven: Mirrors**

The language of friendship is not words but meanings. (Henry David Thoreau)

Friendship is a sheltering tree. (Samuel Taylor Coleridge)

Faith, he had learned that night in front of the flickering television, was most glorious when it was most untouched by reason. (Looking For It by Michael Thomas Ford)

There is nothing in the world so much like prayer as music is. (William P. Merrill)

And that is how change happens. One gesture. One person. One moment at a time. (The Sweet Far Thing by Libba Bray)

"He meant the God behind the music. Not what men had turned God into, but the God behind everything. Think about it. The most beautiful art, music, even architecture—most of it was inspired by a devotion to the divine." (Looking For It by Michael Thomas Ford)

Always seek to understand before passing judgement. (Mordred, Bastard Son)

"Religion _is_ simple," Simon answered. "It's the religious who make it complicated. Everybody wants to be right." (Looking For It by Michael Thomas Ford)

Music is what life sounds like. (Eric Olson)

* * *

**Konoha Academy of the Arts  
****November 5****th****, 2007**

Red was Gaara's color of choice. Bright red – the color of his hair and the color of the blood that still stained his hands after all this time. But today he was working with tan. He didn't know why the urge to paint in the color came to him, but Gaara was never one to ignore his urges. Tan was the color of sand, the color of his birthplace in the desert of Arizona. It was a peaceful color, Gaara thought, though he doubted many others would think so. Maybe you had to live in the desert to understand the appeal of the color tan.

He heard the door to the art room creak open but he didn't look up from his work. Likely it was just a student coming in to pick up a piece – they'd ignore him and be gone as quickly as they'd come in. A faint frown wrinkled Gaara's forehead when he realized that the footsteps of the intruder were heading towards him. Carefully, he added the last dab of paint and set down his brush before turning.

"Gaa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, his bright eyes happy. Gaara blinked. Out of all the people he'd thought to be behind him, Naruto hadn't even entered the equation. He'd never seen the blond outside of the music division – in fact, he thought that Naruto rarely wandered into the literature and art division of the school. A nearly invisible eyebrow rose and Naruto picked up on the silent question.

"Finding you was easy – I just asked one of the art students where the famed Gaara Sabaku painted after school and she pointed me in the right direction. I think she thought you might kill me though – she looked very worried." A smile danced on Naruto's lips. Gaara snorted lightly. Likely the student had thought Gaara would tear Naruto to bits for daring to interrupt his work.

"Anyhow, I came to see how you're doing," Naruto said with a beaming smile. "Hey, is that a new painting? Can I see it?" he added, eyeing the newly finished painting Gaara had done. It was faced away from the blond, so he couldn't see what it was of clearly. Gaara eyed Naruto for a moment. He hadn't shown Naruto any of his artwork since the first day they'd met and Naruto had accidentally picked up a sketch. Gaara had never really shared his artwork with others unless it was absolutely necessary. But Naruto was like him, and he had shared his music with Gaara.

Almost hesitantly, Gaara turned the painting to face Naruto.

Naruto studied the picture intently. The paintings background was of a desert night – the cool, flat planes of an American desert and the dark blue color that the sky turned above it. Some withered vegetation stood in the corner of the painting. But what was the main focus was the pair of eyes staring out from the black sky – they were exotically shaped, almost in an animal like way, and the iris was gold while the whites were colored black. Beneath the eyes there was a small, almost unnoticeable figure of a person – Naruto figured it to be a child, since it was too short to be an adult. The eyes had been placed in such a way that they seemed to be looking down at the child. Naruto shivered lightly. It was a bit of a creepy piece, but it was beautiful as well. Gaara definitely had talent.

"I like it," he said truthfully. "But the eyes . . . do they represent something?"

Gaara hesitated for a long moment before saying, "Shukaku."

Naruto blinked and then understood. The eyes were Shukaku, which meant that the figure had to be . . . "It's you," he said, reaching out to place a finger on the tiny person in the painted world. A hand on his wrist stopped him and he looked to see Gaara staring at him.

"The paint's still wet," he remarked and Naruto pulled away.

"Sorry," he said, his eyes returning back to the painting. "Was this how you felt all those years? As if you were constantly being watched?"

Gaara gave a nearly inaudible sigh. "Yes," he said simply, not willing to share more. He had never gone into the details of what his life was like with Shukaku with Naruto. He didn't feel the need to.

Naruto looked up at him with sad blue eyes. "Me too," he remarked and Gaara felt a sting in his heart. _'Exactly the same,'_ he thought, almost sadly. He liked having a person that understood him, but he also wished that Naruto hadn't had to go through a life similar to his own. It was a strange mixture of feelings, and Gaara wondered if all friendships were so complicated. He wouldn't know; Naruto was his first friend. "Kyuubi didn't like to see me talk to anyone else," Naruto continued, his eyes turning back to the painting. "He was always watching me. I felt suffocated under him."

Gaara's eyes softened. Hesitantly (he had never been put in the role of the comforter before) he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulders. The blond smiled up at him and placed a hand over Gaara's. His fingers were warm – much warmer than Gaara's hand. The red-head's skin had always been icy cold, even in the midst of summer.

"Thanks, Gaara," Naruto said, and Gaara frowned slightly. He hadn't helped at all! All he'd done was put a hand on Naruto's shoulder – he doubted that comforted the blond much. But Naruto smiled again and as if he was reading Gaara's thoughts, he said, "You _are_ helping Gaara. Just knowing that there's someone who understands . . . that helps. You know?" Gaara nodded; he did know.

"So – how _are_ you doing?" Naruto said, turning cheerful and while Gaara frowned inwardly at the sudden change he let it pass. He shrugged in answer to Naruto's question and the blond sighed.

"Why am I always friends with the quiet ones?" he asked aloud in mock irritation and Gaara felt a smile twitch at the edge of his mouth without his consent. Naruto, apparently, caught the twitch, for his blue eyes widened.

"Was that – a _smile_? From the feared Gaara Sabaku?! If you did that in front of the whole school, I'd bet at least three-fourths of them would faint from the shock of it. Even from just a little twitchy smile."

Gaara scowled, determined to reassert his angry and stoic personality. Naruto just laughed. "Oh no, my friend, you can't hide from me! You may act all tough and angry, but on the inside you're just a big, gooey, softy!" He poked Gaara in the chest with a delighted sparkle in his eye. Unbidden, Gaara's features softened. Naruto wasn't playacting cheerfulness now – instead, he was genuinely happy. Gaara was glad for it, even if it was at the expense of his dignity.

"So, Gaa-chan . . . what do you say to breaking into the newspaper room and making your smile the headline news? I can just see the title now – FEARSOME GAARA SABAKU, CUDDLY AS A KOALA. I'll be sure to add that everyone should feel free to call you Gaa-chan because that's the name you secretly yearn to hear . . . ."

Gaara groaned inwardly. Or maybe it wasn't worth it.

* * *

The auditorium and silent and dark when Hinata arrived. She'd practiced in the room long enough to know where the lights were, so she flicked them on, flooding the large stage with brilliant beams. Since this was the smaller auditorium of the two Konoha had, the stage was smaller, though even that was large. Hinata didn't really care about that though – there was no one there to watch her, not that she wanted anyone. Hinata had always been content to play for herself – music was soothed her soul; she didn't sing because it pleased others, but because it pleased her.

The piano she usually used had been backed into a corner since her last visit, but it had wheels on the bottom of its four legs, making it easy to cart around the stage. Hinata carefully rolled it out center stage – it was the best place to see her music clearly, especially if she tilted the front of the piano towards the audience so that the stage lights shone clearly on the paper. It also gave her the added advantage of keeping the lights from shining directly in her eyes. Hinata placed the sheet music for her current choir songs and songs that she'd wanted to practice personally on the stand. Then she sank into the comfortable piano chair and sighed.

It had been about three weeks since her disastrous "coming out" to her family, but it still played in Hinata's mind constantly. She would never forget the furious words of her father when he'd dragged her into his personal office to yell at her for her choice in life.

_"No daughter of mine will be acting like that!"_ he'd yelled. _"You will stop this nonsense at once, or you are no longer welcomed in my household!"_

Hinata had wanted to cry then. It had all happened like she thought it would. Some part of her had wished that her family would embrace her with open arms instead of locked hearts, but they had held true to what she knew would happen. There was no room for new things in the Hyuuga household. Hinata would never know what had given her the courage to answer back to her father.

_"I will never stop! You are my father, and I love you, but if you can't support me in this, then I wouldn't want to live in this house anyway!"_ she'd said. She regretted those words now – she had never spoken harshly to her father, and she had seen how it had shocked him. But before he could say anything more, she'd thrown herself out of the room, too upset to talk to him anymore. She'd been out of the house the next day, with two suitcases and a backpack with her.

Hinata hadn't known where she was going to go – she'd worried about it during the entire day of school. She knew that after she picked up her bags from her old room, she would no longer be allowed inside of the Hyuuga compound. She would be an outsider in the family she'd grown up with, a pariah. But, after she got her things, where would she go? Hinata had never lived in the world without the warmth of her family to support her. Now that that was gone, she had found herself terrified. _'Is this what it means to be an adult?'_ she'd thought.

Neji had come unexpectedly to her rescue. She'd never thought her cousin cared much for her, but she was proven wrong when he'd come to her while she finished packing and carefully explained that he had a friend named Tenten who would be willing to take her in for however long she needed. Hinata could have cried with relief, but instead gave Neji a tight hug that made the usually emotionally-repressed teenager stiff and awkward for the rest of the day.

Hinata sighed again. Everything in her life had changed so much in the last few weeks. Before she used to be the "good" daughter, the one who did everything right – now she had yelled at her father, moved out of her house, and was living with one of her cousin's best friends, who hoped to one day follow in her father's footsteps and make weapons for a living. No, nothing was as it had been before. Hinata liked some of the changes, but there were some things that she missed. Her family. Her old home. The comfort.

Hinata shook her head and turned to the piano. She'd made her decision; there was no looking back. Instead she focused her attention on the sheet music in front of her. She didn't know what she wanted to sing first – she had choir songs to practice and memorize, and songs that she personally wanted to learn. But she felt in the mood for a song she'd known for a long time, so she began the opening bars.

_"Mirror, mirror on the wall, have I got it?  
__'Cause mirror you've always told me  
__Who I am. I'm finding it's not easy  
__To be perfect_

_So sorry, you won't define me  
__Sorry, you don't own me  
__Who are you to tell me that I am less than what I should be?!_

_Who are you?  
__Who are you?_

_Yeah, yeah  
__I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do  
__I won't try. No, no, I won't try."_

Hinata's voice didn't have the husky charisma of Alyson Barlow, but it was sweet and sure, and had its own charm to it. In the empty auditorium it rang clearly, echoing slightly. Her fingers moved across the keys, creating the simple background to the powerful lyrics. Hinata wished she knew someone who would play the guitar or drums for her – the song sounded much more dramatic with those two instruments backing it. But it was just her and the piano.

_"Mirror I am seeing a new reflection  
__I'm looking into the eyes of he who made me  
__And to him I am beauty beyond compare  
__I know, he defines me. Yeah yeah_

_Who are you to tell me that I am less than what I should be?  
__Who are you?  
__Who are you?  
__Yeah, yeah!_

_I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do  
I__ won't try, no, I won't try_

_You don't define me  
__You don't define me  
__You don't define me  
__You don't define me_

_Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be?  
__Who are you?  
__Who are you?  
__Yeah, yeah!_

_I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do  
__I won't try, No  
__I won't try  
__Yeah, yeah_

_Who are you to tell me I'm less than what I should be?  
__Who are you?  
__Who are you..?  
__Yeah, yeah!_

_I don't need to listen to the list of the things I should do  
__I won't try, no, I won't try."_

Hinata's fingers ceased their movements and for a moment her dark head bowed. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. The song touched on so many emotions that she'd felt under the suffocation of her family's expectations . . . so many things that she'd suppressed when she tried to be "perfect".

"Hinata-chan!" a voice called out and Hinata turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway of the auditorium, beaming for all he was worth. He skipped down the stars two at a time and hurried onto the stage. "Finally!" he cried out. "I haven't seen you for so long!"

Hinata blinked. She'd never had anyone care about whether they saw her or not during the day; even at school, she was a bit of a loner, too shy to make any actual friends. Despite what adults may think, making friends in high school is much, much harder than it is in the lower grades. People already formed their own groups, and it was difficult to join them. Hinata had never tried, and so she'd been alone for much of her high school career.

"I was . . . busy," she said hesitantly.

Naruto nodded. "That's alright," he said. "I should've looked for you sooner anyhow. But I wanted to know – did you sort out that thing with your family?" His eyes were curious but, to Hinata's surprise, not pushy.

"Yes," she said simply. "I made my choice." She drew in a shuddering breath and Naruto nodded again, obviously understanding what that choice had been.

"Do you regret it?" he asked, and there was something in his voice that made Hinata wonder about the choices Naruto had made during his life.

Hinata thought about it. Did she regret it? Would she change the life she had now – confusing and strange as it was – for the perfect, suffocating life she'd led under her family's iron rule? Now she would have a chance to be herself, to sing the music she loved. But, with that chance, she'd lost her family. But wasn't life full of that kind of choice? You can't be on both sides of the fence. Hinata had followed her heart, and to her surprise . . .

"I don't regret it," she said firmly, louder than she'd possibly ever been outside of the choir room. "I feel sad that I lost my family but . . . I don't regret making my choice." Naruto's eyes softened.

"That's good," he said, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Hinata smiled at him.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I think so." And she looked between the keys below her and the boy beside her and marveled at who she had become.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was beginning to get frustrated.

He hadn't been sure what he would find when he looked into Naruto Uzumaki's background, but it certainly hadn't been the complete lack of details he'd managed to collect. The only thing he knew for certain was that Naruto had been born in Japan and brought to America when he was nine. Other than that, there was no information on the blond; not about his parents, where he lived in Japan, his previous guardians, previous schools . . . . It was like he'd come out of thin air. And if that wasn't suspicious, than Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha.

He growled in his throat, throwing himself away from the library computer. It was less focused than the computer at his own home, but also less likely to be traced back to him. After all, if someone found out about what he did on there, he could say that someone had hacked into his school account. Who wouldn't believe an Uchiha above everyone else? Sasuke snorted and then turned, only to find himself face to face with Shikamaru, who looked uncommonly awake.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said neutrally. Sasuke's brow furrowed.

"Shikamaru," he answered back with a mocking edge. "What do you want?"

Shikamaru gave a long-suffering sigh. "Troublesome. It'd be better to get this over with quickly . . . . What are you doing, looking into Naruto's past?"

Sasuke blinked, then frowned. "Why would I be interested in that _dobe_," he hissed out.

Shikamaru gave him a long look. "I've been here for a while, you know," he pointed out. "And I was shamelessly watching over your shoulder as you tried to pry out information on Naruto. There's no use in denying it."

Sasuke growled. "What does it matter to you? Afraid I might find something _bad_ about your new buddy?" He sneered, refusing to admit the sting of hurt he'd felt at seeing Shikamaru more and more with Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed again. "No. I know everything about Naruto's past, Sasuke . . . . Nothing you could find would shock me. But I'm telling you to stay out of it. This is too big of a web to get tangled in."

Shikamaru, though he would deny it, was protective of the people he cared about. Sasuke, ass or not, was one of those people, and he refused to let the Uchiha get tangled in Naruto's past. Especially with Kyuubi lurking around, jumping for the chance to play with someone's mind. He only wished that Naruto had the choice to get away from his past as well.

"I'll do what I want," Sasuke hissed. "Neither you nor Uzumaki can tell me what to do!" His hand clenched into a fist and then he whirled away from Shikamaru, stalking away to the doors. Shikamaru watched him go well aware, after several years of knowing Sasuke, that there was nothing else he could say that would get through that thick head of his. He shook his own head, making his high ponytail swing gently.

"Troublesome."

* * *

The school was empty, as far as Itachi could tell, but there were probably a few students tucked away into various corners. Like the one he was on his way to see, for example. Itachi knew that Naruto had returned from his recent trip, and if he knew the blond he'd be in his practice room, playing. But then, when wasn't Naruto making music?

Itachi wasn't sure why he wanted to see Naruto. He hadn't missed the blond . . . not really. He'd thought of him a few times over the weekend, but Itachi dismissed that as simple sympathy towards what he knew the blond had to be going through after seeing his mother's grave for so long. There'd been some sort of ache in Itachi's chest as he thought of Naruto sad, but the Uchiha knew that it had nothing to do with Naruto. Perhaps he'd just eaten something strange . . . after all, it had been Madara's turn to cook that night.

Itachi sighed and hurried towards the practice rooms. Sure enough, when he approached Naruto's regular room he could hear the strains of music through the door. Naruto had just begun to sing a new piece, a modern song with a steady, strumming guitar background, and Itachi wondered where Naruto had gotten the guitar. Perhaps Jiraiya (who was well-known as Naruto's guardian after the blond had announced it to the Orchestra) had given him it.

_"I feel like there is no need for conversation  
__Some questions are better left without a reason  
__And I would rather reveal myself than my situation  
__Now and then I consider, my hesitation_

_The more the light shines through me  
__I pretend to close my eyes  
__The more the dark consumes me  
__I pretend I'm burning, burning bright."_

Itachi opened the door quietly and leaned against the frame, watching Naruto play. As usual, the blond had his eyes closed, and his head bent forward, fingers plucking almost absently to the strings of a rather well-worn guitar. His dark jacket (not a necessary item to wear, but one most students chose to in the chilly winter months) was thrown to the side over the piano, and his formal white shirt had been unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. Itachi found himself fascinated by the movement of Naruto's hands before he could stop himself.

_"I wonder if the things I did were just to be different  
__To spare myself of the constant shame of my existence  
__And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation  
__Here and now I'll express, my situation_

_The more the light shines through me  
__I pretend to close my eyes  
__The more the dark consumes me  
__I pretend I'm burning bright_

_The more the light shines through me  
__I pretend to close my eyes  
__The more the dark consumes me  
__I pretend I'm burning . . . ."_

Naruto's guitar playing suddenly sped up, and the blond's voice echoed more powerfully in the small room. Itachi closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He didn't like modern music most of the time, but he found that he could make an exception when Naruto was playing it. It seemed that no matter what music Naruto played, Itachi found himself entranced by it. Itachi was sure it was because Naruto was such a talented player, and Itachi so rarely found one of those that he could tolerate and maybe even like to a certain extent. Itachi's eyes opened again and he focused on the blond. That was all it was, he assured himself. But even in his head, the statement had a ring of doubt to it.

_"There's nothing ever wrong but nothing's ever right  
__Such a cruel contradiction  
__I know I cross the lines it's not easy to define  
__I'm born to indecision  
__There's always something new, some path I'm supposed to choose  
__With no particular rhyme or reason_

_The more the light shines through me  
__I pretend to close my eyes  
__The more the dark consumes me  
__I pretend I'm burning bright_

_The more the light shines through me  
__I pretend to close my eyes  
__The more the dark consumes me  
__I pretend I'm burning . . . .  
__I feel like there is no need for, conversation . . . ."_

Naruto flicked his hand for the final chord and let it ring before gently bringing his fingers down onto the quivering strings. Then, with a sigh, he opened his eyes, only to jump like a startled rabbit when he saw Itachi in the doorway, watching him intently. Naruto brought a hand to his thumping heart and let out a relieved sigh.

"Jeez, Itachi, you love scaring the crap out of me, don't you! Can't you knock or ring a bell or something? If you played a sonata every time you entered a room, we wouldn't have this problem," Naruto grumbled, placing the guitar on the piano bench as he rose to greet the Uchiha.

"Hn."

Naruto eyed Itachi for a second before sighing once again. "I suppose that's all the apology I'm going to get," he said, more as a statement than a question. Itachi smirked.

"Hn."

Naruto scowled. "Uchihas!" he said, throwing up his hands in exasperation. "It must be in the genes."

Itachi watched Naruto's antics with a faint tinge of amusement in his dark eyes. The blond was so lively; it was entertaining and slightly strange to Itachi, whose remaining family was not the warmest of the bunch. Finally Naruto stopped his stomping around and stood in front of Itachi, looking up at him with a warm smile. Itachi felt something in his stomach flip at the sight of that, but he ignored with the faintest trace of a frown.

"It's good to be back," Naruto sighed. "Hokkaido was wonderful . . . well, most of it anyways . . . but it didn't feel like home, you know?" He turned back to the piano bench , picking up his guitar and twirling it absently in his hands. Then he sat back down, gently bringing the instrument up to his knee.

"Jiraiya gave it to me," he said, in answer to Itachi's silent question. "Back when I first moved in . . . . He likes to collect instruments." Naruto gave a wry smile. "I never would have guessed when I first met him. I just thought he was an old fogey who liked porn too much for his own good." Naruto shook his head. "Things have changed." A sad smile played on the edge of his mouth.

Itachi inclined his head, indicating that he understood. Silence reined the room for a few minutes before, surprisingly, Itachi broke it.

"I'm going to Akatsuki tomorrow night," he said. Naruto looked up at him with surprise in his eyes. "Do you want to come?"

Itachi didn't know why he was offering. Perhaps because the last time they'd went, Naruto had looked relaxed and had had fun. Perhaps the blond needed something like that again, after dealing with visiting his mother's grave. Naruto looked surprised that he'd even been invited, but pleased nonetheless.

"Sure," he said happily. "I'd love to."

And from the shadows of the hall, two golden eyes glinted, before disappearing completely.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes it's short and distressingly lacking of plot action (except for that last bit ;D), but it's mostly a transition chapter. Plus I wanted to tell you all what was happening with Hinata . . . and to shed some light on what Sasuke plans on doing. Pay attention to him – he'll be big in the upcoming chapters. And I'm sure we all know who the owner of the golden eyes is. XD Yey for Gaara and Naruto time, and ItaNaru time . . . and Itachi is dense. Just because he's a genius doesn't mean that he hasn't inherited the typical Uchiha stubbornness. He'll probably fight his feelings much longer than Naruto. But, anyways – next chapter, intro to some new characters and sub-story, and some more of Kyuubi and Oro-kun! Please leave a review, and keep the suggestions coming~!

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** Mirror (BarlowGirl), and Burning Bright (Shinedown).


	12. Ino

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto me no owny. Songs me no owny. Kapeesh?

**Warning:** Ino is a bit OOC.

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _Letter/Writing_ / _"Singing/Lyrics"_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Twelve: Ino**

Music is a friend of labor for it lightens the task by refreshing the nerves and spirit of the worker. (William Green)

If I had to sum up Friendship in one word, it would be Comfort. (Adabella Radici)

People can live with only so much honesty. (The Sweet Far Thing by Libba Bray)

_So?_ She thought _Is there any feeling you understand better? Losing people and missing them – that's what your life consists of._ (Inkdeath by Cornelia Funke)

Do not follow where the path may lead. Go, instead, where there is no path and leave a trail. (Ralph Waldo Emerson)

No good opera plot can be sensible:... people do not sing when they are feeling sensible. (W.H. Auden, _Time_, 29 December 1961)

A friend is one of the nicest things you can have, and one of the best things you can be. (Douglas Pagels)

* * *

**November 6****th****, 2007  
****Minneapolis, Minnesota**

Kyuubi Kitsune absently twirled his pencil around his fingers, staring down at the drawing in front of him. It was a beautiful sketch of Naruto sleeping in his bed – a picture that had taken Kyuubi three hours to get successfully. He hummed to himself and quickly shaded in a few parts of Naruto's face, adding dimension to it. Then he nodded. _Done_. Carefully, Kyuubi set the drawing off to the side where he knew it wouldn't be touched; he didn't need it smearing before he sent it. Laying down his pencil, Kyuubi leaned back in his chair and sighed.

He was at Orochimaru's lair, waiting for the older man to get in so they could speak about Naruto. Since his initial visit, Kyuubi had only visited once before, and Orochimaru had just said that Naruto seemed to be as bad as ever. But Kyuubi wanted to make sure his blond was staying miserable. It wouldn't do for Naruto be happy. Then all of Kyuubi's plans would be ruined.

"Orochimaru-sama has arrived, Kyuubi-sama," Orochimaru's servant, Kabuto, said from the door, bowing slightly. Kyuubi sneered and fluidly rose from his chair, striding out of the room towards where he knew Orochimaru's study to be. He flung open the doors to see that the man had already seated himself, golden eyes glinting.

"Kabuto tells me you've been waiting an hour," Orochimaru said. Kyuubi had never understood how the man could get his voice to have a sibilant hiss to it.

"Yes," Kyuubi snapped. "Now, tell me what you know."

Orochimaru sighed dramatically. "Yes, you want information about your little blond. Dear Kyuubi, you never told me how _delicious_ that boy is. I've never had an eye for blonds, but for him I could make an exception." Orochimaru leered. "You sure you don't want to share?"

Kyuubi bared his teeth angrily. "_No_! Naruto is mine, and only mine. Stop thinking with your dick, Orochimaru, and tell me what the fuck you've found out."

"Such crude language," Orochimaru murmured, but let the subject drop. Instead, he leaned forward, gold eyes gleaming. "It seems your little blond has found a friend in a certain Uchiha."

"Uchiha!" Kyuubi said, surprised. "I thought they'd all been killed in the fire."

"Yes, well, you were a little too distracted running away from your crime," Orochimaru said, giving him a look. "Three of them survived; Madara Uchiha and his two nephews, Itachi and Sasuke. But Itachi is the one your Naruto seems to have attached himself to."

Kyuubi frowned. It wouldn't do for Naruto to get too close to anyone. His blond might end up confessing about his past and might end up getting helped. Plus, there was the troubling dilemma that Naruto might fall in love with someone else. Kyuubi growled at the thought. He'd been waiting _years_ to have Naruto in his bed, and no _Uchiha_ would take the blond from him.

"Itachi Uchiha, you said?" Kyuubi's eyes gleamed. "What of the other one, Sasuke?"

Orochimaru licked his lips. "A delicious boy – but all of the Uchihas are. He's a music major in the violin and, from I can see, violently jealous of Naruto for his talent and the way he holds his older brother's attentions. He seems to be researching the boy's past, perhaps hoping to find something against him. He's a passionate willful boy . . . . One that I would take so much pleasure in disciplining." Orochimaru shivered at the thought.

Kyuubi's lips curved into a smirk. "Jealous, is he? I do believe I can work with that." He looked down at Orochimaru. "If I promised to give you the Uchiha, would you make sure that, when the time comes, Naruto and I disappear without a trace?"

Orochimaru's eyes lit up. "Kyuubi, darling, if you gave me Sasuke Uchiha, I would give you whatever you wanted," he purred, leaning forward. "But what exactly do you have in mind?"

Kyuubi's teeth gleamed as he smiled. "It's time that we released some details on Naruto's past. With luck, we won't have to lift a finger. _Sasuke-kun_ will come to us all on his own."

* * *

Akatsuki was quieter than the last time Naruto had been there. Naruto wondered if it had to do with the sudden cold front Minnesota was experiencing; after all, no one wanted to venture out in freezing weather. But Naruto was thankful for it nonetheless. The club wasn't as disorienting as it had been before, with less people to make a crushing crowd. Naruto looked over his shoulder at Itachi, who was speaking quietly to Deidara.

He wasn't sure why the Uchiha had invited him to come along, but he was glad nonetheless. Naruto felt like being around his friend, and like performing, strange as that seemed. He wanted to see if he could do it again, to know that if that memorable first attempt had managed to heal a part of him that had been broken for so long. Naruto doubted that it had completely healed that old wound, but he thought that perhaps it had soothed it. But only another performance would be able to tell him whether he was correct or not.

Itachi came over to Naruto. "There is a performer doing one last song, and then you will be up," he said, so quietly that Naruto had to lean in to hear him. "Have you decided on what song you'll be doing?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "I'll tell Deidara when the time comes. But c'mon, let's go watch the other person play!" Without thinking, Naruto gripped Itachi's hand and pulled him forward into the crowd.

Itachi looked down at their linked hands with a blink. He'd never had anyone be so forward in touching him – not even his family members. Something in his heart softened at that thought and he gave Naruto's fingers – so much thinner and more delicate than his own – a gentle squeeze. Bright blue eyes turned to look at him in question, but Itachi just shook his head. No need to let Naruto know that he was slowly breaking down Itachi Uchiha's defenses.

The lights dimmed, indicating another performer would be coming on, and the crowd quieted considerably. There was a bang backstage and then a young woman strode onstage.

She looked to be around Naruto's age and had blonde hair – not Naruto's sunshine blond, but a pale white-gold color. It was pulled into a high ponytail, with a lock of hair hanging over her right eye. She had a very well-formed body – Itachi could hear cat-calls in the back – but she was wearing old cargo jeans that looked like they were only held together by a few pins and a white, sleeveless top. Her eyes, despite one of them being covered by her hair, flashed a exotically bright teal as she faced the front. In one hand, she clasped an old guitar, covered by stickers.

The girl stepped up to the microphone, her long ponytail swinging behind her as she did so. "My name's Ino," she said calmly. "I'm sure some of you have heard me here before." Several whistles answered her remark and Ino grinned. "This one is one of my old favorites . . . . I don't really care if you enjoy it or not." Mockingly hurt laughter echoed from the crowd, and several boos. Ino just tossed her hair and swung her guitar onto her shoulder.

She spent a minute tuning it and then quickly began strumming the first chords of her song. Then, with flashing eyes, she looked up and began to sing:

_"My hair's a wreck  
Mascara runs  
My feet get dirty  
And my skin burns in the sun.  
My lips they bleed  
But I still sing my songs.  
Takes me a minute  
To admit it when I'm wrong._

Pretty is as pretty does,  
But pretty's not my thing.

This is what you get.  
This is who I am.  
Take me now or leave me  
Any way you can.  
Sometimes I trip and fall  
But I know where I stand.  
And if you're thinking about changing my direction,  
Don't mess with imperfection."

Ino's voice was husky and rough, but Naruto thought that she had the feel of a true musician to her. She sang with passion and fire, and you could tell just by watching her how much she loved her music. But Naruto wondered what had happened in Ino's life to give her the grit and world-weariness behind her voice. She couldn't be much older than him. Naruto ignored the voice in the back of his head that said he wasn't exactly a naïve child either.

"My back is weak,  
But my will is true.  
Got good intentions  
But I never follow through.  
I say too much,  
And don't know when to leave.  
In case you're looking,  
That's my heart there on my sleeve.

Ego trips and stupid slip ups,  
I'm a mess but

This is what you get.  
This is who I am.  
Take me now or leave me  
Any way you can.  
Sometimes I trip and fall  
But I know where I stand.  
And if you're thinking about changing my direction,  
Don't mess with imperfection.

Scratched and bruised,  
A little used,  
But baby I work fine.  
You might call me  
Damaged goods,  
But I'm one of a kind."

Ino's guitar playing was pretty good too. Naruto thought that she probably hadn't had any "formal" lessons, but he knew better than anyone else how little "formal" education mattered when it came to music. You could learn to play music through education, but you could only do music well through talent. And Ino, Naruto thought as he tilted his head to the side, had plenty of talent.

"My hair's a wreck,  
No I'm not perfect  
But I'm not the only one.

This is what you get.  
This is who I am.  
Take me now or leave me  
Any way you can.  
Sometimes I trip and fall  
But I know where I stand.  
And if you're thinking about changing my direction,

_Don't mess with imperfection.  
This is who I am.  
After if you're thinking about changing my direction,  
Don't mess with imperfection."_

Itachi looked down at Naruto with a frown. The blond seemed unnaturally interested in the pretty singer onstage. Itachi's frown deepened as he considered the idea that Naruto might find her attractive. Unnoticed by him, a small growl slipped out of his lips. Itachi shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He doubted Naruto would go after someone he'd just met. It wasn't in the blond's nature.

Onstage, Ino gave a slight bow. "Thanks!" she said in a low grumble before hurrying offstage. Deidara took her place and announced that the stage would be cleaned before the next act, which would take about ten minutes. Naruto looked up at Itachi, and frowned when he realized that the Uchiha's expression looked darker than it had only minutes before. He stared up at the Uchiha but didn't question where the sudden grumpiness had come from. Instead he looked over at the door he knew led backstage, wondering about the young woman, Ino. He found that he was curious about her, and was struck by a sudden urge to go and be her friend. Naruto always followed his urges.

"C'mon, Itachi," he said. "I want to meet her." Since Naruto was still looking over at the door he knew led to backstage, he didn't see how Itachi's expression darkened even further at that statement. Naruto grabbed Itachi's hand when he saw the young woman come out, twirling a long, black overcoat over her shoulders. Around her neck sat a brightly colored, hand-made scarf.

"Hey!" Naruto cried and Ino looked up, her teal eyes flashing. "You're Ino, right?" Naruto asked, screeching to a halt in front of her. Ino opened her mouth, but was cut off by Naruto's babbling. "You were really awesome tonight! How old are you? Do you play here often? What kind of music do you like? Do you play anything other than the guitar?" He beamed at her, pretending obliviousness to the fact that he wasn't acting in the least polite at the moment.

Ino blinked. "Are you hitting on me?" she asked suspiciously, wondering why the strange guy in front of her was asking so many personal questions.

Naruto blinked, looking genuinely shocked by the question. "No!" he exclaimed, not noticing the way the tension seemed to drain out of Itachi's shoulders, since the Uchiha was behind him. Ino, however, noticed that dark, handsome man behind the exuberant blond seemed mighty happy he wasn't interested in her and spared him a knowing smirk. The man just gave her a look. "You just seem like someone worth knowing," Naruto continued, and the honesty in his face convinced Ino that he truly believed that. She wondered at that. She'd never had anyone say that to her before.

Ino had been orphaned at six – her parents had died in a car crash. She'd lived with her aunt after that, until she turned 18 during the spring. Then she'd moved out, into a tiny apartment she'd paid for with the meager amount of cash she managed to save up from her job at Wal-Mart and any tips she could get playing music at various places. She had no boyfriend, no pets, and no actual friends, only people she knew vaguely from work and her music gigs.

Even in school – which Ino had abandoned with her aunt – she hadn't been popular. She'd had a few friends, mostly music buddies, but they'd been such fragile connections that when she was no longer in daily contact with them, they broke apart easily. So, for most of her life, Ino had been alone. She was used to people ignoring her presence or only thinking of her as the music freak without a life. But this boy--! Why would he want to talk to her? Ino had never had anyone approach her in genuine curiosity, without any scorn or condescending looks.

"Thank you, I guess," she said grudgingly. "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto cried, and dipped into a ridiculous bow. Ino found her lips twitching without her consent. What an idiot. "My friend is Itachi Uchiha." Naruto made the gesture to Itachi as wide and comical as he could. Ino looked even prettier when she had amusement shining in her eyes.

"Ino Yamanaka. Obviously," Ino told the blond drily. "I'm 18, I play here as often as possible, I like any kind of music, but rock and alternative are probably my two favorites, and I play the guitar. I can also play the electric guitar, but I haven't often had the chance to."

Naruto blinked, while behind him, Itachi smirked. "Your questions, Naruto," he reminded the blond silkily. Naruto blinked and then beamed.

"I'm 17, and I've only played here once before because Itachi suggested it. I like any kind of music, and I can play a few instruments, but piano and guitar are my favorite," he said, rambling off information. Then he blinked and snapped his fingers. "I probably should be getting back there, shouldn't I?" he said to Itachi. "The 10 minutes are almost up."

"Ten minutes of what?" Ino asked, suddenly suspicious that this had only been a dare.

"I'm playing next," Naruto said. "Deidara told me that I had to be ready by the time the stage was." Naruto sighed, and then brightened up. "Hey! Why don't you stay and watch and then we can talk afterwards?" Ino hesitated. She didn't know this kid, and even if he was being unusually nice to her, she really had no reason to stay. Naruto, seeing her hesitation, pulled out his secret weapon: Naruto's Puppy-Dog Pout™. To her credit, Ino didn't crumble as fast as Jiraiya did, but she didn't manage to withstand it either.

"Oh fine," she said. "I'll stay. But you'd better hurry up, kid, I have places to be." She scowled, but Naruto grinned at her.

"Great! Stay with Itachi, and I'll meet you guys after . . . . I'd better get over there," he added, seeing Deidara motioning him to the door that led backstage. "See you soon!"

He dashed off, leaving Ino and Itachi behind him. The blonde girl sighed and turned to look at her unexpected companion. "Does he often come up to random people and bug them into being friends with him?" she asked. Itachi smirked and then nodded. Ino just sighed again. "We'd better get a good place," she said and shoved her way into the crowd, Itachi following close behind.

After a few more minutes the lights dimmed and the crowd quieted. Deidara came out in front of the thick red curtains that had been pulled shut to keep the cleaning of the stage from view.

"All right! We have our next player all set to go. He's played here once before, and he made it very memorable for us . . . . Uzumaki Naruto!"

The crowd cheered. Many of them had been there for Naruto's first appearance. Ino looked around in bemusement. It looked like the kid was more popular than she thought. The curtains pulled apart to reveal a beautiful black baby grand piano near the front of the stage. Off to the left, behind the piano, sat a set of drums, which Deidara promptly sat on. Next to the piano was Sasori, tuning his guitar.

Naruto sat on the piano bench, adjusting his microphone. When he was satisfied with it, he turned to the crowd with a beaming smile. "Hello again!" he cried out, and got several greetings in return. "This time I'm not doing it on a dare!" the blond added with a laugh, getting some laughter from the crowd as well. Then, without further ado, Naruto turned to the piano.

The tune he started to play was catchy and upbeat, but what caught the crowd's attention was how Naruto would clap at the end of a certain rhythm. They began to clap with him, laughing as they did so. Ino, in the middle of the floor, clapped disinterestedly. Then, Naruto began to sing:

_"And so  
__Annie waits, Annie waits, Annie waits  
__For a call  
__From a friend  
__The same  
__It's the same  
__Was it always the same?  
__Annie waits for the last time._

_The clock never stops, never stops, never waits  
__She's growing old  
__It's getting late  
__And so he forgot, he forgot  
__Maybe not  
__Maybe he's been seriously hurt  
__Would that be worse? _

_Headlights crest the hill  
__Shadows pass her by and out of sight (whoo oo)  
__Annie sees her dreams:  
F__riday bingo, pigeons in the park."_

Naruto smiled and gestured to Sasori quickly as he played on. Sasori, with a disgruntled look on his face, began to clap, encouraging the crowd to do so. Laughingly, they joined in, enjoying the upbeat music of the song. Ino was watching Naruto play with interested eyes; he did have quite the gift for music. He was, she was reluctant to say, probably better than she was, although she didn't play the piano. She wondered how good he was on the guitar. Even if he was half as decent as he was on the piano, she might enjoy having a good playing partner.

_"Annie waits for the last time  
__Just the same as the last time  
__Annie says you see this is why I'd rather be alone.  
__And so  
__Annie waits, Annie waits, Annie waits  
__For a call  
__From a friend  
__The same  
__It's the same  
__Was it always the same?  
__Annie waits as the last..._

_Headlights crest the hill  
__Who will be the one for evermore?  
__(ooh ooh)  
__Annie, I could be  
__If were both still lonely when were old."_

Again, Sasori began to clap, though the crowd had caught on that this was the part where they were to join in. Ino began to join in more vigorously, though Itachi, still standing at her side, just folded his arms over his chest and stared at Naruto. Ino, noticing his intense look, giggled a bit and leaned over to him. "Very fine to look at, isn't he?" she whispered, and ignored the dark look Itachi threw at her. She could see how much he liked the littler blond, even if the Uchiha couldn't see it himself. She couldn't blame him – Naruto Uzumaki was a cute guy. Even if she didn't have any interest in men, she could admit that.

_"Annie waits for the last time  
__Just the same as the last time (Annie waits)  
__Annie waits for the last time  
__Just the same as the last time  
__Annie waits  
__But not for me."_

The crowd cheered wildly as Naruto got up and bowed, bouncing on his feet with a grin. "And now I leave you, my good people!" he said with comedic cheer, looking happier than Itachi had ever seen him. The Uchiha smiled to himself - Naruto looked good, happy like that. If only the blond could always have that sparkle in his eye.

A few moments later, they were joined by the king of the minute himself. Naruto looked out of breath and pumped up, his cheeks flushed and his hair wild. "Shall we go find a seat then?" he asked Ino brightly. Itachi frowned for a moment until Naruto turned to him and said, "You're coming too, right Itachi?" Itachi just nodded silently.

They made their way into a corner of the bar, sitting under dark lights and letting the music of the next act wash over them. Whoever was currently singing wasn't bad, but he wasn't terribly good to Itachi's experienced ears. Certainly, he couldn't compare to Naruto or even to Ino, who, Itachi grudging acknowledged, was decent in the profession of singing. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"So, pipsqueak, what did you wanna talk about?" Ino asked, slouching comfortably back into her chair. Naruto made a noise of protest when she called him pipsqueak, but otherwise didn't call her out on it.

"I don't know," Naruto said, folding his hands under his chin and looking quite Uchiha-ish. Itachi found that he was proud of that. "I want us to be friends, Ino. You seem like a nice person, and you're a good musician."

Ino frowned. "I don't have friends, pipsqueak," she said bluntly. Naruto frowned.

"Everyone has at least one friend," he objected. "And if you didn't have one before, you have one now," he added in firmly.

Ino sighed. "What _did_ you wanna talk about?" she asked.

"Well . . . . we could talk about ourselves," Naruto offered. "Friends need to know about each other right? What's your birthday?"

"February 19th," Ino answered. "What about yours?"

"October 10th. What school do you go to?"

"I dropped out of my last semester of high school when I turned 18," she told him bluntly. Naruto blinked, surprised by that.

"I go to Konoha Academy," he offered.

Ino froze. "Konoha?" she asked, almost frantically. "You really go to Konoha??"

Naruto blinked again, surprised by her reaction. "Yes," he said, taken aback. "I do. Why is that such a surprise?"

"Do . . . ." Ino hesitated. "Do you know a girl by the name of Sakura Haruno that goes there?" She sounded desperate. Naruto frowned, trying to search his memory for that name. He thought he knew a girl named Sakura in his English class . . . .

"Does she have strawberry blonde hair and bright green eyes?" **(1)** he asked. "I think she's in my English class. Why?"

Ino hesitated. "I knew her when I was a kid," she said miserably. "We were best friends until we turned 13 and I admitted I was gay." She said this with a defiant look, as if expecting them to condemn her for admitting it. "I told her I was in love with her and she ran away and never came back." Ino's eyes turned to the table, tracing the patterns silently.

Naruto frowned. He couldn't understand a reaction like that. Running, yes, but never coming back? How could Sakura have stood to lose such a good friend, one that had been with her since childhood? Maybe it was because he'd had so little friends that Naruto valued them so much. How could anyone stand to lose the support and love that came from friendship? Naruto could never imagine abandoning one of his friends. He also, to his surprise, found himself angry on Ino's behalf, despite only knowing her for less than an hour. She seemed like a nice woman, one that any person would be happy to have the love of, and yet Sakura had rejected her. _'Poor Ino,'_ he thought, staring at the bent blonde head sadly.

"She was stupid." Surprisingly, this came from Itachi instead of Naruto. The blond blinked at his taller friend. "Anyone who runs away from love is stupid."

Ino looked up and she smiled sadly. "Sakura was never very rational," she murmured. "I don't doubt she's changed much, even though I haven't seen her since then. She went to Konoha, and I never had a reason to go on the campus, or the courage to confront her."

Naruto, his mind always looking towards his friends best interests, smiled suddenly. "Well," he said with a grin. "Now, my dear Ino, you do. Would you like to get to know your old pal Sakura better?"

Ino blinked, astonished by this suggestion. "Why would you do that?" she asked, a little more sharply than she'd first intended. "What do you want in return?!"

Naruto blinked. "Nothing at all," he said firmly. "Come and meet me after school one day – I know Sakura practices with the full Orchestra after school now that the winter concert is coming closer. We can meet up with her after that."

Ino seemed speechless. Naruto smiled at her.

"Do you still love her?" he asked and Ino hesitantly nodded, seeming uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. "Then you deserve the chance to find out if she loves you too, and to see if you can work out. I'm just giving you the nudge you need to do it."

Ino seemed to think on it for a while before she gave a long sigh. "Alright. Sure. How about we meet up on . . . . next Tuesday, and we'll see what Sakura's been up to since we parted." Her eyes were determined and Naruto smiled. _'She just needed a nudge,'_ he thought. _'Otherwise she would've never summoned up the courage to go meet with Sakura.'_

"That sounds good," he said complacently and Ino's eyes gleamed.

"Yes it does," she said, and for the first time since Naruto had met her she sounded truly happy.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And so, Ino is introduced. I had the idea for the Ino/Sakura subplot during one of my many family vacations, and I hope I'm explaining their situations clearly enough. It seems kind of muddled to me when I re-read it, but I can't think of a better way to put it. The meeting with Ino was kind of abrupt, but Naruto is a spontaneous person XD. And we all know how much he likes to randomly make friends. Anyways – next chapter is Sasuke's discovery, more of Kyuubi & Oro-kun's plans and maybe some Shikamaru/Neji action . . . ?

**(1)** Pink hair isn't natural in the real world, and there's a reason as to why Sakura hasn't dyed it, which will be explained later.

**Songs Used in This Chapter (chronologically ordered):** Imperfection (Saving Jane) and Annie Waits (Ben Folds).


	13. Communications and First Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used within. Duuuuuuh. Do I look filthy rich to you?

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews guys! Ya'll rock! XD

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _Letters/Writing_ / _"Singing"_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Thirteen: Communications and First Date**

"I don't know what it is," answered Fiver wretchedly. "There isn't any danger here, at the moment. But it's coming – it's coming." (Richard Adams, _Watership Down_)

Pride's a joke that will make a stranger inside you laugh sooner or later. (The Eyes of the Dragon by Stephen King)

"Yeah, I do," he said, and discovered that he wanted to play, not for her but because sometimes it felt good to play, it eased your mind. (The Stand by Stephen King)

Does the walker choose the path or the path the walker? (Garth Nix, _Sabriel_)

Look. (Grownups skip this paragraph.) I'm not about to tell you this book has a tragic ending, I already said in the very first line how it was my favorite in all the world. But there's a lot of bad stuff coming. (William Goldman, _The Princess Bride_)

Music is well said to be the speech of angels. (Thomas Carlyle, _Essays_, "The Opera")

Can one person destroy everything? The answer is yes. (Aaron Kapaun)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****November 12****th****, 2007**

_"Be careful little eyes what you see  
It's the second glance that ties your hands as darkness pulls the strings  
Be careful little feet where you go  
For it's the little feet behind you that are sure to follow_

_It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day  
It's a slow fade, it's a slow fade_

_Be careful little ears what you hear  
When flattery leads to compromise, the end is always near  
Be careful little lips what you say  
For empty words and promises lead broken hearts astray_

_It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day_

_The journey from your mind to your hands  
Is shorter than you're thinking  
Be careful if you think you stand  
You just might be sinking_

_It's a slow fade when you give yourself away  
It's a slow fade when black and white have turned to gray  
Thoughts invade, choices are made, a price will be paid  
When you give yourself away  
People never crumble in a day  
Daddies never crumble in a day  
Families never crumble in a day . . . ."_

Minato could hear the doorbell ringing, but he ignored it, for now. In his world of music, there was no halfway; a song had to be finished, or it felt unnatural to him, as if he tied one shoe but ignored the other. So even when the buzzing became angry beeps following one after another, he continued to play the keys, grinning slightly; for Minato was a prankster at heart, and he didn't mind making people frustrated with him.

_Oh be careful little eyes what see  
Oh be careful little eyes what you see  
For the Father up above is looking down in love  
Oh be careful little eyes what you see."_

The last note rung in the air and Minato stood leisurely from his piano bench, stretching slightly as he walked to the door. He'd been playing song after song for the last three hours, getting back into the practice of playing piano again. It was true that the fingers never forgot, but as time wore by their patterns grew stiffer, and Minato knew that he'd been rusty. He felt better now though.

The buzzing had ceased to become separate dings, instead become one long wail of sound. Minato opened the door to find Tsunade Sannin pressing a well manicured finger into his doorbell, her face twisted up angrily. When the older woman noticed that the door had indeed opened, she lifted her finger and instead poked it heavily into Minato's chest.

"Why can't you answer the door the first fucking time?!" she cried angrily, stalking past Minato into his living. Minato raised a hand to his chest, rubbing the slight ache from Tsunade's powerful poke away as he followed his guest into the house. He knew the intimidating woman quite well – after all, she was Jiraiya's sister – but that didn't stop him from feeling slightly uncomfortable in her presence. Tsunade was just like that; it didn't matter if you'd known her for 10 minutes or 10 years, she always made you feel a little off balance.

"I was playing the piano," he said, trying to make excuses. It must've worked, for Tsunade's face softened slightly. Minato knew that as a musician she would know exactly what the subtext of that sentence meant in a way non-musicians couldn't.

"Next time, answer the door faster," she said, relenting slightly as she sank into a comfortable chair. Minato took the couch opposite her and leaned forward, his hands on his knees. He was curious as to why Tsunade had visited him. The blonde woman rarely did so without Jiraiya present.

"So, Tsunade . . . ." he said curiously. "What brings you here? Not that you're not welcome, of course . . . ." he added in quickly, aware of the woman's legendary temper.

Tsunade's face tightened and any humor that may have been in her features vanished, making her look serious and pale. Minato found the look strange on Tsunade's features; she'd always been an out-going woman, and he could name the number of times he'd seen her look this withdrawn on one hand.

"Minato . . . ." she said quietly. "You have a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki in your class, don't you?"

Minato frowned. "Yes, I do. What about him?" He felt a peculiar wrenching in his stomach; it felt like someone was tying his intestines into pretzel shapes.

"Well . . . . You know that he's Kushina's son, correct?"

"Yes," Minato said, ignoring the pang in his heart. "I figured that out. Is that what you're here to tell me?"

"No, there's something else," Tsunade said. "You see . . . I think Naruto may be your son."

Silence held the room captive for several moments before Minato barked out a laugh. "M-my son!" he stuttered out. "There's no way!"

"Why not, Minato?" Tsunade asked quietly. "Why can't he be your son? If I was you that would've been my first conclusion the moment I saw his face and learned his name."

Minato's mouth opened and closed soundlessly for a few moments before he said, "H-he just can't be, Tsunade! If he _was_ my son, then Kushina had to have been at least three months pregnant when she left me, and there's no way she could've missed that she was having a baby . . . ." He turned away with a pained look on his face. Tsunade's face softened.

"You don't want to believe Kushina took your baby from you . . . . Is that it, Minato?"

"Yes," Minato said tightly. "He can't be mine. I knew Kushina, and she wouldn't deny me fatherhood unless I'd lost her trust completely . . . . Hell, even today I have no idea what I did to make _her_ leave me."

Tsunade sighed. "Naruto very probably is your son, Minato. With a face like that, how could he belong to any other man?"

"No," Minato said stubbornly. "Surely if Naruto _was_ my son, then Kushina's lawyer would have contacted me after she died to see if I could take him in!" Confident he'd found a loophole he gave the older woman a smug look. Tsunade just looked at him dryly.

"That's what I'm here for," Tsunade said simply. "I wanted to know if you knew the number for Kushina's law firm . . . . So I could talk to the one in charge of her will."

Minato gaped. It had never occurred to him to ask any information from Kushina's old lawyers; he had never been on particularly good terms with her previous lawyer, whom he'd met all of two times. Of course, he'd called the agency, but they'd just told him that they couldn't release any information and that he should try elsewhere. Minato doubted they'd be more generous now, but he was willing to humor Tsunade.

"I know the number for her old one," Minato said, getting up so he could go to his study and find his address book. "It's long distance, though. And anyways, Kushina switched firms after she left the country. Probably didn't want me to find her that way," his voice was bitter.

"Well, let's call them up," Tsunade said authoritivly. "They might tell me what they didn't tell you." Minato seriously doubted that. If they wouldn't tell her fiancé, why would they tell Tsunade, who wasn't even related to Kushina?

But still Minato ran to get his address book and returned moments later with a small black notebook in hand. He flipped to a certain page and handed it to Tsunade, who took out a stylish looking cell phone and started rapidly dialing numbers. It was long distance, but Tsunade never worried about money. She held a hand up for Minato to be quiet as it began dialing. Someone picked up on the third ring and Tsunade had the time to be absently impressed at their service before the person spoke to her.

"Hello, this is Root Firm. How may I help you today?" The voice was of a young man that sounded about Naruto's age.

"My name is Tsunade Sannin and I'm trying to track down some information on an old . . . student of mine, Kushina Uzumaki. She was with your firm about sixteen or so years back, but she never gave me the name of her new one, so I had to resort to calling you. I believe her lawyer's name was . . . ." Tsunade trailed off. Minato quickly scribbled something down and showed it to her. "Danzo," she read. "Do you think I could speak with him?"

_"Ma'am_, are you family?" the boy asked sweetly. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched; she could tell the little punk was mocking her.

Tsunade smirked and said, sickly sweet, "I'm the sister of her kid's guardian, so yes, I'm family."

The boy seemed to consider for a minute before he said, "Alright, I'll put you through to Mr. Danzo. But he'll probably turn you down." Without another word he connected the two lines. Tsunade listened to the tasteless waiting music with a grimace on her face until the line was picked up again.

"Who am I speaking to?" barked a voice.

"Tsunade Sannin," Tsunade told him just as crisply. "I'm looking for some information on Kushina Uzumaki." Might as well get right to the point. She knew lawyers didn't particularly like that, but Tsunade had always been a straight-forward woman.

"Kushina? Mrs. Sannin, she hasn't been with the firm for at least fifteen years now." _'Hmm, Danzo seems to remember her well. Kushina must've left an impression.'_

"I know," Tsunade said. "But I was wondering if she told you what firm she was transferring to when she moved out of the country."

"Well . . . ." Danzo seemed reluctant to talk. "I actually don't know that. But she did leave a safe here. She paid for it while she was wherever she went to, and after she died a small amount of the money in her trust fund went to it every year. However, the safe can only be opened by a few people, although . . . I think your name is on that list, Mrs. Sannin. Hold on a minute." The tasteless waiting music returned and Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently, excited by the chance that she might finally get to the bottom of the mystery that had been spinning her mind in circles since she first thought of Minato and Naruto's connection. Finally, Danzo picked up again. "Yes, here it is. The only four people allowed to open the safe are you, a Miss Shizune Ima, Mr. Jiraiya Sannin, and Naruto Uzumaki, her son. Since you're on this list, Mrs. Sannin, I can release the combination to you."

"That'd be wonderful, Mr. Danzo," Tsunade said. She thought for a minute and then made a lightning fast decision. The kids could do without her for a few days, and this whole safe business sounded very interesting. "In fact, I'll fly out there in the next week so I can pick up whatever is in that safe and we can talk more personally. How does this Thursday sound to you?"

"That would be fine, Mrs. Sannin," Danzo said neutrally, though he sounded a little worried. Tsunade's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Danzo. I'll see you in a few days."

"The same, Mrs. Sannin," he told her before promptly hanging up. Tsunade stared at her phone for a few moments before closing it and sliding it into her pocket. She turned to Minato, who was watching her with an anxious look in his eyes.

"What'd he say?"

"Kushina left a safe there, so I'll be going over to pick up whatever's in it Thursday. After that, I guess we'll see," Tsunade told him crisply. She handed him back his notebook and stood, stretching her back. "I'd hoped they'd give us some information at the moment, otherwise I probably wouldn't come down here unless I had concrete evidence," she said reluctantly. "But, Minato, you have to consider the possibility that Naruto could be your son."

Minato was silent for a while before he said, "He can't be mine, Tsunade. And if he was mine . . . . How would I have any idea what to do with a teenager? Especially one like Naruto. I'd be lost from day one."

Tsunade laid a hand on Minato's shoulder. "Personally, I think you'd make a wonderful father . . . especially to Naruto. But think on it, alright? I'll get you news about that safe as soon as I can. I'm curious as to what Kushina would handle with such secrecy. Take care, Minato. I'll see myself out." She turned and hurried out the hall, her eyes thoughtful as she pondered the new mystery. Minato stayed seated where he was and looked at his hands, wishing to be playing music again, where the world was clear and simple and defined.

* * *

Neji was feeling acutely nervous, and Naruto's beaming face wasn't helping him any.

"Why did you make me do this?!" he hissed to the obnoxious blond. Naruto just smiled at him.

"C'mon, Neji! You had to know you'd need to go on a date eventually! And you like Maru-Maru, don't you?"

Well, that was true. Neji found himself uncomfortably attracted to the ponytailed teenager, but that didn't mean he wanted to go on a date with him! Neji hated things like dates; they were full of awkward pauses and humiliating moments.

"I don't even know what we're doing!" Neji said furiously. "I had no idea what to wear, or what to bring . . . ."

Naruto burst out laughing. "That's exactly why Shika didn't tell you, Neji," he said. "You need to loosen up a bit. Live a little, you know?" Naruto beamed at him again and Neji growled, making the blond eep and hide his face behind his hands.

"Scary face!" he whispered theatrically, making Neji chuckle grudgingly. Naruto smiled.

"Now that's a better face for you, my friend," Naruto said. "Now, just relax. Shikamaru's one of the most laid-back people I know . . . . Whatever you do, it won't matter much to him. Have fun! And remember to use condoms~!" With an evil cackle, Naruto ran inside the mall they'd been standing outside of, leaving Neji to gape at his back. Had that little blond punk actually said what Neji thought he had?!

"Next time I see him, I'm going to kill him," Neji murmured, scowling.

"I'll defend you when you go to court," drawled a voice from behind him. Neji whirled around to see Shikamaru standing behind him, an amused smirk on his face. Neji swallowed. The other teen looked ridiculously good out of his school uniform.

"Well, at least I know I won't go to jail," he joked nervously. Shikamaru snorted softly.

"That's true," he drawled.

A moment of awkward silence followed (or, at least, it felt that way to Neji) and Neji wondered what the hell he thought he was doing. He wasn't made for casual dating. He'd never done it before, and he doubted he'd ever do it again after this one. Neji Hyuuga was made for lecture halls, and business rooms, not for any place a regular teenager would go.

"Let's go, then," Shikamaru said. He turned and started walking down the sidewalk outside of the mall, hands shoved in his pocket. Neji watched him go for a moment, confused, before hurrying after him.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Since you're obviously tense, we're going to a place to relax," Shikamaru told him in a bored tone. Neji's brow furrowed but he said nothing more, allowing the silence to grow between them. Shikamaru seemed fine with that, and Neji wasn't one to start conversation. Their walk continued for about 20 minutes until Shikamaru suddenly turned into a nearby park. By the time Shikamaru decided to stop, Neji was completely confused.

"What _are_ we doing here?" he asked a little brusquely. It didn't seem to bother Shikamaru.

"I've found that parks can be the most relaxing place in the world," Shikamaru told him. "And since you're obviously in no shape to go on an actual _date_ yet, we're stopping here first." Neji felt the beginnings of a blush, but hurriedly pushed it away. Was it that obvious that he was uncomfortable with the situation?

"Like I tell Naruto, it's only obvious if you have an IQ over 200," Shikamaru said in a bored tone, startling Neji quite a bit. He hadn't known Shikamaru was _that_ smart; just that he was the resident know-it-all. Strangely enough, Shikamaru didn't sound like he was bragging when he spoke of his IQ. Instead he stated it as fact.

"Aren't you proud of your smarts?" Neji asked curiously as Shikamaru looked for a place to sit. The ponytailed teen shrugged.

"It's not something I go around bragging about, if that's what you mean. I'm lucky to have them, but it's not something I got because I was special in some way." Shikamaru led Neji to a spot in the grass and sat down abruptly. "There. Now put an end to the troublesome conversation and watch the clouds."

"We're going to sit outside?!" Neji protested.

Shikamaru gave him a look. "We _are_ in a park, Neji," he said plainly.

"But . . . It's only 45 degrees out," Neji said incredulously.

"You're a Minnesotan," Shikamaru said with a shrug. "You can deal with it." **(1)**

"But the ground's wet!" Neji said, looking down at the grass with an expression of distaste.

Shikamaru sighed. "Neji," he said calmly. "Sit on the ground. Your clothes can stand a little wetness, and god knows you need the relaxation. So – _sit_."

Neji hesitated but sighed and carefully sat on the ground, grimacing as he felt the wetness seep into his ass. He hated wetness. He gave Shikamaru a half-glare which the other teenager promptly ignored.

"Now, lie on your back and look at the clouds," Shikamaru ordered doing so himself. Neji watched him in horror.

"No! It's bad enough to get wet this much!" he protested. Shikamaru stared up at him blankly until Neji sighed and laid back, an expression of extreme distaste on his features. Shikamaru was lucky that he was good boyfriend material and Naruto's friend or Neji wouldn't have put up with this.

They said nothing for a long time, and Neji felt his body relaxing more and more as the minutes wore by. The sky was covered with thick white clouds, and Neji watched them pass overhead with a lazy eye. _'No wonder Shikamaru's so lazy, if this is all he does all day,'_ Neji thought, yawning. Despite his position on the wet, cold ground, he felt as if he'd be perfectly fine falling asleep in the grass as if it were the middle of summer instead of the end of fall.

"Neji," Shikamaru said, breaking the long stretch of silence. Neji blinked rapidly, trying to come out of his languid state long enough to answer Shikamaru.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Turn your head a little to the left and be as discrete as you can," Shikamaru told him, not looking at him. Neji's brow furrowed in confusion, but he did as he was told, tilting his head to the left as if he was searching for a more comfortable place for it on the ground. He looked around rapidly, trying to find what Shikamaru had seen. But there was nothing; just a large group of people standing nearby, chattering quietly as they looked into the trees . . . . Then Neji saw it. Blond hair. Pearly eyes narrowed as he tried to look more closely and Neji got a glimpse of the blond's face when one of the people in the crowd moved a bit. The long-haired teenager sighed to himself; it was Naruto, of course. He should've expected as much. Neji turned his head back to its previous position.

"He's been watching us this whole time?" he asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru said, and there was tinge of amusement to his voice. "He probably thinks he needs to keep an eye on us incase he needs to intervene at some point." His words were sharp, but his tone was affectionate.

Neji smiled slightly. "That does sound like him," he agreed. "Shall we move on, if only for Naruto's sake? He didn't dress warm enough to stay outdoors for a long period of time, and I doubt he'll ditch us anytime soon."

Shikamaru gave a pained sigh. "Very well. I suppose we'd better do normal date things like going to a movie or eating dinner."

Neji sat up and, with a cautious expression on his face, put his hand over Shikamaru's. "I like this better," he said quietly. Shikamaru looked a bit startled, but he smiled. They stared at each other for a long moment before Neji pulled his hand away and stood, looking anywhere but at Shikamaru.

"We'd better go," he said. "How about a movie? I heard about a good one that came out last week . . . ."

Shikamaru got to his feet as well, following Neji out of the park. He looked back over his shoulder, pretending to see something interesting in the trees, and sighed when he saw a certain blond following at a not-so-discreet distance behind them. This was going to be a _long_ date.

(And Shikamaru was completely right. Naruto followed them the entire time; he sat behind their row during the movie, holding a bucket of popcorn up to protect his face, he followed them to dinner and took a table near theirs, holding up a _menu_ to cover his face, and then followed them as Neji walked Shikamaru home, hiding behind random telephone poles, people, and mail boxes when he thought they'd spotted him. How the blond thought that they hadn't noticed him was beyond Neji and Shikamaru.) **(2)**

* * *

"Hinata! Hey, Hinataaaaaaa!"

Hinata turned to see Naruto racing towards her, an excited look in his blues eyes. People hurriedly got out of the blond's way as he barreled his way down the hall at a speed that Hinata hadn't thought he could go at. Naruto slid to a halt in front of her, panting slightly. His jacket was undone, his tie was loosened, and his shirt was un-tucked, making him look adorably messy. Hinata giggled slightly.

"Hinata!" he whined, realizing why she was laughing at him. "Why are you laughing at the bearer of wonderful news?!"

"Naruto, tuck your shirt in," Hinata chided quietly, but there was a smile on her face as she said it to let him know she wasn't serious. "What good news?"

"Hinata, darling," Naruto said, adopting a heavy British accent, "I believe I have found you a new church to attend."

Hinata looked at him in surprise. She'd mentioned when she last saw Naruto that she didn't have a church to go to now; all of the ones she'd previously attended had been her family's churches, and they'd been too traditional for her anyhow. But she hadn't expected Naruto to find one for her! She smiled warmly at him.

"What's the name of it?" she asked.

"Love Undefined," he told her. She raised an eyebrow at the name, but he just smiled. "When I asked about the name, the lady I spoke to said that they called it that because they believed that Jesus wanted love to be free, something that couldn't be tamed or locked in a box."

Hinata smiled. "That's a good reason," she said quietly, already liking the sound of this church. "Where is it?"

"It's here in Minneapolis," he said. "Actually, I can bring you in this weekend and show it to you . . . . But I have another surprise in store for you." Hinata gave him a curious look. "I got to talk with the pastor for a bit, and he said that he needs another singing leader as their previous one has moved out of the state. I told him about you, and he said that if you were willing to come in for an interview he'd be willing to consider you!" Naruto grinned at her. "Isn't that great?"

Hinata hesitated. It was amazing that Naruto had been able to find such a church and offer, but some part of her was still terrified of becoming her own person. She'd lived under someone else's rule for so long that becoming independent scared her as much as it liberated her. But in the end she nodded and smiled. This sounded like the perfect opportunity, and she wasn't going to waste it because she had a few fears. Hinata had grown stronger than that.

"I'd love to have an interview," she said. "What time did he say it would be?"

"The 16th at around five would work out just fine for him," Naruto told her. "I'll bring you there and hold your hand and get your paper bag ready." He grinned to show that he was just joking, but Hinata was as thankful for the gesture as if he'd been serious.

"I really appreciate this, Naruto. You've been such a good friend." Spontaneously, she gave him a hug. Naruto stiffened in surprise before relaxing and hugging her back. The students around them gave them surprised looks and smirks, but Hinata and Naruto didn't care. They pulled apart and Naruto gave Hinata one of the most beautiful smiles she'd ever seen.

"You're a good friend too, Hina-chan," he told her happily. Hinata blinked.

"Hina-chan?" she asked.

"It's your new nickname! Don't you like it?" Naruto gave her giant puppy-dog eyes and Hinata caved instantly.

"Yes, it's wonderful Naruto. I've never had a nickname before." She smiled at him. They both jumped when they heard the bell ring overhead and Hinata's eyes widened in panic.

"That was second bell!" she cried and hurried past Naruto. "We're late!" She looked over her shoulder as she ran forward; hoping whoever was in front of her would have the sense to move out of her way. She didn't want to knock anyone down. "Thanks for everything Naruto!" she cried. "See you later!"

Naruto watched as she disappeared down the hall with a smile on his face before he walked leisurely to his own class, unheeding of the chaotic rush around him.

* * *

_'Faster, faster, faster.'_

Delicate fingers moved at lightning speed across violin strings, and the bow placed in a pale hand moved up and down like the stern of a boat during a thundering storm. Sasuke Uchiha had his eyes closed, but his playing never faltered; he'd had this song memorized for quite some time now, and he didn't need to open his eyes to play it.

The Devil's Trill was thought by some to be one of the hardest classical music to play, whether you played it on violin or piano. Sasuke liked the song because it was difficult, and hard, and furiously fast. It was a song that you could release your pent up emotions into, and if there was anything Sasuke needed at the moment, it was to release his emotions.

He was completely frustrated with his search for information on one Naruto Uzumaki. The search never gave him much information at all, beyond Naruto's birth date and where he'd been born. Sasuke hadn't been able to find out who Naruto's father was, and the only reason he knew that Kushina Uzumaki was the blond's mother was because of the article about her death. And not finding anything about the blond's past was just making Sasuke more and more suspicious.

But he didn't know what to do! He'd exhausted all of his resources and the trail had run cold. He had nothing else he _could_ do. He couldn't ask Itachi for help, for his older brother seemed endlessly infatuated with Naruto, and Madara wouldn't help him because Naruto was his student and Madara, as a rule, never invaded his students' privacy. So Sasuke was stuck, and he was damn frustrated by it.

Sasuke finished the song with a flourish and instantly checked the strings on his bow, grimacing when he noticed that several had snapped because of the intensity of his playing. He'd have to get those replaced. Sighing, Sasuke cleaned off his violin and placed it in his case carefully, running his hands over the smooth wood to calm his raging emotions.

He'd just have to keep trying. He couldn't let Uzumaki get away with ensnaring his older brother. Naruto Uzumaki wasn't deserving of Itachi's respect; _Sasuke_ was! But did his aniki ever look in his direction? _'No,'_ Sasuke answered bitterly. _'Never.'_

He sighed and turned to go up the staircase. He'd make one last attempt, and if that failed then he'd give up on the path he was taking and try something else to get Itachi away from Naruto. But by the time he sat down at his computer, he'd already resigned himself to finding nothing. He checked his email listlessly. However, his newest email had him sitting up in his seat, staring at the computer screen with a furrowed brow. It read _"Information"_ for a subject and was from a person whose name he didn't recognize. However, the title intrigued him, so Sasuke clicked on it. He read the email once, his eyes growing wider with every line, and then re-read it over again twice. It read like this:

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_It has come to my attention that you are searching for information on Naruto Uzumaki. Now, I've become informed of your plight and let me say, I'm sympathetic. However, I have my own reasons for the offer I'll outline below. You see, Naruto belongs to me. If your brother is attempting to take him, then I will do anything in my power to stop this. I thought I should make this clear beforehand._

_Now for my offer. I was Naruto's guardian after he left the orphanage, and I have as much information on him as anyone could possibly have. However, I have a price for this information. You see, the police are always on the look-out for me, and I cannot give Naruto the . . . __gifts__ that I have for him because of it. However no one is suspicious of you. What I want you to do is to help me contact Naruto and to do certain little jobs that I will inform you of through email. In exchange I'll give you completely true information that you can put to use however you wish._

_Reply to me with your answer and your answer only. If you say yes, we will continue this correspondence. If you say no, you will never hear from me again. Choose carefully, Sasuke-kun._

_KK_

_P.S. Do not inform the police; they wouldn't be able to find me anyways._

Sasuke leaned back in his chair thoughtfully, staring at the email in front of him. The person who wrote the letter – KK – didn't sound like the nicest person on the block. But he had information. And if he was being tracked by the police, then he couldn't hurt Naruto too badly could he? Sasuke doubted that whatever gifts the man was planning could be bad enough to hurt the blond. Plus, wasn't that what he wanted? He didn't like the blond, so why should he care if Naruto got hurt? Sasuke ignored the twisting in his gut at the thought of the blond hurt in any way, physically or mentally. He didn't care about Naruto's happiness. He _didn't_.

Slowly, Sasuke began to type. The words seemed painful as he made them out, but he never stopped or faltered. However, just as he was about to click the send button, he hesitated. Did he truly want to do this? Sasuke closed his eyes, and clicked.

_KK,_

_I accept. Tell me what I need to do._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't hate Sasuke! (Even though I do a bit D). Trust me, everything dealing with him will work out well enough in the end. I hope his part is believable . . . I wasn't sure if I really wanted Kyuubi to contact Sasuke through email, but it seemed like the best way to do it. I'm a little worried about that part. D: But Minato is finally getting the idea that Naruto might be his son! (Go Tsunade!) And Neji and Shika's first date, XD. Next chapter: Ino and Sakura's confrontation, dun, dun, dun! Please leave a review~!

**(1)** Minnesotans always say this to themselves when it's -20 and you need to go out to get some milk . . . . Or, at least, I do. XD Plus, 45 degrees isn't really that cold for Minnesota.  
**(2)** Mako-chan, there you go; Naruto stalking Neji and Shika's first date. XD Oh, Naruto, you silly thing.

**Songs Used in This Chapter (ordered chronologically):** Slow Fade (Casting Crowns), and Devil's Trill (Vanessa Mae version, original artist, Giuseppe Tartini).


	14. Sakura

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews guys!

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Fourteen: Sakura**

"True affection and love have a purity which shall always prevail over bigotry." (The Sweet Far Thing by Libba Bray)

To know what you prefer, instead of humbly saying "Amen" to what the world tells you you ought to prefer, is to keep your soul alive. (Robert Louis Stevenson)

There's a period of life when we swallow a knowledge of ourselves and it becomes either good or sour inside. (Pearl Bailey)

Is life not a hundred times too short for us to stifle ourselves. (Friedrich Nietzsche

If God had wanted me otherwise, He would have created me otherwise. (Johann von Goethe)

The important thing is not the object of love, but the emotion itself. (Gore Vidal)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****November 15****th****, 2007**

Ino wasn't the type to get nervous. She lived her life with the attitude that if she ever shrank back in fear, she'd never achieve her dreams or do the things she wanted to in life. So, Ino had decided a long time ago that she would cease feeling nervous and just go out into the world with a calm confidence. Nervousness harmed her more than it helped her, and she had been determined to wipe it from her life. It had worked wonderfully; until now.

Ino recognized the twisting pretzel that was normally her stomach as nervousness, even though she'd felt it only three times before in her life. It was a hard feeling to forget. She twisted her hands, paced back and forth a few times, and tried to breathe deeply.

She was currently standing outside the gate of Konoha Academy, a place she rarely had access to when she'd been a public school student. But Naruto had promised he'd meet her at the gates as soon as he got out, which would be in another fifteen minutes. They'd wait for a little while and then find Sakura and, hopefully, get her alone so that Ino could have time to speak with her. Or, at least, that was the plan. Ino was doubtful it would work though; Sakura hadn't wanted her then, why would she want Ino now?

Ino didn't think Sakura would be able to get over her homophobia; it'd been ingrained into her from birth by her parents. Sakura was completely disgusted by homosexuals; she'd once told Ino that she thought that they should all be sent to rehabilitation camps so that they could be sent "in the right direction" again. Ino had been incredibly hurt when her friend had said this, and had avoided her for a week after that. Sakura, of course, had been bewildered, but Ino had never explained her sudden avoidance.

"Pssst! Ino!" Ino looked up to see Naruto beckoning her, the gate opened wide in front of him. "C'mon!"

Ino hurried to his side, thinking that Naruto looked strange in a uniform. "Are we all set?" she asked nervously, smoothing down her jeans. Naruto smiled slightly.

"Yeah," he said. "Sakura has solo practice today, so she'll be in one of the practice rooms on her own. It makes this whole thing a lot easier."

Ino gaped as they came up to the gigantic building that was Konoha. "Wow!" she murmured, and briefly had the aching wish that she would've been able to come here and learn the one thing she loved most in the world. But Ino shook that wish out of her head; she did better on her own that she would've learning under stuck-up professors. Ino didn't think any teacher in Konoha could be lax enough to like her style. It didn't suit her image of the best and snobbiest school in Minnesota.

"C'mon, the practice rooms are downstairs," Naruto said, leading her to the first floor. Ino shook her head as she looked around at the magnificent school. It really was quite amazing. Naruto was lucky to be able to attend, even if Ino didn't think very highly of the school's creative ability.

"Now, let's see . . . . Maru-Maru said she'd be in A110 . . . ." Naruto was murmuring to himself as he hurried down a series of corridors, Ino hot at his heels. Finally they stopped in front of a practice room. Ino tilted her head as she heard the faint sound of music inside and felt her insides clench tightly. This was it. She was going to see Sakura again for the first time in years, for the first time after admitting her feelings for the other girl.

"Fuck," Ino said, rubbing a hand over her face. "I'm not ready for this." How could she ever be ready to do this? Naruto turned to give her a look.

"Don't say that," he said sternly. "I've gotten you this far, there's no way you're chickening out now. You need this. Maybe Sakura does too. But you'll never know what she feels about it unless you go into that room." He gave her a long look with unreadable blue eyes and Ino felt suddenly immensely thankful to him. She'd never met someone so willing to help a person they'd only known for a week and a half.

"Thanks," she murmured awkwardly, never good at expressing affection to those she knew. Naruto obviously didn't care; he directed a warm smile her way nonetheless.

"No problem," he said. "No go in! I'll even come in with you, to help smooth things over . . . ."

Ino felt relieved at hearing him say that. She wasn't sure how she'd react after seeing Sakura again, and it would be helpful to have someone she felt somewhat comfortable with her at side. Strangely enough, Naruto qualified for that even though Ino had known him for less than two weeks. But there was something about the blond that made you relax in his presence, and Ino would definitely need that for this confrontation.

Ino looked at the door. Then she took a deep breath.

"Alright," she said, as confidently as she could. "I'm ready."

She took the knob in her hand and opened the door.

* * *

_Breathe in through your nose, breath out through the tube. Never falter. Never hesitate. Just breathe._

Sakura Haruno repeated the directions she'd heard so long ago in her first class with the flute as she carefully played one of her favorite songs on flute. It had taken her a long time to become proficient at the breathing needed to master the flute, but once she had; well, nothing in the world had felt better. Sakura had always been a child that liked to be good at things; she got the best grades, did well at sports and music and art. She hated being bad. Which was why mastering something gave her a particular thrill.

She finished her last few notes with a flourish and smiled slightly as she took the flute from her lips. She bowed for an imaginary crowd and giggled slightly to herself; how silly she was being! But there was something she just loved about playing. There was no better rush in the world.

Sakura had turned to put her flute away when she noticed someone – two someone's, fact – standing in the doorway of her practice room. She blinked and then gasped in shock when she recognized one of the two intruders. The flute fell from her limp grasp, landing on top of its case on the floor only by pure accident and luck. But Sakura was too much in shock to notice.

Ino Yamanaka was standing in her doorway.

She hadn't seen Ino for years; not, in fact, since the girl's . . . confession to her. Sakura had been raised good, clean people; the fact that she'd been even friends with a homosexual, let alone the object of one's affection would have been enough to condemn her in their eyes. Sakura, herself however, didn't know how she felt about the whole thing. She'd been raised thinking the worst of homosexual people, but as she grew older and smarter she wondered if her parents' way of life was really the right way. And after Ino's confession, the question just grew all the more: was she right or wrong? Was she supposed to hate or love? It had all just been so confusing. Sakura had never been confessed to by a guy, let alone a girl, and the situation startled her so much that she decided it would be best to avoid Ino for a few weeks. And then a few weeks turned into a few months, and a few months turned into a few years until, suddenly, Ino was no longer part of her life.

Until now, that is.

"I-Ino," Sakura stuttered, feeling unaccountably nervous in the other girl's presence. Ino's face had matured in the time they'd been apart, but otherwise she looked very much the same as she had the last time they'd seen each other. But her eyes were flat and cold in a way the younger Ino's never had been around Sakura. Sakura wondered at the pang of loss she felt towards the warm sparkle always directed at her by her one-time friend.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura turned to see the second person, who she'd ignored until now, was Naruto Uzumaki, the new kid. He was beaming for all he was worth, and Sakura stiffened. It was bad enough she had to face Ino again after all these years, but she had to do it with an audience now too?

"What are you doing here?!" she snapped and Naruto looked a bit startled at her tone. Sakura refused to feel guilty about that.

"What's your problem?!" Ino snapped back instantly. Sakura should've known the blonde would; she'd always had a temper and had always stood up against unwarranted cruelty. _'Which I guess it was, a bit,'_ she admitted reluctantly.

"Nothing," Sakura muttered sullenly. She was still unsure of how to talk to this new, colder Ino. "What are you doing here?" she asked instead, this time directing it at Ino.

Ino stiffened. Naruto, looking concerned, put a hand on her shoulder. The two blonde's looked at each other steadily until Naruto smiled and removed his hand. "I'll wait outside," he said and left the room, closing the door behind him. Ino stood in front of it, looking very stiff and uncomfortable.

"I wanted . . . to talk to you Sakura," she said quietly. Sakura was the one to stiffen now. Somehow she didn't think she'd like this conversation.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked carelessly, finally taking the time to bend down and examine her dropped flute. Anything to avoid looking Ino in the eyes.

"What's there to talk about!?" Ino exclaimed, her eyes flashing angrily. Her tenseness seemed to vanish as her anger took hold. She took another step into the room, her hands curling into fists. "How can you say that, after everything that I've gone through?! Maybe we should discuss why you abandoned me!"

"I didn't abandon you!" Sakura cried, her hand tightening against the cool metal of her favorite instrument. She shook away the small voice telling that she _had_ abandoned Ino and continued with her argument. "You brought it upon yourself! How did you expect me to react when you told me about such . . . unnatural desires?!"

"Unnatural!" Ino cried, her eyes flaring. "Oh yes, Sakura, I'm sure loving you was _very_ unnatural!"

Sakura flinched, though she herself didn't know if it was at the "loving you" or "unnatural" part. Sakura personally thought it was a bit of both.

"It was!" she argued. "Why did you have to be that way?! Why couldn't we have been just normal friends?!"

"I'm this way because your fucking god made me this way!" Ino spat out, making Sakura flinch again. "Do you think I'd choose this life? Do you think I'd choose to fall in love with you, of all people?! I'd rather fall in love with someone who'd love me back and spare me the heartbreak! But no! Instead, I fall for you, the most homophobic person I know, and damnit even after all these years . . . ." Ino looked away sharply, breathing in and out heavily. Sakura stiffened, feeling vaguely uncomfortable knowing that Ino still "loved" her.

"It doesn't matter!" Sakura said sharply, turning away. "I'm not gay. I never have been. So just . . . go away." Her argument sounded feeble even to her own ears, and Sakura mentally cringed at her passiveness. Why couldn't she sound more confident of her sexuality? "I don't want to be around you, and you obviously don't want to be around me!" she continued defiantly. "I don't even know why you decided to come and see me."

"I came to see you because I was hoping that you might've been able to grow up in the past five years!" Sakura flinched back from Ino's anger. "I thought maybe you'd use those smarts you were so proud of and actually think for yourself! But no, you still have your parent's brainwashing running around in your head, clouding that academic outlook you prided yourself on having." Ino's voice dripped with scorn and disappointment.

Silence reigned between them as they both tried to catch their breaths. Sakura felt something tremble from Ino's hurtful words; Ino had been her first friend, her _best_ friend. Even years later, hearing those things from her mouth hurt more than Sakura thought it would. But she stiffened against the hurt feeling. _She_ was in the right here! Ino had no business having . . . _feelings_ for her!

"It's not brainwashing if it's the truth!" she hissed out.

"Well, it's _not_ the truth," Ino said vehemently. "How can it be?! Why are gay people unnatural, huh? If you can give me one legitimate answer, then I'll leave you alone for good."

Sakura smiled smugly. "Well, for one, they're preached against in the Bible," she said condescendingly.

"Where?" Ino said instantly.

Sakura opened and closed her mouth, frowning slightly. She didn't know _where_. She just knew they _were_. Everyone knew that, didn't they? "I don't know!" she said snappishly.

"Unless you can give me the exact wording that says homosexuality is unnatural and forbidden, then your argument isn't legitimate," Ino told her, eyes flashing. "What other arguments do you have?"

"Well . . . ." Sakura floundered. In actuality, she _didn't_ have any other arguments. Her religion excuse was the only excuse she had. "Men and women are supposed to be together?" she suggested, and it sounded feeble even to her ears.

Ino scoffed. "Yeah, and who decreed that?" Sakura couldn't answer and Ino snorted. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You know what, Sakura? Your prejudice is founded on _nothing_ other than whatever your parents have put into your head. And their prejudice? It's founded on lies and air. That's what I think. And that you'd be willing to throw away a chance at love because of that baseless prejudice . . . . Well, I guess that shows what kind of person you are." Ino shook her head sadly. "I should've guessed it when you avoided me. But I was hoped . . . ." Ino sighed, and the anger seemed to drain out of her, leaving her face tired and worn. "I don't know what to do Sakura," she said. "I love you," Sakura flinched, "I've loved you since I was 13. But how can I go after a person that hates everything I am? How can I pursue someone who'd much rather have me as far away as possible?" Ino sighed again. "I was foolish for getting my hopes up. I should've known better. Sakura . . . ." Ino gave the other blonde a long look. "I'm sorry I came. I won't bother you again."

Ino turned to leave and Sakura, without knowing why she did so, cried out, "Wait!" Ino stilled in front of the door, her hand hovering over the doorknob.

Sakura bit her lip, wondering what on earth had possessed her to call out to Ino. Wasn't this what she wanted? To be free of the love of her gay ex-best friend, and to live a life free of sin? Why was she stopping Ino? She'd wanted the girl to go ever since she'd appeared in the doorway of her practice room! There was no reason to stop her – Sakura should be waving her out the door merrily.

But . . . . Sakura stared at Ino's slender back. Ino loved her. Those were words she'd never heard before except from her family. And Sakura wasn't sure if she could believe Ino loved her, after everything she'd heard about gay love not being real, but she was certain the other girl felt _something_ for her. The thing was, Sakura wasn't sure what to do about it. She should be letting Ino go right now, but some part of her was whispering _'don't'_ and Sakura, to her immense surprise, found that she wanted to listen to that part. She didn't know why. Maybe it was a craving for love, or some belated sort of loyalty to Ino as her best friend, but Sakura found that she was thinking about having a _relationship_ with Ino and . . . it wasn't disgusting her like it should. Sakura choked on that thought, her eyes widening. She shouldn't be thinking that! She should be vomiting at the pictures in her head! What would her parents think?! Ino's voice floated through her head as soon as she thought that.

_"Your prejudice is founded on __nothing__ other than whatever your parents have put into your head. And their prejudice? It's founded on lies and air. That's what I think. And that you'd be willing to throw away a chance at love because of that baseless prejudice . . . ."_

_". . . . Founded on lies and air. That's what I think. And that you'd be willing to throw away a chance at love because of that baseless prejudice . . . ."_

_". . . . Willing to throw away a chance at love because of that baseless prejudice . . . ."_

"I . . . ." Sakura started, and her voice failed her. "Ino," she said, trying a different route. "I'm not sure why, but . . ." She faltered again. She couldn't say it. No! She wasn't gay, there was no point in trying to see if she was. She was clean, she was pure, and she wasn't sinful.

But Ino had turned and seen the stricken look on Sakura's face, and that look had given her hope. And Ino, once having a spark of hope, was unstoppable.

"You're not sure about what, Sakura?" she prodded, stepping closer to the girl. Sakura immediately stepped away, her eyes widening even further. "What are you unsure of?"

"Nothing!" Sakura snapped defensively. "There's nothing to discuss! You should just go!" She turned her head away.

"Sakura . . . ." Ino murmured. "Please. Can't you, at the very least, give it some thought? I'd love you," she said, and her voice was filled with a sort of desperation and sadness that made Sakura turn to meet Ino's eyes again. "Please."

It was the pleading that got to her. She'd never heard Ino plead before . . . at least, not like that. Ino was always the strong one, always the one who looked in the face of danger and change and laughed courageously. She never backed down, and was always the one living her life on the edge, forever a risk-taker. She'd never heard Ino's voice take on a trembling quality that didn't suit the strong-willed woman. Sakura found that she didn't like it; more than that, that she hated it.

"Yes," she said, and it was more to end the sadness in Ino's eyes than anything else. "I'll . . . think about it." The words left a bad taste in her mouth. Sakura wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. She'd been so sure that this was wrong, and now with one encounter from her old friend her world went topsy-turvy again. She shouldn't be agreeing to thinking about a gay relationship; she should be pushing Ino out of the door screaming prayers at her back. But Sakura found that she couldn't do that. There was something about Ino that drew her in; it had even when they'd been young girls. Ino was everything that Sakura wanted to be; strong, determined, unique, and talented. But Sakura, strangely enough, had never felt any envy for her friend. Only admiration of what she could do and a longing, secret wish to be able to do such things herself. But she would never admit that. She couldn't admit it, even to herself. If she thought that maybe her perfect world wasn't so perfect, that maybe a life of controlled safety wasn't what she wanted, then she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Ino's grin seemed to stretch across miles instead of inches. "That's great!" she said, and she carefully placed a gentle kiss on Sakura's cheek. Sakura stiffened, more shocked than disgusted. Ino pulled away quickly nonetheless. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "It's just that I'm so happy . . . ." She trailed off, her smile seemingly never-ending. "I have to tell Naruto!" Ino rushed to the door and flung it open to reveal the blond standing outside, seemingly lost in thought. Sakura considered him as Ino excitedly told him that she was willing to consider it. Naruto was a good-looking boy, but Sakura, to her surprise, felt no attraction to him. She'd never had much attraction to any boys, not even Sasuke Uchiha, her idol. Sakura felt uneasy as she realized this; maybe it was because she . . . wasn't attracted to the male sex at all? Maybe she was . . . gay? Sakura's eyes lowered to the ground as she considered this. Had she thought of this not twenty minutes ago she wouldn't laughed at herself. Now though, remembering the strange feelings she had towards Ino, it seemed like much more of a possibility. Sakura paled at that thought.

_'Shoot,'_ she thought, unwilling to swear even in her head. _'What do I do now?' _**(1)**

_

* * *

_

Tsunade was sure that the music in the waiting room of Root Firm had to be the worst music she'd ever heard in her life. And, as a conductor and musician, she'd heard plenty of bad music. Tsunade twitched as the cheery, sugary commercial jingle started over again. This had to be the tenth time it had repeated itself, and Tsunade swore that if she heard it begin again she'd leave. There was only so much she could take.

Thankfully, she didn't have to leave. Just as the thought had floated through her head, Tsunade saw Danzo's assistant – a boy with black hair and eyes that told her with a cheerful smile that his name was Sai – moving towards her.

"Mrs. Sannin?" Sai said his smile still on his face. Tsunade couldn't bring herself to trust that grin; there seemed like there was something off about it. But then, that could've been her imagination. But Tsunade couldn't shake the shivering feeling she had about this boy. "Mr. Danzo will see you now."

"About time," Tsunade muttered, rising to follow Sai through to Danzo's office. She'd decided to dress smartly today, and worn a crisp black skirt, no-nonsense pantyhose, and a white business shirt that she remembered buying five years ago and never using. Her hair had been pulled into a bun instead of its usual pigtails and she carried a small black purse. Tsunade, personally, thought she could walk by some of her students in the street and they'd never recognize her. At Konoha, she had never bothered with professional clothing; hell, she'd even worn her green overcoat with the kanji "gamble" on the back of it that Jiraiya had given her for her birthday! But, for some reason, she'd felt she should dress properly for this meeting. She was half-afraid that Danzo would deny her the safe and she would never find out if Naruto was Minato's son.

Sai led Tsunade into a well-kept, large office with three windows overlooking the cold streets outside. A large, mahogany desk stood in the middle of the room that was surrounded by tall file cabinets. Two chairs stood opposite of the man behind the desk that Tsunade knew to be Danzo. She took a seat in one of them and examined the lawyer carefully.

Danzo was a surprisingly old man with un-kept graying hair. The most surprising thing about him, however, was that one of his eyes was covered with a patch and that he had large scars decorating his face **(2)**. However, he was dressed in a well-kept black business suit and had a gleam in his remaining eye that spoke of intelligence.

"Mrs. Sannin," he acknowledged quietly. He looked over at his assistant. "Sai, you may leave us."

Sai gave a bow and hurried out of the room. Tsunade didn't turn to watch him go; instead she kept her eyes on the old man in front of her. "Mr. Danzo," she said, a little icily. "I'm glad you were able to meet with me." That was true, but it was more because she was anxious to have the box in her possession than anything else. Danzo, however, gave the slightest hint of a smile at that.

"I'm pleased you were able to come out here," he said, but it had an air behind it that made Tsunade wonder if he really was. "But you must be a busy woman, so we should get straight to business."

"Yes, we probably should," Tsunade acknowledged. She leaned forward in her seat. "You said that you could release the safe into my care, didn't you?" Danzo nodded. "Will there be any legal complications? Anything I should know about before I take it out of your hands?"

"No," Danzo said. "Kushina Uzumaki left instructions that the safe could be given to you, Mr. Sannin, Mr. Uzumaki or Mrs. Ima. Since you are on the list, taking the safe out of here is not illegal in the least. Now, I have Mrs. Uzumaki's safe stored in a secured room; shall we depart so that you can take it and then go?"

Tsunade nodded, standing. Danzo stood with her and they both left the room in silence. Tsunade glanced at Danzo out of the corner of her eye as they made their way to the elevator.

"Why do you think Kushina left a safe, Mr. Danzo?" Tsunade asked as they stepped inside the elevator. Danzo shrugged, hitting a button.

"I can't say," he said. "Mrs. Uzumaki was very rarely in need of legal assistance; we didn't see her here very often. I suppose she wanted to leave behind something important. Perhaps documents, or a letter, or something of that sort."

"Hm," Tsunade said. The elevator stopped and they made their way out, down a long, brightly lit hallway. "Have you ever looked inside of it, Mr. Danzo? After all, you also have the combination."

"No!" Danzo said, sounding truly offended. "I would never invade a customer's privacy like that, Mrs. Tsunade," he added. "I have as little idea of what's in that box as you do." Tsunade hummed, looking a little suspicious. For some reason, she felt as if she couldn't trust Danzo farther than she could throw him. It was a peculiar feeling; one she had, to a lesser extent, when she saw his assistant, but Tsunade had learned long ago to always trust her instincts. She'd have to hope that Danzo hadn't looked in the safe, and if he had he wouldn't tell anyone about their contents.

Danzo approached the door at the end of the hall and opened with one of the keys on what seemed like a fully crowded key ring. The room they entered was fairly large with an assortment of items on shelves. Danzo hurried to the back of the room, Tsunade following him, and ruffled through some of the items before he pulled out a box. He held it in his hands for several moments before handing it over to Tsunade. The blonde looked down at it cautiously. There could be so much in this safe, and yet it weighed no more than a box of cereal. The box itself was silver and covered in dust; it was locked with a starkly black combination lock. Tsunade looked over at Danzo.

"The code is 16-34-12," he told her. "Are you going to open it here?" he asked, when he saw Tsunade lay her free hand on the top of the box. But Tsunade shook her head.

"No," she said, "I'd better do this privately. Thank you for all of your help, Mr. Danzo." She turned and hurried out of the room. Danzo, however, followed her.

"I hope you find what you're looking for Mrs. Sannin," he called after her retreating back. Danzo sighed to himself and locked the door of the room behind him. "Now, I have a phone call to make," he muttered and moved away from the door and started to head for his office.

Tsunade, on the other hand, continued out of the building and into the parking lot to her car. Her mind was fixed on the safe in her hand. Even as she set it in the passenger seat and started her engine, she found that she kept glancing over at it, as if afraid it'd disappear the moment she looked away. It was only when she got honked at in annoyance by a car she'd almost hit due to her distraction that she finally looked away from the safe and didn't look back. Still, she could feel it itching at her mind. When she arrived at her hotel, Tsunade grabbed the safe, threw the doors open and bolted for her room. She was itching to see what was inside; to see if her theory on Naruto's parentage was right. She was sure there had to be something on Naruto's father in the safe; a picture or a note, maybe even a birth certificate!

Tsunade's room was large and well-kept; if she ever came back to this part of the world, she'd probably stay in this hotel again. However, she couldn't pay attention to that at the moment. All of her focus was on the safe. Carefully, she set it on her bed and slid into a sitting position in front of it. Tsunade stared at it for a few moments before her hands moved forward and slowly did the combination that Danzo had told her. The safe opened with a quiet, clean click.

Tsunade opened the top of the safe and looked down into it. The first thing she saw was piles of papers; there were tied up with a plain brown string. Tsunade lifted the bundle out of the safe and saw a dark brown journal, two jewelry boxes, and an envelope at the bottom of it. She drew out each item slowly and set them on the bed next to the bundle of papers.

She looked down at the items on the bed thoughtfully and decided she might as well open the jewelry boxes first. The first one was completely black and made of velvet; one that you might see used for a wedding or engagement ring. That alone told Tsunade what it was and when she opened it to see a beautiful engagement silver engagement ring she found herself unsurprised. _'This must be the engagement ring Minato gave her,'_ she thought, _'if my theory is correct.'_ and wondered what he'd feel when he heard that Kushina had kept it safe all of these years. She closed the box and set it aside.

The next box was a little plainer than its companion; it was dark brown and made of cheap leather. When Tsunade opened it, a little slip of paper slid out, catching her attention. She turned it over and saw that it said _To: Naruto, Love: Mom_ on it. Tsunade's eyes turned sad as she turned to the piece of jewelry. It was a slim silver chain with a delicate spiral pendent. Tsunade had to wonder why Kushina had put this in the box instead of just giving it to her son, but she supposed she'd never know. Replacing the slip of paper, she set the box aside.

Next, she picked up the envelope. The front immediately told her not to open it; it was addressed to Naruto. Tsunade determined that she'd deliver this letter to Naruto, as well as the rest of the contents of the safe. She felt curious as to what was in the letter, but she wouldn't open it. The journal, too, she didn't look at. It was Kushina's personal journal; that much she could tell at a glance. This was something else she'd have to give to Naruto; perhaps it would explain things about Kushina's life that the blond hadn't known.

Finally, she picked up the bundle of papers. It was a fairly thick bundle and Tsunade supposed that it had made up most of the small amount of weight in the safe. She un-did the string holding it together and shifted through the first papers. Most of the ones on the top were legal papers. It wasn't until Tsunade got a fourth of the way through the stack that she came upon personal papers; letters. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but each letter was addressed to Minato, and each letter was signed Kushina. Tsunade felt a smile grow across her face. She was right. She _had_ to be. Why else would Kushina be writing to Minato unless he was the father of her child? Impatiently, she rifled through the rest of the papers, hoping to find the paper that would prove, without a doubt, that Naruto was Minato's child.

Tsunade's hand fell on the last sheet of paper in the stack, which was thicker than the rest. She stopped with it in her hand and looked down at it for several long moments. Then, she smiled. Still holding the paper, she took her cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open, rapidly dialing a number that she'd learned only a few weeks ago.

"Minato," she said when she heard someone pick up. "He's yours."

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto  
__Date of Birth: October 10th, 1990  
__Father: Namikaze Minato  
__Mother: Uzumaki Kushina_

In Root Firm, Danzo was sitting behind his desk again, staring at the phone in front of him. He'd promised he'd make this call; had promised it years ago, in fact. However now that it was facing him, he thought that maybe he shouldn't. Maybe he should just forget it. But he knew the man he was supposed to call would find out eventually. If he found out from anyone other than Danzo, then Danzo's life would be in danger. And Danzo was nothing if not a self-absorbed bastard. So, with a sigh, he picked up the phone and dialed a series of numbers.

"Hello?" he said, and heard the rasping voice on the other line. "Yes, I'm calling. Someone has taken the safe. The one that Kushina Uzumaki left? Yes, a Mrs. Tsunade Sannin. You told me to tell you if anyone took it." He listened for several moments before giving a harsh bark of laughter. "You know what's inside! Of course she'll tell him. It's only a matter of time before your blond brat finds out as well." He listened for several more moments before nodding. "You know there was nothing I could do. She wouldn't be stopped, and I didn't have a good enough reason to stop her." Another pause before he said, "Alright, I just wanted to let you know. After this, we don't know each other, alright?" A bark of laughter echoed on the other end, but Danzo heard an agreement as well. With a firm nod, the lawyer said, "Well, goodbye then, Kyuubi."

He set the phone down with a heavy sigh.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Meh, I didn't like this chapter as well as I could've, but I think I did okay. I hope the scene with Sakura and Ino seemed believeable enough; sometimes I felt like Sakura accepted it a little too easily . . . . Ah well. And yes, Kyuubi knows about the box and its contents! Dun dun dun. XD Also, since I know someone will ask this, Danzo knows Kyuubi is out of jail because Kyuubi called him up to remind him to tell him if anyone took the box. And yes, Danzo has looked inside it; he was lying to Tsunade. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one should be out fairly soon, and we'll see Hinata, Neji, and Itachi too maybe. Please leave a review!

**(1)** I'm not sure if this part is really realistic enough, but I did the best I could. Hopefully you guys like.  
**(2) **Danzo looks a little bit different here, just to let everyone know. I'm pretty sure in canon, he doesn't have an arm . . . .

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** Mozart Flute Concerto No.1 K.313 - 1st Mov, Emmanuel Pahud (Mozart).

* * *


	15. Unrestrained Love

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, guys, you all rock!

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _"Singing/Lyrics"_ / _Letters/Writing_

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Fifteen: Unrestrained Love**

Friendship is Love with jewels on, but without either flowers or veil. (Augustus William Hare and Julius Charles Hare)

Music is love in search of a word. (Sidney Lanier)

If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile. But anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me. (Unknown)

Music is well said to be the speech of angels. (Thomas Carlyle, Essays, "The Opera")

Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive. (Anäis Nin)

Music that gentlier on the spirit lies,  
Than tired eyelids upon tired eyes. (Alfred Lord Tennyson)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****November 20****th****, 2007**

"Now, you're absolutely sure about this church?" Neji Hyuuga looked down at his little cousin with a hint of worry in his eyes.

Hinata laughed as she ran a brush through her shoulder-length black hair. "Yes, I'm sure, Neji," she said softly. "It's perfect." There was a glow to her face that Neji had never seen before, and her eyes sparkled happily. Neji leaned back against her bed with a sigh. They were currently in Hinata's borrowed bedroom in Tenten's place. Hinata had just described her first week at the new job that Naruto had apparently found for her. Neji couldn't help but be thankful to the blond for finding such a place for Hinata. He himself was tempted to attend there; it sounded almost too good to be true. Neji hadn't had much good experiences with the church; privately, he found them too restricting and close-minded. But this church – Unrestrained Love, Hinata had called it – seemed like a paradise.

Hinata had said that instead of pews, the main church was full of couches and comfy chairs arranged in a haphazard order that would've made her father have an aneurism. They were all turned towards the center of the room, where there was a small space for the pastor to speak. In another corner was a piano and a small stage for the music. Hinata spent most of her time there.

"What have you sung?" Neji asked, sitting on Hinata's bed.

Hinata blushed slightly. "I haven't actually sung anything yet," she admitted. "The pastor wanted me to be introduced slowly, so he just had me sing background this week. But this Sunday morning is my debut! I'm really looking forward to it. But, they can sing anything in this church, Neji-nii-san! I heard Casting Crowns and a traditional hymn back to back yesterday!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like the perfect job for you," he said reluctantly, over-protective to the last.

Back in the day, he wasn't this protective of Hinata. He'd been too wrapped up in his own pain to notice hers. But that day in the church when she'd gone against the flow, he'd seen something in her that he'd never seen in his timidly shy cousin before: courage. Neji had been impressed with her daring and her bravery, and found that he liked his cousin much better now than he had when she'd still been a little obedient mouse. And with this new respect had come a certain amount of protectiveness as well.

Neji watched as Hinata turned and continued to brush through her hair. Hinata had changed in the last few months, for the better. He knew that it was in part due to the catalyst that was Naruto, but another part had been Hinata's own inner strength. Neji felt proud of how far she'd come from the girl he'd known and despised a little bit, in his heart of hearts.

He'd been wondering, for the last few weeks, if he might be able to confide in her. The only people he'd come out to were Naruto and Shikamaru, the first out of desperation and the second out of necessity. He and Hinata had grown close in the past few weeks and he found that he wanted to tell her. His homosexuality had grown past being a dirty secret and evolved into something that he one day could go around saying proudly. Plus, there was the fact that someday he wanted to introduce her to Shikamaru or someone else, should he have another boyfriend. Neji inwardly frowned at that thought, but shoved it away. Perhaps now was the time to tell Hinata. She'd grown into herself in the last few weeks, and Neji could see the beginnings of someone who would one day be a very loving and giving adult.

His lips tightened as he made a quick decision and stepped closed to his cousin.

"Hinata," he said, getting her attention. "There is something I need to tell you." Hinata's head tilted to the side inquisitively. "It's important," he added in, a little desperately.

Hinata frowned. "What is it, Neji?" she asked, sounding worried.

Neji opened his mouth and then closed it again. He didn't know how to do this. He'd only ever really confessed to Naruto, and that had been half accident, half desperation. Perhaps he ought to subtly prod Hinata into the direction of what he wanted to discuss? Or maybe it would be better to just blurt it out, as he had with Naruto.

His mouth made the decision for him; "I'm gay," he said quickly.

Hinata blinked. Then blinked again.

"Was that all?" she asked politely. Neji promptly gaped at her, forgetting all the lessons about propriety he'd learned as a child.

"You're not . . . offended? Disgusted? Sending me to hell?" Neji felt confused and a little dazed. Now that he knew Naruto well, he wasn't surprised that the blond had been so blasé about his sexuality. But even knowing Hinata's innate kindness, he was still surprised to get such a calm, tolerant reaction from his God-fearing cousin.

Hinata gave him a gentle smile. "Why would you think I'd do that?"

Neji hesitated for a moment and then said, hoping he wouldn't offend her, "As far as I know, religion isn't very accepting of practicing homosexuals."

Hinata's face grew somber. "I know, Neji. We grew up with those sorts of people. But do you want to hear my thoughts on homosexual relationships and God?" Neji nodded, curious as to what his cousin would say. "God is gracious, and kind, and loving," she said. "We are his children. I truly believe this. He loves us for what we are, and that's why I don't understand these people that say that God demands us to support only one form of love instead of seeing it in the many forms that it truly has. God is wise and I can't think that such a wonderful person as He would condemn people for finding love in one of its many forms. And the Bible, in the end, is not a textbook telling us how we should live our lives. I don't think God meant for us to take it so seriously and literally that we forget that the Bible is not the truth, but that He is. Anyone who says that they understand God's purpose and thoughts is full of themselves. We don't know how God thinks, and we can't judge what he truly feels about homosexuals off of our own bigoted, _human_ emotions. What I believe is that God is much more kind and giving than we tend to make him out to be. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Neji nodded, a little dumbfounded by the amount of thought she'd put into her argument. He'd never even dreamed to think that the Bible might not be all-knowing until he'd met Naruto. And yet his cousin, who had been even more controlled than he had, had managed to imagine that. Neji shook his head. Hinata, in his opinion, was a truly remarkable person. He felt blessed to have her as a relative.

* * *

Neji knew that Naruto was most likely in the practice rooms at this time of day; the blond always seemed to migrate there whenever he had any free time on his hands, especially after school ended. He kept an ear open as he strolled down the hallways and smiled when he heard music thrumming behind one of the doors. He opened it and was surprised to see his boyfriend standing the corner, watching Naruto, who had his back to the door, per usual. Shikamaru saw him and motioned for him to be quiet. Naruto looked like he'd been there for a while already – his jacket was thrown to the side, his tie was loosened, and there was sheet music scattered around him – but he'd just begun a new song. Neji took up a spot next to the door and listened quietly.

_"People say I'm the life of the party cause  
__I tell a joke or two  
__Although I might be laughin' loud and hearty  
__Deep inside I'm blue_

_So take a good look at my face  
__You see my smile looks out of place  
__As you get closer it's easy to trace  
__The tracks of my tears_

_Since you left me, if you see me with another girl  
__Seeming like I'm having fun  
__Although she may be cute  
__She's just a substitute  
__Cause you're the perfect one_

_So take a good look at my face  
__You see my smile looks out of place  
__As you get closer it's easy to trace  
__The tracks of my tears_

_I need you  
__I need you  
__Need you  
__Need you_

_Cupid, draw back your bow  
__And let your arrow go  
__Straight to my lover's heart  
__For me  
__Nobody but me_

_Cupid, please hear my cry  
__And let your arrow fly  
__Straight to my lover's heart  
__For me_

_The tracks of my tears  
__The tracks of my tears  
__The tracks of my tears  
__The tracks of my . . . tears."_ **(1)**

The words faded off, and Neji blinked out of his daze. He'd never heard Naruto sing before, and he couldn't help but be a little amazed by the powerful voice that the little blond had. He was a good piano player too, which Neji had never known before. Maybe even better than he was, and Neji had been playing music ever since his fingers could move.

Naruto turned when Shikamaru cleared his throat and his once somber face brightened with a smile when he saw Neji. Neji couldn't stop the smile that rose in response.

"Neji! What's up? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been a bit busy," Neji said. "But there's something I wanted to tell you." Naruto looked curious, making Neji smirk. "Hinata is doing her debut at her church this weekend and I was wondering if you'd be willing to come and see it with me."

"Really?" Neji nodded, and Naruto let out a loud whoop that Neji had no doubt could be heard by anyone who was still in the surrounding area. "That's so awesome! Hina-chan will be great, I have no doubt!" Neji's lip quirked slightly; Hinata really had found herself a good friend. "Alright! I'll definitely be there. Can I invite a few people?"

"Of course!" Neji said, thinking that more people coming to see Hinata could never be a bad thing. "Who are you planning to bring?"

"Well you'll be bringing Maru-Maru, won't you? I thought I'd ask Itachi and Gaara to come along too, so I'll ask them and see what they're doing. Yes, this is so great! I'm going to go ask them now, see you both later!" With that, Naruto gathered his things and skipped out of the room, beaming from ear to ear. Neji watched him go and then turned to Shikamaru, who'd sat in the corner and watched the entire exchange. Now his boyfriend came forward and slumped down on the piano bench.

"Now that that's out of the way," Neji told him seriously, leaning against the wall across from Shikamaru, "we have to talk." Dark brown eyebrows lifted in slight surprise, but otherwise Shikamaru maintained his blank expression.

"Troublesome," he murmured. "What is it?"

"I just . . . ." Neji hesitated before he decided to take the plunge. He'd found that it was easier to confess things that way. "I just came out to Hinata." He sounded slightly dazed. Shikamaru blinked.

"Isn't your cousin religious?" he asked, sounding somewhat interested.

"Yes," Neji said and then smiled. "But she isn't religious in the way most people are."

Shikamaru was quiet for a moment before he said, "I see. Are you telling me this for a reason?" Sharp dark eyes looked Neji over and the Hyuuga reminded himself of his boyfriend's intelligence. Sometimes it was easy to forget with Shikamaru's laid-back temperament.

"I jus thought you might want to know she was aware of our relationship," he said. "I . . . apologize for not asking you about telling her." His shoulders stiffened in forced pride. Shikamaru snorted.

"I don't care about that," he said bluntly. Neji relaxed against the wall again. "I suppose when it comes to matters like this, even the Hyuuga prodigy can be thick-headed," he continued. "What I want to ask is do you want to tell anyone else?"

Neji blinked. "You mean make it public?" Shikamaru shifted his head, as if it were entirely too troublesome to nod or shake it. Despite the serious conversation they were having, Neji felt his lip quirk into a semi-smile.

"I don't want to do that," Neji said quietly. "At least, not yet." Shikamaru nodded; he'd expected as much. Neji, he knew, was new to the experience of being gay. Not only that, but Neji cared about what people thought of him. He had a reputation; a remarkable student, a beautiful piano player and a genuinely nice guy. Shikamaru didn't know if Neji realized that he was scared of losing all that if he admitted he was gay to more than their trusted friends. Neji's mind had jumped over the religious aspect of his homosexuality thanks to Naruto (and apparently Hinata, now that Shikamaru thought about it) and had become more worried, subconsciously, about the social aspect of it. Even though Shikamaru knew that Neji wasn't a weak-willed person ruled by other's opinions of him, he knew his boyfriend had an image and liked to maintain it.

"I agree with you," he said, although he wouldn't have minded coming out. Shikamaru had never cared about what people thought of him; he'd listened to their whispers and insults ever since he started school and personally thought every one of the gossip-mongers in this school to be crazy people with way too much time on their hands. Shikamaru had always been comfortable with whom he was, and he wasn't the type to let other people take that away from him. But, for Neji, he was willing to keep it quiet. He liked the Hyuuga, and he didn't need to push him to come out before he was ready. It was something to be done on your own time, something that could only be done at your own pace. No one could push you to it faster; no one _should_ try to. Shikamaru wouldn't be the one to do that to Neji.

"Good," Neji said with a smile. "That's settled then. Now, are you busy this weekend?" The smile changed into a smirk.

"Not particularly," Shikamaru murmured, thinking mournfully of all the cloud-watching he knew he'd be missing out on.

"How about we go out to dinner before Hinata's performance?" Neji suggested. "You don't mind coming to see her, do you?"

"No," Shikamaru said, thinking of Neji's sweet, shy cousin. He'd liked her mainly because she knew when to be quiet and didn't push people to speak when they didn't want to. When he'd seen her before her new transformation, he'd thought her a bit too mild; now, though she'd seemed to have developed a backbone. Shikamaru thought that Hinata would probably be the only one of Neji's relatives he liked, as well as the only one who would be able to stand in a room with him after they found about their relationship.

"Alright then," Neji said. "It's all set then. I'll see you on Saturday, at 6:30." He strode forward and pressed a swift kiss to Shikamaru's mouth before leaving the room. Shikamaru blinked after him. That had been a first. Hinata's acceptance must have boosted Neji's confidence. He sighed and leaned back against the piano. Ah well. There would always be clouds next weekend.

* * *

Hinata was so nervous she was shaking. It wasn't an uncommon thing for her; she'd felt it all too recently during her disastrous "coming out" to her family. But she hated the twisting feeling in her gut; there had been many times when she wished she was more confident so that she wouldn't feel it.

Hinata paced the small room that the church had given her to get ready in. Tonight was a big night for her. She'd been playing small numbers every night for the past week, but no one in the church really knew her yet. Tonight was the night that she would be introduced one of the church's new lead singers. She'd talked with the pastor – an older man with a kind smile and bright blue eyes – and he'd informed her that she could sing any song she liked for her debut. Hinata had timidly asked to sing 'Bring It All Together' by Natalie Grant; one of her favorite pieces by her favorite artists. The pastor had hummed thoughtfully before he said it could be done; they knew a singer that could sing the duet part of the song with her. It took a few days, but they managed to arrange it. Hinata, currently, was waiting for her duet partner to arrive.

Konan Blueflower wasn't well known to Hinata. She did have a bit of a reputation in the music world, but as far as Hinata knew the woman was relatively low key. However, the pastor had played a piece of her music from her only CD and Hinata had been stunned by her voice. It was very powerful and soulful; exactly what she needed for a piece like the one she was attempting tonight. It had brought a smile to Hinata's face when she'd heard it.

Now, though, all she could hope was that Konan would show up. She was already 10 minutes late, and Hinata was hoping that nothing had come up, or that the woman hadn't decided to not come. However, to her relief, she heard a quiet click of footsteps coming down the stairs. A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Konan Blueflower.

She was an extraordinarily beautiful woman, in Hinata's opinion. Her facial features were perfect and she had no doubt Konan attracted many looks because of that and her well-proportioned body. Hinata could also see where her name came from; Konan had black hair, but it was so heavily streaked with blue that it was hard to tell, and bright, almost icy blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple blue dress and had an icy blue flower pinned in her hair.

However, despite her beauty Hinata couldn't help but feel that something was off about Konan. After examining the woman for several seconds she realized that she had no expression on her face; it was utterly blank, the complete opposite of the recorded singing Hinata had heard a few days ago. Hinata wondered how such a stoic person could sing so passionately.

"You must be Hinata Hyuuga," Konan said in a low, smoky singer's voice. She had no accent, but her words were pronounced with a certain degree of caution, as if she wanted to be sure they would be understood.

"Yes," Hinata said, adopting a friendly smile. "And you're Konan?" She nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're here!" Hinata said. "We're on stage in a half-hour, which gives us time to warm up and run through our lines. There's a practice room down the hall . . . . Shall we go there?" Konan nodded, still silent, and followed Hinata out of the room.

Hinata couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about practicing with Konan. She knew the woman had a beautiful voice, and while Hinata knew that her own was decent she felt that the two couldn't be compared. But Hinata felt that she kept up well as they sang together for the first time, working out their parts. However, it was what Konan said to her as she was leaving to tidy up for the performance that stuck in her mind.

"You have a good voice. Don't worry and sing freely." Konan had had no expression on her face as she'd said it, but Hinata was thankful for it nonetheless. She would take any advice that she could get to better herself. Now, standing behind the doors that lead to the main church, Hinata took a deep, steadying breath. There was no reason to be nervous about this performance. She had an amazing partner to sing with her and the song was one that she knew backwards. She could do this.

"Now, we all know that our community is in some desperate need of good singers," the pastor was saying, getting several chuckles from the crowd of church-goers. "As it is, we've found a perfect person to fill the job. Some of you may have noticed the black-haired woman singing background for that last week. She is our new full-time singing leader, Miss Hinata Hyuuga. Tonight will be her first time leading a song, which she will be singing Konan Blueflower, whom I know several of you are familiar with." There was some murmurs among the crowd.

The pastor waved a hand to Hinata and she entered the main church from the backdoors. She was painfully aware of the amount of eyes on her as she made her way to the "music corner" and talked quietly with the piano player. Konan entered as she did, taking some of the attention off of Hinata, for which the dark-haired girl was grateful. After a few moments of shuffling and murmurs, the two women were standing in the "music corner" with microphones in their hands. The piano player, after a cue from Konan, played the first chords. Hinata took a deep breath and opened her mouth, singing:

_"I hear you say  
__That you can't go on  
__'Cause you had it all and watched it fall away  
__You feel betrayed  
__'Cause everything's gone wrong  
__Can't find the strength to hope for a better day  
__We may not understand the reasons  
__But I know His promise will never change_

_He's gonna take your petty pain  
__He's gonna take your doubt  
__He's gonna bring it all together, bring it all together  
__Gonna make you happy  
__He's gonna make you laugh out loud  
__He's gonna bring it all together  
__Bring it all together for good."_

Hinata faded out and Konan took over, her smoky voice filling the church. Hinata smiled as she listened to her partner sing; she really did have an amazing voice.

_"You say you're livin' your life  
__Doing the best you can  
__Wondering if the struggle means anything  
__If you realized that it's in His hands  
__You'll find the peace that sweet surrender brings  
__Well, we may not understand the reasons  
__But I know His promise will never change."_

Hinata joined in as the chorus struck up again, singing a higher and lighter harmony to Konan's low melody.

_"He's gonna take your petty pain  
__He's gonna take your doubt  
__He's gonna bring it all together,  
__Bring it all together  
__Gonna make you happy  
__He's gonna make you laugh out loud  
__He's gonna bring it all together  
__Bring it all together for good._

_I know there will come a day of healing  
__Then We will see the master plan  
__We will celebrate His faithfulness  
__And we'll sing (we're gonna sing) and we'll shout (we'll shout)  
__Praise His name (his name)."_

The crowd got on its feet as Hinata threw her head back and hit a huge high note, smiling widely as she did it. She didn't notice the quirk to Konan's lip as she did so. Konan went on to lead the chorus, but Hinata continued to make a high descant background to it, stunning the church-goers with her vocal range and ability.

_"He's gonna take your pain  
__He's gonna take your doubt (doubt's gonna melt you)  
__He's gonna bring it all together (bringing it together)  
__Bring it all together  
__Gonna make you happy  
__He's gonna make you laugh out loud (bringing it all together)  
__He's gonna bring it all together  
__Bring it all together for good_

_He's gonna take your pain (I believe he will)  
__He's gonna take your doubt  
H__e's gonna bring it all together  
__Bring it all together  
__Gonna make you happy  
H__e's gonna make you laugh out loud (ooh, laugh out loud)  
__He's gonna bring it all together  
__Bring it all together for good."_ **(2)**

The slowed to a halt and finally faded away, leaving themselves open to the applause of the audience. Everyone was standing, and there was quite a bit of whistles and whooping. Hinata blushed bright red and bowed slightly. Konan, however, remained stoic in the face of the applause and tilted her head to acknowledge it.

"Well!" the pastor said with a huge smile. "You'll be a fantastic lead singer, Hinata!" He shook her hand vigorously. "Thank you for coming, Konan," he added in an undertone to the blue-streaked woman. She only nodded.

"It was a pleasure," she said quietly, glancing sideways at the still-blushing Hinata. "She'll do well."

"She will," the pastor said, looking delighted. "I couldn't have hand-picked a better girl."

"Now!" the pastor said into his microphone, turning away from Konan. "It is time for Communion. So, if we could all join in the Communion prayer . . . ."

Half-hour later, Hinata was standing outside of the doors of the main church, accepting congratulations from people she'd never met before. Many people told her how beautiful her voice had sounded, especially when paired with someone like Konan Blueflower. Hinata couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. This was why she was so glad to see familiar faces in the sea of unfamiliar ones.

"Hina-chan, that was awesome!" Naruto said, grabbing her in a tight hug. Hinata laughed.

"Thanks, Naruto," she said quietly as he set her down again.

"You did very well, Hinata," Neji told her softly. Hinata smiled up at him. "This is Shikamaru," he gestured to the teen beside him. She did notice the attractive brunet standing by him who she knew to be Shikamaru Nara from classes, but she didn't ask. Neji would tell her who he was dating in his own time. She turned to the last two of the group and blinked when she realized one was the fearsome Itachi Uchiha and the other the terrifying Gaara Sabaku. She sighed mentally. _'Only Naruto,'_ she thought with a fond smile.

"Hina-chan, meet Gaara and Itachi. Unless you've already met them, but you can meet them again, can't you?" he beamed at her. Hinata laughed and nodded, giving both teens a smile. Neither showed any emotion upon meeting her, but that didn't really surprise Hinata. She'd learned that Naruto had the ability to draw the strangest sorts of people to him.

"Who was that lady you were singing with?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Damn, she had a fine voice! Almost as good as yours, Hinata." Hinata blushed and shook her head at Naruto.

"She's much better than I am," she corrected gently. "Her name's Konan Blueflower . . . she's a little-known Christian singer, as far as I know."

"Can we meet her?" Naruto asked eagerly, his eyes scanning the filling entrance with anticipation. Hinata frowned and looked around, but she didn't see her previous duet partner anywhere. She did, however, spot the pastor.

"Wait here a moment," she said to Naruto and ran over to talk to the pastor.

"Hinata! Very good performance out there. I knew when you came in here that you'd be very good, but I never guessed _how_ well," he smiled at her good-naturedly.

"Thank you," Hinata said with a small smile. "I was just wondering if Konan was still here. I have a few people who would love to meet her."

"No, unfortunately she had another performance today," the pastor said. Hinata sighed, disappointed. She'd wanted to thank Konan for singing with her today. "But she did say that you have a good voice. And from Konan, that means a lot," he added in with a kind smile. Hinata blushed, but smiled also, pleased by the praise of a woman she respected even after knowing her only for a few hours.

"If you see her again, pastor, please tell her thank you for me. She has an amazing voice as well," Hinata requested quietly. "Now, if you'd please excuse me, I think my friends are waiting for me." She waved a hand at the group standing by the door and then took her leave.

Naruto didn't seem too disappointed that he wouldn't get to meet Hinata's partner. Instead, he swung a hand around the delicate girl's shoulders, either ignoring or not seeing the glares directed at him and Hinata by Neji and Itachi.

"Well, I say we should celebrate! Who's up for ramen at my place?" He grinned at them all. Hinata smiled as well.

"That sounds good, Naruto," she said, and soon plans were made to meet at Naruto's house. Hinata watched her friends leave and then turned to go and collect her things, feeling better about her life than she had in years.

* * *

Naruto was the first to arrive at his house. He jumped out of his car and onto the sidewalk, avoiding patches of ice. Minnesota weather was surprisingly volatile and definitely cold. They'd gotten their first visit from "Jack Frost" only a few days ago and the ice had yet to have melted from windows and streets. Naruto could tell that there was going to be a cold winter ahead.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, bending his head so he could avoid, for the most part, the strong, cold wind. It was because of this that he noticed the note on the doorstep so quickly. Naruto halted in his steps and stared down at the white piece of paper. It was slightly damp around the edges and had likely been sitting there for some time. It also had his name on it. Naruto paled.

He grabbed the envelope cautiously as if he was afraid it would bite him (knowing who it was from, Naruto thought that this caution was understandable). He hurried indoors, away from the cold, and stumbled his way to the kitchen table. Slumping down in his seat, he stared at the envelope in front of him blankly.

Why was Kyuubi doing this? Naruto knew that the older man had enjoyed torturing him the way he did, but was it good enough to go through all this effort? Why couldn't that lunatic just leave him alone?! _'What's more,'_ Naruto thought as he opened the envelope with trembling hands, _'why do I keep opening them? Why do I do this to myself?'_

He knew that part of it was pure curiosity. He knew that Kyuubi was a sick fucker, but a part of him wanted to know what was in that envelope. But another part of it was he couldn't help but think that Kyuubi might put something important in his letters and pictures that would lead the police to his location. The last part (and the largest) was fear. He knew that Kyuubi was watching him, though how he was doing it was anyone's guess. Naruto couldn't help but be afraid of what would happen if Kyuubi saw him leaving the letters unopened. So Naruto felt he had little other choice than to open the things Kyuubi kept sending him.

He unfolded the paper inside and paled instantly when he saw what it contained. It dropped to the table as Naruto stared blankly ahead. His hands tightened into fists so tight that his knuckles paled to white.

A knock sounded at the door, but Naruto ignored it. He continued to stare blankly ahead even as Hinata and the others called his name from the front door. When no one answered, they must have decided to break in and see what was going on, for they were soon in the kitchen with Naruto, surrounding the table and asking him what was wrong in voice that sounded immensely distant to Naruto.

Itachi was the first one to notice the paper sitting in front of his catatonic friend. He picked it up and stared down at it for a few moments before his lips tightened into an angry scowl. Gaara, noticing this action, held out his hand for the paper. Itachi handed it over, still looking furious.

Gaara looked down at the paper to see several medium-sized drawings on it. The first was, surprisingly enough, of mini-him, drawn in pencil in the corner of the paper. Itachi stood in the opposite corner, with Hinata between them. Down below, two pretty girls were in more corners, and Gaara figured the old man in the middle of the paper was Jiraiya. Neji was at the bottom of the paper as well. Along the edge of the paper were the words, _I know who your friends are, kit._

Gaara's eyes narrowed into two angry green slits. The paper crumpled in his fist, drawing the attention of Neji and Hinata.

"What is it?" Hinata asked her eyes now large and frightened. She'd never seen Naruto so dead-looking before. He hadn't even responded when she'd started to shake him gently. Neji placed a hand on her shoulder, looking worried. Shikamaru stood behind him, watching the situation with sharp eyes.

"That _bastard_," Gaara hissed out. He knew who that picture had to be from. There was only one person who would harass Naruto like this; Kyuubi, his previous _guardian_. He looked down at Naruto, who was still unaware of everything around him, his pupils so dilated they nearly blocked out the blue. Unwillingly, Gaara softened. He threw the paper to the side and pulled Naruto's chair away from the table so he could kneel in front of the blond.

"Naruto," he murmured quietly. He took the blond's hands in his own. "Naruto."

The blond let out a long sigh and, finally, blinked. He looked down at the red-head kneeling before him and then at the people surrounding him. A frown wrinkled his brow when he saw how scared Hinata looked and the concern in Neji and Itachi's faces (or, at least, as much concern as they could show). His eyes caught some white in the corner and he turned to see a crumpled piece of paper. Instantly, his experience when he'd gone home came rushing back to him. He paled instantly and nearly went back to his catatonic state, but Gaara's hands tightened around his. Naruto calmed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said tightly.

"What happened, Naruto?" Shikamaru murmured, staring at the paper in the corner. He already knew who it was from (from Gaara's exclamation and Naruto's state, it wasn't hard to guess), but he didn't know what it contained and why it would affect Naruto so badly.

"I . . . ." Naruto trailed off. He gave Gaara a pleading look, asking him silently to get him out of this situation.

No one noticed that Hinata had picked up the paper and unfolded it until they heard her gasp of surprise. Everyone turned to see her with the paper in one hand and the other over her mouth, covering her horrified gasp.

"Naruto," she said. "Who is this from?"

Neji snatched the paper from his hand and when he saw what was on it, his eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline. Shikamaru stared at it over his shoulder and his lips tightened as he looked the images over.

"It's from Kyuubi, isn't it?" he asked. Neji turned to look at his boyfriend in surprise.

"Kyuubi?" Hinata asked.

Naruto was starting to look panicked. Itachi stepped over and placed his hands on the blond's shoulders. "Perhaps we should let Naruto explain," he said quietly, ignoring Gaara's look of anger. He wanted to know what this was about as much as the rest of the people in this room did.

Naruto shrank back when everyone turned to look at him questioningly. Gaara straightened and stood by Naruto's side, glaring at the group across from them. He didn't want Naruto to have to explain before he was comfortable doing it, but it didn't like he could get the blond out of this situation.

Naruto looked at each of the faces of the people he considered his friends and swallowed deeply.

"I . . . ." he tried to start and then swallowed again. "That letter . . . is from my previous guardian. His name is Kyuubi." Naruto turned his face away, eyes turning to the ground. "He . . . well he wasn't the best guardian." He shrugged, trying to make it seem better than it actually was. "He's been in jail for the last year, but he recently escaped . . . . And now he's stalking me."

Naruto smiled up at them, trying to erase the concerned looks on their faces. He really hadn't wanted to tell them, especially not like this. But maybe they'd be content with that amount of information. Maybe they wouldn't ask for details. Maybe.

"Naruto—" Hinata started, but was cut off by Neji's hand on her shoulder. He was looking at Naruto's uncomfortable face, but he spoke to Hinata.

"I think that's all we need to know. Naruto, you did say something about ramen," he said, an obvious change in conversation. But Naruto was grateful for it nonetheless. He rose from the table and moved around in the kitchen, gathering ramen and bowls. The group surrounding the table exchanged looks that said silently 'We'll talk about this later,' and then sat down, ready to eat, celebrate, and forget.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that last part wasn't even planned. It just appeared out of the blue. I wanted to make the chapter longer and my muse comes up with a scene where the rest of Naruto's friends find out about Kyuubi. Some of the writing in here I wasn't very happy with because it seemed somewhat stiff, but I'm leaving tomorrow on a trip to Chicago and I wanted to get this out before I left. I might makes some small changes when I get back . . . . Anyhow, next chapter more of Minato and Tsunade! Please leave a review!

**(1)** The song lyrics are originally Smokey Robinson's, but the version is by Gavin Degraw. Personally, whenever I hear this in my head I heard Adam Lambert's version (for those of you people with lives that don't watch American Idol; YouTube it). Both versions will be available on the website.

**(2)** This, my friends, is one of the most amazing songs I've ever heard. I adore it to no end. My writing does no justice to it; there are no words I could use to express the life that is behind this piece of music. The only way to truly experience it is to listen to it. As always, downloads are available on the Dissonance web page (located on at the bottom of my profile) and you can find a copy of it there. PLEASE listen to it. Otherwise, you'll truly be missing out on an experience.

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order): **Tracks of My Tears (Gavin Degraw, originally written by Smokey Robinson) and Bring It All Together (Natalie Grant).


	16. Revelations

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! God, real life sucks . . . .

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _"Song/Lyrics"_ / _Letters/Writing_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Sixteen: Revelations**

It is not flesh and blood but the heart which makes us fathers and sons. (Johann Schiller)

The antidote for fifty enemies is one friend. (Aristotle)

A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down. (Arnold Glasow)

The family - that dear octopus from whose tentacles we never quite escape, nor, in our inmost hearts, ever quite wish to. (Dodie Smith)

If a friend is in trouble, don't annoy him by asking if there is anything you can do. Think up something appropriate and do it. (Edgar Watson Howe)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****November 27****th****, 2007**

School was out for the week because of Thanksgiving, for which the students of Konoha were eternally grateful. Of course, not all students got off so easily. Many of the orchestra members were required to come to school at least once in the five days they had off to practice with Tsunade for their rapidly upcoming concert. The need for perfection was becoming more and more urgent since Tsunade had been informed that the conductor of the Minnesota Orchestra would be coming to the performance to evaluate the school. If they got a positive review, they would be considered to play in the spring at Orchestra Hall, a chance of a lifetime that rarely came around.

Therefore, many orchestra students spent as much time as possible practicing, driven not only by their determined conductor but by their own ambition. It was because of this regimen that Neji knew he would find his boyfriend in the practice rooms at this time of day.

Had the school been open and packed with people, the students would have been shocked to see Neji Hyuuga and Itachi Uchiha walking together side by side. As it was, there was no one there to see them and be shocked. However, both teens felt how tense the situation was, but decided to ignore it. They were together for a common purpose, which could only be answered by Shikamaru. This purpose, of course, had to deal with Naruto.

Itachi, as it was, couldn't shake Naruto's deadened eyes from his head. He kept seeing his blond friend looking like a pale puppet, and it was all caused by this person _Kyuubi_. Itachi frowned at the thought of Naruto's previous guardian. He'd figured that Naruto hadn't had the best past from the blond's actions and words, but he'd never known or asked about the details of them before. Now, though, he was determined to know. If it affected his friend this badly, there was no way Itachi would live in ignorance about it.

Neji was just as worried about Naruto. The blond had always been full of life and seeing him so pale and sad had torn at Neji's heart-strings (which, he might add, were not easily torn at). Shikamaru had known about Kyuubi, even before Naruto had confessed the small amount he did to the rest of the group. That was why he'd contacted Itachi, whom he knew to be one of Naruto's closest friends, and asked him to accompany him on the interrogation of his boyfriend. It had been an awkward conversation, but a necessary one.

Neji had almost considered asking Hinata to come along with them, for he knew that she cared for Naruto as much as he did. But the overprotective part of him protested loudly against that; he had a feeling that Naruto's past was a dark and dirty one, and a large part of him wanted to protect his cousin from that. He knew intellectually that it was a foolish desire and would only hurt Hinata in the end, but he couldn't stop himself from acting on it all the same. He knew that Hinata would come to understand.

They approached Shikamaru's usual practice room, and Neji couldn't help but feel surprised at the music he heard thrumming through the door. Although he knew that when it came to music, his boyfriend was no slacker, it was rare to hear Shikamaru play outside of concerts and, sometimes, rehearsals. In fact, Neji couldn't remember the last time he'd heard Shikamaru actually play the drums at rehearsal, and they'd been in the same orchestra for the last two years. Tsunade let him get away without practicing because she knew how brilliant he was at the drums, and any other percussion instrument; Neji, after hearing him play for the first time, could have sworn that Shikamaru was born with drumsticks in his hands. He was a natural at it.

He listened to the odd music for a few moments before pushing the door open. It was only when he saw what Shikamaru was doing that he realized the reason that the drumming echoed strangely; for his boyfriend wasn't playing on drums, but on pipes; a small PVC **(1)** to be more exact.

Neji watched with astonishment as he boyfriend whirled over the pipes, showing an enthusiasm he'd never before seen in Shikamaru. The pipes themselves were fairly small, but they made beautifully explosive sounds. Neji wondered absently where Shikamaru had managed to get them; after all, it wasn't so often that people used PVCs as musical instruments.

Shikamaru ended with a final, ringing bang before he stopped completely, looking a little tired. He turned to Neji and Itachi in the doorway and blinked at them in surprise before offering them a wry smile.

"Troublesome," he murmured, moving the pipes to the corner of the room. He dropped into a nearby chair, looking lethargic as normal. "What can I do for you two today?"

Neji stepped forward when it appeared that Itachi wasn't about to speak anytime soon. "We want to know what's going on with Naruto," he said bluntly. Shikamaru's eyebrows rose and his eyes narrowed.

"Why?" he asked sharply and Neji blinked in surprise, and then understanding.

Shikamaru was protective of Naruto. They all were, to a certain extent. Naruto had an air of vulnerability to him that couldn't be denied; even when cheerful, there was a sadness lingering behind his eyes that spoke of his painful past. Even Neji had noticed it, despite the limited amount of time he'd been around Naruto. It was that sadness that made people want to shelter and protect him.

"We want to help." Surprisingly, this came from Itachi. Neji half-turned to see the Uchiha's intense eyes focused on Shikamaru. His boyfriend half-smiled after Itachi spoke and nodded in agreement.

"Alright," he said. "I'll tell you. Although it's very troublesome to explain it all . . . ." Neji shook his head, lips quirking at his boyfriend's laziness. Shikamaru leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable. He gestured to the piano bench and extra chair sitting across the wall. "You might want to sit. This could get long."

Neji took the piano bench and Itachi dropped into the chair. They both leaned forward, giving Shikamaru their undivided attention. Shikamaru cleared his throat and began.

"I didn't know about Naruto until a few months ago. You see, my father's a police-man. That's how I came to know about Naruto's past." Shikamaru stopped for a moment before saying, "My father rarely told us anything about his cases. Maybe he told my mom, but until recently he's never shared anything with me; not until Naruto's case. My dad, he was one of the policemen that found out about Naruto's situation." Shikamaru let out a long sigh.

"A year ago, Naruto was living with his guardian, a guy by the name of Kyuubi Kitsune. From what I can gather, Kyuubi adopted Naruto about a year or so after his mother died, when he was living in a Japanese orphanage. They moved to America shortly after that. However, when Naruto said he had a bad childhood . . . he meant it. Kyuubi abused him pretty thoroughly."

Itachi's eyes were narrowed into slits. "How thoroughly?" he asked. Nearby, Neji's hands had curled into fists.

"Beatings mostly," Shikamaru said quietly. "But there was a lot of emotional trauma too. According to my dad, Kyuubi would beat Naruto after he performed music for him. He also mentioned that it was the threat of . . . sexual abuse that sent Naruto running to the police." Shikamaru shuddered slightly at the look on Itachi's face. He was no coward, but he couldn't help but be intensely glad that such a look wasn't focused on him.

"Anyways, afterwards Naruto moved in with Jiraiya, who'd been his neighbor during this time. They moved here, and when my dad found out that Naruto was going to school with me, he told me about him." Neji lifted an eyebrow; he wasn't aware that policemen could divulge case details. Shikamaru shrugged at the look of surprise on his boyfriend's face. "He just wanted Naruto to have someone to watch his back at school; someone who knew where he'd come from and was willing to help him out. He didn't mean anything bad by it."

"And now Kyuubi has escaped from prison," Neji murmured.

"And he's after Naruto," Itachi added in with a grim frown on his face.

Shikamaru lifted his shoulder lazily. "According to dad, the police haven't found much about Kyuubi's whereabouts. There's not much they can do until they get a lead."

Neji slammed a hand down on the piano, hitting so many different keys that the room echoed with cacophony. "Damnit," he hissed softly to himself.

Naruto was his friend, the person that had listened to him and comforted him when he'd needed it the most. He was the person who'd first assured Neji that the way he lived was not wrong and not unnatural. And now, when his friend was in danger and hurting, there was nothing he could do about it! Absolutely nothing. Neji closed his eyes in frustration.

The room was silent for a moment before Itachi spoke up, his voice carefully controlled and blank. "I have contacts who can track him down."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Do they work better than the police?" he asked, genuinely curious and not at all snide or sarcastic. He was well aware that the police system was not perfect.

"If they can't find him, no one can," Itachi answered quietly. He rose from his seat, but hesitated before leaving. He gave Shikamaru a long look before giving an obviously grateful nod before sweeping out of the room.

Shikamaru gave a long sigh. "That guy is so troublesome," he said, wondering if Itachi had realized what he'd seen written all over the Uchiha's face. He may not be an expert at reading masks, but he _was_ a genius, and what Itachi felt for Naruto wasn't hidden very well to begin with. He could only hope that one of them realized it before everything went to hell. He turned to his own boyfriend and sighed again when he saw the anger and frustration radiating off of him.

"Naruto will be fine," he said quietly. Neji pursed his lips.

"We don't know that," he said irritably. "This _Kyuubi_," he spat the name as if it were a maggot beneath his shoe, "could get him easily. Look at how easy it is for him to leave letters at his house! What's stopping him from just taking Naruto?"

Shikamaru hesitated before answering, knowing that Neji wouldn't like his theory. "He's playing with him, Neji," he murmured. Neji's attention turned sharply towards him.

"What do you mean?"

"Kyuubi tortured Naruto, do you understand? He doesn't like it that Naruto's becoming happy again, which is why he sends the creepy pictures. He wants Naruto to be nice and broken before he comes to collect him."

Neji shuddered, imagining the dead look in Naruto's eyes. "It won't take much more before he is."

"I don't think you give him enough credit," Shikamaru said. "He's much too troublesome to fall so easily."

Neji smiled slightly. "Maybe you're right," he said. He gave a long sigh. "I guess there's not much we can do now but wait for Itachi's information." He came over to Shikamaru's side and rested elegant hands on the brunet's shoulders. He leaned down and inhaled the scent of Shikamaru's hair, smiling as he felt his boyfriend relax under his touch.

"By the way," he murmured, "I don't know whether to be admiring or disturbed that you can empathize so well with a madman."

Shikamaru's laughter rang down the hall.

* * *

_"I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

_Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me."_

Tsunade leaned against the doorway to Minato's music room, her eyes focused on the blond man at the piano bench. In one hand, she held the small box that had been the cause of so much chaotic emotion over the last few days. She'd just gotten back about an hour ago and had decided to immediately come and see Minato. His reaction to her surprising phone call had been a mix of incredulous, shocked and angry. The anger, Tsunade assumed, was at Kushina, who had never told Minato about Naruto.

"That was beautiful," Tsunade said, causing Minato to turn and look at her. She frowned when she saw the exhaustion in his face. "Better than anything you did at Konoha, anyway."

Minato chuckled listlessly. "Thanks, Tsunade," he said, turning his eyes down to his hands, his shoulders slumping slightly. Tsunade's frown deepened and she strode into the room purposefully. She came to a stop next to Minato and stared down at him with a stony gaze.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked. "You'd think you'd be happy, knowing you have a son!"

Minato's shoulders tightened and he didn't move for several moments before he looked up at Tsunade. She felt her heart tighten at the chaotic emotions in his blue eyes.

"I'd be happy if he were any other kid, Tsunade," Minato murmured. Tsunade felt a flash of indignation that was forgotten when he added, "My child has been abused, Tsunade! That bastard guardian of his, he tortured him! How am I supposed to come and tell him that it could've all been avoided if I'd tried a little harder to find Kushina, or if his mother had left any kind of clue that she'd been pregnant?" His eyes filled with hurt. "How could she keep something like this from me?"

Tsunade sighed. "I don't know, Minato," she said, feeling her fingers tighten around the handle of the box at the center of all this controversy. "But what I do know is that you have a wonderful kid that thinks that he has no family left in this world. He's been hurt enough, Minato; you need to tell him."

Minato tensed instantly. "I know I have to," he said in resignation. "There's no way I _can't_. But I'm . . . scared to, Tsunade." She could tell what it'd taken him to admit as much. "I've never raised a kid before, never even been married . . . . My own family was dysfunctional in its own right! What do I know about being a father?!"

"If it makes you feel any better, Naruto doesn't know what it's like to have a father, so I doubt he'll be able to tell the difference," Tsunade said bluntly, regretting her tactlessness when she saw her former student flinch.

"I know," he said. "I _know_, alright? It's not sensible to not want to tell him. But I need time, Tsunade. I need to be able to tell him on my own time."

Tsunade huffed. "Don't you think that's unfair to Naruto? He deserves a father, Minato; you can't just deny him the chance to have one because you're afraid!"

"I KNOW!" Minato yelled, standing on his feet and crashing his hand down on the piano keys, creating a cacophony of sounds. Tsunade flinched back, surprised at his sudden anger. Instantly Minato realized himself and turned away from his old teacher as he sat back down at the piano bench. "Just give me time Tsunade. You can't expect me to jump in this with two feet so suddenly."

Tsunade eyed him and then sighed. "Just promise me you'll do it by the end of the year, Minato."

Minato nodded. "No later than New Year's Day," he said. His eyes wandered and landed on the box in Tsunade's hands. Instantly, his shoulders tightened again. "Is that it?"

Tsunade looked down at the box herself. "Yeah," she said. "I'm giving it to you now. But when you tell Naruto, let him look through it. There are a couple things in there for him."

Minato nodded. "He'll have it right after I tell him," he promised as Tsunade placed the box in his hands. Tsunade smiled.

"Good," she said. "Keep it safe for him. The combo lock is 16-34-12." She gave a heaving sigh. "Now, I have to get going. My stupid students can barely last a few days without me . . . ." she muttered angrily under her breath and then gave a long sigh. "Anyways, I'll see you soon. Remember what I said, Minato." She gave him a long look before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Minato's shoulders relaxed after she left, and he let out a long sigh of his own. The box in his hands felt as heavy as concrete, and he wondered if maybe he should just leave it closed until he got the courage to confront Naruto. But a very large part of him was longing to see what Kushina had deemed so important that it had been hidden away for so long. Minato shut the cover of his piano and stood, heading out of the room to his bedroom. If he was going to go through this emotional upheaval, better that he do it in a place where he would be comfortable.

Minato's bedroom was medium-sized and airy, with a huge bed pulled up against the wall. He set the box there and then climbed on after it, settling in the middle of the bed. The box sat in front of him, imposing more because of what it held than because of its size. Minato eyed it apprehensively, a coiling feeling starting in his gut that he recognized as nervousness. Whatever was in that box could change everything he'd thought about the past years, about Kushina and about their relationship. _'It's strange how such a small thing could be so important,'_ he thought as he quickly dialed the combination lock that Tsunade had given him. The box opened with a quiet click that echoed loudly in the dead silent room. Minato took a deep breath and flipped the top of it open. His eyes widened when he saw the paper that sat on top of the box, covering all the rest of the contents.

Whether Tsunade had intentionally placed it there or she had forgotten to put it back where it belonged, the fact was that Naruto's birth certificate was the first document that Minato saw from the box. He picked it up gingerly, as if it were a hundred year old document, and examined it closely. He felt tears start to build up in the back of his eyes when he read _Father: Minato Namikaze_ but quickly pushed them away. He still had more to look for, and he couldn't break down now. He placed the birth certificate to the side reverently and made a note to himself to get it framed as soon as he could.

Everything in the box was organized somewhat haphazardly, but Minato managed to sort his way through it. The stack of papers was the first thing he went through. He was surprised to see that several of them were deeds to houses ranging from Japan to England. He absently wondered where Kushina had gotten the money to buy houses, but it was shoved from his mind when he came to the first paper that had the words "Dear Minato" on it. He stopped dead, staring at the messily cursive writing that he'd know so well in a time that seemed as distant as another life.

_Dear Minato,_

_I don't know why I'm doing this. I know I'll never send this. How could I, after everything that's happened? But I need to talk to you, even if it's only through paper. Maybe someday I'll be able to give this to you._

_Naruto's second birthday is tomorrow. Sometimes I wish I hadn't done what I did, despite everything you've done, just so Naruto could know his father. Right now, I'm just glad he's small enough that he doesn't realize what he's missing. But sometime soon he'll ask about you. I still haven't decided what to tell him. Should I glamorize you, make you an idol for him to worship? Or should I paint you black and make him hate you? Hopefully, when that day comes I'll manage to do something in between._

_Living in Japan is peaceful. The neighbors are friendly, despite my strange looks. They don't have many red-heads in Japan! Not to mention Naruto. But all of the older ladies here love him; every time they see him, they chatter at him and pinch his cheeks and call him sanbi-mu __**(2)**__ which means "sunbeam" apparently. They love his hair and his eyes; they call him a gift from Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess. I agree with them. There is no one more beautiful than my baby boy._

_I only wish I could share him with you. _

_Love,_

_Kushina_

The last line was blurred at the edges, and Minato knew that it was from tears. His hands shook as he set the paper to the side. What had happened to Kushina? He'd never known why she'd left him; now he was even more confused, reading about her longing to share Naruto with him despite taking him away to begin with. Why would she abandon him? What had he done to make her do that?

Minato took a deep, rasping breath, trying to calm the storm of emotions rising in his chest. He needed to be calm. More than that, he needed to find _answers_. He needed to know why Kushina had left him, why she'd hidden everything important in this small box, why she'd never told Naruto his father's name, why she'd been _so stupid_ hiding Naruto's birth certificate which might have saved him a life of abuse, why, why, why, why, why . . . . He needed answers, and he needed them now.

He rifled through the letters, scanning each carefully. He had to ignore the swell of emotion he felt every time Kushina wrote about how much she missed him, or when she reported Naruto doing normal baby things like teething and taking his first step and saying his first word (which, incidentally, was "Mama"). He had to focus. Everything in this box was his now, to be shared only with his son (and how strange did that feel to think, even if it was only to himself?) and he could treasure each precious, hand-written letter after he found out what the hell was going on. All these precious mementos of Kushina weren't going anywhere.

The letters didn't say anything specific. Kushina mentioned The Incident in almost every single one, but she never clarified. Eventually, frustrated with the lack of information, he set the letters aside and turned to the journal. He hesitated before opening it, feeling strangely like he was invading Kushina's privacy even though she'd been dead for a long time. But then his hands fell to the thin leather clasp and let the book fall open.

The book was full of creamy, non-lined pages; the kind of book that Minato knew Kushina loved for her journals. The pages were doodled in, the writing clearly sloped downward in a way no lined page would've allowed, and sometimes the writing went different directions all at once. Minato smiled for the first time since he'd seen the box. This was Kushina's journal, all right. No one else could write so chaotically.

He didn't start at the front; instead he flipped through the pages, pleased to note that even if her organization was disastrous, Kushina had managed to date most of her entries. He stopped near the day that had been burned in his heart; the day Kushina had packed her days and left him.

_October 19__th__, 1989_

_Only eight months to go before the wedding! Isn't it strange how time travels so fast? It seems like only yesterday I'd just met Minato and my only thought towards him was that he had pretty eyes. Now, he's become my whole world._

_His house is beautiful. We just arrived here yesterday, and we were greeted by his family. I've met his family before, twice, and I can tell you that I have no idea where Minato came from. His mother is as cold as ice, and his father is so straight-backed he'd break if he bent over to pick up his socks. He has no siblings, which I can't say surprises me. I suppose Ms. Namikaze was happy to have a firstborn son, or she might've had to go through childbirth again._

_But I'm being unkind. They're Minato's parents, his family, and if I can't love them for whom they are, then I will love them for being his family._

Minato frowned, flipping a few more pages ahead. He hadn't been aware that Kushina's reaction to his parents had been so severe. She'd mentioned how distant they were a few times, but she'd never been vehement about it. He flipped through a few more pages.

_November 19__th__, 1989_

_It's cold in this house. Literally and figuratively. Minato doesn't notice, I know, but this is his home and his parents. Of course he wouldn't notice; he loves them._

_Sometimes I feel like I'm freezing here. I've tried to get along with Minato's parents, but they won't accept me. Minato isn't aware that his mother is planning our wedding for us; that if I suggested the wedding dress be white, she would have it be black just to spite me. He doesn't notice how much his father disapproves of everything that I do, that his disappointed eye is always looking at my ratty jeans and flame-red hair and my piercings and tattoos. He doesn't approve of me for his son. Neither does his mother._

_Sometimes, I think they're right. What business do I, Kushina Uzumaki, street rat and rock-star-wannabe have being with Minato? He's always been too good for me. Until now, it didn't matter. I only wish that it still didn't._

Minato's hand tightened on the journal. He'd considered that his family might have had something to do with Kushina's disappearance, but he'd never had _proof_ before. Now it was looking more and more like they had done something that had deprived him of a life that could have included a wonderful wife and a son. He flipped through the pages rapidly until he reached the week before Kushina had left him.

_April 2nd, 1990_

_I'm leaving._

_When, I don't know, except that it has to be soon. I love Minato, more than I have anyone in my life, but I've never dealt well with prejudice and his family is dealing that towards me in spades. But it's more than that. Minato is comfortable in this life; he has no distaste for it as I do and he adores his family. What's to say that he doesn't want this life more than he wants a life with me? I can't live this high-class society lifestyle; I will suffocate here._

_Minato's mother "confided" in me about how a very prestigious orchestra wants Minato to join them. It's the kind of job that requires a certain social standing; one that would be ruined if Minato were to marry me. That, in the end, is the final straw. I know how much Minato loves his music; I, too, am a musician. I wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of my dreams, so I won't be the one to stand in the way of his. I love him, but I can't live this way. So the only thing I can do is leave him._

Minato stared down at the page in shock. Whatever it had been that he'd been expecting, it hadn't been _that_. He'd half expected Kushina thought he'd been having an affair, or that his parents had kicked her out or something to that extent. Never had he expected she'd left him because his lifestyle had been suffocating her. Or because she didn't want to hold him back.

Minato remembered that offer. It had been a very tempting one, and he had thought about what to do with it for a long time. He'd realized that the orchestra had only asked him because he was from a good family and a good background; had he not been, the offer would never have come. But still, the thought of playing professionally with so many talented people had its appeal. In the end, he'd decided against it. How ironic that it was Kushina's disappearance that had led him to abandon his dreams instead of fulfilling them.

Minato had wondered for years why Kushina had left him. He'd run through every possible scenario, where half the time she was the heroine and half the time the villain. But to know the truth was shocking and saddening. Because the reason she left was something he could've prevented with the right measures. He could've stopped her from leaving with a good conversation and a little more perceptiveness, and their entire history would have turned out differently. Minato closed his eyes as he thought about everything he could have changed by being a better, wiser person. _'So this is what guilt feels like,'_ he thought, knowing that before he'd never known how the emotion felt.

He flipped through the next few pages sadly and slowly, eyes barely moving over the page. It was only when his eyes caught the word _baby_ that he stopped.

_April 18__th__, 1990_

_Sometimes I wonder if God has a cruel sense of humor, because he seems to like to set up events to spite us. I know what I am doing – leaving Minato – isn't what I want, but what is needed, and then he sends something like this to remind me of everything we could have together if I just turned back. Maybe this is what the Bible is talking about when it speaks about tests?_

_I'm pregnant. The baby is nine weeks old, and he is definitely Minato's._

_What am I supposed to do now? I know I can't go back. There were reasons for me leaving, and even with this baby, these reasons remain valid. But how can I deprive Minato of his child? How could I do that to anyone, let alone the man I love? But what other choice do I have?_

_Damnit, why do things have to be so complicated?_

The next entry was written in a shaky hand and was dated months after its predecessor.

_October 11__th__, 1990_

_My baby boy is born. God knows it's been a long few months, but it was all worth it to see him smiling sleepily up at me._

_I feel silly explaining myself to a book, but the strange thing is that when you write in something, you feel connected to it; you feel as though it is a person, not a collection of papers. As it is, I have been busy for the last few months; busy with moving, with keeping private detectives off my trail (Minato is very persistent) and with preparing for my ill-timed pregnancy._

_How ironic is it that I set out to open the world for the person I love and ended up closing the world for myself? My music career has ended. The one type of music I love isn't a lifestyle made for a mother. And I won't leave my baby boy. I have loved him since I first saw him, and there's nothing short of death that would take me from him._

_I've decided to name him Naruto. Minato would be amused at the pun; he knows that I love ramen, though he's never had my taste for it, and he knows that my favorite part is the naruto. Hopefully my kid won't mind being named after an ingredient in ramen. If I raise him right, he'll love it as much as I do._

_I only wish Minato was here with me. I only wish that he'd gotten to look into Naruto's face and see him smile at him, I wish he was here so he could fall as much in love with our son as I am. But I brought this on myself. I can't whine about the consequences._

Minato smiled sadly down at the piece of paper, wishing that he could've been there in those moments. He'd never desired children like some people; he'd had the stray thought when he was with Kushina that it would be nice to have some, but it had never been a definitive want. Now all he could feel was an ache in his chest when he thought of everything he'd missed with Naruto; all the birthdays and childhood scrapes and school outings. There were so many things that he had to make up for. But could he do it?

Minato was a realistic man. He knew that connecting with Naruto would be no easy task. It was something that would take months instead of weeks; maybe even years, if Naruto's scarring went deeper than Minato could imagine. But he would do it. Even if it took him months to gather the courage, he would find a way to tell Naruto that he wasn't alone in the world, and that even though they'd been apart for so long, Minato was willing to try and make them a family. He could only hope, in the end, that Naruto decided to take him up on the offer. It was partly for Naruto's sake and partly because, deep down, Minato needed Naruto as much as Naruto needed him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, Jesus, I really am a horrible updater aren't I? I completely blame real life, guys. She sucks. Anyways; yey for chapter sixteen! (Finally!) I spent a long time thinking about Minato's part in this chapter, and re-wrote parts of it several times before I felt comfortable with it. I hope that it turned out all right in the end. Next chapter we'll see Naruto, probably more of Sakura and Ino, and ItaNaru! Yey! XD As always, reviews would be awesome.

**(1)** If you've ever seen Blue Man Group, you'll know what I'm talking about. If not – a PVC is a vertical instrument made up of specifically cut PVC pipes that make different sounds when you hit them (obviously). Its awesome guys – if you haven't seen the Blue Man Group, who does that kind of stuff – you should definitely try to see them. They rock. I stole the idea for the pipes mainly because it seemed pretty cool for Shika and because my muse wouldn't let the idea rest.  
**(2)** Not sure if this can actually be applied to a person or not, but I wanted Naruto to have a "sun" nickname, so I picked one out. I like sunbeam, so hopefully it can be used as a nickname . . . .

**Music Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** PVC IV (Blue Man Group) and You Found Me (The Fray).


	17. Sympathy

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _"Singing/Lyrics"_ / _Writing/Letters_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Seventeen: Sympathy**

"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." (Anais Nin)

"I'll lean on you and you lean on me and we'll be okay." (Dave Matthews Band)

"I pull you from your tower, take away your pain, show you all the beauty you possess if you'd only let yourself believe" (Sarah McLachlan)

"I believe that God—if he exists at all—is what we want him to be. The true God is unknowable, and so we dress him up in costumes that make him visible to us. Then we come up with a lot of very silly rules that we attribute to him and tell everyone if they don't follow those rules, they can't be part of the gang." (Looking For It by Michael Thomas Ford)

Whoever does not love does not know God, because God is love. (1 John 4:8)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****December 1****st****, 2007**

Sasuke was pretty sure that his plan wasn't working as well as he'd hoped.

He'd received a plan envelope from KK with Naruto's name on it and post-it explaining that it was to be left at the door of a certain address on a certain day at a certain time. Sasuke had followed the instructions to a point and had hung around for a little while to see what would happen. When he'd seen Naruto pull into the driveway he'd watched in anticipation, expecting to see an outbreak of tears or maybe even a mental breakdown. But Naruto's pale face and wide eyes left him disappointed and feeling something strangely like regret. Sasuke had shaken off the feeling immediately; in this project, regret wasn't an option.

However, since that incident, Itachi seemed to be spending more time around the blond than he had before, and it was pissing Sasuke off to no end. If KK didn't give him information soon, then he wouldn't be the man's errand boy anymore . . . . Especially since these mysterious letters just drew Itachi to the blond more than he had been before. It was infuriating! Couldn't his aniki see how bad Naruto was for him? Couldn't he see how much of a _nobody_ Naruto was?

Sasuke clenched his fist, getting angry all over again. What right did some blond pretty-boy have coming in and stealing Itachi's attention, which Sasuke had been trying to get for _years_? He deserved everything that he got, and Sasuke wouldn't feel any remorse for any other orders from KK that he followed.

Sasuke placed his violin to the side; as the Winter Concert grew nearer, his time became less and less his own and more the school's. He'd already been practicing for two hours, and his fingers were beginning to feel the strain. He flexed them impatiently, never one to care too much about unimportant injuries, and turned to his laptop. He checked his email almost obsessively now, waiting for KK's next move.

His eyes lit up when he saw that he had a new message; Sasuke was a popular person, but for the most part he didn't give his email out to anyone. He'd learned his lesson after a fangirl had managed to get her hands on it and he'd been flooded with nonsense love letters until he got fed up with it all and abandoned that account for a new one. So far, he'd only had to do that once more since entering high school, which Sasuke counted as an accomplishment.

The message was from KK. Sasuke eyed it for a moment before opening it. For some reason, he had an almost apprehensive feeling in his stomach.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Here is some of the information I promised. Naruto's records from his birth until now are located in the attached folder. I hope you find what you're looking for._

_I will contact you again sometime this week._

_KK_

The letter was abrupt, but the attached folder made up for it; it was a large document that just barely managed to fit the email's size requirements, and it took a full 10 minutes to download, which was saying a lot when it came to Sasuke's state-of-the-art laptop. Sasuke waited impatiently for it to download, fingers tapping against his keyboard as he stared down the small screen, urging it to go with his eyes. He couldn't move fast enough when it had finally finished.

The folder was neatly organized by title; things like _Naruto Grade School Record_ and _Newspaper Clippings about Naruto/Family_ made it easy to scan. Sasuke's eyes widened when he came upon _Naruto Birth Certificate_ and instantly clicked on it. His eyebrows rose to his hairline when he read the parents; Minato Namikaze? That was his music history teacher, wasn't it? And hadn't Kushina Uzumaki been a famous rock star back in the day? He'd never kept up with that type of music, so he wasn't sure, but he knew he'd heard the name before. _'Damn,'_ Sasuke thought, almost impressed despite himself. Then the familiar wave of anger came. _'So far, nothing to condemn him. Damn blond.'_

He kept searching through the documents, coming upon newspaper clippings about Kushina Uzumaki's death and her obituary, documents about Naruto's grades during grade school until he'd left Japan, and much more insufficient evidence for his brother to ditch the blond. Sasuke growled under his breath. So far, it didn't look like his side of the deal was worth it at _all_. Then he came upon a certain clipping that made his eyebrows rise once more.

_Police Storm Wisconsin House_

_For reasons unknown as of yet, police invaded a Wisconsin house this last Thursday. Neighbors of the house say that it belonged to a man by the name of Nero Tyson __**(1)**__ who lived there with his adopted son, Naruto Uzumaki. For now, any charges against Mr. Tyson or Mr. Uzumaki remain a mystery. This reporter hopes that soon we can figure out the cause behind these strange events._

Sasuke frowned, examining the article. What had happened in that house that would cause the police to storm it? He clicked on the next document.

_Child Abuse Case Ends in Jail_

_Earlier in the week, Nero Tyson was convicted of fourth degree child abuse and sexual harassment of a minor, under the convictions of Jiraiya Sannin and Naruto Uzumaki, the child in question. Due to the unquestionable nature of the evidence, Tyson has been determined guilty and sentenced to a five to seven year stay in prison. His victim, Naruto Uzumaki, now resides with his temporary guardian, Jiraiya Sannin._

Sasuke's frown deepened even further. _'Fourth degree child abuse?'_ he thought uneasily. That would certainly explain quite a bit about Naruto; how fragile he looked, and how vulnerable he acted at times. His strange reluctance to play for others could stem from that as well. But Sasuke had to wonder why the article wasn't longer. Usually these kinds of cases attracted all sort of attention and media publicity. Perhaps Jiraiya Sannin had used his connections to keep the story quiet.

Sasuke closed the window and stood up, moving away from his computer, his mind processing the information. Naruto had been abused as a child, had been abused just until last year. Should this make any difference in his decision to help KK? The blond still was attracting Itachi's attention, and Sasuke still didn't want him to. But Naruto had probably had a terrible past. Should Sasuke be the one to bring all of that down on him? Did he even _want_ to?

Sasuke knew that he didn't want Naruto to be with Itachi. He wanted to stop Itachi from paying so much damned attention to the blond, so that his older brother's focus would turn to him instead. And even though there was a part of him that was screaming at him to not do this, to not hurt someone who had been abused and beaten for a large part of his life . . . he knew that he would go through with it until the end. Because he was desperate for the approval of the person that he looked up to the most, and with Naruto in the way he would never get that approval. Sasuke would always remain second-best, and he couldn't take that, not even to stop himself from hurting a person he wasn't even sure he wanted to hurt anymore.

No. He would continue to follow KK's orders, even if it hurt Naruto. He would not lose; not this time.

* * *

_"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
__For the break that will make it OK  
__There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
__And it's hard at the end of the day _

_I need some distraction or a beautiful release  
__Memories seep from my veins  
__Let me be empty and weightless and maybe  
__I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
__From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
__You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
__You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here."_

Itachi stood in the doorway in a position that had become familiar to him in the past months, simply watching. He knew this song; he'd heard it sometimes on the radio, or sung at Akatsuki. He knew that it was meant for a woman's voice, but he'd never heard it sung more beautifully than by Naruto. It wasn't the voice, which was scratchy and hoarse and filled with something that touched Itachi in a place that he hadn't thought he could be touched anymore. It was more the aching sincerity in his tone, the way his face managed to crease with more emotion than some people showed in a lifetime and the way that you could feel Naruto's _soul_ through the music that made it beautiful. Naruto's eyes were always closed when he played; Itachi wasn't sure if it was from emotion or just habit, but it was at times like these that he wished there were open so he could see every beautiful, heart-breaking piece of emotion that the blond had in him.

_"So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
__There are vultures and thieves at your back  
__The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
__That you make up for all that you lack _

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
__It's easier to believe  
__In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
__That brings me to my knees _

_In the arms of the Angel far away from here  
__From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
__You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
__In the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here _

_You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here."_

The last note hovered vulnerably in the air, voiced in a voice tired and worn beyond belief. Naruto's head drooped as the music faded, and Itachi could see the lines of tension in his back and the weary lines in his face. Instantly, he stepped forward, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He wasn't sure if it was trust or tiredness that made Naruto not flinch from him. He preferred to think it was the former.

"Naruto?" he questioned softly, still unused to being the one to start these things, to be the one actively offering some form of friendship. He didn't know if Naruto realized how new this all was for Itachi, who hadn't had a true friend since his family died in that terrible fire. Sometimes Itachi himself forgot how new it all was; Naruto just made it so _easy_. Sometimes he forgot that he wasn't good at making friends or keeping them or just relationships in general. Naruto let him forget that.

"Hey Itachi," Naruto's voice had dropped to a near whisper. "Still stalking me, I see." The blond offered up a half-hearted smile. Itachi frowned at him.

"If you don't want to be happy," he said seriously, "then don't be."

Naruto's eyes widened and then he gave another smile; a real one, this time, although it was smaller than the first. "Thank you," he said quietly. Itachi just nodded. Silence stretched between them for a long moment. Itachi looked down at Naruto and released a near silent sigh.

"What is the matter?" he asked. Naruto looked up him, incredulous.

"What's the _matter_?" he asked and Itachi nearly winced at the hysterical undertone to his voice. "I just found out that my _mad guardian_ is not only stalking _me_ but he also knows my friends are, and could hurt _them_ too! That's what's wrong Itachi!" Naruto dropped his head into his hands. Itachi's hand tightened on the blond's shoulder and blue eyes looked up at him wearily, the hysteria toned down a bit.

"Sorry," Naruto offered up quietly. "But I don't know what to do. It was different when it was just me; I know Kyuubi, I can deal with him." Itachi had to bit his tongue not to respond to that; to tell Naruto all kinds of reasons that he shouldn't know to deal with a lunatic like Kyuubi Kitsune. "But when he brings you guys into it, it's a whole different matter. You and Shika and Neji, I don't really have to worry about; you guys are strong, you can take care of yourselves. But what about Hinata? Or Ino, or Sakura? Ino and Sakura don't even know what's going _on_, and they're still being dragged into this! I can't protect them from Kyuubi all the time!" Naruto curled into himself, looking more fragile and vulnerable than Itachi had ever seen him before. "Damnit. Everything I touch turns to shit. Maybe I should just leave. If I wasn't here, he would never have bothered you all."

Itachi's grip tightened even further and Naruto looked up at him with world-weary eyes. "Naruto," Itachi said, deliberately darkening and deepening his voice so the blond would _pay attention_. "If I ever hear you spouting stupid shit like that again, I will _kill you_."

Naruto was wide-eyed, but he no longer looked like he was one step away from suicide. Itachi relaxed minutely. Crisis averted. Now he all he had to do was reassure the blond.

"Look," he said, lightening his tone. He took a seat next to Naruto and the blond turned towards him, still looking slightly shocked. "Naruto this . . . well, it isn't your fault. Your guardian is crazy and while your presence might have brought his attention to us, you cannot be blamed that he is deranged enough to target teenagers to further his goals." Itachi's face was blank as he explained all this, but he'd kept his hand on Naruto's shoulder and made sure the blond could feel the grip to let him know how strongly he felt about this whole situation. "Whatever happens, Naruto, you must know that _it's not your fault_."

Naruto was looking at him with those sad eyes again and Itachi had the irrational urge to pull the blond close and hold him. He squashed it immediately, but the urge still lingered in the back of his mind like a memory of a dream.

"But it _is_," he argued. "If I had never come here, if I hadn't gotten scared and ran, Kyuubi would never have come after you guys. You'd be _safe_."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and scowled slightly. "Do you think we'd _want_ to be safe if it meant _you_ were in danger?" he asked sharply. Naruto blinked up at him, clearly surprised. "Naruto, you are my _friend_. I want you to be safe."

"But I want _you_ to be safe too," Naruto protested.

"I will be fine," Itachi said with a sigh. "Your guardian is trying to scare you. He won't harm any of us."

Naruto gave a short, bitter laugh. "You don't know Kyuubi, not like I do. He'll do anything to get me back, and he won't stop at hurting the people I care about."

Itachi looked down at Naruto, taking in the tired eyes with heavy bags underneath them; it didn't look like the blond had had much sleep for the last few days. He looked pale and shaken and much younger than he really was. Itachi felt a wave of protectiveness, and his hand tightened on Naruto's shoulder. The blond had become one of his best friends in a very short amount of time, and Itachi protected the people he cared about. When it came to Kyuubi, not only did he have to protect Naruto physically, but he also had to shield him emotionally. Kyuubi did so much more damage to Naruto mentally than he had physically.

Itachi withdrew his hand and nudged Naruto over a bit. Naruto looked puzzled for a moment before his eyes brightened and he scooted over, giving Itachi some room. Itachi laid his hands on the piano keys and wondered, for a moment, when it had become so natural to play for Naruto to lift the blond's emotions. He shook the thought away, took a deep breath, and started to play.

Claire de Lune was thought by many musicians to be one of the most beautiful pieces of piano music to ever be written; certainly, Debussy had gained much of his fame from it alone. The melody itself wasn't as difficult to learn as some pieces, but the delicate, beautiful nature of it was appealing to Itachi, and to so many others. It was a piece of music that could soothe the soul and lift the spirits, even as it made tears come to your eyes. Emotion sitting heavy on his chest, Itachi closed his eyes like he'd seen Naruto do so many times and allowed himself to _feel_. It felt surprisingly right, to be sitting here next to the person who'd become precious to him in so little time and just _play_.

He felt when Naruto started to shake, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the music or something else entirely. Itachi didn't allow his concentration to break, and continued to play the piece until the end, wrenching every bit of beauty and emotion from it that he could. When he sat back, listening to the final notes ringing in the air, he felt better than he had in years. He was an Uchiha, and his family could sing the virtues of being emotionless all they wanted, but Itachi knew that music wasn't as good without the feelings thrown in, as if it were an ice cream sundae without the hot fudge. Itachi had forgotten how good it felt, to let himself go in the music. Naruto had reminded him of that.

He turned and looked down at the blond by his side and blinked when he realized that Naruto had tears gathering in his eyes, even as he looked up at Itachi with a smile. He nudged Itachi's side and Itachi immediately moved over, allowing the blond control of the piano. Naruto took a deep breath and his hands started moving over the piano. Itachi wondered at the swell of emotion he felt seeing Naruto's hands filling the places he'd just left on the keys before he was swept away in the music.

_"Stranger than your sympathy  
__This is my apology  
__I'm killing myself from the inside out  
__And all my fears have pushed you out_

_I wish for things that I don't need  
__All I wanted  
__And what I chase won't set me free  
__All I wanted  
__And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees  
__Oh yeah everything's all wrong yeah  
__Everything's all wrong yeah  
__Where the hell did I think I was_

_Stranger than your sympathy  
__I take these things so I don't feel  
__I'm killing myself from the inside out  
__Now my head's been filled with doubt_

_It's hard to lead the life you choose  
__All I wanted  
__When all your luck's run out on you  
__All I wanted  
__You can't see when all your dreams are coming true  
__Oh yeah it's easy to forget yeah  
__You choke on the regrets yeah  
__Who the hell did I think I was_

_Stranger than your sympathy  
__All these thoughts you stole from me  
__I'm not sure where I belong  
__Nowhere's home and I'm all wrong_

_And I wasn't all the things  
__I tried to make believe I was  
__And I wouldn't be the one to kneel  
__Before the dreams I wanted  
__And all the talk and all the lies  
__Were all the empty things disguised as me_

_Yeah stranger than your sympathy  
__Stranger than your sympathy."_

Naruto's voice was hoarse by the time he finished and he looked ready to cry again, but even with the lyrics that he'd sung, he was smiling. Itachi counted that as an accomplishment. He eyed the blond for a moment and then, feeling slightly uncomfortable, placed an arm around his shoulder. Naruto blinked up at him, causing one of the tears that had been gathered in his eyes to inadvertently run down his cheek. Itachi felt that protective feeling again and pulled the blond into his side, feeling more confident after Naruto relaxed into him. It had been a long time since he'd had to comfort anyone (Sasuke hadn't needed comfort since he was six years old, and Itachi had never been around any other children) but Naruto made it easier. There was something about the blond that made Itachi want to reach out. Naruto allowed him to express his emotions like he hadn't in years. Itachi could never thank him enough for that.

Naruto's shoulders started to shake and Itachi could feel wetness seeping into the space between his shoulder and neck, where the blond had tucked his head as he let the tears go. Itachi sighed and pulled the blond closer. He wished there was some way to reassure Naruto, to let him know that it would be alright, that Kyuubi wouldn't ruin his life again. But there was nothing that Itachi could say, because he knew that it would be a lie. Kyuubi could easily waltz into Naruto's life and destroy it. Itachi's arm tightened around Naruto's shoulders. He would do his best to stop that monster. Naruto had become precious to him in the last few months, and Itachi wouldn't stand to see him broken. Not while he was still alive to prevent it.

He looked down at Naruto's head, tucked tightly beneath his chin and, without thinking, pressed a soft kiss to the blond hair. _'I'll protect you,'_ he thought grimly, _'no matter what happens.'_

* * *

Hinata looked up as a knock sounded on the front door. She frowned, wondering if Tenten had been expecting someone; surely she would have mentioned it before she'd left. Hinata got to her feet and went to the door, opening it to reveal two girls her age standing there. They were both blonde, but one of them was shifting uncomfortably, looking like she wished she was anywhere else, and the other was staring at Hinata confidently.

"Yes?" Hinata asked unsurely. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ino," the confident blonde said, "and this is Sakura." She gestured to her companion. "We're friends of Naruto's." Hinata blinked, wondering what this whole situation was about. Ino added, "We have something of a . . . problem, and Naruto recommended us to you. Said you'd know exactly how to solve it. Can we come in?"

Hinata frowned, wondering what exact problem Naruto had said she could solve. But she trusted Naruto enough to know that he wouldn't send her something she couldn't handle, so she allowed the two blonde's inside. Tenten's apartment was an airy three-bedroom that had too much space even for two people. Tenten was hoping to get a third roommate sometime soon, but so far any candidates had been too scary or too low on cash to move in. Hinata was happy to be living with her though; Tenten was a bit intense at times, but she was a good friend.

"Please, sit down," Hinata said, gesturing to the couch. Both blondes took a seat and Hinata sat across from them. "Now, what exactly is your problem? Why did Naruto think I could help?"

"He said that you were religious," Sakura blurted out, and then looked horrified with herself. "I mean, he said that you were someone who knew the Bible well," she muttered. Hinata's eyebrow rose; a trick she'd learned from Neji.

"Well, yes," Hinata said, confused. "I'm Christian, and I know the Bible fairly well since my family is very religious, but how does that—"

"She wants to be told that what we're doing isn't wrong," Ino cut in, looking sardonic. Hinata's brow wrinkled in confusion. "I'm gay," Ino elaborated, "And Sakura wants to know that being in a relationship with me isn't wrong. I asked Naruto for help and he directed us to you."

"Ino!" Sakura hissed. "You can't just go and say that to someone!"

Ino shrugged. "Why not? Even if she's religious, Naruto would never be friends with a bigot, so she can't be homophobic. And what, did you want to pretend that this was all a hypothetical question about a friend who might be questioning her sexuality?" She looked sarcastically amused when Sakura shifted uncomfortably, then turned back to Hinata. "So?"

Hinata looked at Sakura. "Why do you think it's wrong?"

Sakura blinked, looking confused. "Because—the Bible says it is. Doesn't it?"

Hinata smiled. "Sakura, I am very fond of the Bible, but even I can admit that it is quite out-dated. If I listened to everything it told me to do literally, then I would never eat shellfish again, and I happen to quite like shellfish, to be honest." Sakura looked even more confused. "Look, Sakura—the Bible was written quite some time ago, and more than that, it was thought up by, written by, and translated by men. I don't count it as the most reliable way to find out what the Word of God is."

"But it's the Bible!" Sakura protested. "It's Holy!"

Hinata frowned, wondering how exactly she should word her opinion on the matter. "I think that it is a holy book," she said slowly. "I think that it has meaning, and that we shouldn't ignore its messages. But I also think that everything that God is could never be contained by words. I think that there is no way of knowing God's plan or his thoughts, because He is a being that no mortal could understand. We aren't _meant_ to understand. I think that the Bible wasn't _meant_ to be a rulebook to how we live our lives; I think that it was written to give us the history of God, to show how he built the world and how it is because of him that we are alive."

She leaned forward, taking Sakura's hands in her own. Hinata was an empathetic person; she felt other's pain. She wanted to help solve other people's problems. Sakura was staring at her now, a lost look in her eyes that reminded Hinata achingly of the girl she'd seen in the mirror only months ago. Hinata had managed to help herself; she hoped she could do the same for Sakura.

"Listen, Sakura," she said. "No matter what your parents or your friends or the world thinks; homosexuality is not a sin. I don't believe that it is. I believe that God is . . . love. I believe that he knows how beautiful and rare true love is in the world, and that no matter what gender it is applied to, he would support it. I believe that he is wise and forgiving and loving, and that he would never condemn a person for feeling love."

"But how do you know?" Sakura asked, half whispering. "How can you be sure?"

Hinata smiled at her. "I don't know for sure. Maybe I'm wrong and the other side is right; maybe every person who is gay is going to hell! Maybe God is really vengeful and hateful. Maybe they're all right. But the question you have to ask yourself, Sakura is . . . is your relationship worth it? Does the love you feel . . . would it make it worth it to go to hell, if you got to feel that? Love is so powerful, Sakura, so beautiful, and so _rare_. Some people never find it. You have to ask yourself if you're willing to take a chance that I might be wrong and you might be condemned if it meant that you got to feel that emotion, at least once in your life."

Sakura's lip was trembling, and she looked on the edge of a break-down. Hinata looked over at Ino and found that the blonde was staring at her with gratitude. "Thank you," she said quietly, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders. The other blonde tensed for a few moments before relaxing into the embrace. "Naruto was right about you," she added.

Hinata smiled. "I'm glad to hear it," she said, just as quietly. Sakura's eyes had turned glossy, as if she was suffering from shock, and Hinata eyed her in concern. "Will she be alright?"

"I think she will be. She needed to hear this from someone like you. But, I think we'd better get going." Ino stood, her arm still wrapped around Sakura, and stuck out her other hand for Hinata to shake. "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure," Hinata said. She walked them to the door and watched as they got in their car and drove away. She hoped that girl would turn out alright. She remembered how tormented Neji had been, confessing to her, and she closed her eyes. Sometimes she felt so angry at the world that had condemned her cousin to a life of an outcast. But nothing could be solved by anger; only be acceptance. As she stood in her doorway, staring out at the empty streets, Hinata vowed that she would have a hand in changing the world, even if it was only through one person. She couldn't live with herself otherwise. **(2)**

* * *

Jiraiya had been cooking when he heard a knock on the door. Jiraiya stared down at the mess of spaghetti in the pan and sighed. It was a lost cause anyway. He'd never been that great of a cook; that was more Naruto's forte than his. He wiped his hands on his jeans and moved towards the front door, opening it to reveal Minato Namikaze on his doorstep. He blinked in surprise.

"Hey Jiraiya," Minato rasped. Jiraiya eyed the younger man in concern. He was pale and looked like he hadn't slept in a week. His clothes were rumpled and disorganized. In one hand he held a box, his hand clutching it so tightly that the knuckles had turned white.

"Minato? What's wrong?" He'd never seen his ex-student look so bad.

"Can I come in?" Minato asked and Jiraiya nodded, letting him inside and closing the door behind him. He led Minato to the living room, where the blond took a seat on the couch and Jiraiya sat opposite him. Minato placed the box he'd been holding on the table; he seemed reluctant to take his hands off of it.

"What's all this about, Minato?" Jiraiya asked in confusion when the silence had spread between the pair. "Has something happened?"

"You remember Kushina, don't you?" Minato asked, as if he hadn't heard Jiraiya's question. Jiraiya frowned.

"Yes, I remember her. Pretty chick," he said.

Minato chuckled without amusement. "Yes, she was. You remember that she ran out on me then, right? That she left me broken-hearted and alone."

"Minato, why are you asking me this? Of course I remember. You weren't the same for months." Jiraiya was getting even more concerned.

"I always wondered why she left . . . where she went. Now I know." Minato laughed again, this time even more bitterly. "Now I know." He stared down at the box in front of him. "Jiraiya, Naruto is my son."

Jiraiya froze, feeling like the world had suddenly gone topsy turvy. "What?!" he asked, unwilling to believe the words that he'd just heard.

Minato looked at him with weary blue eyes. "Naruto is mine and Kushina's son."

"He's your . . . ." Jiraiya stopped, unable to say it. "Are you sure? Absolutely positive?"

Minato quickly flipped the combo on the box and opened it. He pulled out a heavy piece of paper and slid it over to Jiraiya. The white-haired man looked down at the birth certificate in his hands and felt like he was Alice in Wonderland.

"Oh my God," was all he could say. "Damnit, Minato, did you know about this before? Did she ever tell you?!"

"No," Minato rasped, staring down at the document that had changed his life. "She never told me. She never spoke to me after she left."

Jiraiya came out of his shock when he noticed how broken his friend and pupil looked. He wondered if Kushina knew how much she had damaged the man. Minato was the passionate type; he loved deeply, and he only gave that love to one person. That person had been Kushina, and she had broken his heart. Jiraiya couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.

"Look, this is a good thing!" Jiraiya said, trying to be cheerful. Minato blinked at him, obviously surprised. "Do you know how much that kid needs a dad?" _'Not to mention how much you need a son,'_ he added mentally. Minato needed family, someone to take care of, just as much as Naruto needed someone to take care of him. He felt a tiny pang at the thought that he would no longer be able to be that person for the boy, but he pushed it aside. Naruto needed his father.

Minato slumped. "Jiraiya, I can't tell him. Not yet," he whispered. Jiraiya frowned at him.

"What? Look, Minato, I know that this isn't the ideal situation and all, but the kid has a right to know. And what with Kyuubi stalking him . . . ."

"He's been getting worse?" Minato looked alarmed and—protective. Jiraiya nearly smiled. _'He's that kid's dad whether he wants to be or not.'_

"Yeah," Jiraiya said with a sigh. It had been only a few days ago when he'd come home to Naruto's panicked explanations and a letter from that sick bastard that had made his blood run cold. He'd never thought that Kyuubi would go after Naruto's friends; hell, he hadn't even considered it. He'd sent the news to the police, who promised to tighten up their search for the runaway, but he doubted they'd find anything. Kyuubi was slippery; Jiraiya thought that if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. They could only hope that he slipped up before he took things too far. "Kyuubi is taking things up a notch," he told Minato.

"How's Naruto taking it?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya winced, thinking of Naruto's sad eyes. Even days after receiving the letter and dozens of reassurances from Jiraiya hadn't convinced the blond that everything would be okay.

"Not very well," he said sadly. "Kyuubi is doing a good job. I don't know how much longer Naruto would hold up. Minato," he said seriously, capturing the blond's eye. "You _need_ to tell him. He needs you. I know that it must be a huge shock to you – hell, it's a huge shock to me! – but you need to set your personal worries aside and think of that boy first."

"I know," Minato said. "I'll tell him. I will," he added when Jiraiya gave him a skeptical look. "Tsunade already told me to tell him by the end of the year. But . . . I'll try and do it by the end of the week. I didn't know Kyuubi was being so vicious," he added, nearly to himself, looking worried. Jiraiya withheld a satisfied smile. Well, at least that bastard had done one good thing; his insane deeds might be enough to make Minato spill the news. Jiraiya could only hope that it would be sooner rather than later. God knows what with Naruto was going through, he needed all the support he could get.

"That would be good, Minato," he told the blond. "The sooner you tell him, the better. Now, what else is in that box?"

Minato started and stared down at the box as if he'd forgotten it was there. "A lot of things," he murmured. "Legal documents, letters, Kushina's journal . . . . I brought it here so you would believe me."

"Why did you tell me, Minato?" Jiraiya wanted to know.

Minato shrugged. "I needed someone to talk about it with. You're my friend Jiraiya, not just my old teacher or . . . Naruto's guardian."

Jiraiya softened. "You're not taking this very well, are you?" he asked.

Minato gave another humorless bark of laughter. "I just found out that I have a seventeen-year-old son who's been abused for almost half of his life and is now being stalked by his former guardian. Of course I'm taking this hard. But . . . ." he paused. "Naruto is a wonderful kid. I . . . don't think I'll mind, having him as a son."

Jiraiya smiled. "Of course you won't. Naruto's an amazing kid; he'll have you wrapped around his little finger in no time." Minato snorted at that, and Jiraiya felt better when he heard the actual humor in the sound. At least his friend wasn't as bitter as he had been.

"Now, let's say we—" he stopped in mid-sentence, a thought just occurring to him. "Wait a second; did you say Tsunade earlier?! She knows about this?!"

Minato smiled sheepishly. "Well . . . she was the first one to suspect it. She got her hands on the box to confirm it . . . so yeah, she knows." Jiraiya groaned.

"My God, she'll never let me live this down," he growled. "After living with the kid for almost a year, she's the one to notice the similarities first! I'm doomed to a life of gloating."

Minato laughed, the first real laugh for the first time he'd been there and Jiraiya had a feeling that everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, done! I had a spot of trouble with this chapter, but I finally managed to work it out, so here it is! Yey for ItaNaru goodness! Yey for Daddy!Minato! Yey for Sakura finally coming 'round! Uh . . . boo for bad Sasuke? Poor Sasuke. I have a feeling everybody's going to hate him by the end of this story. Anyways! Hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter. Next time there'll be more of Neji & Shikamaru, some of Itachi's "contacts" and maybe some of Sakura and Ino . . . . Please leave a review!

**(1)** What, you expected Kyuubi to use his real name?  
**(2)** I know I've gone over and over this whole Bible vs. Homosexuality thing, but I thought that Sakura would start to change more if someone who had more knowledge of the Bible than her told her all this. And, all in all, I think that she needed to hear it.

**Music Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** Angel (Sarah McLachlan), Claire de Lune (Debussy), and Sympathy (The Goo Goo Dolls).


	18. Changes

"Talking" / _'Thinking'_ / _"Lyrics/Music"_ / _Letters/Writing_

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Eighteen: Changes**

Music speaks what cannot be expressed, soothes the mind and gives it rest, heals the heart and makes it whole, flows from heaven to the soul. (Anon)

Music and rhythm find their way into the secret places of the soul (Plato)

When people hear good music, it makes them homesick for something they never had, and never will have. (Edgar Watson Howe)

Taking a new step, uttering a new word, is what people fear most. (Dostoyevsky)

"Man is the only creature that refuses to be what he is." (Albert Camus)

The individual has always had to struggle to keep from being overwhelmed by the tribe. If you try it, you will be lonely often, and sometimes frightened. But no price is too high to pay for the privilege of owning yourself. (Friedrich Nietzsche)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****December 13****th****, 2007**

"Now, do we need to go over this again, or can this be the last fuc—fricking time? Because I swear to God, if I don't get to see my show tonight, I might kill someone."

Tsunade Sannin was a scary woman; any person who was in the Orchestra could tell you that. She was a difficult concertmaster, a loud, abrasive person, and, while being extraordinarily beautiful on the outside, was not so beautiful within. Still, most of her students managed to concede that it was only under her guidance that they could become the best they could be. However, even knowing this couldn't stop many students from wanting to quit orchestra or (a more pleasurable idea to many) kill Tsunade (or themselves) when it came time for a concert. For, with a concert nearby, Tsunade became a monster (even more so than usual).

The orchestra had just finished their last rehearsal before the winter concert tomorrow night. Tsunade had had them at it for three hours straight, and all of the students were exhausted.

"We're ready, conductor," Itachi said quietly and politely.

"I damn well hope so," Tsunade said irritably, not bothering to check her swearing this time. "Tomorrow we'll run over the rough parts one last time and hope that it sticks. But, as far as I can tell, we've done all we can do tonight. You won't be any use to me if you're half-dead tomorrow. But remember, this is an _important_ concert. We could get a spot at Orchestra Hall through this, so if any of you mess up, I swear to God, you will _flunk_ and you will flunk _miserably_. And I am a _teacher_ so _yes_ I _am_ allowed to do that. Now, get the hell out of here."

The students all exchanged scared looks before starting to scramble and pick up their instruments. Tsunade rubbed her forehead with a sigh. They really were a good bunch of kids; she had a good feeling about this concert. But she couldn't let them _know_ that; then they'd get cocky and they'd mess up. Tsunade sighed again. Being a teacher was a much harder job than she'd initially anticipated, especially when it came to being the conductor to a bunch of high school kids.

"Are you alright, Ms. Sannin?" Tsunade looked over to find Itachi staring at her calmly. She'd been wondering what had happened to her first chair violin, as well as one of the best players she'd ever heard. Just a few months ago, he'd been cool and collected; he'd rarely talked to anyone, even her, the conductor. But something had changed since then. Tsunade supposed it was Naruto; after all, the two were friends. She didn't know he did it, but Naruto seemed to bring the best out in people. She'd seen him with that Gaara boy; she'd thought there would be no hope for that boy, and yet Naruto came in and now the red-head was acting more like a normal teenager.

"Yes, Itachi, I'm fine," Tsunade said, waving a hand. "Thanks for the concern. You can go now—"

"Hey baa-chan," Tsunade turned to see Naruto in the doorway, smiling, almost as if her thoughts had summoned him. She smiled back.

"Brat," she said affectionately. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I was listening in the hall," Naruto said. "You sound good!" He beamed at the remaining orchestra members, and they smiled back at him. "But I came to steal Itachi from you," Naruto continued, his eyes moving to the Uchiha. Tsunade's eyebrows rose when she saw the look in Naruto's eyes. It was definitely affection, but the thing was that it didn't seem to be just friendship. Tsunade wondered if Naruto realized that he might like Itachi as more than a friend, or if Itachi had figured that out yet either. She'd never met a smarter boy than the Uchiha, but she was aware that just because a person was a genius didn't mean that they were well-versed in personal relationships. In fact, it usually made them even worse with them.

"You can take him," Tsunade said, not voicing any of this aloud. They could figure it out for themselves; when it came to these kinds of things, it was better that way.

Itachi bent gracefully, collecting his violin, and moved to Naruto's side. "Itachi, I found this awesome little coffee place; I want you to try out their mochas, they're so amazing . . . . And do you think we could go to Akatsuki after that? I promised Ino I'd meet her there . . . . She's going to bring Sakura there for the first time! Neji and Shika are supposed to meet us there too, and Neji said he'd bring Hinata--"

Naruto's voice faded out as they moved down the hall and Tsunade smiled to herself. The blond's life was looking up; not only would he have Minato, but she was sure that he would have Itachi as well. She was happy for him; he definitely deserved to have people to look after him.

* * *

In the back room of Akatsuki, a man was waiting.

He was dark skinned, but his hair was bleached a light blond, almost a white, clashing with his skin color. His eyes were a pale and colorless blue and when he smiled (which was never very often) it showed that his teeth were filed to a point, almost as if trying to imitate a shark's.

He was a dangerous man; he'd been hired to kill more people than he could count and had his hands all over countless illegal operations. He'd never been caught; he was too good. No one knew anything about his past, and his face was in the database of more government agencies than he could count. Countless people held debts to him, but there was only one family that he owed a debt or any sense of gratitude to, and that was to the Uchiha's.

He looked up when the door opened, revealing the boy he'd come to see. He'd met Uchiha Itachi all of three times; the first was when the boy was twelve and wanted him to look into the Uchiha Fires and then two times after that when Itachi had called him in for a favor. He'd never found out how the Uchiha had come to know of his existence; as far as he was aware, Uchiha Madara hated his guts and didn't want his nephews anywhere near him. He smiled inwardly; too late.

"Itachi," he said smoothly, rising to his feet. Black eyes stared at him and he held in a grin. The Uchiha family always had been a pool of emotionless jack-asses. Their oldest son was no different.

"Kisame," Itachi said. "Do you have any information for me?"

When Itachi had called him almost a week ago, Kisame had been surprised, especially when it came to the nature of his call. He'd heard of Kyuubi Kitsune before; it was hard not to, with the gang he ran with and the jobs he'd done. Investigating him had been a bitch; Itachi was lucky he was an Uchiha or he would've demanded more money or just not done it at all. There were rules in Kisame's world, and one of them was that you did not fuck with the _Jinchuuriki_.

"Yes," he drawled. "It seems your fellow is staying with an old friend of his; Orochimaru Sannin. He's a gross guy; fucks anything that moves, has several large drug rings going on and I hear he dabbled in porn – especially child porn – for quite some time." Kisame wondered why Itachi's eyes lit up with a dark fire upon hearing that, but continued, "Orochimaru's also the leader of a large gang; call themselves, _Oto_, or Sound, as far as I can tell. They all keep tattoos of a music note on their shoulders. Kyuubi, on the other hand, was part of another gang . . . . They call themselves _Jinchuuriki_."

Itachi frowned. "Jinchuuriki?" he murmured, flawlessly handling the word. "What can you tell me about them?"

"They're really exclusive," Kisame said. "There are nine members at a time and _only nine_, and they're all very dangerous. When they're adopted into the gang, they get a new name . . . . That's how Kitsune got his name. I don't know anything else. They're big time, Itachi, really big time. So is Orochimaru. Whatever business you've gotten yourself into that deals with these guys, I suggest you get yourself out of it, as soon as possible."

Itachi's mouth quirked briefly and Kisame blinked in surprise. The Uchiha seemed much more relaxed than the times he'd seen him before; perhaps he'd unwound as he got older. _'Or maybe someone has a girlfriend,'_ Kisame thought, holding back his shark's smile. He'd have to look that up when he got home.

"I don't think that's possible," Itachi murmured. "But I'll do the best I can. For now, here's the money I owe you. If you find out _anything_ else you know how to reach me." He handed over a black briefcase.

"A briefcase, Uchiha?" Kisame said, accepting it. "That's a bit old-fashioned, don't you think?"

Itachi snorted and ignored his comments. "Thank you," he said quietly and turned to leave. Kisame sighed.

"Wait," he said. Itachi stopped, but didn't turn around. "Keep an eye out, Uchiha. These guys play dirty and unfair. If you aren't cautious, you might just get a bullet in your back."

Itachi turned to look over his shoulder and nodded quietly, before leaving the room. Kisame sighed and looked down at the briefcase in his hand. Sometimes he hated his job.

* * *

Akatsuki wasn't as packed that night, but that was understandable considering that it was about five degrees outside with a wind chill of negative 30. Only the serious patrons and those looking for an escape were in the music bar that night. Naruto was glad for it; he'd come to be very fond of the bar, but he liked it better when there wasn't as much of a pressing crowd in it. It seemed more intimate that way.

Their table was in the corner of Akatsuki, made very private by the low lights and sparse amount of people. In the background, a girl was crooning out a love song, but no of them paid her much mind.

"So what you're saying," Ino said quietly, her eyes focused on Naruto, "is that this Kyuubi guy might come after us?"

"Yeah," Naruto admitted, just as softly. "Jiraiya told the police to keep an eye on your house, but Kyuubi . . . isn't exactly bothered by police. I thought I should warn you."

"Damn straight," Ino muttered. "But wow. Who would've known you have such a complicated past, Naruto?" Naruto winced.

"Is there anything they can do to catch him?" Sakura asked, a little desperately. She'd been wide-eyed scared since Naruto had broken the news to them. Hinata, who was sitting next to her, laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, reassuring her silently.

"They're doing all they can," Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded in agreement and his eyes were drawn to Itachi's empty seat. He'd gone in the back room almost a half-hour ago, and Neji wondered what exactly he was doing back there. He still remembered that the Uchiha mentioned "contacts" the last time they'd seen each other. He wondered what he'd managed to find out and resolved to ask the older teen when he got the chance.

Ino sighed. "Well, I feel depressed now," she said, adding a mocking edge to her tone so they'd know she was kidding. She brightened, sitting up in her chair. "I think I'll go sing a few songs!" she said happily. "Be back!" She pressed a kiss to Sakura's cheek, which made the other girl turn bright red, and then hurried off into the club.

Sakura turned to the others at the table hesitantly. She didn't know any of them very well; they were all Ino's friends. She'd seen them at school every once in a while, but she'd never really bothered to get to know any of them.

"Have you talked to Gaara about all this, Naruto?" Neji was asking the blond.

Naruto grinned. "You think he'd let me not?" he asked, but from the look on Neji's face he didn't seem to know what to think about Gaara. Sakura was with him there; she'd only heard about the red-head, but she thought he was _creepy_. She shuddered at the thought of him; but Naruto's friendships weren't really her business.

"What'd he say?" Shikamaru asked, sounding a little amused.

Naruto snorted in amusement. "He didn't _say_ much of anything, but I know he's there for me." His eyes turned sad. "After all, we're very much alike."

The lights dimmed as soon as he said that and Sakura turned to see Ino was at the mike, guitar in her hand. Behind her was a blond at the drums and a red-head that was tuning up a bass guitar. Ino leaned into the mike, smiling.

"Hey guys!" she cried. "What weather we've been having, eh? Gotta love Minnesota," The crowd cheered in response. Sakura smiled. "Now, this song is for a very special _friend_ of mine." Sakura blinked as Ino's eyes locked on her own. Sakura vaguely wondered how the blonde was able to make her out with all the stage lights in her eyes.

She started to strum on her guitar, drums joining her in the background, and while she sang, her eyes never left Sakura's:

_"They kicked me out of the parade  
__I guess I had too much to say  
__Couldn't bend to fit myself inside the lines  
__And I have wasted all this time just trying_

_Those pretty boys and pretty girls  
__Live in their pretty plastic world  
__They're so convinced that everything is black and white  
__That we are wrong and they are right  
__They always told us not to fight  
__Kept us grounded when we should be flying_

_Don't be afraid to fall  
__You know the ground is never too far from the sky  
__And they can have their walls  
__The universe has bigger plans for you and I  
__So baby hold up your head, now  
__Don't ever let 'em see you cry_

_I know you're caught up in the show  
__And it's so hard to let it go  
__To lose the mask you always hid yourself behind  
__To live a life of your design  
__To say what's really on your mind  
__To come out of the dark and shine_

_Don't be afraid to fall  
__You know the ground is never too far from the sky  
__And they can have their walls  
__The universe has bigger plans for you and I  
__So baby hold up your head, now  
__Don't ever let 'em see you cry_

_If you could only see that  
__There is so much more to life than this  
__And everything you are is beautiful  
__And you are everything there is_

_Don't be afraid to fall  
__You know the ground is never too far from the sky  
__And they can have their walls  
__The universe has bigger plans for you and I  
__So baby hold up your head, now  
__Don't ever let 'em see you cry." _**(1)**

Sakura had tears in her eyes as Ino finished, and as soon as the song ended, she rushed out of the room. Naruto half-stood to go after her, but Hinata held him back. "I'll go talk to her," she murmured. "You take care of Ino." Naruto smiled at her and then hurried into the back rooms. Ino had disappeared off the stage after Sakura had fled.

Hinata went in the direction she presumed Sakura had gone and managed to find the blonde sitting in an abandoned back-room, arms around her waist, staring at the ground in a pathetic way that made Hinata want to wrap her up and give her hot chocolate. Hinata smiled slightly at the thought; she hadn't noticed before, but she had become _motherly_ in the last few months. It was slightly amusing.

"Sakura?" Hinata said gently. Sakura started and looked up at Hinata with big green eyes.

"H-Hinata," she hiccupped and Hinata took a seat near her.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked in a hushed voice, as if speaking too loudly might disturb her.

Sakura laughed a kind of bittersweet sound. "I don't even know," she said heavily. "I mean, I've been trying this . . . _thing_ with Ino, and she's been wonderful and all, but when she goes and does something like . . . like _that_," Sakura gestured in the general direction of the main area of the club, "then I find it a little hard not to fall in love with her. And _that_," she added with a sniffle, "is really, _really_ bad."

"Why is it bad?" Hinata asked.

Sakura gestured wildly. "Because – what if this is all a . . . I don't know, a fluke?! What if this is just some phase that I'm going through because, I'm—curious, or whatever?! Should I really ruin my life because of something like that? Why should I take the risk if it'll all just fall apart soon?!"

Hinata smiled. "I really shouldn't be giving you relationship advice," she told Sakura, "but from the way I see it, every once in a while you have to go out on a limb and hope that it won't break beneath you. If you never took a risk, Sakura, then I assure you, you will end up as a very lonely cat lady."

Sakura frowned. "But—if this ends badly, then I won't be able to go back," she said miserably. "My parents will hate me for this, and all of my friends will laugh at me behind my back. If I do this for real, all I'll have is Ino, and what if we can't make it work? Then I'll be on my own."

Hinata took Sakura's hand in her own. "Sakura," she said seriously. "Ino is very much in love with you. I don't think she'll leave you alone, if things do end between the two of you. She'll make sure you're okay. But you have to realize, sweetie, if your parents turn you out of their home and never let you back in, then they aren't much of parents at all."

"They love me," Sakura said miserably. "They want what's best for me."

"I'm sure they do," Hinata said calmly. "But I think what _they_ want for you and what _you_ want for you are two entirely different things. And, in the case of love, I think the selfish way is usually the way to go."

Sakura smiled at Hinata. "You're really good with this kind of stuff," she said.

Hinata laughed. "If only you'd seen me a few months ago! I was too timid to give any advice then."

"What changed?" Sakura asked curiously. Hinata's smiled disappeared.

"I lost my family," she said quietly. Sakura gasped in surprise. "Not to death, but . . . because they didn't want to accept my choices in life. So, you see Sakura, I speak from experience. I may not be gay, but I know all I need to about how a family can reject you for the stupidest things. In the end, following my choice has made me a happier and, hopefully, better person. I hope that you can end up the same." She leaned in towards Sakura. "Just remember; anyone who lives the life that they don't want will not only end up hurting themselves, but also everyone else around them."

The door opened then and they both looked up to see Ino in the doorway. "Hey," she said and Sakura blushed fiercely. Hinata smiled.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," she said and moved out of the room. "Be good to her," she murmured to Ino as she passed. Ino smiled.

"Of course," she whispered back and then Hinata was gone. Ino turned back to her girlfriend.

"Are you okay? You ran out of there kinda fast," she said, moving into the room and taking a seat next to Sakura. Sakura smiled at her.

"No, I'm fine. It's just . . . when you do things like that, Ino Yamanaka, it makes me fall a bit in love with you." Ino beamed at those words and hugged Sakura close to her.

"I'm glad," she said. They sat in silence for a while before Sakura moved away, looking up into Ino's face.

"Ino?" she said tentatively, a scared but determined look in her eyes. Bright blue eyes met bright green.

"Yes?"

"I'm ready to fall," Sakura murmured. Ino grinned.

"Well, it's going to be the fall of your life!" she said and dragged Sakura to her feet. "C'mon. We can make a rebel out of you yet!"

* * *

Naruto had watched Ino walk off in the direction that Sakura had fled with a smile. When he'd spoken to her, Ino had had a fire in her eyes. He didn't doubt that those two would work things out. He thought they were well-suited to each other.

"Since our previous singer has . . . run off," ripples of laughter echoed in the club in response to Deidara's announcement, "we have an open spot. If anyone wants to take they can, otherwise we're without music for the next five or so minutes."

"I think I'll go up in a bit," he said to the table as he sat down again. "I've got an itch," he added, getting amused looks in return.

They all turned back to the stage when they heard the sharp squeak of the microphone. Deidara was standing there, looking a little bemused, next to a short, slender and extraordinarily pretty girl. "Alright, looks like we have a taker," Deidara said and handed the microphone to the girl. She looked uncertain as to what to do with it for a moment before settling it close to her mouth.

"Hi," she greeted with a soft, shy smile and Naruto could hear men's (and women's) hearts thumping all over the room. Naruto smiled; he wondered if the girl was aware of her effect on the room. "Uhm, I've never done this before, so please be kind."

She glanced over her shoulder and relaxed when she saw Deidara dragging a stool up, acoustic guitar in his hand. He set it next to the girl and tuned it quickly before looking up at her and starting to strum. The chords were soft and slow and Naruto felt a shiver build in his spine. Music like that always got to him. The girl looked out at the crowd and slowly, hesitantly, began to sing:

_"I want to paint my face  
__And pretend that I am someone else  
__Sometimes I get so fed up  
__I don't even want to look at myself_

_But people have problems that are worse than mine  
__I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
__And I hate the way you look at me I have to say  
__I wish I could start over_

_I am slowly falling apart  
__I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
__You might think it's easy being me  
__You just stand still, look pretty."_

There was a particular bitter twist to her mouth as she sang that part, Naruto thought in interest. He wondered why she'd chosen that song; surely it couldn't be coincidence that such a pretty girl chose to sing a song with those lyrics? She looked sad, Naruto reflected, hands folding under his chin. Naruto had always had a weakness for sad people; he couldn't help but wonder what her story was. She had a good voice, but it was rough and unskilled. Still, the sheer emotion in it gave her strength where vocal polish couldn't. The song she was singing didn't need suaveness. Her voice was dark for a woman's, and deeper than he would've expected for such a tiny person, but it had an edge of meekness to it that Naruto assumed was because she hadn't performed before.

_"Sometimes I find myself shaking  
__In the middle of the night  
__And then it hits me and I can't  
__Even believe this is my life_

_But people have problems that are worse than mine  
__I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time  
__And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouths  
__I'm not strong enough to deal with it_

_I am slowly falling apart  
__I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
__You might think it's easy being me  
__You just stand still, look pretty_

_I am slowly falling apart  
__I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start  
__You might think it's easy being me  
__You just stand still, look pretty."_

The girl let the notes fade out before she gave a short bow. "Thank you," she said softly and, to Naruto's mind, a little sadly. Then her mouth quirked into a small, amused smile that lit up her dark eyes. "Also, I feel that I should inform all of you; I'm a boy." With that she – no _he_ – walked off the stage. Naruto knew that his jaw was hanging open (alongside pretty much everyone's in the room) but after a moment of surprise, he couldn't help but let out a delighted laugh. He bounded to his feet.

"Now, I _have_ to meet _him_!" he proclaimed to his bemused table and hurried backstage. The boy was just about to leave, gathering a very stylish looking coat to his thin body, and they bumped into each other. Naruto beamed at him.

"I'm Naruto," he said, sticking out a hand. The poor boy looked quite bewildered, but took Naruto's hand in his own pale one. "You're pretty good, you know. What was your name again?"

"H-Haku," the boy stuttered out. "Uhm, is there a reason you're talking to me?"

"Well," Naruto said, "I don't have a reason beyond that anyone who can play a prank like _that_ on an entire bar deserves some recognition!"

"Prank?" Haku said, looking confused. Then his expression cleared. "Oh, you mean telling them I was a boy." Now he looked amused.

"Well, more letting them think you were a girl and then telling them right before your dramatic exit!" Naruto said in excitement. "I wonder if I could pull something off on that scale," he said musingly.

Naruto had loved pranks as a child; it was something that had been snuffed out of him during his time with Kyuubi. Slowly, he found that everything he'd loved as a child was coming back to him, his love of pranks included.

Haku smiled again, but Naruto noticed that it was a bit tense. "Yes, well thanks for the congratulations . . . Naruto, was it? But I was must get going . . . ."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a while?" Naruto asked. There was something in Haku's expression – maybe the subtle shadows under his eyes or the tenseness at the edge of his mouth and eyes – that reminded Naruto of himself, only a year back. Naruto was a naturally empathetic person; he'd been told by Jiraiya it was a curse, but most of the time he considered it a blessing. He liked helping people out and he had a feeling – much like he'd had with pretty much every person he'd come into contact with since moving to Minneapolis – that Haku needed help. He absently wondered if everyone in Minnesota was this messed up or if he just had the habit of drawing troubled people to him.

"C'mon," he coaxed when he saw Haku waver. "You can have a pop or something to eat. I think I might sing next, so you can see me perform!" he added brightly. Naruto was secretly pleased when he realized that the idea of people watching him didn't scare him as much as it had even a month ago. He was proud of his progress.

Haku's eyes darted to the front doors and then back to Naruto. He looked torn, though Naruto wasn't sure why. "Do you have a ride, Haku?" Naruto asked, the idea just occurring to him. Haku looked suspicious, but shook his head. "We could give you a ride home then, if you wanted?"

Haku's eyes narrowed at him. "Why would you even do that?" he sniped. "How do I know you're not a serial killer or something?"

A heavy hand landed on Naruto's shoulder and he looked back to see Itachi standing behind him, an almost amused expression on his face.

"Naruto," he told Haku, who looked startled seeing him there, "has the unfortunate habit of picking up strays here. The last one he took in turned out fine, so you should also." He looked down at Naruto. "Deidara is ready for you. The person who had planned on going after Ino fled, so you've got plenty of time."

Naruto blinked. "Alright, might as well." He turned to Haku. "Stay? Please?" He gave him his best puppy-dog eyes. Haku still looked suspicious, drawing his trench close to his body, but he nodded hesitantly. Naruto grinned; he'd hoped the boy would stay. He would've felt bad, letting him go into that cold to walk home, wherever that was.

"But I can't stay long," Haku added hurriedly. "My father is expecting me home." His eyes darkened at the word father and Naruto sensed issues. But he didn't say anything.

"Alright, I'll sing something and then come back down so we can talk," he added brightly. "Itachi, will you take him to the table?" He smiled at the look Haku gave Itachi and murmured to him, "Don't worry, he only _looks_ scary. He's just a big teddy bear on the inside." Haku giggled and relaxed a bit. Naruto watched him follow Itachi to the table before turning to disappear backstage, trying to think of a song to sing.

* * *

Haku wasn't exactly sure what he'd been expecting when he came to Akatsuki, but it hadn't exactly been _this_.

"Naruto picked up another one?" One of the teens at the table – a ponytailed guy with an earring and dark eyes and hair – said with some level of amusement.

Itachi nodded silently as he and Haku sat down. Haku fiddled nervously with the edge of his coat; why had he thought this was a good idea again? Even a ride home was starting to look less appealing in the face of sitting with these strangers and trying to make small talk.

"So, what's your name?" One of the other teens addressed him. Haku looked up and blinked when he saw pale eyes.

"Haku," he said softly. The pale-eyed boy smirked.

"I'm Neji," he offered. "That's Shikamaru," he gestured to the ponytailed teen, "and that's Hinata," he pointed at a girl approaching the table that had the same eerie eyes, "and of course, already know Itachi and Naruto."

"It's nice to meet you," Haku offered politely. He'd been raised on good manners.

"Who is this, Neji?" The girl – Hinata – said as she pulled up a chair.

"Naruto made a new friend," Neji told her in an affectionate tone. "His name's Haku." Hinata smiled.

"Naruto does tend to do that," she said agreeably. "It's nice to meet you, Haku," she said with a smile in his direction.

Before Haku could respond, the lights dimmed and Naruto was in the spotlight, sitting behind a piano, a smile on his face. Haku leaned forward, eyes focused on the blond. He'd only just met him, but there was . . . something about him. Haku wasn't sure what. Maybe he was just imagining it and Naruto was just a hyperactive, somewhat wacky character who tended to befriend strangers. But Haku liked to think he was perceptive, and there was something in Naruto's eyes that he couldn't help but think was different.

"Hey guys!" the blond chirped. The crowd murmured back. Naruto wasn't a regular, but he'd been on stage enough that people had started to come to recognize him a bit. "This one is dedicated to some friends of mine," Naruto tipped his head in the direction of their table. Haku blinked, looking around at the people near him, taking in their expressions of amused affection. Naruto coughed slightly and positioned himself on the piano, taking a deep breath and started to play.

_"Whether it's the sunshine  
__Whether it's the rain  
__Does it make a difference  
__'Till you complain_

_Whether it's the water  
__Coming in from the roof  
__Does it piss you off  
__That you're not waterproof?_

_Whether you fall  
__Means nothing at all  
__It's whether you get up  
__It's whether you get up."_

Haku listened intently, watching Naruto's face as he sang and played. The blond was obviously very talented; although Haku was pretty sure that the song had been intended for a woman's voice, he sang it well. But really, Haku was more fascinated with his piano playing; he'd often longed to play an instrument of his own. For the moment, the only instrument he could use was his voice; he could only dream of playing the piano.

_"And you hate the silence  
__As it fills up the room  
__And there's not much to say  
__To your blushing groom_

_Maybe all eyes are on you  
__As you finish the race  
__And the world sees you struggling  
__For last place _

_Whether you fall  
__Means nothing at all  
__It's whether you get up  
__It's whether you get up_

_Whether you fall  
__Means nothing at all  
__Whether you get up  
__Whether you get up_

_Whether you fall  
__Means nothing at all  
__It's whether you get up  
__It's whether you get up."_

Applause filled the bar and Naruto got to his feet, smiled, and bowed before leaving the stage. Haku watched him go with thoughtful eyes; he really hadn't expected the blond to be any good. He wasn't sure why now, after listening to him play. He looked around at his companions and frowned when he saw that Hinata looked a bit teary and that both of the boys were silent and frowning, although their eyes were soft. His attention was diverted when Naruto slid into the seat by him, still smiling. However, the expression fled from his face when he saw Hinata.

"Hina-chan?" he asked with concern. "What is it?"

Hinata smiled and, to everyone's surprise, stood and hugged Naruto tightly. "Thanks," she told him softly and Haku wondered what she had to thank him for. Naruto looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I heard that song a little while ago," he confessed, "and I thought it fit pretty well. Plus, it's so pretty!" He beamed at them. Shikamaru snorted.

"You do realize that it was originally sung by a woman, don't you Naruto?" he asked in boredom. Naruto pouted.

"Haku just sang a woman's song too!" he protested loudly. He pointed a finger at Shikamaru. "Shika, are you saying that men can't sing songs written by a woman? Why, that's so sexist!"

Neji smirked at the ponytailed boy. "Yes, Shikamaru, how terribly prejudiced of you," he purred out. Shikamaru gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Troublesome," he grumbled and let the matter rest. Naruto laughed as he turned to Haku, who had watched their interaction with interest.

"So Haku, what'd you think?" he asked, his eyes expectant. Haku hesitated for a moment.

"You sounded very good Naruto," he told him quietly. Naruto beamed at him.

"Really?" he asked and Haku nodded, feeling a smile come to his own face seeing Naruto's almost childish enthusiasm. There was really something about the blond, Haku thought, but he couldn't place what it was. But up on that stage, there'd been layers upon layers of aching sadness to him. Now, though, all that was left was Naruto's smile and his open sincerity. Haku wondered if it was a mask or if the blond could really have such depth to him.

"So, why'd you come to Akatsuki, Haku?" Naruto asked him, eyes bright with curiosity. Haku tensed. He didn't want to answer questions.

"Well . . . ." he said, trying to think up a story. Perhaps the closest to the truth would be the best. "I wanted to try out performing," he said with a shrug. "I'd heard some people talking about this place and figured it would be a good place to start."

"But . . . ." Naruto hesitated. "The song that you sang," he continued softly, "wasn't exactly without meaning."

Haku tensed further. He hadn't come here to be questioned; he'd come for a bit of peace for once in his life. "Look, I appreciate you taking the time to get to know me, but I really must be going now," he told Naruto in a polite but biting tone. Naruto frowned as Haku got to his feet.

"At least let us give you a ride home--!" he protested.

"No, I think I'll be fine on my own," Haku said with quiet confidence, although a part of him cringed at the thought of walking so far in such cold weather. "It was nice to meet you all," he said, inclining his head to the rest of the table, before he left and disappeared in the crowd. Naruto watched him go with troubled eyes.

"That's the first time someone's _run_ from you, Naruto," Neji said with a little bit of amusement. Naruto snorted.

"He's got a past," Naruto said quietly. "But if he doesn't want to share it, I can't really force him, can I?"

The rest of the table exchanged looks and thoughtfully left out how persuasive and determined Naruto had been for them to expose their own vulnerabilities. Itachi placed a long fingered hand on Naruto's shoulder, catching blue eyes with his own dark ones.

"If it's meant to be, you'll meet again," he told the blond simply. Naruto smiled up at him.

"You're a believer in fate, Itachi?" he asked with amusement.

Itachi's lip quirked. "Maybe," he acknowledged.

Naruto laughed. "Alright," he agreed. "I do hope I meet him again."

"You care too much for your own good Naruto," Shikamaru told him tiredly. Naruto grinned at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah," he said carelessly. "But if I didn't care, who would?"

That, the group concluded as they settled back to watch the next singer, was a very good point.

* * *

Kyuubi was staring, narrow-eyed, at the email in front of his eyes.

_KK,_

_I will follow any instructions that you leave. Thank you for the information._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

His idea to use the brat had been a good one, Kyuubi acknowledged to himself with a private, smug smile. Uchiha was young and emotional; or, at least, as emotional as an Uchiha could be. His ambition to prove himself was hindering his judgment. Absently, Kyuubi wondered if the brat felt any remorse for what he had to know he was doing to the kit. After all, Uchihas weren't stupid. If he wasn't then the brat might make a good recruitment. Kyuubi might mention it to Orochimaru. Having an Uchiha work for them would be invaluable, even one as hormonal as Sasuke.

Kyuubi sighed and turned his attention to the pictures at his side. He'd had more trouble getting them, now that the police were on the alert for him. It made his job much easier to have an innocent to work through; the police would stop _him_ but they wouldn't stop Sasuke if they saw him. But Kyuubi was growing bored of the pictures and the sketches. Sure, the brat's expression when he'd seen the drawings of his friends had been priceless; Kyuubi had watched from a tree some distance away, through the zoom lens of his camera. The kit's expression had been . . . _delicious_. Kyuubi had almost wanted to snatch the blond then and there and make him look like that again and again and _again_. But then his blond's friends had arrived and they'd _fixed his masterpiece_. Kyuubi had _not_ been thrilled by that. Several dead men could attest to that. He'd put a lot of work into re-breaking his prize and he wouldn't have some group of well-meaning, idiotic teenagers screw it up for him. He would _have_ Naruto, no matter what the cost. All he had to do was break the brat enough so that he couldn't be fixed, no matter what his pathetic _friends_ did.

An idea lit in his mind. The sketches weren't enough. Kyuubi would have to go to drastic measures to ensure that the blond would be his again. A slow smirk spread across his face. When Christmas came . . . Naruto was going to get a little _surprise_.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun, dun, dun! Kyuubi is at it again; but when does he ever stop, the sneaky little bastard? I have no idea how Haku slid his way in there, but I think it mostly has to do with my obsession with _Stand Still, Look Pretty_ for the last two weeks. I adore that song and it fit Haku so well--! His story will be revealed later on. Next chapter is the beginning of the concert! Please leave a review!

**(1)** This song is what inspired the whole Ino/Sakura sub-plot.

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** From the Sky (Saving Jane), Stand Still, Look Pretty (The Wreckers) and Whether You Fall (Tracy Bonham).


	19. The Concert

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update, but this chapter proved to be surprisingly stubborn . . . .

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Nineteen: The Concert**

All deep things are song. It seems somehow the very central essence of us, song; as if all the rest were but wrappages and hulls! (Thomas Carlyle)

Music is the mediator between the spiritual and the sensual life. (Ludwig van Beethoven)

Music is one of the best ways to enjoy the present. It's not much fun to look forward to hearing music or to remember what a song sounded like last week, but music right now absorbs you and places you in the present moment. (Sonnett Branche)

Its language is a language which the soul alone understands, but which the soul can never translate. (Arnold Bennett)

When everything seems to be going well, life will give you a plot twist. (Anon)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****December 14****th****, 2007**

Naruto entered Konoha in a hurry, scarf whirling wildly around his shoulder. He was running late, thanks to his irresponsible guardian who was outside parking the car. He was glad to see that he still had about ten minutes to spare – he was, at least, earlier than he thought he'd be. Naruto glanced around and his eyes widened as he took in the huge group in the main hall. People of all ages were grouped together, talking and laughing and shaking off excess snow. Naruto grinned at that; it had just begun snowing and it had been coming down all day in flurries.

"Naruto!" He turned to see Ino heading towards him with . . . Naruto's eyes widened. _'Is that Sakura?!'_ he thought in disbelief.

The once blond and almost plain looking girl had been transformed. The most noticeable change was her hair, which had been dyed an outrageous shade of bubblegum pink. Naruto also noticed that Sakura's ears had been pierced – twice if he could see correctly – where before they hadn't been. He could see a patch of gauze covering her shoulder and he wondered if it was an injury or . . . maybe a tattoo? Seeing her piercings he wouldn't find himself surprised if it was. However, it wasn't only her physical appearance that had changed; something in her bearing had as well. Where before she'd walked almost hunched forward, tense and awkward, she now had an easy stride, as confident as her girlfriend.

"Sakura!" Naruto cried, jumping forward. "Wow! You look amazing!" Sakura blushed and Ino grinned, resting a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"She does, doesn't she?" she said affectionately. Sakura smiled up at her. Naruto hid a private smile at how sappy they were.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, dragging them away from making cow eyes at each other.

"Ino took me to a tattoo and piercing place . . . ." Sakura said. "The hair thing was my idea." She twirled a bright pink strand around her finger. "My mom always loved how blonde it was – she said that it made me look _precious_."

Naruto grinned. "When you rebel, you _rebel_, Sakura," he said appreciatively. Sakura giggled. "I'm proud. Although Tsunade might not be happy to see her head flutist has bright pink hair just in time for the big concert."

Sakura smiled and leaned in, whispering, "That's why I've been avoiding her; I figure if the first time she sees me is on stage she can't make a big deal out of it." Naruto laughed; he found that he liked this more relaxed and open Sakura much better than her previous self.

"She'll probably behave just because she wants to look good for those scout-people," Naruto said, his eyes crinkling with amusement.

"Better not let Tsunade hear you say that," said a voice from behind him. Naruto whirled around, hugging Neji tightly. The Hyuuga bore it with the long-suffering resignation that came with being Naruto Uzumaki's friend. Next to him, Shikamaru smirked.

"Baa-chan wouldn't hurt me!" Naruto said brightly, releasing Neji. "I'm much too adorable."

Neji snorted. "Your puppy-dog eyes won't work on her," he told him. "I've seen that technique fail too many times to think it will save you."

Naruto turned large, watering eyes on the Hyuuga. "You won't protect me if she comes after me, Neji?" He added in just enough pout to make Neji soften.

"I probably would, damn you," Neji said in resignation. Naruto pulled the look from his face and laughed. Shikamaru was grinning at his boyfriend and Neji frowned at him.

"We need to start getting ready, Sakura," Neji told her, ignoring his boyfriend and friend. "Tsunade wants in place in fifteen minutes."

"Damn!" Sakura said and turned to kiss Ino on the cheek, blushing a bit as she did so. "I'll see you afterwards," she murmured and then hurried off after Neji.

Naruto smiled at a dreamy looking Ino. "Is it working out like you wanted it to?" he asked as they made their way down the hall towards the auditorium. Shikamaru followed behind them silently.

"Most of it is," Ino said. "And we're working out everything that isn't." She beamed at Naruto. "I'm so happy! And it's . . . all because of you, you know?" Naruto blinked at her.

"I didn't persuade Sakura to date you," he pointed out. "I only made it so you could talk."

Ino smiled at him. "But if we hadn't talked then we would never have started dating. So _thank you_. I'm really grateful for this."

Naruto felt a flush building in his face. "No problem," he muttered, deciding to let the debate on who helped whom rest for the moment. A thought occurred to him and he added, "I'll meet you guys in there, so save me a seat alright?"

"Naruto?" Ino asked with surprise. "It's going to start soon!"

"I just want to wish Itachi luck!" Naruto said as he took off down the hall to where the orchestra room was. He was sure he could make it there before Itachi took to the stage. He didn't see the look Ino and Shikamaru shared or the grin that spread across Ino's face at Shikamaru's resigned sigh.

The hallways to the orchestra room were deserted; none of the invited adults would think to visit back there and most of the audience that wasn't already seated was going to find their seats. Naruto hurriedly peered into the orchestra room and drooped with disappointment when he saw that Itachi wasn't there. He'd wanted to wish his friend luck . . . .

"What are _you_ doing here?" Naruto winced. He turned and saw Sasuke staring at him, violin in hand.

"I, uhm . . . ." Naruto tensed. He didn't like Sasuke; the black-haired boy asked too many questions and demanded too much from him. More than that, he always got the feeling that Sasuke would be glad if he dropped dead. "Do you know where Itachi is?"

The way that Sasuke was looking at him was definitely unfriendly. "I don't see why I should tell you," he said. Naruto thought that it sounded a little petulant.

"I just want to wish him luck," the blond told him softly. He didn't really want to get in a fight with Sasuke tonight.

"He doesn't need it," Sasuke told him stiffly. "In fact, he'd be better off if you just—"

"Sasuke."

Naruto blinked and turned to see Itachi behind him. His eyes went to an open door in the back of the orchestra room that looked like it held a multitude of cases; his friend must have been back there.

"Itachi!" Sasuke sounded surprised. "I thought you were on stage already—"

"Obviously not," Itachi said dismissively. He turned to Naruto. "I am glad you could come, Naruto," he said, a little more warmly. Naruto smiled at him.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it!" he said. "By the way, have you seen Sakura's hair?" Itachi snorted in a way that meant he had. "Tsunade's gonna flip," Naruto said with a chuckle. "But that's not what I came back here for . . . . Uhm, I just wanted to wish you luck, Itachi!" he said, and then wondered why he felt so shy all of the sudden. It probably had something to do with Sasuke standing right behind him . . . . And the way that he could feel the Uchiha's stare boring into the back of his neck.

"Thank you very much, Naruto," Itachi said, lips curving into his own small version of a smile.

Sasuke made a disgusted sound behind them and Naruto tensed. Itachi's smiled disappeared and his eyes narrowed on his brother.

"We need to get in there Itachi," Sasuke said, pretending to not notice the steady glare fixed on him.

Itachi stared at him for a few moments. "Yes, we should," he murmured finally. "I will see you afterwards, Naruto. You can meet me back here."

Naruto smiled at him. "Alright, Itachi," he said. "Good luck again!" He turned and then hesitated. "You too, Sasuke," he added before running through the hallways again. Sasuke watched him go, looking almost surprised.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. "Naruto is undeserving of your anger, _Otouto_," he said quietly. Sasuke tensed and walked away quickly, not saying a word. Itachi watched him go, torn between curiosity and annoyance. _'What is wrong with you, Sasuke?'_ he thought. _'Why do you dislike him so much?'_ He sighed. Whatever the reason, he needed to find out soon . . . he didn't like having to protect Naruto from his baby brother.

* * *

Naruto entered the auditorium and scanned hurriedly for Ino and Shikamaru. He managed to find them with little trouble, despite the number of people crammed into the huge room, and smiled as Ino spotted him and waved frantically, pointing at the empty seat on her right. He hurried over to them and slid into the seat.

"So, did you find him?" Ino asked, speaking nearly directly into his ear. Naruto grinned when several boys that he recognized from the freshman class gave him dirty looks for having a beautiful woman so close to him.

"Yeah," he said back. He didn't mention running into Sasuke; he knew Ino would want to have a few _words_ with him when she found out about his attitude. Naruto was still puzzled by that; he didn't know why Sasuke would be annoyed with him. Perhaps it was because he was spending so much time with Itachi? _'He probably thinks I'm not good enough for his brother,'_ Naruto thought, a little darkly. _'And he's right; I'm not.'_

Before he could fall into dark thoughts, he heard the sound of clapping and looked up to see most of the orchestra members entering. They seated themselves and most started to do some last minute practicing right away. Naruto smiled as he realized he had a good view of both the violinists and the flutists; he also had a good view of the piano they'd rolled in behind the orchestra players **(1)**. He could see Itachi, Sakura and Neji excellently.

The lights dimmed and the crowd quieted as Tsunade entered stage left. Naruto giggled into his hand when she paused in his stride; he knew that had to be the moment she saw Sakura's hair. Still, to Tsunade's credit she continued on as if one of her orchestra members hadn't just dyed their hair a bright pink. When Tsunade reached center stage she picked up the wireless microphone on her stand, turned it on, and smirked out in the crowd.

"Welcome to the thirty-second annual Konoha Winter Concert," she announced and the crowd applauded. "Tonight both the Concert Choir and the top orchestra **(2)** will be performing. Before we start, I would like to thank the both the choir and orchestra boosters for their generous donations and their hard work at putting this concert together for you all." Naruto was impressed; Tsunade sounded more put together than he'd ever heard before. He wondered if she was always this way during concerts or if it was because of the scouts that were surely sitting among the audience.

"The first piece will be solely from the orchestra," Tsunade continued. "As you will see in your pamphlets, it is Concerto for Piano and Orchestra No. 26 Coronation in D, by Mozart." There was some genuinely appreciative applause; many of the adults here didn't just come to see the children perform, but to hear some good music. Mozart was well-appreciated by their community. "Playing the piano for us will by Neji Hyuuga," Tsunade added and then turned the microphone off. She turned and gestured for Itachi to rise.

He did so, and pointed his bow at the oboe player. As soon as he played his note, the rest of the orchestra began to tune. It was a quick process and Itachi was soon seated again. Tsunade took her place on the podium and the change in the orchestra was plain to see; everyone straightened in their chairs, postures impeccable as they readied their instruments. Unseen to the audience, Tsunade smirked and mouthed, _Perfection_ to her orchestra. The members shared a secret smile before Tsunade took up her baton.

The room went silent.

Tsunade took a deep breath and then motioned to Neji, whose hands had been in position as soon as the tuning had ended. Instantly, they moved, flowing up and down the white keys without flaw and without pause. Tsunade smiled a bit and then gestured to her orchestra as they joined him. She'd chosen this piece for Neji; it showcased the piano rather brilliantly.

Naruto, in the audience, was smiling widely. He personally was a big fan of Mozart; he found that everything that the man had written seemed to have its own kind of delicate beauty to it. As much as he loved passionate music, Naruto had to admire that. He also noticed that Neji was _made_ for this music; the Hyuuga played better on this light, almost pretty music than he did on the harder, more passionate pieces. Naruto couldn't hear a flaw in his hand-work as he moved up and down the keys.

Tsunade smiled as she felt her orchestra come together flawlessly; there wasn't a missed note among them, she noticed proudly. She bullied and tormented and otherwise made their lives a living hell, but they came out better musicians because of it and she was always damned proud of them.

It took a little while for the light airy piece to finish, but there was a thundering applause as soon as it did. Tsunade turned around with a composed look on her face instead of the cat's grin she wanted to display and bowed. As the clapping dimmed down, Tsunade lifted her baton again. However, to the audience's confusion, she was still facing them. As she made a downward motion, they were all startled when they heard a voice among the crowd.

_"As I went down to the river to pray,  
__Studying about that good ol' way,  
__And who should wear the __starry crown?  
__Good Lord! __Show me the way."_

They all turned to see a single singer standing at the entrance of the auditorium. Naruto's grin turned fox-like as he recognized Hinata. She made her way down the long auditorium halls and behind her the rest of the concert choir – made up of only 20 or so singers – filed in.

_"Oh sisters, let's go down,  
__Let's go down, come on down,  
__Oh, sisters let's go down,  
__Down to the river to pray."_

Hinata's voice was unwavering and undeniably sweet and powerful. She led the rest of her choir up the stage steps and on to the risers that had been hidden from view by the orchestra. Naruto's eye was caught by Iruka, who had unobtrusively slipped on stage. He and Tsunade switched spots seamlessly, but the choir seemed to know their piece so well that the change in director didn't even affect them.

_"As I went down in the river to pray  
Studying about that good ol' way  
And who shall wear the robe and crown?  
Good Lord show me the way_

_O brothers let's go down  
Let's go down, come on down  
Come on brothers, let's go down  
Down in the river to pray."_

The entire choir had joined in behind her, but Naruto could still make out Hinata's voice. He listened carefully, leaning forward in his seat, entranced by the way the music swelled and quieted. Naruto watched Iruka for a little while and was amused by how much he threw himself into the music. Tsunade conducted in a much more refined manner, but Iruka made huge sweeps and gestures, moving his body as well as his hands. And the singers were in the palm of said hands; they followed his every move closely. It was the same way for Tsunade and her orchestra as well. Naruto couldn't help but be fascinated. What made these musicians and conductors so close?

_"As I went down in the river to pray  
Studying about that good ol' way  
And who shall wear the starry crown?  
Good Lord show me the way_  
_As I went down in the river to pray  
Studying about that good ol' way  
And who shall wear the robe and crown?  
Good Lord show me the way  
_  
_O mothers let's go down  
Come on down, don't you wanna go down?  
Come on mothers, let's go down  
Down in the river to pray_

O fathers let's go down  
Let's go down, come on down  
O fathers let's go down  
Down in the river to pray

As I went down in the river to pray  
Studding about that good ol' way  
And who shall wear the starry crown?  
Good Lord show me the way

O sinners, let's go down  
Let's go down, come on down  
O sinners, let's go down  
Down in the river to pray

As I went down in the river to pray  
Studying about that good ol' way  
And who shall wear the robe and crown?  
Good Lord show me the way."

The last note hummed in the air and the audience began to clap. Naruto was throwing his hands together wildly, wildly happy for his friends that were in two such awesome music ensembles. Iruka turned and bowed hurriedly, looking flushed in the face. He was beaming happily. Naruto noticed that Tsunade also sported a smile as she took her place on the conductor's pedestal once more. Iruka moved off to the side.

Tsunade immediately began to conduct without introducing the piece to the audience. Naruto smiled a little; he was more of an expert on single piano pieces, but he felt like he recognized this piece. _Perhaps Tchaikovsky?_ He wondered. He leaned forward in his seat as the orchestra quieted and Itachi, who had been sitting quietly, placed his bow to his violin strings.

Naruto smiled as Itachi's eyes slid closed as he played. There was a slight murmur in the audience, and then utter silence as they all watched the Uchiha play, captivated by his calm features and beautiful music. He played every note to perfection, but at the same time gave the delicate music a hint of passion behind it. Naruto's smile broadened with every second his friend played, until he was practically beaming at the stage. Shikamaru, seated next to him, glanced at the blond's happy face and decided not to comment that Naruto seemed awfully entranced by a person he was supposedly only friends with.

The music continued for quite some time, but the audience managed to keep its interest. As it built and built, they all seemed to be holding their breaths, waiting for something. This something came in part from Itachi's solo part in the middle of the piece, which used the entire range of his violin and was possibly one of the best things Naruto had ever heard him play. Even though his attention was riveted on Itachi, he felt like the audience agreed with him.

As the delicate swoops of the orchestra came to a close, silence hovered in the air for a few moments, as the audience reveled in an excellent performance. Then, there was applause. Itachi, prompted by Tsunade, stood and bowed his head. Before he could take his seat, Naruto wolf-whistled. Itachi froze midway to his seat and his dark eyes immediately found Naruto amongst the crowd. The blond was smiling sheepishly at the parents around him, who were all eyeing him oddly. Ino, however, seemed to be shaking in laughter. Itachi's lip quirked and he seated himself, feeling oddly pleased about the blond's enthusiasm.

Tsunade turned to the audience. "Thank you," she said, to tone down the applause, which eventually died away. "Our Choir performed _Down to the River_ by Allison Krauss, and the last piece was Tchaikovsky's violin concerto, Allegro Moderato." The crowd murmured at the name. It was a fairly difficult piece to play, especially for the soloist. Those who had never attended Konoha concerts before looked at each other in amazement; was this really high school level?

"Our choir will perform one more song, and then we will have an interlude," Tsunade continued. "It will be ten minutes, and then we will perform three last songs. Now, Konoha's Concert Choir singing _A Boy and a Girl_, by Eric Whittacre."

There was an appreciate murmur as the lights focused on the choir, dimming around the orchestra. Iruka took to the stage again, gesturing to Neji, who played a series of chords. Iruka took his place on the conductor's pedestal and looked at his choir for a moment. Then he lifted his baton, and the choir breathed as one.

_"Stretched out,  
__Stretched out on the grass  
__A boy and a girl  
__Savoring oranges  
__Giving their kisses  
__Like waves, e__xchanging foam."_

The song was eerie and full of dissonance, one part clanging with the other and then resolving and smoothing itself over into something of peculiar beauty. However, no matter how much the parts should have sounded rough against each other, Naruto noted that every section was singing perfectly in tune. Not only that, but their tone was incredible, and they sounded older than high schoolers.

_"Stretched out,  
__Stretched out on the beach  
__A boy and a girl  
__Savoring limes  
__Giving their kisses  
__Like clouds, e__xchanging foam."_

_"Stretched out,  
__Stretched out, underground  
__A boy and a girl  
__Saying nothing, never kissing,  
__Giving silence, for silence."_

The choir was growing quieter and quieter, and Naruto felt a part of him ache as the music grew sweeter and sadder at the same time. And as the words fell away to just notes and humming, he felt that there could not be a more perfect way to end such a beautiful piece.

_"Mhm, mhm  
__Mhm, Mhm__."_

The crowd threw themselves to their feet and applauded wildly. Naruto didn't care about the strange looks he got; he wolf-whistled loudly and then applauded enthusiastically. Ino was right next to him, doing the same, and even Shikamaru managed to applaud before slumping back into his seat, looking exhausted. Up on stage, Iruka looked both proud and embarrassed and bowed several times before taking his seat.

As the applause died off, the lights came back on, making most of the audience blink rapidly to dispel the black dots dancing across their vision.

"You have a ten-minute break before we finish," Tsunade said, smiling. "The bathrooms are down the hall, and there are some refreshments near the auditorium doors." She turned and waved at the orchestra, who immediately started to relax and set their instruments aside.

"That was fantastic!" Naruto said loudly to Ino and Shikamaru. "Don't you think guys?"

"Sakura was so good!" Ino squealed and then she blushed a little as Naruto smirked knowingly at her. "What? I can be proud!" she added with a sniff, and Naruto laughed.

"They were all fantastic!" he said. "I'm going to head back and see if I can congratulate Itachi and Hinata. Maru-Maru, are you coming?"

Shikamaru stretched. "I'll talk to Neji after it's over with," he said, a little sleepily. Then he smirked. "I have promised him a _reward_ if he does well . . . ."

Naruto gaped at him for a moment, then grinned. "Maru-Maru, you naughty, naughty boy! I thought I raised you better than that!" He took a moment to get Shikamaru into a headlock and give him a noogie. Shikamaru didn't even struggle, and Naruto thought he looked adorable when he was released, with his mussed-up ponytail and deadpan expression. "I think Neji will give you a _reward_ of his own when you go up to him looking like that!" Naruto exclaimed brightly and, with a cheeky grin and a salute, hurried away to the practice rooms, Ino following closely behind him and laughing all the while.

Many of the orchestra and choir members had taken a break during the ten-minute interlude to get some water and stretch their limbs. Naruto and Ino dodged a number of them before they finally came across Sakura. Ino threw herself at her girlfriend, ignoring the surprised looks of the students around them. Naruto just grinned, and drew them both into a hug.

"You were awesome!" he told Sakura, who blushed brightly. "And did you see Tsunade's face?"

Sakura chuckled at that. "She told me she'd be talking to me tomorrow," she said, looking unworried by Tsunade's announcement. "But it was hilarious!" she agreed. She beamed at Ino. "Thank you so much for coming, by the way. It must be boring for you . . . ."

Ino smiled tenderly and Naruto turned away, leaving the ladies to their talk. He thought he spotted raven-black hair and hurried in that direction, calling out a goodbye to his friends. However, he frowned when he realized that the person he'd been following wasn't Itachi, but another black-hair boy in the choir. He sighed and turned back. Maybe he could congratulate Itachi afterwards . . . .

"Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto turned to see his music history teacher staring down at him with unreadable blue eyes. He blinked up at the man in surprise.

"Mr. Namikaze?" he asked, and frowned when the man seemed to flinch. "What is it?"

His teacher seemed to squirm for a moment. "I was . . . The thing is . . . Do you think I could speak to you after the concert?" he blurted out finally. "In my office, if at all possible."

Naruto frowned. He thought he'd been doing okay in Namikaze's class, for the most part. Music history wasn't as fascinating to Naruto as theory was, but it was still interesting enough to hold his attention. Perhaps Namikaze wanted to speak about something else? Jiraiya had told him that they were friends . . . .

"Sure, I guess," he said, shrugging. "But I need to be home by ten, or Ero—er, Jiraiya will worry."

Namikaze nodded. "I can do that," he said, and there was some sort of emotion in his blue eyes that Naruto couldn't name. Then he smiled, and it was gone. "See you in a little while, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto watched his disappearing back thoughtfully for a moment before he realized he only had a few minutes to get back to his seat before the concert re-started. With a yelp, he ran back to the auditorium, and Minato Namikaze faded from his thoughts for a little while.

* * *

The lights had dimmed again, and Tsunade was standing at the conductor's pedestal. She was looking pleased with herself, and Naruto wondered if she'd talked to the scouts during the short break. Perhaps they had given her good news.

"The choir will be performing two pieces, and the orchestra will have one final piece," she said quietly. "First, our choir will be singing _Dirait-on_ by Morten Lauridsen."

She stepped away, and Iruka took her place on the stage, staring intently at his choir. He gestured to Neji, who began to play a delicate opening segment. Naruto tilted his head to the side curiously. He felt like he'd heard this song somewhere before . . . .

_"Abandon entouré d'abandon,  
__tendresse touchant aux tendresses…  
__C'est ton intérieur qui sans cesse  
__se caresse, dirait-on; _

_Dirat-on, dirat-on, dirat-on  
__Dirat-on, Dirat-on  
__Dirat-on, Dirat-on, Dirat-on  
__Dirat-on, Dirat-on."_

The music was very beautiful, and the delicate beauty of it screamed French to Naruto, even if the lyrics hadn't been in the language. As the sopranos finished their section, the rest of the choir joined in on the next verse.

_"Se caresse en soi-même,  
__par son propre reflet éclairé.  
__Ainsi tu inventes le thème  
__du Narcisse exaucé."_

The choir went off on rounds of _Dirat-on_, each part melting seamlessly into another. Naruto closed his eyes with a smile, just listening. The piece was beautiful, made even more so by the choir singing it who, Naruto decided, were a very talented bunch of students. As the choir came together on the final _Dirat-on_, Naruto wondered if maybe he should try joining it. He opened his eyes and clapped with the rest of the audience as he pondered it for a moment and then decided against it. He loved singing, but while choir pieces were beautiful to listen to, he'd never been that fond of singing them himself.

Iruka bowed to the crowd and Tsunade took his place. "This final piece by the orchestra is Beethoven's Concerto for Piano and Orchestra Number Five, the Allegro movement."

She turned back to her orchestra. They all looked relaxed, as if the worst part of the concert was over and they could finally enjoy themselves. Naruto leaned forward in his seat so he could see Neji better, and smiled when he realized his friend already had his fingers in place and was ready to go.

The piece started off slow and soft and almost languidly. Naruto thought that it matched everyone's relaxed expressions remarkably well. He smiled in delight as it grew so soft everyone in the audience had to lean forward to hear and then slowly built up to forte. Beethoven was one of his _favorites_. There were many composers who delighted in using dynamics as Beethoven did, but there were few who had mastered it as he did to such a degree.

Naruto had actually never heard this particular Beethoven piece before, so he listened intently for all of the parts, hearing the sounds of the violins and cellos and violas as well as the overriding piano theme. It was pleasing to the ear, no doubt, and while Beethoven was most well-known for his symphonies, it did not mean that the man couldn't write anything else. Naruto leaned back in his chair, smile growing. _I like it,_ he decided. He wondered if he would've liked it had he been forced to learn the piano part only two years earlier and shivered a little. _No,_ he thought, listening as the music built. _He cannot touch you here. When you are here . . . you are happy._

He looked over at Ino and Shikamaru, and then up at the stage at Neji and Sakura. Finally, his eyes drifted to Itachi, who was intently focused on Tsunade as the piece came to a close. _I'm_ happy _here,_ he thought again fiercely. As the final notes rang in the air and the audience began to clap, he poured his determination into his clapping. Kyuubi had ruined his life, but . . . he _didn't_ want classical music to be ruined for him forever. He _loved_ music, whether it was modern or classical, and he didn't want . . . he _never_ wanted to shy away from any types of music, no matter his background with it.

Tsunade smiled out at the audience, her features slightly flushed as she bowed her head to the applause. "Our final piece will be _Listen to the Rain_, composed by Amy Lee." **(3)**

Naruto's eyes widened. He recognized that name! He vaguely wondered how Iruka had managed to get the sheet music for a song by the Evanescence lead singer and why he had decided to sing the song in the first place. Intrigued, Naruto leaned forward with interest.

Neji began to play the opening chords, and to everyone's surprise the choir began rubbing their hands together, creating a soft swishing sound. Naruto noticed nearly immediately that it sounded remarkably like the sound of rain starting to fall. As the chords progressed, they slowly dropped off and started to sing.

_"Listen listen  
__Listen listen  
__Listen listen  
__Listen listen_

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)  
__Listen (listen) Listen (listen)  
__Listen (listen) Listen (listen)  
__Listen (listen) Listen (listen)_

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)  
__whispering secrets in vain, (listen listen)  
__Frantically searching for someone to hear  
__their story before they hit ground._

_Please don't let go!  
__Can't we stay for awhile?  
__It's just too hard to say goodbye.  
__Listen to the Rain!  
__Listen listen listen ... to the Rain  
__Weeping._

_Listen (listen) Listen (listen)  
__Listen (listen) Listen (listen)  
__I stand alone in the storm.  
__Suddenly sweet words take hold:  
__'Hurry!' they say, 'for you haven't much time!  
__Open your eyes to the love around you;  
__You may feel you're alone,  
__But I'm here still with you.  
__You can do what you dream,  
__Just remember to  
__Listen to the Rain.'"_

There was a long, profound silence before choir whispered, _"Listen."_

The audience clapped loudly, and there were whispers among the adults as they tried to figure out who the song was by. Naruto smiled a little and wondered what they'd think when they heard it was composed by a female rock artist. Iruka had taken something of a risk with that song, Naruto supposed. Konoha was open to modern music, but it was expected that most of the music sung and played by the top choir and orchestra would be classical. However, Naruto thought it paid off. The piece hadn't had the difficult chords of the Whittacre piece during the first half of the concert, but it had highlighted his students' (especially his female students) wonderful voices.

As the clapping whirled down, Iruka turned to face the crowd and addressed them for the first time that night. "Thank you all for coming!" he said, beaming happily. "There will be refreshments on the tables outside, and, as always, there will be the choir and orchestra CDs from last year available for sale as well. Please remember that all sales go directly into the choir and orchestra budget!" He bowed his head. "Thank you again!"

The lights came back on and the audience began to stand, stretch, and talk about the concert. Naruto turned to his friends. Ino had a bright look in her eyes, and while Shikamaru looked lethargic, there was a similar gleam in his eyes.

"Shall we go and find your significant others then?" he said with a smirk. Ino slapped him on the shoulder.

"You're just jealous," she said with a smile. Naruto's grin faltered a little bit, but then he made it come back, stronger than ever. From his friend's narrow-eyed gaze, he knew Shikamaru had noticed it, but he didn't think Ino did.

"Yup, that's it," he said nonchalantly, as he linked arms with Ino, leading her through the auditorium so they could go and find Sakura and Neji. Ino giggled, and Naruto's grin turned a little more sincere when he noticed they passed a group of freshman boys that were glaring at him like he had killed the dinosaurs or something. Naruto remembered that they had been doing the same thing at the beginning of the concert, and wondered what their reaction would be if he went up to them and told them that the beautiful blonde on his arm was gay and in love with the pink-haired flutist on stage. He chuckled at the thought of what their faces would look like.

The crowds behind the auditorium weren't as bad as the ones milling in front of it, but the hallways were still crowded with harried students who were trying to pack up as soon as possible so they could go home and get some much deserved rest. Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru dodged every which way to avoid getting bumped into by stands, instruments, and students' bodies.

"Sakura!" Ino called when they caught sight of pink hair. They all came up short when they realized Sakura was standing in front of Tsunade, and the latter did _not_ look very happy. Tsunade turned a glowering eye on the three friends.

"Brat!" she barked at Naruto. "Did _you_ have anything to do with _this_?" She gestured at Sakura's pink hair.

Naruto smiled good-naturedly. "No, not at all!" he said cheerfully. "But doesn't it look awesome on her?"

"Awesome!" Tsunade yelled, looking a little red in the face. "What the hell were you thinking, Haruno?! This is one of the most important concerts in the year, not to mention the fact that we had _scouts_ here! I can't have my lead flutist showing up with _pink_ hair!"

"Sorry, Tsunade," Sakura said, not sounding very sorry at all. "It won't happen again."

Tsunade looked like she was about to open her mouth and yell some more, but she was approached from behind by a short, stout man with a goatee.

"Tsunade Sannin?" he said, adjusting his small, glinting glasses. Tsunade whirled around, looking ready to transfer her rage to him, but then stopped short when she saw who he was. "I'm Michael Able," he said, smiling lightly. "I must say, both your orchestra and choir are wonderful! The papers aren't exaggerating when they brag about Konoha's talent! Now, I know you were made aware of the offer extended to you about performing at Orchestra Hall . . . and I must say, you look to be a shoe-in! I will be putting in a good word for you with my superiors, have no doubt!" He gave Tsunade's hand a warm handshake. "We will definitely be in touch!" He started down the hallway, with Tsunade staring at his back in surprise, but stopped when he saw Sakura and, to all of their surprise, winked. "Nice hair, young lady! My daughter wanted to try that shade, but she went for dark red instead when the stylist said it wouldn't suit her . . . you seem to have no problems with it, I can see!" He chuckled loudly and then continued on his way.

Their little pocket of hallway was silent for a moment. Then, a slow grin stretched over Tsunade's face. "Haruno," she said thoughtfully, "I believe you just earned the right to keep your hair." She turned on her heel and left with an obvious bounce in her step.

"Well that's a relief," Sakura said with a sigh. She turned to her friends and her eyes lit up. "So, what did you think?"

"You were amazing!" Ino said, drawing Sakura close. There were only a few students in the hallway, and most of them were so busy that they didn't even think to look at the embracing couple. Sakura blushed all the same.

"Thank you!" she said happily, and looked at Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto grinned back at her.

"Ino said it all," he said, smile widening as her blush deepened. "But now we have to go find Neji and tell him how awesome he was!" he proclaimed. "We'll see you two lovebirds later, alright?" Ino smirked at him.

"Make sure to congratulate Itachi too, Naruto," she said, deceptively innocent. Naruto frowned at her in confusion.

"Of course—" he started to say, but then he was getting dragged away by Shikamaru. He looked at his friend in surprise, but then noted that Neji had come into their sights and Shikamaru's eyes were fixed firmly on his boyfriend. Naruto smirked a little.

"Neji-ko!" he cried, waving a hand. Neji looked like he was heaving a resigned sigh as he turned to face them.

"Naruto," he said in greeting. His lips quirked a bit when he looked over at Shikamaru, but he said nothing to his boyfriend.

"You were amazing, Neji-ko!" Naruto gushed, grinning brightly. "Who knew you had it in you!"

Neji rolled his eyes. " I _have_ been playing since I was a child, Naruto," he reminded his friend gently. He drew Shikamaru to his side after checking the hallway to make sure most of the students had deserted it. Neji still wasn't exactly _comfortable_ with people knowing about his sexuality.

"And what did you think?" he murmured into Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru smirked a little.

"You definitely deserve what I promised," he said. Neji shivered a little and then turned a glare onto Naruto that told him to _leave now_. Naruto grinned.

"You have fun, you naughty, naughty boys!" he said tauntingly. "Don't do anything _I_ wouldn't do!"

As he ran off, he heard Shikamaru mutter, "There aren't many limits then, are there?" He couldn't help but laugh.

He weaved throughout the hallways, intent on finding Itachi, when he suddenly remembered that he'd promised to meet Mr. Namikaze after the concert ended. Naruto halted in the middle of the hallway, biting his lip. He'd promised to meet with Itachi, but Mr. Namikaze had insisted . . . . Quickly, Naruto turned on his heel. Itachi would probably stay late anyways, as first chair violin, to help clean up and get everything situated. With any luck, Naruto would still be able to catch him before he went home.

Mr. Namikaze's office wasn't far from the auditorium, and Naruto could see the light shining through the bottom crack of the door. Hesitantly he knocked, and opened the door when a muffled "Enter!" sounded through it.

Mr. Namikaze was sitting at his desk, reading through a stack of papers. He looked up to see Naruto, and the calm look on his face turned a little flustered. He dropped the paper he'd had in his hand and gestured for Naruto to take a seat. Naruto cautiously did so, wondering what this was all about.

"Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Namikaze started, clearing his throat. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you . . . for a while," he said, sounding hesitant. Naruto's unease deepened. "You see, I needed to—There's something—I have some news—" Mr. Namikaze broke off, swearing under his breath. "I didn't know this would be so hard," he said helplessly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, a frown on his face. "Am I doing something wrong in class?"

"No!" Mr. Namikaze exclaimed. "No, not at all. You're doing very well. In fact, this doesn't have anything to do with class at all . . . It's personal, Mr. Uzu—Naruto," he said forcefully. He leaned forward, his hands clasped so tightly together on his desk that Naruto noticed the knuckles were turning white. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet Naruto's, and they were locked in a stare for a moment.

"Naruto," Mr. Namikaze said slowly. "I have important news to tell you. I haven't been quite sure _how_ to say it . . . but I probably just come right out and _tell_ you." He took a deep breath.

"Naruto, I am your father."

* * *

**Author's Note:** DUN DUN DUN. (Also, during that last line, I keep hearing Vader saying "LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER!" and it makes me giggle like mad) Finally, Minato confesses! I hope you guys weren't bored by this chapter . . . I found writing some of the classical pieces a bit harder than I really expected it to be, which was why I decided to just make them have three pieces and be done with it (plus, the Tchaikovsky piece is like fifteen minutes, so that makes up for it). Next chapter will be Naruto's reaction to Minato's news! Please leave a review!

**(****1)** Whatever anyone says, it's entirely possible to fit a full orchestra and a piano onto one stage; my high school orchestra can do it even when there's choir risers on the stage as well, and the Konoha stage is much bigger than ours. There's also orchestra music that requires a piano; if you think there isn't than you're much less educated about classical music than I am, and that's saying something. Neji will not be playing for every piece, but Tsunade will have a few piano pieces in there as well to include him, and he will play any choir pieces. I'm aware that the piano isn't a traditional orchestra instrument; so will you all please get off my back about it?  
**(2) **I'm sorry, but I have no idea what the top orchestra's name would be! I mean, my school is more invested in choir than orchestra, so we only have two and the advanced one isn't very advanced, so I wasn't sure what name I should use for it . . . and then I tried searching it and it was all over the place! So they're just the top orchestra for now, okay?  
**(3)** Yes, I know it's unrealistic. But once I heard this song, I couldn't stop myself from adding it in _somewhere_. I'm not sure if Iruka would need to jump legal hurdles to be able to sing this or not (I'm guessing probably some) but let's just pretend that he could totally do this, okay?

**Songs Used During This Chapter (in chronological order): **Concerto for Piano and Orchestra No. 26 Coronation in D (Mozart), Down to the River (Allison Krauss) Violin Concerto, Allegro Moderato (Tchaikovsky), Dirait-on (Morten Lauridsen), Concerto for Piano and Orchestra Number Five, the Allegro movement (Beethoven), and Listen to the Rain (Amy Lee, Evanescence).


	20. Unexpected

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all of the reviews!

"Talking" / _Thinking_ / _Letters/writing_ / _"Singing"_

* * *

**Dissonance**  
**Chapter Twenty: Unexpected**

Old friends, friends who have stayed true for years, deserve to be cherished. For they show the dedication only a true friend can show. But those who deserve it more, are the ones who can walk straight into your life at any given moment and show the same value. (Anon)

"The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in." (Morrie Schwartz)

Becoming a father is easy enough, but being one can be very hard. (Wilhelm Busch)

The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender. (Emil Ludwig)

Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath. (Eve Glicksman)

How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said. (Victor Hugo)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota**  
**December 18****th****, 2007**

Naruto had seen plenty of movies by the time that Kyuubi adopted him. He'd never really believed that, during a particularly dramatic point in the main character's life, time stopped. He'd always loved watching those moments, but as he grew he came to realize that time didn't _really_ halt when the main character discovered something particularly mind-blowing. However, now he came to realize that his theory was wrong. Time _did_ stop.

He felt like everything was in slow motion. He saw Namikaze's – _his father, he had a father now_ – mouth open and close, and he supposed that the man must be talking to him. Naruto couldn't hear a word. He was frozen in time, eyes wide and mind uncomprehending. He . . . had a father? All of this time, he'd longed for one. He'd longed for someone to take him away from Kyuubi, to protect him from the horrors he'd learned after his mother had died. That hope had died a long time ago, lost amid Kyuubi's abuse. To have someone claim to be the very person he'd dreamt of so long ago, brought into his life now, _after_ he'd survived _everything_ that had been thrown at him . . . .

"No," he whispered, not aware that he said the word aloud. He looked up to see blue eyes staring down at him. They weren't a mirror of his own, Naruto noted almost absently. They were lighter, and the shape of them was different. But everything else . . . everything was so eerily similar. Naruto chuckled brokenly. Hadn't he wondered, on that first day, why Namikaze looked so similar to him? He'd brushed it off as a coincidence then.

"Naruto—" the man said, and time suddenly sped up for Naruto again.

"_No_!" he cried, and knocked away the hand that had been coming down to rest on his shoulder. "You _can't_ be!" He moved away from the desk from his—from whoever this man was. "If you were—If you _were_—" He stopped, short of breath.

"Naruto," Namikaze said again, his eyes full of emotions that Naruto couldn't face at the moment. "I'm so _sorry_. If I had known Kushina had had my child . . . ."

"You—" _didn't know?_ Naruto couldn't bear to ask. His heart was aching, and he felt all of five years old again, asking his mother for the first time _where's daddy?_ His mother's expression then had taught him never to ask again, never to try and wrench the name from her. Suddenly, Naruto's disbelief switched gears. If his mother couldn't even say this man's name to her son . . . if she had run from him and hidden Naruto from him . . . she must've had a reason. "What did you _do_ to her?" he snarled.

Namikaze looked surprised. "What did I—" He paused, and comprehension flooded his face. "I didn't _do_ anything to her, Naruto," he said gently, as if talking to a wild beast. "She thought . . . She left because she thought I could follow my dreams that way. She left before I could—" Namikaze broke off, and his eyes looked suspiciously bright.

"No! You must've done _something_," Naruto cried. Because if Namikaze hadn't done anything, then that meant that his mother had kept him from his father for _nothing_ and his whole life of abuse from Kyuubi could've been averted if his parents had just _talked_ to each other. His heart tightened and thoughts of "what if" flooded his brain. _What if they had talked? What if my mother hadn't left? What if . . . he had stopped her?_

_What if I'd never met Kyuubi?_

Naruto collapsed into his chair. His knees were trembling, and there was a burning sensation climbing up his nose that told him he was going to cry soon. He bit his lip harshly and closed his eyes. _This man_ didn't deserve to see weakness from him. _Everything_ could've been averted had he _done_ something.

"Why?" Naruto murmured and opened his eyes. Namikaze was staring at him. "Why?!" he insisted. Namikaze just shook his head, uncomprehending. Naruto stood slowly, feeling his anger build and build. "Why did you let her _go_?" he hissed. "Why didn't you try and _find_ her?! Why didn't you try harder, move faster? Do you _know_ what you've _done_! Everything that's happened to me . . . everything that's gone wrong . . . it's all because of _you_!"

He saw the hurt in Namikaze's face, but his anger didn't allow him to care. Before he could say anything more, and before Namikaze could see the tears building his eyes, Naruto swept around and hurried out of the door. He heard Namikaze call his name, but he didn't stop and he didn't look back.

He didn't know where he was running. He'd started to cry, and his tears were blinding him from seeing anything beyond corridors that all looked the same blurry. He kept running into corners and various standing objects (such as poles) and eventually he was so lost he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to find his way out of the school again. To be honest, he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to. Namikaze's face kept floating up his mind, and all Naruto could hear was _"I am your father,"_ repeated again and again, an unwavering and never-ending mantra.

Naruto felt his knees go wobbly, but he didn't stop running until he ran into something more solid and warm than a pole. He fell on his ass and covered his face, trying to hide it from the person he'd just run into. He didn't hear the person demand apologies or walk away; instead, there was gentle hands pulling his fingers from his face, and Naruto looked up into the blurred features of Itachi Uchiha. He choked on a watery laugh. _Why would it be anyone else?_ He thought, almost cynically.

Itachi, even to Naruto's watery gaze, looked concerned. "Naruto?" he asked gently. "What has happened?"

Naruto hiccupped. "I can't—" he broke off. He didn't want Itachi to know. He didn't want _anyone_ to know, not until he'd managed to sort out his feelings on the matter. "N-nothing. Just a . . . ." Naruto didn't know how to describe it. "Can you take me home?"

Itachi's narrowed eyes told him exactly what the other teen thought of his change of subject, but Itachi didn't address it verbally. Instead, he grasped Naruto by the elbows and pulled him to his feet. "Of course," he said smoothly.

To Naruto's surprise, Itachi slipped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close into the Uchiha's side, and led him through the corridors. Naruto's shock slipped away as he burrowed into Itachi's side. His tears began to abate a little, and he reveled in the feeling of warmth.

"Naruto!" Naruto stiffened immediately as he looked over to see Namikaze staring at him with wild eyes. Itachi noticed his tension and turned a narrow-eyed glare.

"Mr. Namikaze," he said tersely, holding Naruto's shoulder a little tighter. Namikaze didn't look at him. All of his attention was focused on Naruto, who had looked down at his feet.

"Naruto, we need to _talk_—"

"He doesn't seem to want to talk to you, Mr. Namikaze," Itachi said. His voice was still calm, but Naruto heard the edge of malice in it. He assumed Namikaze did as well, for he stopped talking immediately and looked at Itachi with a pale, tight-lipped face.

"Mr. Uchiha," he said, just as stiffly and nastily, "if you would please _butt out_—"

"Itachi," Naruto said softly. Their attention immediately returned to him and he shifted uneasily. "Can we go please?" He looked at Namikaze and tried to be unaffected by the look of pain in the man's face. Underneath his haze of anger, it had been so easy to dismiss him. But now, Naruto looked into his sad eyes and all he could think was, _this man is my father, he's family_.

"Of course," Itachi said. He didn't turn to look at Namikaze, but Naruto could feel the man's eyes boring into the back of his head as they moved around him. Naruto bit his lip and just tried to concentrate on getting out of the school as fast as possible.

It wasn't until they were approaching Itachi's car – a sleek, black vehicle that Naruto knew Kiba would kill to drive – that Itachi said anything. "What happened?" he asked as he opened the doors. Naruto didn't answer as he slid into the black leather passenger seat.

Itachi took his place in the driver's seat and immediately turned to look at Naruto. His eyes were narrow and if the look on his face could be called anything, it would be stern. "Naruto," he said sharply. "_What happened_?"

"Look," Naruto snapped finally. "I know I tell you a lot okay? You're one of my best friends, Itachi. But this—right now, I need to just process it myself, okay? I can't—I don't _want_ to talk about it! Can you please just—drop it? Please?" He didn't look at his friend. He stared out of the window, looking at the few cars still in the parking lot. He heard Itachi sigh.

"Very well," he said stiffly. Naruto sighed in relief. "Where do you live?"

Naruto gave him directions and Itachi started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Naruto leaned his head against the window, ignoring the way it bumped into his forehead every once in a while. Outside, there were a lot of bright lights, but also some patches of darkness where he could clearly glimpse a star. He could feel the tears starting up again and shoved them back down. He _wasn't_ a baby or a girl. He'd been through hell and back in his short life, and he wasn't going to cry over . . . . finding a father. A father who could've saved him from hell. Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes.

They opened again at the sound of static, and Naruto peeked to see Itachi fiddling with his radio. After tuning it for a moment, a voice could be heard.

"—and that was _The Scientist_. Our Coldplay marathon continues with their big hit _Fix You_."

Naruto shivered as he heard the introducing chords start to play. His heart ached.

_"When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse._

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_"

Naruto glanced at Itachi. His face was emotionless from what the blond could see of it in the flashing lights. Naruto wondered what he was thinking. What would _Itachi_ have done if he'd just found his father? Naruto remembered that Itachi's father was dead and felt inexplicably sad for him. Had he loved his father? Had he loved his mother? Was he sad they were gone, like Naruto ached every day for his mother? Naruto wondered if she would've ever told him about Namikaze. Would he have ever met him had Kushina lived?

_"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

And high up above earth or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you."

Why had she left him? What had made her suddenly decide to leave Namikaze for . . . what had the man said? She had left him so that he could follow his dreams. Naruto was suddenly intensely curious as to what those dreams were. Enough to give up your son for? Enough to lose your girlfriend for? Were Namikaze's dreams that important? His mother had certainly thought so. His head fell back onto the window, savoring the press of cold glass against his forehead.

_Tears stream, down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face and I..._

Tears stream, down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you."

Naruto could feel the tears falling again. Instead of the blinding streams they'd been before, now they fell down one by one, splattering the back of his hand. _No,_ he thought fiercely, trying to stop them. _I can't—_ He shook his head and the tears kept coming. Itachi's car came to a stop. Naruto blinked and stared up at his house in surprise. He hadn't realized that they were even getting close to it. He turned to look at Itachi, ready to thank him. His friend's dark, intense eyes made him stop. There was something in them . . . that made his swallow carefully.

"Itachi?" he said, hearing the hoarseness in his voice.

"You _will_ tell me what is going on?" Itachi had probably meant it to be a statement instead of a question. Naruto nodded.

"I just—"

"You're crying," Itachi said, eyes narrowing onto Naruto's face as a car passed them, flooding the car with light. Naruto felt a blush build into his cheeks. He'd hoped Itachi wouldn't see. It had been bad enough to have the teen catch him in the hallways . . . .

"Look, can we just forget this happened—" Naruto swallowed deeply when Itachi reached out and cupped his chin, running a thumb over a single tear falling down his left cheek, destroying it forever. His eyes were full of intensity. Naruto's mouth suddenly felt very dry. What was he—?

"Itachi—" he tried again, and then Itachi kissed him.

Itachi's lips were surprisingly soft, Naruto noticed in shock. The kiss tasted of tears and coffee and Naruto found that he was relaxing into it almost despite himself. A hand came to cup the back of his neck, brushing his hair. Naruto shivered and opened his mouth in a gasp. Itachi took advantage of it immediately, plunging a wet and strangely arousing tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto had never been kissed before, and even though Itachi had clearly had experience, it made the kiss a little clumsy when tongues got involved. Still, Naruto tried. He followed Itachi's movements and managed to keep from drooling all over the both of them. Finally he needed to breathe and he pulled away, panting. He stared at Itachi, who was just looking at him. Another car passed by and Naruto saw that his lips looked red and kissed. He felt a blush burn in his cheeks. They had just—

"—kissed," Naruto finished his thought aloud. "We _kissed_."

Itachi's mouth quirked. "Yes, we did," he acknowledged. Naruto's heart hammered in his chest.

"But—you—you _like_ me?" he asked in disbelief. Itachi's face was a serious mask as he considered the question.

"Yes," he said finally. "I do."

Naruto felt like his brain was going to implode. First the . . . situation with Namikaze, and now he had just kissed one of his best friends--!

"Itachi—" he paused. What was he going to say? What did Itachi want him to say? "I can't—" he stopped himself again. Itachi's face was impassive, but his eyes were sad. "I need time," Naruto finished lamely. "This night has been just . . . _horrible_ and I can't—" he broke off again, feeling strangely drained. "I need time," he repeated.

Itachi's eyes had warmed again. "I can wait," he said. Naruto stared at him.

"You . . . really _do_ like me," he said in a soft voice. _How strange is my life?_ He thought. "But—"

"You are not going to ask me why," Itachi said in a stern voice. "You can figure that out yourself. But yes, I do . . . _like_ you, Naruto." His voice was amused when he used the word _like_. Naruto was blushing again and he scolded himself. He wasn't a maiden or something like that! He was a teenage boy, and he did _not_ blush when other boys told them they liked them, no matter how deep and smooth their voices were when they did so!

"O-okay," he stuttered. "Well . . . I'll just . . . go now," he said lamely, grabbing the door handle and pushing the door open. He hesitated as he got out, ducking to look at Itachi.

"Good night," he said. "And thanks." He met Itachi's eyes and smiled for the first time since he'd heard Namikaze say _I am your father_. Itachi's eyes warmed and he gave his own version of a smile in return.

"You are welcome," he said back and he remained where he was while Naruto walked up to his house and waved him. When the blond finally went into the house, Itachi shook his head and allowed himself a moment of weakness by touching his lips gently and smiling a tiny smile.

* * *

Jiraiya was sitting on the couch when Naruto entered. He looked up when he heard footsteps and was already smiling, but that smile died when he saw Naruto's face. Instantly he was on his feet, hurrying to his charge.

"What happened?" he asked, staring down at Naruto's tear-stained face and red eyes. "Do I need to beat someone up? Are you alright? What—"

"Jiraiya," Naruto said softly. The man shut up. Naruto didn't often call him by his name, and when he did he didn't say it in that sad, serious tone. Naruto looked up at him. "Did you know?"

"Know what, kid?" he asked in confusion.

"That Minato Namikaze is my father," Naruto said stoically. Jiraiya sighed.

"So he finally told you," he said. Naruto stared at him and his hands slowly curled into fists.

"You _knew_?" he asked shakily. "You _knew_ and you never _told_ me!" Jiraiya winced.

"Naruto, I've only known for a little while. Minato made me promise not to tell you . . . . He wanted to do that himself. I objected to him keeping it from you—"

"You damn well should've _forced_ him to tell me!" Naruto shouted. He whirled around his heel and breathed in deeply. He heard Jiraiya approach him and felt a heavy hand drop on his shoulder. Slowly, Jiraiya turned him around.

"Kid, I know you're upset," he said with a solemn face. "But you have to understand—"

"I don't _have to_ anything!" Naruto yelled, getting angry again. "That _man_ didn't look for my mom, he left me to be—" he broke off and looked away. "And then he finds out I'm his son and he waits to tell me for who knows how long," he finished in a strained voice. "What kind of man is he?"

"Kid," Jiraiya said, "I know Minato better than anyone, alright? When your mom left . . . he was heart-broken. He sent everyone he could think of looking for her. But they never found anything. It took so much out of him . . . eventually he just stopped trying." Naruto looked up at his guardian. His dark eyes were sad.

"He could've changed _everything_ Jiraiya," he whispered. "Everything that's happened—"

"You don't think he's beating himself up for that already kid?" Jiraiya asked gently. "Trust me, he hates himself for letting that happen to you more than you could ever hate him."

Naruto was silent for a moment. "Why didn't he just tell me?" he asked exhaustedly. "How long has he known?"

"For about a month," Jiraiya answered. He hesitated, then added, "Tsunade convinced him to look into it."

"She knows about it too?" There was a spark of anger back in Naruto's eyes. "Am I the only one who _didn't_ know?"

Jiraiya smiled sadly. "Tsunade wanted Minato to tell you. And he . . . well, he just wasn't ready kid." The sad look appeared in his eyes again. "He'd just found out that he had a kid. I think he needed a little time to adjust. Tsunade made him promise to tell you by New Year's."

"So he wouldn't have told me at all if it weren't for her?" Naruto asked bitterly. "How _fatherly_."

Jiraiya looked down at him sternly. "Look, I know this is tough Naruto. But you have to try to understand. Think about how shocked you were when you found out. Minato was probably doubly so. He didn't even know Kushina was pregnant when she left."

Naruto flinched. "She really never told him?" he asked, a little uncertainly, anger fading more and more with every word. He hadn't known if Namikaze had been telling him the truth about that or not.

Jiraiya watched him for a moment. "No, Naruto," he said slowly. "She never did."

Naruto sank into a chair and buried his face in his hands. He heard Jiraiya take a seat as well, and they sat there like that in the silence for a long time. Naruto's mind was whirling, his thoughts traveling a mile a minute. This entire time, he hadn't stopped to think about what his _mother_ had done . . . why had she never told Nami—_Minato_? Why had she left? It seemed like everything he had known about his mother was turning out to be a lie.

"Why would she do this, Jiraiya?" he asked, in a small, hoarse voice. "Why wouldn't she tell me _something_? Everything . . . . _everything_ that's happened to me . . . . If I'd had a father, I wouldn't have had to go to the orphanage. I would've lived _here_, I probably would've gone to Konoha and had a nice, normal life . . . ." He chuckled brokenly.

Jiraiya watched his pseudo-grandson for a long moment. He hadn't seen Naruto this bad since the night he'd rescued him from _that man_. He wondered if he should have something particularly poignant to say. He couldn't think of anything. He wanted to comfort Naruto, but he just didn't have the words.

"I don't know what to tell you kid," he said finally. "Whatever her reasons . . . I'm sure your mom thought it would be best for you." He reached out to place a hand on Naruto's shoulder, but the blond shrugged it off immediately.

Naruto looked up with feverishly bright, angry eyes. "Yeah," he said bitterly, "it didn't turn out that way though, did it?"

Jiraiya couldn't think of a response to that. Before he could say anything, Naruto stood. "I'm going to sleep," he muttered, and then disappeared up the stairs. Jiraiya watched him go and wondered what would happen now.

* * *

Two afternoons later, Naruto found a box on their doorstep.

He'd slept in late that day, as he had stayed home from school for the past two days. He stared down at it sleepily, taking in the wood and combination lock. A post-it was stuck to the top of it, with bright red numbers written on it. Naruto bent down and picked it up, taking it inside. If it was from Kyuubi, he found that he couldn't care anymore. After last night, he felt numb. He went to the living room and set the box gently on the coffee table. He plopped down on the couch and stared down at it for a long moment, wondering if he should open it or not. Finally, he leaned forward and quickly dialed the combination on the post-it.

The first thing he saw was a piece of paper filled with words. For a moment, his heart stuttered, but then he relaxed when he realized it wasn't in Kyuubi's writing. Gingerly, he picked it up and scanned it.

_Naruto,_

_You're probably not particularly thrilled to hear from me. But I can't let things end on the note they did last night._ _I understand why you're angry. I just hope, with time, you'll come to understand why I decided to do what I did as well._

_This box belonged to your mother. She left it in a private, secure safe that could only be opened by four people; me, Tsunade, Jiraiya and you. Why she did this – well, I don't really know. But inside, there's a diary, a series of letters from her to me, legal papers, several small items and your birth certificate. There's also a letter addressed to you inside. I haven't read it. _

_The box was meant for you, Naruto. Please go through everything and come talk to me after you do. I don't know what you want, but I want this to work. I really do. After Kushina left, I never expected to have a family. Now that I've found out I have a son, I want to keep him. I just hope that you want a father as well._

_Love,  
Minato_

Naruto stared down at the letter and then looked over at the box. Sure enough, there on top was a very fancy-looking birth certificate. Naruto lifted it out of the box with a sort of reverence. He stared down at the words that proclaimed Kushina Uzumaki to be his mother and Minato Namikaze to be his father with dry eyes. _Why did she hide this?_ He wondered. _Why make sure there was no way for me to find out unless I searched so deeply?_

He set the document aside. The letter Minato had talked about was staring up at him. For the first time that morning, Naruto felt his throat ache. He recognized that writing. His mother had always written in a peculiar hybrid of cursive and printed letters, and while her writing was generally messy, when she wrote fast it got so bad that no one could read it but her – and Naruto.

Slowly, he picked it up and weighed it in his hands for a moment. Then he set it aside. He wasn't ready. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready to read his mother's words to him – her final words to him now that she was gone forever. Would she explain herself? Would she ask for forgiveness? Or would she believe she was in the right? Naruto didn't know, and he didn't want to find out. That letter would be opened someday, but not today.

He rummaged through the rest of the stuff in the box. He located the mentioned legal documents and letters, but set them aside. He found the diary and placed it nearby – he wanted to read that. His throat tightened again as he caught sight of a faded jewelry box. Quickly, he picked it up and flicked it open, staring down at the familiar pendant. So much of his mother had faded from his memory, but this necklace remained. It had been her favorite one. She had called it her lucky charm – she used to tell him stories about how she'd worn it to every concert she'd done. He remembered she'd lost it when he was six. _Obviously not,_ he thought, but he couldn't find it in himself to be bitter now. With trembling hands, he lifted the necklace out of the box and put it around his own neck. The cool met settled just below his collarbone and warmed to his skin immediately. Naruto felt immensely comforted by it.

He didn't look at the letters. They were all addressed to his father, and Naruto found that he didn't want to invade the man's privacy that way. He sighed and picked up his mother's diary, weighing it in his hands for a moment. For a moment, a sense of déjà vu hit him. Had he held it before? Maybe his mother had been writing in it when he'd been a kid. Still, he couldn't remember it. Naruto hesitated for a moment before opening it and flipping to the last page.

_October 8__th__ 1998_

_Naruto's birthday is in two days! I still haven't decided what to get him. He_ has _been heckling me to get him his own guitar . . . . Maybe it's time. He can't keep using mine all the time._

_He hasn't noticed how scatterbrained I've been these last few days, thank God. I just . . . keep getting the feeling that I'm being watched. I think it's my paranoia. I know Minato stopped looking for me a long time ago . . . there's no way he'd start now. Maybe I'm just still jumpy from those years. It's ridiculous, of course. Why would anyone be watching me?_

_Still. I think it's time I put those final few things in my safe. Better to be safe than sorry._

Naruto felt his heart stutter. For the first time all day, the numb feeling was fading away. His mother had felt watched only a month before she was killed. What did that mean? Did it mean . . . her death was caused by something other than a driver who couldn't see because of heavy snow? Maybe . . . it was a _murder_, not an accident. Naruto looked down and noticed with surprise that his hands were trembling.

There was one more entry on the page. It was dated the day Kushina had died.

_November 1__st__, 1997_

_I look outside, and all I can see is snow. It's the first snow of the year. I wonder if Naruto will want to go out later today . . . ._

_I'm going to Root Firm today. I need to change my instructions to Danzo. If I die, the box needs to be given immediately to Tsunade, Jiraiya or . . . Minato, not hidden away like I told him. My baby needs to be taken care of, I realize that now. Before, I didn't want him to live with Minato . . . now, that's the best option after I die._

_Naruto looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I wonder what he'll think of all of this when he's old enough for me to tell him. Will he be angry at me? Will he be angry at Minato? Or at the both of us? We both were stupid, I admit. Will he forgive us for being silly adults? I hope he does. I couldn't bear it if my baby hated me._

_It's time to go._

Naruto let the book drop from his fingers as he buried his face in his hands. She had been on her way to tell this Danzo character that the box was to be released on her death. She must've died before she could do it. Either that or . . . _Danzo_ hadn't followed his instructions. Naruto lifted his head, frowning. He should find this Danzo and question him.

Either way, it meant his mother was correcting her mistake. He wondered why she had made the box in the first place. Why had she felt the need to hide everything away? Was it just because of Minato or was it . . . something else? Maybe it had to do with the way she had felt watched. Naruto stared down at the diary with fever-bright eyes and started to flip through it rapidly, eyes searching for any sort of clue.

_February 2__nd__, 1992_

_We have a new neighbor. He's a strange looking man to most of the folks here, but not me – I'm relieved there's another red-head on the street! It makes me feel less alone, I suppose._

_I talked to him yesterday. He seems like a nice man. He actually seems like something of a bookworm – he has so many books! He said he's a writer, and he moved to Japan to gather information for a new book. I've never heard the name of a Tagano Yogen. Or, as the Japanese would say, a Yogen Tagano. Maybe he's not very well-known. He seems to be well-off though. He has quite the library, and all of his furniture is way more than I could ever afford._

Naruto frowned. He didn't remember a red-headed man named Tagano from his childhood. Maybe he had moved? He turned the page, searching for the name. He found it a few entries later.

_February 19__th__, 1992_

_Tagano visited us today. He seemed surprised by Naruto, but he took to him really well. Naruto kept clinging to him. It was actually quite adorable._

_He said that he had hoped to interview me for a little while. He asked about my experience living in Japan. He was especially interested when I told him I haven't lived here for longer than two or three years. We talked for a very long time . . . He seems like an interesting man. I hope he visits more often. I talk to many of the ladies who live near here, but it's nice to have someone else to talk to._

_Besides, he is very handsome!_

Naruto stared down at the large smiley face that took the last half of that page and shook his head. Had his mother _dated_ this guy? Why on earth couldn't he remember him, especially if he was as attached as Kushina said he was?

He was about to look further when he heard a knock on the door. Staring longingly down at his mother's journal, he stood and headed for the door. He was surprised to see his friends standing on his doorstep. All of them but . . . Itachi had showed up. Naruto stared at them in bewilderment.

"Well? You gonna let us in Fox-Face?" Ino said impatiently. Naruto stood aside and let them in the door. They gathered in the kitchen, taking seats and leaning against various counters.

Ino turned to face him, hands on her hips. "Now, what is this I hear about you missing school for two days in a row? Don't you know that you need an education, young man?" She waved a finger under his nose, only half-teasing. Naruto smiled a little wearily.

"Sorry guys," he said. "I probably should've called."

"Damn straight," Ino muttered.

"What's going on Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly. "Did something happen?"

Naruto hesitated. Should he tell them? He trusted these people immensely, all of them. But this new, strange _thing_ he had . . . he found that he didn't really want to share it with anyone quite yet. But what could he say had bothered him so much that he had stayed home for two days? He didn't think they'd believe him if he told them he was sick . . . . His eyes widened as he remembered the . . . _incident_ with Itachi. Should he tell them about _that_ instead? He bit his lip. He _did_ need advice . . . .

"I, uhm—" he broke off, clearing his throat. "Well. The thing is, I—" He shook his head. "ItachiandIkissed."

Shikamaru was staring at him with raised eyebrows. Ino, however, needed another go to translate the garbled speech. "You what?" she demanded.

"Itachi and I . . . we kissed," Naruto said more slowly, blushing a little.

Ino gave him a look. "So?" she asked. Naruto stared at her and she started to laugh incredulously. "Wait, you mean you _didn't_ know he liked you! Man Naruto, I thought you were perceptive!"

Naruto pouted. "He's a pretty hard guy to read, you know!" he protested.

"Not when it comes to you," Neji muttered. Naruto turned his glare on him.

"Did _everyone_ know?" he asked, frowning. Sakura and Hinata both shook their heads.

"But it doesn't really come as a surprise," Sakura admitted. "He's always, uhm, looking at you." She was blushing a little now. Naruto gaped at her.

"Wait, really?" he asked in surprise. _Itachi, how long has this been going on?_ He thought in amazement.

"Yeah," she said, shrugging. "I mean . . . It's kinda hard not to notice, you know?"

Naruto groaned. "Great. Now I feel stupid."

Ino was still laughing. "I can't believe you didn't know!" she crowed. "I figured it out within _minutes_ of meeting you!" Naruto glared at her.

"Naruto," Gaara said seriously. "What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto bit his lip. He really didn't know, to be honest. He hadn't even thought about the kiss that much for the past few days . . . his mind had been more preoccupied with finding out he had a father who was alive and well. But he _did_ have to think about it. Soon he would have to go back to school, and Itachi would be there. Itachi was one of his best friends – Naruto couldn't just avoid him forever. But what should he do?

Before that kiss, Naruto hadn't thought about Itachi in romantic terms. He'd been attached to the man, and he liked him a lot, but he'd never thought there had been _romantic_ urges behind it. Looking back, he thought maybe he should've figured it out sooner. He always went to Itachi for advice first, and he'd shared more with the teen than he had with anyone else . . . _ever_. They _clicked_. Naruto had only known him for a few months and he felt like Itachi knew him better than anyone else in the world. Before that kiss, he would've called them best friends. Now he saw that maybe it could be more than that.

"I don't know," he said finally. "I have to talk to him about it."

"Kinda hard to do when you're at home hiding away," Shikamaru said, eyes watching Naruto carefully. Naruto knew that he didn't believe his story. "Did something _else_ happen?"

"Shikamaru?" Neji asked in surprise and then looked at Naruto. When he saw the blond's uncomfortable expression, his eyes narrowed too. "Naruto, what happened?" he asked suspiciously. Naruto groaned.

"I should _never_ have set you two up," he grumbled. "You always gang up on me!" Their expressions didn't lighten up. He sighed. "Look, it's not . . . it's not _bad_ okay? I just needed some time to think."

"But you'll tell us?" Hinata asked gently. Naruto smiled at her.

"I think I will," he said quietly. "I just need time to wrap my head around it, I guess."

"It doesn't have to do with . . . that _man_, does it?" Sakura asked, her face suddenly a little fearful. Naruto shook his head quickly.

"No, not at all!" he said. "Trust me, it's not bad. Just . . . _unexpected_, I guess."

Gaara came up to his shoulder and laid a hand on it, showing his support in his silent, Gaara-like way. Naruto smiled up at him and saw the red-head's eyes soften for a moment before the expression disappeared into his stone mask. Naruto's eyes twinkled and suddenly his hands darted up and he pulled at Gaara's cheeks. The green eyes widened as the mask broke again. He knew the rest of his friends were watching him in horror and, in Shikamaru and Ino's case, amusement.

"You're just so _cute_, Gaa-chan!" he cooed. "All stoic and manly and silent!" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Aa," he said in a monotone. Naruto pouted.

"That's all I get?" he asked, sounding disappointed. "I pull big, bad Gaara Sabaku's cheeks like he's five years old and all I get is a grunt!" He sighed, shaking his head. "What people would say if they could see you now, Gaa-chan! Your reputation would be _so_ crushed."

"Naruto, leave him alone," Ino said laughingly. She pulled on the blond's arm. "Hey, Neji said your uncle _collects_ instruments." She sounded excited. "Can I see some? Are they any good?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, they are," he said, leading them out of the kitchen. Hinata and Sakura followed after them, both looking interested, leaving the remaining boys on their own. They all looked at each other as Naruto and Ino's voices faded from their hearing.

"He will be alright," Gaara said finally. He took a seat and crossed his arms over his chest, daring the other two boys to argue with him.

Neji shook his head. "He doesn't even know how worried we were, does he? You'd think he'd know by now that we care about him."

Shikamaru shrugged. "He knows," he assured them. "But I don't think he _believes_ just yet. He will in time." He paused, then smirked a little. "Itachi can _help_ with that."

Neji snorted. "I still can't believe he didn't _know_. _I_ knew, for God's sake!"

Gaara stared at him. "He _is_ thick-headed," he agreed. His eyes hardened. "I will be _talking_ to Itachi tomorrow."

Shikamaru and Neji exchanged looks and decided not to comment on how protective Gaara was of Naruto. They had a feeling that they wouldn't just get an eye-roll and a grunt for daring to suggest that the feared Gaara Sabaku wasn't as much of a bad-ass as the entire school seemed to think he was.

* * *

Kyuubi paced the study in agitation.

"You're sure about what you heard?" he asked Orochimaru, frowning heavily. The man was stretched out on a couch, golden eyes following Kyuubi's every move in a way that told Kyuubi he'd probably be shoved into a bedroom sometime soon. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I listened outside the door," Orochimaru admitted, unashamed. "Plus, it's not like they were quiet. Namikaze admitted that he was the brat's father."

Kyuubi growled. "Damnit," he muttered.

This messed up his plans. He'd banked on Namikaze not finding out for a few more months. Now he'd have to bring his entire plan up to speed. Namikaze couldn't be allowed to get close to Naruto. Then the blond would most _definitely_ heal, and Kyuubi couldn't _stand_ the thought of getting his blond back unbroken and defiant. He'd spent a long time getting him pliant; he didn't want to have to do it again. He would have to push _everything_ ahead now that there was a possibility that Namikaze would insert himself in his blond's life. His lips pursed in annoyance.

"Tell me what happened afterwards again." he demanded, taking a seat, his eyes focused on Orochimaru. Orochimaru licked his lips.

"He ran off, crying like a little girl," he said with a hint of disgust. Kyuubi glared at him in annoyance. He would've_ liked_ to see that sight. His blond had always been at his most beautiful when in tears. "I followed him, of course. He ran into Itachi Uchiha." Kyuubi's gaze sharpened and Orochimaru smirked, sensing jealousy in the air. "They went home together."

"Did you follow them?" Kyuubi asked, his eyes telling Orochimaru that he _better_ have. Orochimaru stretched unconcernedly.

"Nope," he said, grinning a little. "But I imagine Itachi must have had fun _comforting_ your little blond . . . ."

Kyuubi growled again at the thought. How _dare_ the Uchiha touch what was _his_. His hands curled into fists. Something would have to be _done_ about this. He couldn't allow Naruto to . . . have a _relationship_. His lip curled at the very thought of it. Then his face turned thoughtful. He was in contact with Uchiha's brat of a brother, wasn't he? His lips turned into a smile.

Yes. He could work with that.

Orochimaru eyed his companion's wicked smile and decided that Naruto Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha were going to be two very unhappy people in the future.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uhm . . . I didn't leave it on a _huge_ cliffhanger! Yey! I do like this chapter. I hope you all understand why Naruto reacted the way he did. I don't think he'd immediately throw himself in Minato's arms the minute he found out he was his father. But next chapter they will talk to each other, and Itachi and Naruto will talk as well. Finally, we get a kiss. XD But don't get prepared for their marriage yet, because they've still got a ways to go. I don't want them to fall into a relationship right away.

**Songs Used in This Chapter:** Fix You (Coldplay).


	21. Christmas Gifts

**MEGA IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I just posted my "Summer Schedule" in the Current Updates section of my profile.

Tuesdays are when More Than Useless will be updated  
Fridays are when Aseptic Vitality will be updated  
Saturdays are when Dissonance will be updated  
Sundays are when Hanging by a Moment will be updated

This starts today (obviously) and will continue into August. Sometimes I may post early or late, depending on vacations, but it will always be within a week's time, I hope.

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Twenty-One: Christmas Gifts**

There is a bit of insanity in dancing that does everybody a great deal of good. (Edwin Denby)

Nobody cares if you can't dance well. Just get up and dance. (Dave Barry)

"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment." (Ralph Waldo Emerson)

* * *

**December 23****rd****, 2007  
****Minneapolis, Minnesota**

For the several days, Naruto avoided Itachi.

It was maddening. Every time Itachi would try to call his house, Naruto would be _taking a shower_ or be _too busy to talk at the moment_. He'd gone to Naruto's friends – the little Hyuuga and the lazy genius, both of whom had just given him _looks_ and told him to hash it out with Naruto himself. He'd even gone to Akatsuki and waited there for hours, just to see if Naruto would show up. Itachi was starting to get a little frustrated. He hadn't thought that when Naruto said he needed time, he needed them to stay completely away. Itachi had thought he'd at least still have Naruto as a friend, even if he couldn't have him as a . . . . well, as a lover.

Itachi shook his head at the thought. It was still new to him, this whole business of liking Naruto as more than a friend. He'd known that he had a soft spot for Naruto, and that being with him made Itachi happy in a way that he hadn't been since his family's death. But it hadn't even been until that night in the car that he'd come to the true realization of how much he _liked_ Naruto.

Seeing Naruto sitting in his passenger seat, crying silently and looking vulnerable and tired . . . . It had made Itachi want to help him, in any way that he could. Before he'd even known what he was doing, he'd leaned forward and taken his lips in a kiss, and then he couldn't stop, because Naruto's lips were _bliss_. He hadn't tasted of cotton candy or popsicles (all Itachi could remember of the taste was the distinct edge of salt), and it had been obvious that Naruto hadn't kissed much in his life, but it had been wonderful, nonetheless. It had been in that moment when Itachi realized that, yes, he'd been harboring a crush that had steadily grown into a kind of infatuation with Naruto for quite some time.

This just proved Itachi's theory that all geniuses were stupid when it came to emotions.

Still, he hadn't expected Naruto to spout of romantic poems back at him, but he'd been hoping for . . . . _something_. He'd withheld his disappointment at hearing that Naruto needed more time because, to be honest, _Itachi_ needed a little time to process what he was going through. But it had been five days, and Itachi was more than willing to start talking things out. Except Naruto kept _avoiding_ him. It was starting to get a little ridiculous. Out of the two of them, _Naruto_ was always the spouting out his feelings, and now that Itachi wanted to do so, he found himself being rebuffed over and over again.

On the day that marked the five days since their kiss, Itachi decided enough was enough. He got into his car and drove to Naruto's house.

When he rang the doorbell, an older man opened the door. Itachi assumed this was Jiraiya.

"Who're you?" Jiraiya said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Itachi," Itachi answered. Jiraiya's eyes lit up in recognition. "Is Naruto here?"

Jiraiya hesitated. Itachi tensed and waited to be told that Naruto had just left, or was too busy to take visitors or something like that. Instead, Jiraiya sighed and held the door open for Itachi to enter.

"Look, I don't know why he's avoiding you," Jiraiya said as he led Itachi into the living room. "But if you did anything to hurt that kid, don't make me regret letting you into my house." He gave Itachi an impressive stare. Itachi was almost intimidated.

"I won't, sir," he said quietly. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs," Jiraiya said, gesturing to the nearby staircase as he sank into a chair. "Just follow the music," he added with a chuckle. Itachi didn't respond, already halfway up the stairs. Jiraiya watched him go and shook his head.

"That kid's got it bad," he said. Itachi, on the stairs, heard him.

_You have no idea,_ he thought, but didn't stop to voice his opinion to Jiraiya. Instead, he continued up the stairs. When he heard the soft playing of music from behind one of the doors, he smiled, just a tiny bit. It was time to make his move. Silently, he moved to the third door down the hall and cracked the door open, drinking the music in. He hadn't heard Naruto sing in several days, which was the longest he'd gone without it since meeting the blond. Itachi had never realized how happy hearing Naruto sing made him feel.

_"You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love  
You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions  
You could be the one I'll always love."_

Itachi crept inside. Naruto was on his bed, his eyes closed and his voice up in a lovely falsetto range that Itachi rarely heard him use. Itachi took him in, glad to finally look his fill after two weeks of absence. He didn't move as Naruto shifted back, his eyes opening. They widened when they saw Itachi, but Naruto didn't stop singing._  
_  
_"I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before."_

Naruto stared at Itachi, music still pouring out of him, but the shock had been replaced by a sort of strange defiance. Naruto's chin lifted, and the lyrics changed from a song he'd just been singing for the fun of it to a pointed message.

_"First there was the one who challenged  
All my dreams and all my balance  
She could never be as good as you._

You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You should be the one I'll always love."

Naruto's voice wavered a bit on the word love, and Itachi had to suppress the smile he felt floating up. He raised an eyebrow, almost as a silent challenge, and Naruto's hesitation vanished immediately in the face of it. Instead, he smiled brightly as he finished his song. Itachi's heart ached a little bit. He didn't like to think how much he'd missed Naruto after only several days. How much more would he miss the blond if he was gone for longer?

_"I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before_

I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

Before you."

The last note trembled out and Naruto took a deep breath before he spoke. "What're you doing here?" he said evenly. Itachi snorted.

"You were avoiding me," he said plainly. "I believe it is time we talked."

Naruto frowned, tensing. "I thought you were going to give me time, Itachi," he said. "It's only been a few days!"

"Five days," Itachi corrected, then considered how exactly to word his answer. "I didn't expect you to completely avoid me, Naruto," he said quietly. "I thought we could still have our friendship, if nothing more." Naruto turned red.

They were silent for a few moments. "I'm sorry," Naruto said finally. "I didn't mean to keep blowing you off like that. But I just . . . well, I needed time to think over, that's all. And I felt like if you there, being all . . . ." he gestured, as if that said enough about what Itachi was. Itachi smirked.

"All what?" he asked, his voice nearly a purr. Naruto's blush deepened.

"I dunno!" he cried. "Tall and manly and mysterious! I'll have you know, it's quite attractive." Itachi couldn't stop his lip from twitching when Naruto, of all things, _pouted_ at him. "I felt like if I was around you, my judgment wouldn't be that great."

"So you can't trust yourself to say no to me?" Itachi asked, feeling amused by the concept. Naruto looked away.

"Not really," he said quietly. Itachi's humor faded.

"Naruto," he said seriously, drawing Naruto's eyes back to his face. "If you still wish to wait, I won't pressure you. But promise me we can still be friends while you are figuring this out."

Naruto bit his lip for a moment, and Itachi was worried he was going to get denied. It was a new concept. He'd never been denied or rejected his entire life, but now this short blond had all of his happiness in the palm of his hand.

"Alright," Naruto said and Itachi sighed in relief. Naruto grinned at him. "But no funny business, mister!"

Itachi smirked. "Hn," he said, and had to stop himself from smiling when Naruto puffed up and began to rant about Uchihas and their Hns. He had missed this.

* * *

Akatsuki always held a party on the day before Christmas Eve, when they would shut down. Ino and Sakura were determined for Naruto to go.

"But—But—I promised Jiraiya I'd play Parcheesi with him!" Naruto protested as Ino marched into his room with dark clothes hanging off her arms, prepared to drag him there kicking and screaming.

"No he didn't," Jiraiya said, leaning against the doorway and looking amused. Naruto glared at him, but Jiraiya just grinned. _Traitor,_ Naruto thought, pouting.

"Look, Itachi will be there, but it won't be awkward _at all_!" Ino said, setting down the clothes that she had apparently brought for Naruto on the bed. "It'll be the perfect opportunity for you to kiss and make up!"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Well—"

"Wait," Jiraiya interjected, frowning, "isn't Itachi the boy that came over yesterday?"

Ino swirled around. "He came over and you didn't _tell me_?" she demanded. Sakura hid a grin behind her hands as Naruto shrunk before Ino's wrath. "Give me the details, now!"

"Uh, there's not much to tell," Naruto said, trying to inch away from the angry blonde in front of him. "He came and we agreed to just be friends for now." By the door, Jiraiya frowned and wondered what Naruto meant by _just be friends_. He knew that Itachi kid had seemed pretty hung up on his charge, but he hadn't thought that they had _acted_ on it. Jiraiya's narrowed thoughtfully.

"That's _it_?" Ino said. "You guys kiss—"

"What!" Jiraiya yelped in shock. Sakura had to turn away to hide her laughter.

"—and avoid each other for nearly an entire week," Ino continued, ignoring Jiraiya, "and you just decide to be _friends_?"

"You _kissed_ that boy?" Jiraiya demanded to know. "When? Why? Do I need to beat him up?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint your needs," Naruto told Ino dryly, "but I still needed more time to decide on things. Yes, I kissed Itachi," he said to Jiraiya, "it was the night of the winter concert, and he kissed me. No, you don't need to beat him up, he was a perfect gentlemen, you overprotective mother hen." Naruto sighed and looked over at Sakura. "Thanks for not helping," he told her and she waved a hand in welcome, still laughing.

Jiraiya pouted. "I am _not_ an overprotective _mother hen_," he said. "See if I ever act concerned about _you_ again."

Naruto laughed. "Alright, an overprotective father rooster. Does that make you feel manlier?"

Jiraiya thought about it. "Yes, it does actually," he said, adopting a haughty tone just to see Naruto laugh again.

"Whatever gender you assign your guardian doesn't matter!" Ino cried, interrupting their banter. Jiraiya choked on a laugh. "Why didn't you tell me all of this happened the minute he left?"

Naruto looked at her. "I didn't know you wanted to be told immediately," he said.

Ino sighed. "Well, of _course_. Your love-life is _fascinating_, Naruto!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I think I prefer being dressed up like a doll to this," he groused, eyeing the clothes he was going to be forced into warily. "Wait a second, those aren't _leather_, are they?" he asked with apprehension, already knowing the answer.

Ino grinned evilly, reveling in her revenge at not getting the scoop two seconds after it happened. "Oh _yes_," she said. "Not only that, but Shikamaru _helpfully_ submitted your size to me, so I decided to go _one smaller_."

Naruto paled. _Damn you Shikamaru,_ he thought. _I'll get you for this._ "Why?" he questioned weakly.

Ino beamed. "So they'll be painted on, of course! After Itachi sees you in _these_, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

"Okay, that's about as much as I can take," Jiraiya said, walking away with his hands over his ears. He didn't want to think about Naruto getting someone hands on him _ever_.

Naruto groaned and covered his face with his hands. "You know, for a lesbian you have a strange fascination with me getting together with Itachi," he muttered into his palms. Ino, however, seemed to have supernaturally sharp hearing.

"What, I can't find two guys together hot?" she demanded. Sakura shifted uncomfortably and decided not to mention that she found it a little hot too. "I'm a lesbian, yeah, but I'm not _blind_. You two are very pretty together, I'll have you know, and I happen to appreciate it when two pretty people get together, no matter what gender they are." She glared at him for extra effect.

Naruto blushed a little, but made a mock-surrender gesture. "Alright, alright! Just give me the clothes!"

Ino and Sakura exchanged looks.

"Change into them," Sakura said, "and then we'll work on your make-up and hair."

Naruto paled. "Makeup? Hair?" he whimpered. "Oh God, just kill me now."

"No can do," Ino said cheerfully, steering him towards the bathroom. "The blood would get all over the carpet."

* * *

Akatsuki was crowded with people when Naruto, Ino and Sakura arrived.

"I see Shikamaru over there!" Ino said in Naruto's ear, taking Sakura by the hand and leading them both to a table near the stage. Naruto felt his face heat up when he noticed that Itachi was there, and watching him.

"Nice clothes, Uzumaki," Shikamaru said, smirking a little. Naruto glared at him, discomfort fading in the face of indignation.

"I'll get you for this, Shikamaru!" he cried. "What were thinking, giving my size to _them_?"

"I was thinking free entertainment," Shikamaru said. His eyes flickered to Itachi. "And that maybe I'd be helping you out like you helped me."

Naruto sighed. "I didn't need any _help_," he said, his eyes moving subtly towards Itachi. "I already _helped_ myself, thanks."

Shikamaru's eyes widened the tiniest bit, and then he smirked. "Oh _did_ you," he murmured.

"What are we talking about?" Neji said, sliding into a seat next to his boyfriend and holding a soda in his hand. Naruto was blushing red and Shikamaru was smirking at him. Neji raised an eyebrow. "Something _interesting_ then, hm?" he drawled.

Naruto groaned, hiding his face. "You two are both _evil_, especially when you join forces."

Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other with identical smirks. Sakura, looking amused, patted Naruto sympathetically on the back.

"We're just looking out for you Naruto," she said kindly. Naruto sighed and took his face out of his hands. His cheeks heated up again when he realized Itachi was watching him. Itachi's lips twitched and Naruto was certain that the Uchiha was laughing at him, in his own Uchiha way. His eyes narrowed, but before he could accuse Itachi of _smirking_ at his pain, he was interrupted.

"Hey gang!" Naruto looked up in surprise. He usually only saw Kiba during Music Theory class, where he sat next to him. They talked quite a bit, actually (to Mr. Uchiha's disapproval) but Naruto had come to quite like Kiba, despite his brash attitude. They'd even become semi-friends, despite the fact that Naruto never really saw him outside of that class. Well, until now, that is.

"Kiba," he said with a smile, standing up to greet him. "What're you doing here? I've never seen you at Akatsuki before."

Kiba, to Naruto's immense amusement, started to blush. "Well, uh—" He cleared his throat. "You're friends with Hinata Hyuuga, aren't you?"

Naruto took in Kiba's flustered look and bright red face and put the facts together instantly. "Why? Does dog boy have a little _crush_?" he teased. He'd heard the stories of Kiba's "many conquests" in class, but he'd always thought that Kiba boasted too much. To see him blushing and stuttering to talk to little Hinata Hyuuga was hilarious. Kiba blushed brighter.

Neji looked up with narrowed eyes. "What was that?" he said in a low, dangerous voice. Shikamaru put a hand on his arm, looking vaguely amused. Kiba, on the other hand, looked ready to tuck tail and run. Naruto laughed.

"Stop being such a mother-hen, Nejiko," he said. Kiba choked on his own spit and Ino burst out laughing. Kiba looked at him in horror, probably expecting Neji to take his head off. Neji, however, was still glaring at Kiba, so there was no chance of that. "He's harmless." Kiba managed to get over his own shock long enough to be indignant about that comment.

"Hey—" he started to protest, then saw the look on Neji's face. "Uh, I mean, yeah, I'm totally harmless," he stuttered instead. "Totally, completely, _utterly_ harmless." Sakura giggled and Naruto choked on a laugh. Kiba gave them a side-glare, but he didn't say anything about it.

Neji eyed him closely for a moment longer, then relaxed. "Alright," he muttered. "But if you get close to Hinata, just know I'll be watching you _Inuzuka_."

Kiba gulped. "Duly noted, Neji. Hyuuga. Sir." Naruto half-expected him to salute.

Naruto laughed. "Hinata should show up soon, Kiba," he told his friend. "You can just hang out with us until she does, of course."

Kiba looked at Neji and then back at Naruto. "Uh, I'll come back later," he said. He gave an awkward wave and disappeared into the crowd. Naruto turned to Neji, grinning.

"You didn't have to be so mean!" he said, although the laughter in his face told that he didn't mind as much as he said he did. Neji scowled.

"If he wants to date Hinata, he needs to take care of her," he growled.

Naruto smiled. "A little overprotective, aren't we?" he said mildly. When Neji gave him a look, Naruto held up his hands in surrender. "It's alright, I am too when it comes to Hinata."

"She's such a delicate little thing, it's hard not to want to watch out for her," Ino commented, watching the byplay with interest. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I am sure that Hinata can look after herself," Itachi said, speaking for the first time since Naruto arrived. Naruto looked over, locking eyes with him. Itachi's eyes were very dark, Naruto noticed absently. They were the type of eyes that a person could get lost in, if they really let themselves go . . . .

"Naruto."

Naruto shook himself out of his daze and turned to see Gaara staring at him. He grinned and launched himself at the red-head.

"Gaa-chan!" he cried. "You came!"

Gaara's eye didn't even twitch at the nickname anymore. "You asked me to," he said blankly. He moved back to the table, with Naruto still clinging to him.

"Well yeah, but I know this isn't really your scene," Naruto said, gesturing to the packed dance floor and the girl on stage who was wailing out a Pink song and only hitting about half of the notes. Naruto winced and turned back to Gaara. "I didn't really expect you to show," he added.

Gaara just shrugged. His eyes went down to Naruto's clothes. Naruto sighed and tugged on the tight dark blue button-down Ino had forced on him.

"It's all their fault!" he said, pointing at the girls, who were busy whispering in each other's ears and ignoring him. Naruto pouted down at his tight black leather pants and combat boots. "I could barely fit in these things," he complained to Gaara. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw the slight amusement in Gaara's face. "What? You find my pain amusing?" he said with a pout.

"No, just your complaining," Gaara said, unperturbed by Naruto's suddenly pissy tone.

"Thanks a lot," Naruto grumbled. The group's attention was diverted by Deidara, who was on the stage, speaking into the microphone.

"Next up is Haku Hyoton! Please give _him_ a warm welcome, everyone!" The claps sounded muffled because of how many people were packed inside Akatsuki. Naruto straightened up. _Haku?_ He thought, frowning. _That names sounds familiar . . . ._

His face brightened when he saw it was the boy he'd met a few weeks earlier, the one who had played the amazing prank. He was followed out by Deidara, who took a seat at the piano that had been rolled out a few moments earlier. Haku smiled a little as he stepped forward toward the microphone. Naruto heard a few whistles throughout the crowd and assumed that they were from people who had been there the night Haku had performed the first night.

"Hello," Haku said, a little shyly. He turned to look back at Deidara, who gave him a nod. Turning back, he took a deep breath. Naruto leaned forward as the opening chords played, his eyes intent on Haku's face.

_"I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready, I am ready  
I am ready_

_I am taffy stuck and tongue tied  
Stutter shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready, I am ready  
I am ready  
I am . . . fine."_

Haku was singing more deeply than he had the first time, but this was a song meant for a man's voice so it only made sense. His face didn't reveal anything, but Haku's eyes shone darkly under the bright lights of the stage, shimmering with some strange emotion. Naruto pressed his lips together thoughtfully. _What are you hiding?_ He thought. _What is hurting you?_

_"I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding_

_I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am . . . fine  
I am . . . fine  
I am fine."_

_No, you're not,_ Naruto thought as he watched Haku bow to claps and head off-stage. _The question is, should I find out why?_ He was already on his feet before he'd made a decision. Naruto couldn't stand to see people in pain, not if he could do something about it. Since he'd moved to this city with Jiraiya, he'd found more hurt people than he probably could in a lifetime, and he'd helped as many of them as he could just by being there for them. He wanted to do the same with Haku.

"Naruto?" Itachi questioned quietly, eyes following the blond who was making his way around the table. Naruto paused, looking back at Itachi.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said. He looked at the rest of the table. One by one, they met his eyes and nodded, some smiling, some rolling their eyes, some showing amusement in their own subdued way. Naruto's friends knew him. The thought warmed Naruto more than he thought it could.

"Alright," Itachi accepted. He watched Naruto walk away. If they drifted a bit up and down the blond's body, he was the only one to notice.

Ino leaned over to him. "His ass _does_ look delicious in those pants, doesn't it?" Itachi sighed. No one to notice except for Ino of course.

Naruto, unaware of how delicious his ass looked in his leather pants, hurried to the side door where he knew the performers exited from. He got there just as Haku was going out. Haku stopped in his tracks when he saw Naruto, his eyes widening as he took in the blond.

"Naruto," he said hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled. "My friends dragged me here for the party. And because they wanted to dress me up," he added, tugging on his button-down. Something in Haku's face shuttered at that sentence and Naruto's smile faded. "Why don't you join us?" he suggested. "We didn't have much time to talk last time."

Haku smile was tight and fake. "No thanks," he said. "I should be getting home. My father . . . _worries_."

Naruto bit his lip. "Haku," he said gently. "I know we don't know each other well and that it's really none of my business . . . . But I can tell that you're in pain." Haku's shoulders tensed. "I don't know why or what kind it is . . . but if I can, I'd like to help." Naruto smiled gently. "I seem to make a habit of it, actually."

Haku lips tightened. "Thank you for your concern," he said, trying to be gentle, but failing to hide the bite behind his words. "But you're right – it really is none of your business."

Naruto sighed. "Will you still sit with us?" he asked. "We won't ask about it or anything."

Haku eyed Naruto for a moment. His dark eyes thawed a little. "Alright," he agreed. "But I can only stay for a little while."

Naruto grinned at him. "That's fine," he said. He led Haku back to their table. Sakura and Ino had both vacated the table for some reason or another, but Hinata had finally showed up, looking gorgeous in a black dress that Naruto was sure she wouldn't have worn a few months ago. Naruto grinned when he saw her.

"Hina-chan!" he cried, and grabbed her in a hug. Hinata laughed, hugging him back just as tightly. "How's my favorite Christian rock-star?"

Hinata smiled brightly. "I'm fine, Naruto," she said warmly. "And how have _you_ been?" Her eyes darted to Itachi, who was watching them both.

"Oh, I'm _fine_," Naruto stressed. He didn't know if he was amused or annoyed that all of his friends seemed determined to patch things up between him and Itachi. "Hinata, everyone, do you remember Haku?"

The group all exchanged hellos with Haku, trying to make him feel welcome. They each knew it was entirely likely that Naruto would be having a heart to heart with the teen in the future and that, eventually, he would become a part of their group.

When the introductions had died down, Naruto turned to Hinata. "You know, Kiba came by earlier and said he wanted to talk to you . . . ." he said innocently, delighting in Hinata's startled look and blush. "Why don't you go find him and _talk_?" he suggested, winking. Hinata hit him playfully on the shoulder, laughing even as her blush deepened, and got to her feet.

"Hinata," Neji said as she started to leave. Hinata turned to look at him, a dark eyebrow raised in question. Neji hesitated, then sighed. "Be careful, alright?" Hinata looked startled, but then smiled brightly at Neji.

"I will, don't worry," she said and then turned to disappear into the crowd.

The table was silent for a moment until Naruto crowed, "Aw, you're so _cute_ when you get overprotective Nejiko!"

Neji sighed again. "Will you ever stop calling me that?"

Naruto beamed at him. "Nope."

Shikamaru leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Just give up," he murmured. "It's too troublesome to argue with him."

Neji smiled. "True," he agreed.

Naruto eyed them suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling I'm being mocked here?"

"Because you are," Shikamaru told him bluntly. Naruto mocked a gasp and put his hand over his heart.

"That hurts Maru-Maru," he said. "Right here."

Shikamaru snorted. "Sure it does," he said sarcastically. "I can hear your heart breaking from here."

"Naruto!" Ino came up to the table, interrupting their snark-fest. "Aren't you going to dance with us?"

Naruto blinked in her in surprise before rubbing the back of his neck a little sheepishly. "Well, I'm not that great at dancing . . . ."

Ino grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. "C'mon! It's easy!" She turned sly eyes on Itachi. "What about you, Itachi? Do you know how to dance?"

Itachi inclined his head. "Deidara made sure I knew how," he added dryly. Ino's smirk made him almost regret admitting to the ability.

"Well, you come too! Naruto will need a _partner_." Itachi met Naruto's eyes, questioning silently. Naruto smiled, nodding, and Itachi rose to his feet.

The dance floor was crowded with people. Naruto got knocked into more times than he could count before they reached a clearer space where Sakura was already dancing. Naruto smiled as he watched her. He supposed that she had about as much practice as he had at dancing; her movements were somewhat awkward and she looked a little self-conscious. As soon as Ino approached her, however, she brightened and relaxed, showing that she was actually a decent dancer.

"Just move with the beat, blondie!" Ino called out, making sure she was heard over the music. "Follow Itachi's lead!"

Naruto turned to Itachi, feeling a flush climbing up the back of his neck. A little while back, this wouldn't have been as awkward, but knowing Itachi's feelings for him, not to mention Naruto's own confused feelings for Itachi made it about twenty times worse. Itachi, however, looked a little amused at Naruto's discomfort and pulled him closer. He leaned down to Naruto's ear.

"Feel the music, Naruto," he murmured. "And then _move_."

Naruto relaxed a little bit. He took a deep breath and listened to the music. For once, there was no singer, only a few of the employees onstage, playing an instrumental song together. The deep, heavy bass and drum background made the beat easy to find, and the lighter guitar riffs made it pleasing to the ear. Naruto found his hips moving almost without his consent, rocking to the beat. Naruto's torso followed suit.

As Naruto became more and more comfortable, his body moved more fluidly. He didn't think about how he was on a dance floor, surrounded by dozens of people – instead all he thought about was the beat, the music. He drowned in it, unaware of anything else. At least, he was until he felt Itachi's fingers at his moving hips. His eyes snapped open (when had they closed?) to see Itachi smirking down at him, inches away. Naruto's movements faltered.

"Naruto," Itachi murmured. Naruto was barely able to hear him over the beat. "Dance."

Naruto took another deep breath. It was just Itachi. He had nothing to feel awkward about. Even so, Naruto closed his eyes again. It took him a few moments to recover his focus on the music, but eventually he managed to find the same awareness of the beat and how to move his body to it. Eventually, he even stopped noticing Itachi's body, moving in synch with his own. All he could hear was the music.

* * *

Shikamaru couldn't see Naruto in the mess of customers crushed on the dance floor, but he had managed to glimpse Itachi's distinctive ponytail a few times and figured Naruto wouldn't be far away. He smirked a little as he imagined how his friend was coping with dancing with the person he'd kissed not so long ago. He turned back to the table. Since everyone had left, it was only Neji, himself, and the newcomer, Haku, who was looking very uncomfortable.

"Well, I'll just go," he said finally. He started to stand, but Shikamaru laid a hand on his arm.

"Why don't you stay?" he suggested gently. "Naruto will probably want to talk to you when he gets back."

Haku sent an uncertain look towards the dance floor, but he sat back down. Shikamaru eyed the other boy quietly, taking in his uncertain expression, the pale and beautiful features, and the trembling hands he was trying to conceal beneath the folds of worn jacket that he was clutching. Naruto had an eye for these things, Shikamaru decided. This boy was in pain. But Shikamaru wouldn't question why. He wanted to know and he wanted to help, but he was well aware that Naruto was better versed in the art of empathy than he was. The task of convincing Haku to confess his hurts would be laid at Naruto's feet.

"Have you known Naruto long?" Haku asked, apparently curious about the nosy blond.

"For a few months now," Neji interjected. "He started school with us in the fall, and we all met him then."

Haku looked surprised. "Such a short time? I thought you all had known each other for much longer."

Neji and Shikamaru exchanged looks. "Naruto makes us all feel comfortable with him and with each other," Neji concluded. His lips turned up into a wry smile. "And he has a habit of playing matchmaker."

Haku's head tilted to the side thoughtfully. "Those two girls – Ino and Sakura – they're together?" he mused out loud. Shikamaru was surprised he'd been able to come to that conclusion so quickly.

"Yes," Shikamaru said simply. He waited to see if Haku would figure the other couple out. He could feel Neji tensing beside him – his boyfriend hadn't expected Haku to figure out who he was talking about. _Serves you right,_ he thought to Neji. _Never underestimate someone's intelligence, not unless given the evidence that proves your prejudice._ He wondered what Neji would do if Haku called them on their relationship. Neji was still uncomfortable with people knowing outside of their group. Shikamaru hoped that he could wean Neji out of that discomfort in the future, but for now . . . .

Haku, however, didn't say anything more. But his eyes were thoughtful as they darted between Neji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru smiled a little. _Sharp,_ he thought. _I think I like him._ He always appreciated smart people.

He looked up when he heard laughter approaching them, and his smile deepened when he saw a sweat-drenched Naruto, Itachi, Ino and Sakura approaching them, all except Itachi laughing. _And he's even smiling, the unemotional bastard,_ Shikamaru thought, eyeing the fond smile on Itachi's face with no little amazement.

"That was amazing!" Naruto gushed, sitting down and wiping his brow free of sweat.

"You were amazing!" Ino crowed, pulling Sakura close to her side. Sakura blushed, looking shyly at Haku. Haku, however, just smiled at her. "You both are such _naturals_!"

Sakura smiled up at her girlfriend. "I had a good teacher," she murmured quietly. Ino beamed down at her. Naruto watched them both with a fond smile before turning to Shikamaru and Neji.

"So, how are you two?" he said, still wiping sweat from his forehead. "I haven't asked yet."

Shikamaru shook his head. "We're fine, Naruto," he said fondly. He looked at Neji, wondering if his boyfriend would tell Naruto tonight. The news had come only a few days ago, and while Neji had informed Shikamaru right away, he had yet to tell any of their friends. Neji met his eyes, then nodded.

"I've decided to step down from the Orchestra," he announced. Naruto gaped at him. All of their friends looked just as surprised. "Not completely," Neji assured them. "I'll be a fill-in pianist. But I need to focus on my exams in the spring, and with our extra concert I just won't have enough time to do so." His lips turned bitterly. "And also, my father insisted on it. He felt that I was becoming a little too deeply attached to something that I cannot pursue after high school."

Naruto leaned forward, his brow furrowed. "What?"

Neji fell silent, so Shikamaru spoke for him. "His father has always intended for Neji to take up the family business, especially now that Hinata has been disowned. He's . . . forbidden him from becoming a professional musician."

"_What_?" Naruto exploded. A couple of people nearby shot their table startled looks. Naruto didn't care. "He's _making_ you give up _music_? The no-good, dirty, shit-faced bastard—"

"Naruto—" Neji tried to interrupt.

"—how _dare_ he try to tell you to give up what he wants just for his own plans—"

"_Naruto_—"

"—stupid religious fuckface—"

"NARUTO."

Naruto finally shut up and turned to Neji, still visibly angry. Neji's eyes softened when he saw how upset his friend was. He leaned forward and took Naruto's hands. The rest of the table, excluding Haku, was surprised at how affectionate Neji was being. Usually he never invaded personal space.

"Thank you for your support," he said gently, "but I've already accepted this. I've expected it for years now." His hands fell away from Naruto's. "I suppose you could call it my _fate_."

Naruto's lips thinned. He stood up from the table, visibly trembling. "That's it then? You're just going to give up?" he demanded. Neji looked at him.

"What would you have me do, Naruto?" he said. "I love music, you know I do, but how can I go against the family that took me in after my father's death?"

"Hinata managed it, and he's her biological father," Naruto said angrily. His eyes turned to Shikamaru. "And it's not like you're not _already_ going against them."

Neji closed his eyes. "Yes, and I don't even have the strength to tell them about _that_, Naruto. I just . . . I don't have the will to do that. I don't have Hinata's strength."

Naruto slammed his hand down on the table. "Damnit!" he exclaimed. He breathed heavily for a moment, before looking up at Neji again. "You _do_ have the strength, Neji," he said, quietly and intensely. "I just hope you figure that out before it's too late." He looked at the rest of the table, who were all watching them with wide eyes. "I think it's time to go home," he said heavily. "I'll see you all after the holidays."

He stalked away from the table. Ino gave Neji a hesitant smile before hurrying after him, Sakura on her heels. Neji watched him go with a heavy heart. He'd had a feeling that Naruto's reaction would be intense. The blond loved nothing more than music – to see someone give it up so easily, especially one of his friends, would hurt him deeply. But Neji just didn't know what to do. He didn't have Hinata's strength – he couldn't give up his family, not even for music. They were convoluted and flawed and blind – but they _were_ his family. But at the same time, he was _already_ involved in something that would earn their disapproval . . . . Neji stood abruptly. He knew Shikamaru was watching him, but he didn't look at his boyfriend as he moved away from the table, moving toward the main doors for fresh air. He needed to _think_.

* * *

Naruto huffed as he hurried towards his door. Sakura and Ino had both been talking to him in the car, trying to convince him that Neji's decision wasn't as horrible as he made it out to be. But they didn't get it. For a long time of his life, even continuing into the present, music was all he _had_. It took the place of family, of friends, of love. It had been his constant companion for _years_. For Neji to just give it up, without fight or fuss . . . it broke Naruto's heart. Neji had so much _potential_ as a musician. He could do so much as a professional. But he was throwing it away. Naruto supposed that if he'd had family after Kushina who had asked him to do the same thing, he might understand. But as it was, he didn't, and he couldn't understand.

Naruto stopped in front of his door, breathing heavily. He needed to calm down. It wasn't _his_ life. Naruto closed his eyes. He had to think of Neji, of how much his friend must be suffering. Naruto knew Neji loved music dearly. To have to give it up for his family . . . . And what about Shikamaru, Naruto wondered. Neji had already defied his family there. Would their relationship remain secret, just to satisfy the Hyuuga homophobia? Or would Neji regain the strength that Naruto knew he had in order to defend his relationship and sexuality? Naruto didn't know.

Naruto had never met any member of the Hyuuga family beyond Neji and Hinata, but he found that he already disliked them quite a bit for what they had done to his two favorite members. Naruto sighed and opened his eyes, his anger dispelling. He had been wrong to yell at Neji and condemn him. He should have supported him instead. He would have to call Neji tomorrow and apologize. Decided, Naruto started to open his door, only to have his foot hit something solid. Frowning, he knelt and picked up a covered glass jar sitting in front of his door. He hadn't noticed it because of the dark. Naruto eyed it warily. Was it something else from Minato? Or another _gift_ from Kyuubi?

Naruto hastily unscrewed the top. He glanced inside and stared in puzzlement at the substance inside. Slowly, realization dawned. Bile rose up in his throat until he threw the jar to the side and fell to the ground, heaving in the snow. The jar was full of stale semen. Naruto had no doubt about whom it belonged to. And, to make everything ten times worse, he caught sight of the unscrewed top he had dropped in his disgust.

It said, _Thinking of you._

There wasn't a signature.

As Naruto heaved in the snow, tears trickled down his face, freezing to his skin in the cold temperature. Why couldn't Kyuubi just _leave him alone_? Why couldn't the nightmare just _end_? As the heaves stopped, the sound of sobbing came into the air, muffled by the blankets of snow surrounding him.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, a pair of black eyes watched from the house next door. Sasuke Uchiha turned away, his job over, and tried not to feel any guilt as the sounds of sobs followed him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So . . . that was Kyuubi's big surprise. Yey? I don't know about you guys, but if I got a jarful of spunk from a man who had tortured me as a child, I'd be a little disgusted too. Blegh. I was disgusted just writing it. Hopefully the Neji situation makes sense. Haku's secrets will be revealed sometime in the next few chapters . . . . And Itachi and Naruto will have more moments in the future, promise! Please leave a review!

**MEGA IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE (for those of you who ignored the one at the top)**

I just posted my "Summer Schedule" in the Current Updates section of my profile.

Tuesdays are when More Than Useless will be updated  
Fridays are when Aseptic Vitality will be updated  
Saturdays are when Dissonance will be updated  
Sundays are when Hanging by a Moment will be updated

This starts today (obviously) and will continue into August. Sometimes I may post early or late, depending on vacations, but it will always be within a week's time, I hope.

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** Unintended (Muse) and Color-blind (Counting Crows).


	22. Conversations

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Twenty-Two: Conversations**

Friends in your life are like pillars on your porch. Sometimes they hold you up, and sometimes they lean on you. (Elizabeth Foley)

A friend is a person with whom I may be sincere. Before him, I may think aloud. (Ralph Waldo Emerson)

A good friend is cheaper than therapy. (Unknown)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****December 26****th****, 2007**

"Kyuubi did _what_?"

Minato was beyond furious. Jiraiya winced, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Naruto hadn't gotten up early for some reason, and then turned back to the face the blond man sitting at his kitchen table. Minato was half-standing, his hands curled into fists and the look on his face spoke clearly of what he would do to Kyuubi whenever he got his hands on the man.

"You heard me," Jiraiya said, unwilling to say it again. It had been disgusting enough the first time. "Look, you told me to keep you informed so I have. But Jesus Minato, why won't you just _talk_ to the kid already?"

Minato sent a pained look towards the stairs that led to Naruto's bedroom. "You know very well why Jiraiya. When I told him I was his father, he ran off in _tears_. I can't push him into this. He has to make the first move."

Jiraiya sighed and took a seat across from Minato. "I don't know if he ever will, especially after Kyuubi's . . . _gift_." Minato's face tightened in anger at the thought of it. "Look, I don't want to push him either Minato. And hell, I love the kid to death and I've been glad to be there for him for this past year but . . . he needs you. And I think you need him too. You need to talk to each other, figure out where you stand."

Minato shrunk into himself. "I can't do it Jiraiya," he said. It took all I had just to _tell_ him I was his father. How the hell am I supposed to ask him if I can be a part of his life? We don't even know each other! His mother hid him from me and I'm guessing that she hid me from him just as skillfully. This whole thing . . . it's just doomed to failure."

"That's not what your note said," said a voice from the kitchen door. Minato jumped to his feet and stared at Naruto, who ruffled from sleep but had an alert look in his eyes.

"Naruto," Minato said softly, taking in his son after days of not seeing him. _So much like me,_ he thought, drinking him in. It was hard to think of everything he'd missed in Naruto's life – the birthdays, the happy moments and the sad ones. There was so much to make up for, so much that he didn't think he could _ever_ make up for it.

"Minato," Naruto acknowledged. Minato thought that at least his first name was better than being called Professor by his son. Still, a part of him longed to be called dad. Jiraiya looked between the two of them and sighed heavily, getting to his feet.

"How long have you been awake?" Jiraiya asked, going over to get a cup of coffee. Minato envied his seeming nonchalance.

"Just a few minutes," Naruto answered quietly, his eyes falling away from Minato's as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Jiraiya placed a cup of coffee before him and took his own seat as Minato slowly sat back down. Naruto didn't look at either of them as he blew on his coffee before taking a sip. He wrinkled his nose. "No sugar?" he murmured to Jiraiya, who smiled a little and shrugged.

"I like mine black myself," Minato commented, desperate to talk to Naruto. His son met his eyes then quickly looked away. Minato frowned and looked down.

The silence stretched between them, the tension thickening with every word unspoken. _Damn you Kushina,_ Minato thought fiercely. _Look at the mess you've created. I can't even talk to my own son because of you!_ It helped to have someone to be angry at, even if that person was the woman he'd loved and was dead and buried.

Jiraiya finally broke the silence between them, looking exasperated. "Look, I know you two have some . . . _issues_," Naruto snorted, "but it's high time you talked about them." He stood. "I'll be back in a little while. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone, alright?"

Jiraiya spared them both an exasperated look before he took his leave. Minato stared at his son, who was looking into his coffee. The silence began to stretch again and Minato sighed. It seemed he would need to take the first step yet again. He took a deep breath, gathering his emotions before he spoke. One of them needed to be calm for this conversation.

"Naruto," he said carefully. Naruto's eyes darted up to met his, filled with uncertainty. "Did you look through your mother's box yet?"

Naruto flinched and his lips thinned. "Yes," he said eventually.

"So you know I'm telling the truth," Minato said, trying to prod his son into actually have a conversation with him. It was proving harder than he had anticipated.

Naruto's lips curled into a semi-bitter half-smirk. "I never doubted you," he said firmly. "Not about you being my father, at least. We resemble each other too much for me to doubt that."

Minato smiled a little at that. "We do look a lot alike," he agreed, taking in his son's face. "But you have Kushina's eyes and some of her features." He traced out bits of her in the arch of his son's eyebrows, the shape of his nose, and the sharpness of his jaw.

Naruto finally looked straight at him. "What are you trying to do, Minato?" he asked, looking tired. "What do you want from this? Do you want me to rush into your arms, crying from gladness at finally having a father? Do you want a scared little boy to protect? Because I have no idea how to handle this, and you being here isn't helping me figuring out. So just tell me what you want from me."

Minato shook his head. "Do you think I have any more of an idea of what I want than you do, Naruto?" he asked gently. "This is just as confusing for me as it is for you, you know. I didn't even know I _had_ a son six months ago. I have absolutely no idea what I want. But I do know I don't want us to be indifferent to each other. I can't just stand on the sidelines of your life, not knowing that you're my son." He couldn't miss more of Naruto's life, not after missing so much of it already.

"Why do you even care?" Naruto asked listlessly. Minato frowned at him. "I'm the son of the woman who abandoned you without a goodbye."

Minato frown deepened. "You're the son of the woman I love more than life itself," he said sharply. Naruto's eyes widened at his vehemence. Minato was glad to see that his words had reached him. "And you're _my_ son as well, so it wouldn't matter if I had hated Kushina anyhow."

Naruto set his now cold coffee to the side and took a deep breath, re-meeting Minato's eyes without shyness. "I don't know what I want Minato," he said carefully. "I don't really want . . . a _dad_. I don't need one – I haven't for a long time." Minato's heart sunk. He had been afraid that this would be the response he would get when he told Naruto the truth. "But I wouldn't mind—getting to know you. If that's alright." Naruto looked ready to run if Minato said one wrong word.

Minato beamed. It was more than he had hoped for. "I'd like to get to know you as well," he admitted. Naruto slowly smiled. Minato's heart stopped for a moment—that smile was a near mirror image of Kushina's. _He's more her child than mine,_ he realized, with a pain in his heart that was half-regret, half-relief. _He looks like me, but in everything else, he's hers._ The thought didn't bother him as much as he thought it should.

* * *

Gaara was getting worried.

Anyone who casually knew Gaara Sabaku might protest that he _never_ got worried. They might also say that he had no emotions at all, and was the scariest person they'd ever met in their lives. Gaara, however, was intent on proving those people wrong, for he was indeed worried. Naruto had called him up only a half-hour ago, quietly asking Gaara to come over. Gaara had never heard his friend so upset and, in the past few months, he'd seen Naruto upset more times than he ever wanted to. He knocked on Naruto's door again, feeling impatient. Finally, it opened to reveal Jiraiya. The older man looked disgruntled.

"Why don't _I_ ever get visitors?" he protested. "Seriously, the only person I ever get is Minato and even _he's_ here for the kid." Gaara just stared at him. Jiraiya grumbled. "Alright, alright, come in already. Naruto's upstairs."

Gaara moved past him swiftly, wanting to see Naruto as soon as he could to find out what was wrong. A deep frown line developed in his forehead when he ascended the stairs and didn't hear any music drifting down to his ears. Any time he came over, Naruto would always be playing. Gaara was starting to think that Naruto never _stopped _playing. But for once, the music was absent.

Gaara knocked and then entered without waiting for an invitation. Naruto was lying on his bed, staring up at his ceiling. Gaara quietly came to the foot of the bed and sat down. Naruto made no acknowledgement of his presence other than to move his feet so Gaara could sit. Gaara looked down at his friend's face, taking in the serious expression and the dark eyes and decided to just wait for Naruto to talk first. For a long time, they sat in a comfortable silence.

After a while, Naruto sat up, looking worn out. He looked up at Gaara and immediately invaded his personal space, cuddling into Gaara's side. Gaara stared down at the blond head on his shoulder and sighed. He was starting to become used to the cuddling, much to his dismay. He felt Naruto take a few deep breaths before he finally decided to talk.

"I got another . . . _present_ from Kyuubi," Naruto said softly. Gaara stiffened. "It was his—" Gaara heard Naruto gulp and take a deep breath. "His, uhm—semen." Gaara tensed further. "In a jar," Naruto continued uncomfortably. He let out a shaky laugh. "With a note too - _thinking of you_. Wasn't that the most beautiful Christmas gift?"

Gaara tightened the arm he had over Naruto's shoulder, pulling his friend closer into his side. "He's disgusting," he muttered darkly.

Naruto shivered. "Yeah," he whispered. "He's disgusting."

They sat in silence for another few moments. "No one else knows," Naruto finally said. "I just—you know you're one of my best friends, don't you Gaara?" Gaara felt warmth blossom in his chest. He knew, of course he did, but that didn't mean it wasn't nice to hear it. "I just needed some comfort."

"Itachi?" Gaara questioned. He knew that Itachi should've been Naruto's first choice for comfort. The thought didn't bother him. Itachi and Naruto were closer than friends – it was only right that they should find comfort in each other.

Naruto tensed. "I just—" He sighed in frustration. "Itachi wants us to be friends. But I'm still trying to come to terms with—" _the kiss_ went unsaid.

"He would have come," Gaara said, knowing it was true.

"Well, of course," Naruto said dismissively. He knew as well as Gaara that it was a given that Itachi would help whenever he could, give comfort wherever he could. "But I just – I needed comfort without the tension, Gaara. And until we figure out things, I feel like there's going to be tension."

Gaara didn't tell Naruto how much he doubted that would be true. His friend would come to realize it himself soon enough.

"I don't know what to do Gaara," Naruto said tiredly. Gaara started to run a hand through his hair. Naruto relaxed into the touch. "He just keeps coming back. I try to keep myself together, to remain calm, but every time he sends me one of his _gifts_, I'm that much closer to losing it completely. He's breaking me Gaara, one piece at a time. I just don't know how much more I can take." Naruto sounded so _tired_.

Gaara frowned. "He cannot break you," he said softly. Naruto looked up at him, looking a little startled. "You are strong, Naruto. You have to remember that." Gaara didn't think he'd met many people stronger than Naruto.

Naruto smiled at him, and there was a deep fondness in it that made Gaara's chest ache with a sort of bittersweet warmth. Naruto was his best friend –his only friend really, although he got along well enough with the rest of their group. But they didn't know about his secrets, about the monsters in his closet. Naruto, on the other hand, did. Not only that, but he'd experienced the same kind of pain. Gaara didn't love Naruto like he knew Itachi did – he'd seen the looks the Uchiha sent his friend – but he thought of him as something of a brother. To know that he had that connection, someone he knew he could rely on to protect him, and someone he could protect in return . . . it was indescribably strange and beautiful at the same time. And, more than anything, he wanted to protect the person who had given him that relationship, something to rely on in a life where the majority of people were against him.

"You won't bow to him," Gaara said firmly, surprisingly them both as he hugged Naruto cautiously to his chest. "He is a monster, nothing more. He cannot touch you, do you understand?"

Naruto gripped Gaara tightly around the middle. "I'll try," he murmured. "I'll do my best. But he knows me Gaara, better than I know myself. He knows every weakness, every flaw—"

"He does not know _all_ of you," Gaara said calmly. "He _only_ knows your weaknesses and flaws. He does not see the strength of character you have, the force of will. He only sees the frightened little boy he tortured. Remember that."

Naruto pulled away from him. Gaara missed the warmth at once, but Naruto's bright smile brought it back immediately. "You always know the right thing to say, Gaa-chan," he said affectionately.

"It's a gift," Gaara deadpanned, enjoying the way that Naruto's eyes lit up at the small bit of humor.

"Be still my heart, a joke from Gaara Sabaku? Is the sky falling or what?" Naruto joked, smiling brightly. Naruto's teasing was a little half-hearted, but the spirit was there and that was all Gaara wanted.

Gaara's lips twitched. Had he been anyone else, he might've been smiling. "I hear that is scheduled for when I actually laugh."

Naruto stared at him for a moment before he started laughing loudly, clutching at his sides. He rolled away from Gaara, laying flat on his back on his bed, still laughing. Gaara watched him in contentment. _That_ was how Naruto was supposed to be. Happy and bright and laughing, not sad and disillusioned and dispirited. He was proud that he was able to bring that part of Naruto back to the surface.

He looked up when he heard the door open and saw Jiraiya peeking in. The older man met Gaara's eyes with a smile when he saw the way Naruto was laughing, giving him a silent thank you with his eyes. Gaara inclined his head in acceptance.

"Are you staying for dinner, Gaara?" Jiraiya asked, coming into the room fully. "We're having Chinese tonight."

"I cannot," Gaara said, standing.

"Gaa-chan has projects to work on," Naruto said for him, still chuckling a little as he stood with his friend, putting a friendly arm around his shoulder. "They're all due the day we get back."

"You always befriend the studious ones, huh Naruto?" Jiraiya teased. He looked at Gaara. "If you're sure? It'd be nice to have you."

"I really must go," Gaara said. He hesitated, then added, "But thank you for the offer."

Jiraiya beamed at him. "No problem kiddo. Any friend of Naruto's is welcome at my house."

Gaara nodded and turned to Naruto, giving him a silent order. Naruto read it perfectly and laughed again. "Yeah, yeah, if I need anything I'll call you, alright? No need to be so _bossy_, Gaa-chan."

Gaara snorted and turned away, heading for the door. He stopped in the doorway when he heard Naruto said, quietly and solemnly, "Thanks for everything Gaara." He turned back to see his friend regarding him with bright, warm eyes, and his felt his own face soften in return.

"It was no problem Naruto," he said simply, and then turned to leave.

* * *

Naruto stared down at the guitar in his hands. He hadn't played for a few days now, the first time he'd gone that long of a stretch without touching something musical since the months he'd abandoned music after his time with Kyuubi. But after that gift, he just had lost all will to play anything. _He is breaking me Gaara,_ Naruto thought sadly, thinking of his friend's words. _I don't know how strong I can be under his pressure. _But his friend's words had given him a little faith that he might be able to withstand Kyuubi after all.

Naruto sighed and sat on his bed, clutching the guitar to his chest as if hoping it would ward away anything bad that could happen to him. He started casually strumming, glad that in the few days he hadn't played the calluses on his fingers hadn't faded at all. At first, he wasn't playing any song at all, but as he continued to strum, a song came to mind and he found that he soon picking out chords for it. Naruto smiled and softly sang:

_"Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself  
And covered with a perfect shell  
Such a charming, beautiful exterior  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
Perfect posture, but you're barely scraping by  
But you're barely scraping by."_

Naruto closed his eyes, losing himself in the music. The guitar strings moved smoothly under his fingers and the lyrics touched a part of him that he usually kept hidden. That was the reason he loved music. A person could keep their emotions under a tight mask, keep them hidden away from the world, but put the right song on, or the right melody, and that mask would break, leaving only the emotions behind. He'd seen it happen to the best musicians that he'd seen perform, and he'd felt it happen to himself dozens of times over whenever he sang a song that touched him particularly deeply. _That_ was the power of music, in Naruto's opinion. 

"This is one time, this is one time  
That you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone  
Or anyone at all . . . or anyone at all  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
The refuge that you've built to flee,  
The places that you've come to fear the most,  
Is the place that you have come to fear the most.

Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself  
And hidden in the public eye  
Such a stellar monument to loneliness  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
Perfect make-up, but you're barely scraping by  
But you're barely scraping by. . . .

Well this is one time, well this is one time  
That you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone  
Or anyone at all . . . or anyone at all  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
The refuge that you've built to flee,  
The places that you've come to fear the most,  
Is the place that you have come to fear the most.

And you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone  
Or anyone at all . . . or anyone at all  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
The refuge that you've built to flee,  
The places that you've come to fear the most,  
Is the place that you've come to fear the most,  
Is the place that you have come to fear the most."

Naruto stopped playing, his head bowed as he slowly sighed out. Singing had always been the way to get rid of his emotions. In the music Kyuubi chose for him, there had never really been much singing, but in modern music . . . well, for good artists, the lyrics were just as important as the music behind – sometimes more important. Naruto liked that. He loved melody just as much as he loved lyrics, but he would always appreciate lyrics just a little more.

"Naruto?" Naruto looked up and was only a little surprised to see Itachi staring back down at him. He'd been expecting Itachi to show for the past few days, and the Uchiha always seemed to do so whenever he was singing.

"Hey Itachi," he said, trying a smile and finding that it didn't fit his face very well. His time with Gaara had helped him more than he thought the red-head realized, but the memory of Kyuubi's gift and the knowledge that it would only get worse kept him from being truly happy.

Itachi crossed the bedroom, a look on his face that told Naruto he was about to get questioned. "What has happened?"

Naruto sighed. "I got another gift from Kyuubi," he said tiredly. How many times would he have to explain this, to see the look of horror or pity or sympathy cross his friends' faces? "He decided to leave me a jar of his semen for Christmas." Not looking at Itachi, he snorted. "Very tasteful, don't you think?"

When Itachi didn't answer, Naruto looked up, only to be surprised by the amount of sheer anger on Itachi's face. He'd expected that Itachi wouldn't be happy about it, but this . . . was an entirely different emotion than unhappiness. Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine, and he wasn't sure if it was because he was a little afraid of the look on Itachi's face or because he was a little delighted that Itachi was so angry on his behalf. Itachi took a deep breath, and the look finally faded from his face. Naruto couldn't decide whether he was a disappointed about that or not. Itachi took a seat next to Naruto, taking the guitar from his hands carefully.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Itachi asked. Naruto smiled a little at the genuine amount of concern behind the question.

"Nope," Naruto said. "Gaara was a willing ear for me earlier, and I think that I can only handle one over-emotional conversation a day," he added, smiling a little.

Itachi's lip quirked in amusement. "I see," he said. "I am glad he was able to help you." Naruto nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Not jealous I called him instead?" he asked playfully.

"Not at all," Itachi assured him, a soft smirk playing around the edges of his lips.

Itachi would never be jealous about that. Naruto had a large variety of very devoted friends – if Itachi was jealous of all them, he would never have time to be in a relationship with Naruto. He knew that Gaara had no intentions towards Naruto himself, and Naruto had admitted in their last conversation and, wordlessly, in the dancing at Akatsuki that he might have feelings for Itachi. Itachi had nothing to be jealous of.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Naruto mused aloud. Itachi tensed and frowned down at him. Naruto, sensing his expression, looked up and smiled a little sheepishly. "Well, I kinda expected it to be awkward, you know? I mean, I know you like me, and you don't know if I like you back so . . . . I just figured there would be tension. But there really isn't."

Itachi snorted. "We are friends first, Naruto, remember that."

Naruto shrugged. "I know," he said easily. "But shouldn't there be tension? Shouldn't you be giving me overdramatic speeches about how much you adore me while I pull anxious faces and be melodramatically undecided?" Itachi's face spoke of how much disdained that idea. Naruto laughed at his expression. "I know, I know, you're not really the type for overdramatic love speeches," he teased.

"And you are not one to be melodramatically undecided," Itachi added, looking a little amused.

"Well not _melodramatically_ undecided anyways," Naruto said, sobering a little.

Naruto looked up at Itachi, taking in the features that had become as familiar to Naruto as his own. Suddenly he desperately wanted to tell him about Minato, how the man was his father. He had kept it to himself at first because he had wanted to sort it out himself. But now he wanted someone to know, someone to tell him what he should do. Had Gaara had stayed longer that morning, he might've ended up blurting the entire thing out to him, but Itachi was here now . . . . But how should he bring it up? He couldn't just blurt it out.

"Do you remember the Winter Concert?" Naruto asked cautiously. Itachi looked down at him with a slightly surprised expression.

"Yes," he said slowly.

"That moment in the hallway . . . when Min—Professor Namikaze was asking me to talk with him . . . . Do you remember that?" Naruto looked away from Itachi. Itachi, however, was staring down at Naruto's blond head, his eyes narrowed and his expression thoughtful.

"Yes," he said, wondering why Naruto was bringing it up.

"He asked me to his office that night," Naruto said softly. "He wanted to tell me something about himself . . . and about me too, really." Itachi tensed. "You see, he wanted to tell me that . . . he's my father."

Itachi blinked. Whatever he had expected Naruto to say, that hadn't been it. However, his mind immediately began cataloguing the similarities that he had noticed between Namikaze and Naruto – their hair, something in the shape of their faces, and even the way Naruto moved would sometimes shadow Namikaze's. Every similarity had been noted and set to rest in the back of his mind, never looked at again. But, looking at it again with this new angle, Itachi wondered how he couldn't have noticed it before.

"You're sure?" he asked softly.

Naruto smiled a little. "He had my birth certificate," he confirmed. Itachi's brow furrowed. Naruto looked up and read the unspoken question in his face. "He just got it," he said. "He didn't know I existed until a month or so ago."

"Where did he get it?" Itachi asked curiously. Naruto's face closed off.

"My mom left behind a safe-box," he said. "It was in there."

Itachi didn't ask why Naruto's mother left his birth certificate in a safe-box. But it did certainly explain why Naruto had been allowed to be taken by Kyuubi if his father had still been alive. He supposed that the people giving Naruto away hadn't cared enough to make sure that he actually was an orphan before giving him to Kyuubi, or didn't have the resources to do so.

"What does he want?" Itachi asked, remembering the tears that had been on Naruto's face that night.

Naruto was quiet for a long moment before he said, "He wants to get to know me." He leaned against Itachi, sighing deeply. Itachi didn't show how much he relished the contact.

"Do you want to know him?" he asked, maintaining a neutral tone. Naruto snorted.

"Yeah," he said. "The sad thing is, I actually do. I want to know why my mom fell in love with him, why she decided to leave him, what their relationship was like . . . everything about him and about his relationship with my mom, I guess." Naruto shook his head, his hair brushing Itachi's neck. Itachi shivered a little. "She never told me about him. I remember asking, but . . . she always told me I wasn't ready to hear it."

"She was probably right," Itachi pointed out. Naruto chuckled humorlessly.

"I know," he said. "But that doesn't mean I'm not angry with her for not at least telling me who he _was_." An odd expression crossed his face. "You know, the only thing I remember her letting me know about him and his relationship with her was . . . ." Naruto stood suddenly.

Itachi watched as he crossed the room and picked up the guitar leaning against the wall. Itachi looked on with bemusement as Naruto returned and sat next to him, guitar perched in his lap. He tuned brusquely and then started to strum. Itachi slowly realized that whatever Naruto was singing now was connected to whatever his mother had told him as child. With that in mind, he listened carefully as Naruto began to sing:

_"I can hear the turning of the key  
__I've been deceived by the clown inside of me  
__I thought that he was righteous but he's vain  
__Oh, something's a-telling me I wear the ball and chain_

_My patron saint is a-fighting with a ghost  
__He's always off somewhere when I need him most  
__The Spanish moon is rising on the hill  
__But my heart is a-tellin' me I love ya still."_

It was a Bob Dylan song. Itachi had had a brief period of time in his life when he had listened to all of the man's music, charmed by the simple folk tunes and beautiful lyrics. He couldn't remember the title of this particular song, but he could tell it was Dylan's. Itachi wondered why Naruto was singing it now. He had mentioned that his mother had loved older music, the music that would've been popular in her childhood. Maybe that was why?

_"I come back to the town from the flaming moon  
__I see you in the streets, I begin to swoon  
__I love to see you dress before the mirror  
__Won't you let me in your room one time 'fore I finally disappear?_

_Everybody's wearing a disguise  
__To hide what they've got left behind their eyes  
__But me, I can't cover what I am  
__Wherever the children go I'll follow them._

_I march in the parade of liberty  
__But as long as I love you I'm not free  
__How long must I suffer such abuse  
__Won't you let me see you smile one time before I turn you loose?_

_I've given up the game, I've got to leave  
__The pot of gold is only make-believe  
__The treasure can't be found by men who search  
__Whose gods are dead and whose queens are in the church_

_We sat in an empty theater and we kissed  
__I asked ya please to cross me off-a your list  
__My head tells me it's time to make a change  
__But my heart is telling me I love ya but you're strange_

_One more time at midnight, near the wall  
__Take off your heavy makeup and your shawl  
__Won't you descend from the throne, from where you sit?  
__Let me feel your love one more time before I abandon it."_

Naruto cleared his throat. "She sung that once," he said softly, setting the guitar to the side. "I walked in on her, and the only thing she would say was that it reminded her of my father and her relationship with him. I guess I can see why now," he added humorlessly. "You know the title is _Abandoned Love_?"

Itachi placed a hand over Naruto's, surprising them both. He wasn't exactly prone to a lot of affectionate touching. "I am sure your mother loved your father very much," he said, the words sitting awkwardly on his tongue. He wasn't much used to comforting anyone either. But this was Naruto, so he tried.

Naruto smiled at him tiredly. "Oh, I'm sure she did," he said. "But she left him so that he could pursue his _dreams_."

Itachi eyed him carefully. "Many people have argued that leaving the person you love to let them be happy is the truest form of love there is."

Naruto shook his head. "She left him, and then he was miserable. If you're in love with someone and they're in love with you, you don't _leave_ them so they can be happy. You stay with them, because _you_ make them happy." Naruto sighed. "But then again, I've never been in love, so what do I know? But I do know that a lot of things could have been prevented if she hadn't left."

"Such as your time with Kyuubi," Itachi pointed out gently. Naruto flinched and met his eyes hesitantly.

"Yeah," he admitted softly. "Such as that. And I've already been angry with her for that. But what use is there being angry with a person that's dead? They can't come back to make it right, and in the end you just keep being angry and bitter about something that can never be resolved. And it's not as if she knew it would happen. I can't exactly blame her." Naruto sighed. "So I decided to just stop being angry with her. It does me no good."

"Hn," Itachi agreed. Naruto looked up him and smiled affectionately.

"You and your hns," he said, cuddling into Itachi's side. Itachi stiffened a little before relaxing into Naruto as well. They sat in silence for a while before Naruto finally spoke again, sounding a little sleepy. "I'm glad I met you, Itachi."

Itachi allowed a small smile to grow as he breathed in the scent of Naruto's hair. "I am glad I met you as well," he murmured.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the empty email message in front of him blankly. He knew that he was supposed to report what had happened with Naruto to Kyuubi, and that he was supposed to have done it yesterday, but for some reason he kept on hesitating. More than that, his mind kept replaying Naruto's reaction in his mind's eye. He kept seeing the horrified and disgusted look on Naruto's features, seeing the way he had fallen to the ground and heaved before sobbing into the snow. And then that blasted, unwanted guilt would twist through his stomach.

_This was what you wanted!_ Sasuke kept telling himself. _You want him away from Itachi, remember? So what if he gets his feelings a little hurt?_ But his feelings had been more than a little hurt. That look on his face . . . whatever had been in that jar, it hadn't been good. And Sasuke had been the one to deliver it to him. _But you didn't know what was inside,_ Sasuke thought fiercely, driving the guilty thoughts away. _It's all KK's doing, not yours! You're not to blame!_

Sasuke didn't want to think these thoughts. When he had started this . . . _alliance_ with KK, it had all been so simple – give Naruto envelopes and get information on him that would dissolve his relationship with Itachi. But now . . . he didn't know what to do. That pained look on Naruto's face kept haunting his thoughts, as did questions like, _what would Itachi think if he found out?_ In the end, was it all worth it? He had no guarantee that the information Kyuubi was feeding him would even make Itachi distance himself from Naruto.

Sasuke slowly typed in the email address KK always used into his message, wondering what he was going to do. _Subject: Jar Project_. What _could_ he do? He was already knee-deep in this little project of his, and he didn't think KK would take it well if he tried to stop. But did he want to stop? Sasuke couldn't even figure that out. With trembling fingers, he typed out his simple message:

_KK,_

_Delivered the jar. Will wait for further instructions._

_Uchiha_

His mouse arrow paused over the send button for a moment as Sasuke debated whether that was all he wanted to put. Should he add how many doubts were suddenly plaguing him? Should he tell KK that he was starting to realize that he wanted out from this strange alliance that they had? Sasuke closed his eyes and clicked, sending the message speeding along the unseen internet highway until it would reach KK's inbox.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He'd made his choice. There was no turning back, not now. It didn't matter if this thing he'd gotten himself into was bad or made him feel guilty – he was too deep now to turn away. And with this realization, a sudden feeling of doom settled on him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this is so short and two days late! My family decided to make sure that I had no writing time this weekend, otherwise I would've posted it on time. I know that a lot of you have expressed your dislike for Sasuke, but I wanted to show that he _does_ feel guilty about what he's doing, even if he keeps doing it anyways. More Minato and Naruto next chapter, as well as more about the situation with Naruto's mom and Haku! Please leave a review!

**MAJOR NOTE:** Next chapter will be delayed until Wednesday, June 7th. I'm on vacation next weekend, so I won't be able to post that day, but I won't leave you hanging until the next weekend. I will post Dissonance and hopefully Hanging by a Moment on both Wednesday and on their appointed days the weekend of the 9th and 10th. Aseptic Vitality post this week will probably be either on Thursday (the 1st) or early Friday (the 2nd) and then on its normal day the week after.

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most (Dashboard Confessional) and Abandoned Love (Bob Dylan).


	23. Secrets

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Twenty-Three: Secrets**

Sometimes, our families can destroy us just as easily as they can help us. (Anon)

Secrets are made to be found out with time. (Charles Sanford)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****December 31****st****, 2007**

Powder, blush and lipstick lined the vanity desk, their colors varying from light to dark. Otherwise, the desk was a bare white, untouched by any personality. The mirror it was attached to had small lights edging it, although several of them had gone out and others were nearing their death day. The mirror itself had a crack through the middle, distorting the person looking into it.

Haku stared at himself. His hair, once long and shaggy and loose, had been pulled up into an elegant bun, revealing the sharp angles of his jaw and the long line of his neck. He had carefully applied a light blush, lipstick that made his lips pouty and pink, and mascara that added length to his eyelashes. He'd added the eye-liner, of course, since it made his eyes more brilliant, and had already put in his chosen earrings for the night – beautiful dangly dark green ones that went beautifully with his outfit. All that was left was to get dressed. Haku took a deep breath.

He went to the small closet in the room – the only other piece of furniture there besides the vanity. Inside, the only article of clothing was his outfit for the night. Every night, a new outfit appeared. They were the only clothes that ever stayed in the closet. Haku eyed the cloth for a moment, appreciating the fine dark green color and elegant cut. It was look marvelous on him. Then again, everything did.

Slowly, he pulled it on, wincing when the fabric pulled tight in some places, and breathing a sigh in relief when it eventually loosened out. He left his chest bare, making sure that everything was fine on the bottom before he went to his vanity, opening the last drawer to pull out one of the final accessories of the night: fake breasts.

Carefully, he pulled on the fake breasts, making sure they were firmly attached to his chest before he pulled up the rest of the dark green, low-cut dress he was wearing that night. He smiled a little when he finished straightening it and realized it revealed just the slightest hint of the fake breasts, enough to convince any man that he was actually female.

He pulled on a silver chain with an emerald teardrop at the end to complete the outfit and twirled around, making sure everything looked perfect. The dress fit his hips well, emphasizing curves that he didn't really have, and the breasts and his gentle face gave him the appearance of a woman. Thankfully, the skirt bunched outward at the waist, mimicking an older style of dress, and hid his more _manly_ parts. Satisfied, Haku nodded and padded towards the door on bare feet. At the door, a pair of stiletto heels, black, waited for him. Carefully, he slipped his feet inside. He didn't even wobble as he strode out of the door. He'd been in these heels too many times to count to be inexperienced in walking in them.

The door led to a dark hallway and Haku took a deep breath as he adjusted his walking to something more suitably female. He swung his hips seductively and shortened his stride, making his walk less impatient. At the end of the hallway was a door. Haku stopped in front of it and stared at it for a minute before he took a deep breath and opened it.

Immediately, bright lights and _sound_ hit him. All around him, people were having a party. However, the difference between this and most parties were that it was made up of _only_ men, and all of these men were well above thirty. Haku didn't let his sneer show on his face when he passed a man who had passed out drunk on one of the tables. Instead, he smiled brightly. Drunken cheers sounded once the men realized he'd arrived. Haku ignored them as he searched for the man who would direct him for the rest of his night. Haku sighed as he saw him, standing next to one of his associates and speaking lowly in his ear.

His father.

Koubo Archells, Haku's prominent, middle-aged, _mobster_ father – the one who had arranged for his costume tonight and had arranged for such costumes since he was twelve years old. Haku could never say aloud how much he hated him, but the emotion still burned in his chest every time he saw the man. Koubo had arranged for his mother's death after he found out about her adultery. Koubo was a possessive man – he didn't like others playing with what was _his_, and his mother had paid the price for having her time away from him. Haku never cried after her death, knowing it would only bring his father's rage against _him_. It hadn't been until after her death that Koubo realized how pretty his son was. So pretty that he could pass off as a girl.

The thing about Koubo's . . . _associates_ was that they all were suckers for a pretty face. Throw girls at them, and they'd all come panting like dogs in heat. But they wanted more than just a warm body to fuck – they wanted the chase, the tease. They liked it when a girl made them work for it, played hard to get. It made their blood boil even more, made that need for possession burn just a little bit brighter. Haku knew. He'd been playing the game for five years now.

Of course, if any of these old men knew they were lusting after a boy, they'd all be disgusted. Of course, they weren't homophobic – they just didn't want gay people anyone near _them_, and to know that they had longed to participate in _gay sex_, even unknowingly, would be horrifying for them. Haku took secret amusement from that fact. He liked to imagine their faces of horror when they started to irritate him to the point of insanity.

Haku would never sleep with any of these men. It wasn't because he was one-hundred percent straight – after spending years cross dressing and flirting with men, Haku was a little fuzzy on his sexuality. But even if they'd all been older _women_, he'd still be disgusted, because they were his father's _friends_ and they lusted after him without knowing who he was – what his dreams were, what food he liked, what he was afraid of. They knew none of those things. Haku would never sleep with anyone who didn't.

Thankfully, his father liked the hard to get angle. Whenever a new business recruit came up, he paraded Haku in front of him for a few hours and they were begging to join forces with Koubo, if only get his "daughter." None of them knew that Haku was really a boy. Koubo had changed his legal status to female years ago, when he'd first thought of this plan. Haku would then flirt with the new associate for all he was worth, draw him into Haku's web as Koubo secured him with money and the taste of power. It was a routine they'd perfected over the years.

Haku stepped forward delicately, knowing that every man's eyes would be on his hips or his chest. Koubo looked up when he heard Haku coming – he was a sharp man, all planes and angles, and his eyes were a very light, piercing blue. Haku had inherited all of his looks from his mother.

"Haku," Koubo said, pretending at warmth. "How nice of you to join us tonight. Jason, you remember my daughter, don't you?"

Haku smiled and bent his head towards Jason Montgomery, one of his father's long-time associates. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Montgomery," he purred, making it as flirty as he could. The last time he'd seen this man, he'd been drunk and trying to get Haku to go to the back rooms with him.

Jason flushed. "The pleasure is all mine, Haku," he said warmly. "Your father tells me that you turned seventeen a little while ago." His smile sharpened. "Any plans for the future once you reach adulthood?"

Haku didn't have to look at his father to know that Koubo would look angry. "Not really," he said, taking the question in stride. "My father needs me here."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You have a very loving daughter, Koubo!" he said, laughing. "If only my own daughter cared about her father that much."

Haku didn't let his disgust show. "I love my father very much," he lied without flinching. "I would never want to leave him on his own."

Koubo was smiling, reassured by Haku's words, when another man, one of the security guards, came up to his side and whispered in his ear. The smile dropped and his eyes hardened.

"If you'll excuse me?" he said to Jason. "I have a problem to take care of."

Haku watched his father leave, then turned to Jason. "I better go see what's wrong," he said, smiling apologetically. He didn't want to be alone with Jason – the man was eyeing him like he wanted to eat him, and without Koubo in the room, Haku didn't have much protection against being picked up and brought to the back rooms to be raped.

Jason's face tightened, but then he relaxed. "Of course," he murmured, letting Haku hurry away.

Haku followed his father's trail through the large room and out the front door, with led into a small lobby. Haku stood on top of the stairs that led down to the lobby floor, frowning as he watched his father argue with a tall, darkly skinned man. Slowly, he walked down the steps, knowing Koubo wouldn't be happy Haku followed him.

"Excuse me?" he said as he approached them. Both of them turned.

The other man was tall, dark, but handsome in a roguish sort of way. His eyes were as dark as Haku's, and his hair was cropped short in a military style. His clothes, while not as expensive as Koubo's and Haku's, were clean and well-put together. Haku's curiosity about who this person was increased.

"Haku," his father said angrily, "what are you _doing_ here? You're supposed to be entertaining the guests!"

The dark-eyed man was staring at him. "This is your child, Koubo?" he asked in a voice that was low and rough.

Koubo snarled. "No, this is an _associate_ I hire to entertain my guests at parties." Haku started – Koubo had never claimed he _wasn't_ his child. Who was this man?

The man grinned, revealing very white, very sharp teeth. "She always wanted to name her child Haku, you know," he said, more to Haku than to Koubo. Haku's heart began to hammer. The dark-haired man's face softened. "I'm Zabuza," he said, holding out a hand. "Your mom's cousin."

Haku thought he might faint. "My mother had family?" he asked softly, in shock. Zabuza frowned.

"You never _told_ him?" he said to Koubo, face a thundercloud.

"Of course not!" Koubo snapped. "Then he would've run away like a fool to go live with _you_. I couldn't allow him to grow up in the company of a _murderer_."

Zabuza took in Haku's dress and fake chest. Haku, for the first time in years, felt like blushing about being dressed up like a girl. "I can see you've taken _great_ care of him," he said dryly. "I'm guessing none of the old farts up there knows they're hitting on a boy, do they?"

"How do _you_ know?" Haku asked in confusion.

Zabuza's anger faded when he turned to Haku. "I visited you a lot when you were a baby," he admitted. "Your mom was my favorite cousin – my _only_ cousin, actually. You were a boy when you were a baby, so unless Koubo turned really depraved and decided to get a sex change for you just so he could do his little schemes . . . ." Zabuza turned an unimpressed stare towards Koubo.

Koubo snarled. "I _don't_ need to listen to this!" he declared. He grabbed Haku by the wrist, strong enough to bruise. "Come with me, we have people to entertain."

Zabuza started forward. "Koubo! Let him go! Can't you see that you're _hurting_ him?"

Koubo ignored him as they swept up the stairs. Haku looked back over his shoulder, only to see that Zabuza was being detained by several guards. His eyes held a desperate look and they were fixed on Haku.

"Listen to me," Koubo said, roughly shaking Haku's shoulders outside of the entrance to the party. "You are never to see that man again, do you understand me? _Never_."

Haku frowned. "But why—"

Koubo slapped him so hard his face whipped to the side. Haku stayed in that position for a moment and took a deep breath before he turned back to face his father.

"Alright," he lied, "I'll never see him again."

Koubo softened. "Good," he said. "Now come inside, all of my men are eager to see you again." He led Haku in by the elbow, his mind already away from Zabuza and onto other matters.

Haku's mind, on the other hand, was buzzing about Zabuza. What was he going to do about him? He had to meet him again, obviously – he was _family_. But how? The question continued to plague him throughout the night, even as he flirted with the entire room under his father's wishes.

* * *

Neji tied his hair back, staring at his blank face. His uncle had always disapproved of his longer hair but, in his one act of defiance, Neji had refused to cut it. He'd used the argument that it was in homage to the days when the bible was written and men wore their hair long. That was a lie, of course. Neji wore it long because he liked it long, without any other reason behind it. But his uncle had accepted the lie easily enough.

He turned on his heel and exited his room, making his way through the Hyuuga mansion quickly. Hiashi was waiting for him in his study. Neji figured he already knew why – likely the man wanted to discuss future schools he'd be attending in preparation for priesthood. Neji's heart sank at the thought of it.

He knocked sharply on the door.

"Enter," his uncle said and Neji came inside.

Hiashi was sitting behind his large mahogany desk, looking over some papers. He looked up when Neji entered and gave a small smile. Neji didn't smile back.

"Take a seat, my nephew," Hiashi said, gesturing to the chair across from his own. "We have many things to discuss."

Neji cautiously took a seat. Hiashi folded his hands under his chin, looking at Neji intently.

"I have been researching the best colleges for you to attend to further your future career," he said calmly. "Since we are a Protestant family, of course you will be a Protestant preacher. I assume that you will go into the Lutheran branch."

"Of course, uncle," Neji said, hiding how much the idea distressed him. "It is our family's religion."

Hiashi appeared pleased. "Of course, of course," he said. "Now, I have collected brochures from the most prominent colleges." He gestured to a folder on his desk. "You may peruse them and then come back in a week to tell me what your choice is." Hiashi waved a hand.

Neji took the gesture as his cue to stand and collect the folder. "Thank you, uncle," he said, bowing respectfully.

"You're more than welcome, my nephew," Hiashi said as Neji turned and left.

Neji hurried back to his room, folder clenched tightly to his chest. He felt suffocated. He'd been fine with being forced to be a priest when the _reality_ of it hadn't been shoved onto him, but knowing, with concrete evidence, that it actually _was_ going to happen . . . . Neji's hands shook as he opened his cell as he entered his room, hitting speed dial.

"What?"

"Shikamaru." Neji said quietly.

"Neji? What is it?"

Neji stared down at the folder he'd thrown on his bed. "My uncle is picking out colleges for me, Shika. All sorts of religious colleges for me to learn how to be a _priest_."

There was silence for a moment before Shikamaru said, "You can always so no, Neji."

Neji shook his head. "No, I can't," he said, a little hysterically. "How can I? He's my family, Shika! He took me in when my father died, raised me as his own! And now I'm going to throw that in his face, yet _again_?"

"If he really is like your father, he'd accept you for who you are, Neji," Shikamaru said flatly. "If he doesn't, then he's not worth the sacrifice you're making."

Neji sat down, rubbing his face tiredly. "What should I do?" he asked. Shikamaru always seemed to have a plan, always seemed to know what to do. Surely Shikamaru would have the answers.

Shikamaru sighed. "Neji, it's not my life. I can't tell you what to do. If you want to throw away your frankly amazing musical abilities just to have your family's acceptance . . . I can't stop you. _You_ need to decide." Shikamaru sighed again. "Troublesome."

Neji laughed a little. "Everything's troublesome with you," he said affectionately. He paused for a moment, staring down at his hands before saying, "Shika?" Shikamaru hummed in acknowledgement. "I love you, you know?"

Shikamaru didn't sound startled when he answered. He sounded warm instead. "I know," he said. "I love you too."

Neji exhaled, releasing tension he hadn't known he'd been building. "I need to think for a while. I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Of course," Shikamaru said, then hung up.

Neji smiled and shook his head as he closed his cell phone. His boyfriend had never been one for goodbyes. He found them too troublesome and a waste of energy. Neji stared at the cell phone in his hands. He had some painful decision making to do in the next few days.

* * *

Naruto stared down at the journal in his hands. He hadn't looked at it again since the fateful day he'd first gotten it, but the idea of it had been haunting the back of his mind for the past week or so. He could only hope that the journal provided some of the answers to the questions that it had raised about his mother and her death.

Quickly, he flipped it open. In reality, the thing he wanted to read most about was the mysterious Yogen Tagano that his mother had mentioned. But his eye kept being caught by other things – namely, the mentions of himself. His mother talked about him a lot in her journal – most of the time it was just a mention of something he'd done or said the day that she'd written the entry, and other times she wrote long, rambling paragraphs about him. Naruto had to blink back tears when he'd read the one about her pride in his musical ability.

Distracted by these entries, it took him a good hour to find any more mentions of Yogen Tagano. He reappeared in the middle of the journal, past the first few entries Naruto had read about him the day he'd received the journal. Carefully, Naruto leaned in close and read:

_March 4__th__, 1992_

_Tagano came to visit again today, and once again, Naruto clung to his legs. This time, instead of appearing surprised, he just looked pleased. He told me that he wasn't often around children, but the ones he'd been around hadn't liked him very much. I found this a little odd – Tagano seems extremely likable to me._

_We talked for a while, mostly about my music. He actually seemed interested, which is a change for me. I haven't had someone to talk to about music since Minato – and, when he's old enough, I'll have Naruto as well, I suppose. But it's nice to be able to tell someone about chord progressions or the lyric-writing process or the feelings I have about a personal song because of its music and have it be appreciated – and not only appreciated, but understood._

_Tagano really is a nice man. I hope he comes by more often._

Naruto frowned and flipped through a few more entries. They were similar to the first – praising Tagano and speaking of his visits, and how much she'd enjoyed their talks. Finally, he came upon something different.

_April 17__th__, 1992_

_I can hardly believe it! Tagano has finally asked me out!_

_I was beginning to think that I'd only imagined his interest, but it seems that my feminine radar isn't completely off. We're going to dinner tonight, and he's already alluded to another date next week. I haven't felt this happy in ages!_

A giant smiley face decorated the rest of the page. Naruto's frown deepened. He cast his memory back. He couldn't remember his mother dating _anyone _during his childhood. Of course, when this was written, he'd been rather young, but what did that mean? Why had Tagano left, if his mother liked him as much as she'd written? He impatiently skimmed more entries, barely taking in the near-girlish excitement his mother had expressed after their first few weeks of dating.

_July 2__nd__, 1992_

_It's so strange, being in a relationship again. I've gotten used to being on my own with Naruto, but having Tagano around is so wonderful. Not to mention that he's so good with Naruto. I haven't seen Naruto take to anyone like he's taken to Tagano. I can't help but wonder when I see them playing together, if this is what my future will look like._

_But that's silly, of course! We've only been together for a couple of months, it's not the time to think about what's ahead of us for the next few years. For all I know, we could be broken up next year and he'll be out of our lives. There's no guarantee that he won't be._

_Still, I don't want him to go. I like having him around._

The entries continued in this way early into the year of 1993. Eventually, Tagano stopped being the main character in several entries and retreated to the background, only mentioned in passing. However, his mother seemed happy about him in every entry he was in. It wasn't until the dates changed to the year 1993 that Naruto came upon the entry that made him sit up straight in his seat, eyes glued to the page. It wasn't dated. There was only a single line:

_Tagano has been lying to me._

Naruto frantically paged to the next entry, but there was no mention of what she had written. Frowning deeply, he continued to read on, only to come upon her explanation several entries afterwards.

_May 27__th__, 1993_

_Tagano has been lying to me._

_He's been acting strange lately – less sweet and more focused, somehow. He asks strange questions – about Minato, of all people, and his family. I just passed it off as a sort of jealousy of the man who I had been prepared to marry, and who was Naruto's father. I know better now. I found The Folder._

_He was careful about hiding it, I'll give him that. I happened upon it by chance – I was under the bed looking for a missing sock and happened to look and see it taped to the underside. I was confused at first – who wouldn't be? I realized immediately that it had to be Tagano's, and I nearly left it there because I didn't want to invade his privacy. But I was curious too._

_Inside, there was information on Minato. Dozens of files, everything about him from his school records to the size of shoes he wears. Also in it was information on me and, more importantly, information on Naruto. Everything anyone needs to know about any of us, all put into one convenient place. Now all I need to know is why Tagano has it – and, more importantly, who he is and what harms he means us._

Naruto breathed in and out heavily. His hands were shaking. This man who had been a forgotten staple of his early childhood – this man had done _something_ to his mother. Maybe _he_ was the reason that she had sealed away all of these documents in safe box that no one knew about. Maybe _he_ was the reason she felt paranoid so many years later. Naruto fists clenched around the journal's edges. Maybe _he_ was the reason she was dead.

He exhaled sharply and turned back to the journal. For a while, there were no more mentions of the mysterious Folder or Tagano's intentions. Then, abruptly, his mother made another entry about it.

_June 12__th__, 1993_

_Tagano is not who he says he is, that much is for certain. I hired a Private Investigator a week ago, and he just gave me his findings – Yogen Tagano is a fake identity. The PI admitted it was a good fake identity, but he had managed to find the flaws in it._

_Who is he? What does he want from us? Those are the questions that have been plaguing me as he lies sleeping next to me, unknowing that I'm onto him. I have a theory, of course. But I just don't know if it's the right one._

_I think he wants Naruto. But not because he's my son, no – because he's_ Minato's _son._ _That's what I think. The information about Minato, the pointed questions – it has something to do with him. The only reason I can think of is because of Minato's family's money, which Naruto would inherit, were I to let Minato know that he had a son. That's the only thing Naruto really has in his power, beyond his ability in music. But I don't know why Tagano would need to date me in order to get Minato's money. Kidnapping would be easier, wouldn't it? So I can't be for certain._

_But whatever this is, Minato is tied up in it somehow._

Naruto took a deep breath and turned the next page. Instead of a regular entry, it read as follows:

_THE EVIDENCE:_

_1. Yogen Tagano is a fake identity.  
__2. He has a lot of information on Minato.  
__3. He's asked questions (casually) about Minato's finances.  
__4. He shows a lot of interest in Naruto.  
__5. He has Minato's bank files.  
__6. He's suddenly showed up where I live and got me to date him._

_THE THEORY:_

_He wants to marry me so that he'll be Naruto's step-father. He would be named as Naruto's legal guardian in the event of my death, which I assume he would facilitate. If he was Naruto's guardian, were Minato to die, everything would go to his only heir – Naruto. Of course, he'd have to use Naruto's birth certificate to prove that he was Minato's son, but since I have that . . . . If he'd killed me off early enough, he would've been the only one to raise Naruto, and he could brainwash him into giving him whatever he wants, including money. Or, if he kills Minato off when Naruto is young, he would be in charge of the money until Naruto comes of age. Either way, he gets the money._

Naruto shivered. Was that what had happened? But his mother's death hadn't occurred until years later, and he hadn't even known this "Tagano" had been in his life, so obviously if that had been part of the plan, it had failed. So what had happened to change it so much? He paged through another entry.

_August 14__th__, 1992_

_I need to get away from Tagano. He's started to hint about a wedding, and I don't know how to refuse him without revealing what I know and putting us in danger. If he knows that I'm on to him, he won't hesitate to kill me and take Naruto. We need to get away, and soon. We'll leave tonight and hide in one of the more remote places of Hokkaido. I just hope he won't find us._

_October 10__th__, 1992_

_Naruto's birthday is today. He's unhappy to celebrate it away from our old home, but unfortunately I can do nothing about it. Right now we're hidden away in northern Hokkaido, in one of the cabins rich people rent for their winter vacations. It's lucky I've got the money I earned from my music stored up, otherwise we'd never be able to afford it._

_He hasn't found us yet. I don't think he will._

Naruto sighed. Why hadn't Tagano come after them? He'd been able to find Kushina when no one else had been able to – he should've been able to find them no matter where they ran. But instead he'd let them flee and hide. Why? What reason could he have for letting them go free, if he had wanted them so badly?

He paged through more entries, but they mentioned nothing more of Tagano. Instead, he read accounts on his life, on his mother's work, on her ideas for new music and how much she missed performing. He inhaled these details quickly, and as he worked through the book, more and more of the things she spoke of caused a flash of memory within him. When she talked about his fifth birthday party, he remembered the orange birthday cake she'd bought him. He remembered the pet goldfish she'd given him for Christmas, and how when it had died he had cried for a week straight.

It wasn't until several years later that his mother would start to feel watched. She mentioned it in bits and pieces throughout her entries – mostly it was just a line about how she'd felt eyes on her when walking home that day, or something like that. Finally, she spoke about it directly.

_January 21__st__, 1995_

_I've decided I need to put some things in a safe._

_I keep feeling watched. I don't know if it's my own paranoia, or whether Tagano (or even Minato_) _has found me, but I need to protect my son._

_Tagano's plan was to use Naruto's heritage against him. Well, if he can't access the birth certificate to prove Naruto is Minato's son, Minato's family won't let him anywhere near Naruto. They won't listen to suggestions of a blood test, not without a birth certificate. I'll have to put my letters to Minato in there as well, since it references Naruto was my son, and this journal. And perhaps a few other things, in case Tagano really does manage to kill me like I believe he planned to do._

_Tagano didn't marry me, of course, but he could use Naruto's birth for his own purposes if I'm dead. Besides which . . . in the event I'm dead, I'm not so sure I want Naruto to live with Minato. What if his family is still alive when I die? What if they manipulate Naruto like they did Minato? Anything could happen to him once he's under their roof._

_I don't know. I just think is the best option for now. _

Naruto sighed and sat back in the couch. His mother reasoning was a little muddled, he supposed, but he couldn't blame her for doing what she felt was right for him at the time. Still, it would've helped so much if she wouldn't have put all of these things in a safe. He thought about her worries about how he'd turn out if he lived with Minato's family and chuckled humorlessly at the irony. In trying to save him from being raised in a bad household, she'd doomed him to Kyuubi's _loving_ home.

Naruto sighed and lifted the journal up to put it back in the safe. As he did so, a slip of paper fell out of the sleeve. Frowning, Naruto picked it up and unfolded it. His eyes widened. It was a crude drawing of a man, with the label _Yogen Tagano_ written underneath. Immediately, Naruto scanned his features, searching for anything familiar.

His mother hadn't been the best artist, but she had managed to get the basic features down. Naruto frowned. Something about that face seemed so _familiar_. Was it because he'd known the man as a toddler? Or was it something else? Naruto began to run through the faces he knew, trying to see if it matched anyone's. He concentrated harder, focusing on the jaw line, the curve of the nose, the shape of the lips . . . .

A thought occurred to him and he sat up in surprise. Could it be? Of course, he only vaguely remembered the face, but it _did_ look similar. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully and he rose to his feet, paper in hand. It was time to go find out.

* * *

Pein sighed heavily into his drink as he took in the gyrating bodies on the dance floor in front of him. Up on stage, a girl was wailing about her lost love. He rarely spent his free time at the club he owned – he loved music, and he liked his club's ideas, but sometimes the performers were just so _horrible_. He made a mental note to narrow down the screening process. Anyone who sang off-key during their entire song wasn't allowed on stage anymore.

He swished his drink around before taking a small sip, calmly observing everything. He knew that there were several women and even some men that were watching him as intently as he watched the dance floor, but Pein paid them no mind. He had no patience for flings of any kind anymore. Anyone he got involved with inevitably got clingy and irritating. Pein _hated_ clingy and irritating people.

Pein was so focused on his observation of the dance floor, he didn't notice that another person was approaching him until he heard the chair next to his move. He turned with surprise to see a blond teenager sitting across from him. Pein frowned. The blond looked vaguely familiar . . . Pein usually had a good memory of faces, and it only took him a minute to remember that this was the blond – Naruto was his name – that had so fascinated Itachi and had been marvelous on the violin. Pein hadn't heard a performance like Naruto's in quite some time.

"Hello," he greeted, smiling a bit. "Naruto, isn't it?" He held out a hand.

Naruto didn't take it. Instead, he watched him with wary blue eyes. "And you're Pein," Naruto said. Pein's hand dropped back to his side and he frowned, wondering what this was all about. "Tell me Pein . . . have you ever been out of America?"

Pein stiffened. "No," he said cautiously. "May I ask why you want to know?"

Naruto regarded him closely for a moment, then drew something from the pocket of his long winter coat and handed it to Pein. Pein took it and unfolded it. It was an unlined piece of paper with a face drawn on it. A face Pein had not seen in quite some time. His hands started to tremble.

"This was in my mother's journal," Naruto said quietly, his eyes watching Pein's every move. "The man she drew was someone who she believed was conning her and who I believe murdered her."

Pein drew in a startled breath. Naruto's eyes turned icy. "Did you do it Pein?" he demanded.

Pein stood abruptly. "Come with me into the back," he said, trying to keep his voice even. Naruto eyed him suspiciously. "Please. I'll tell you everything you want to know. No harm will come to you." Slowly, Naruto stood.

Pein led Naruto to the private back rooms, his mind in turmoil the entire time. What was he going to say? How could he explain everything to Naruto? The rooms were all deserted, so Pein just chose the first one he found and gestured for Naruto to take a seat at the long, conference-style table sitting in the middle. Naruto sat, his eyes always on Pein, and Pein took the seat across from his.

"Tell me," Naruto demanded immediately.

Pein took in a deep breath. "This drawing is not of me," he said finally, in an almost whisper. "It's of . . . Nagato. My twin brother."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Short chapter, but there's a new one next week! So, some major stuff happened this chapter . . . and you probably all hate me for that cliffhanger. Hopefully you liked the Haku storyline and Kushina's reasoning for the safe made some sense. Also – first chapter I've written that had _no_ music in it at all! I'll have to have a lot of songs next one to make up for it, I guess. XD Please let me know what you think!


	24. Relatives and Reveals

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Twenty-Four: Relatives and Reveals**

"Heartless indeed. Though children are capable of great cruelty. Only we do not like to think it of them." (The Thirteenth Tale by Diane Setterfield)

"But the past cannot be changed, and we carry our choices with us, forward, into the unknown. We can only move on." (The Sweet Far Thing by Libba Bray)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****December 31****st****, 2007**

_"Tell me," Naruto demanded immediately. _

_Pein took in a deep breath. "This drawing is not of me," he said finally, in an almost whisper. "It's of . . . Nagato. My twin brother."_

Naruto stared at Pein in shock.

"Your . . . _twin_?" he murmured in confusion. "You have a twin?"

Pein nodded. "Yeah," he murmured.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "That's a little convenient, isn't it?" he asked sharply. He didn't want to be conned. This was about his mother's _death_, and he had to be absolutely sure that Pein was telling him the complete and utter truth. "How do I know you're not lying?"

Pein's eyes narrowed. "I don't _lie_," he snapped. Then he took a look at Naruto's face and he took a deep breath. "I have photographs of us together as children," he offered, much more calmly. "They're locked away in the safe here." Pein's face darkened. "I don't like to have them at home." He took another look at Naruto and added, "After I tell you about Nagato, you can see them and decide for yourself whether I'm telling the truth."

Naruto thought about it and nodded sharply. "Alright," he said. He leaned forward in his chair, his eyes never leaving Pein's face. "Tell me about your brother."

Pein frowned heavily. His eyes were troubled as he met Naruto's gaze. "I don't want to tell you," he admitted in a murmur. He continued before Naruto could protest, "but you need to know. If Nagato did what you said he did, if he murdered your _mother_ . . . . Well, then you _deserve_ to know, don't you?" Pein tugged at his hair, looking away from Naruto as he added softly, "It's really the only apology I can offer on his behalf."

There was silence for a long moment. Naruto stared at Pein, feeling him impatience wane as he took in the man's anguished look. Whatever had happened between him and his brother, it had caused Pein grief. Finally, Pein took a deep breath and looked up at Naruto.

"Nagato and I are orphans," he started softly. "We were abandoned on the front steps of an English orphanage when we were only days old. We have no idea who our parents are – or were, if they're dead – because we've never been able to find them." Pein laughed bitterly. "And trust me, _I've_ tried. But, whoever they were, they left us there, without any explanation for the nuns who ran it. It was a catholic orphanage, you see, and it was made up mostly of nuns, with very few monks." He smiled a little. "We didn't have names, so the nuns gave them to us. When I grew older, they told me that they had named me Pein because, as a baby, I always had a pained look on my face and it just stuck." His face shuttered. "They never told me the reason they gave Nagato his name." He sighed. "You see, the nuns didn't like my brother." Naruto frowned.

Pein, seeing his expression, hurried to explain. "You have to understand, we were very different from each other. So different that I remember almost every single nun exclaiming on how, if we didn't look alike, we would be like fire and water." Pein bit his lip. "I was a quiet child and I kept to myself. I made no friends, but I made no trouble either. The nuns, I think, liked me because I listened to them without complaint and because I read constantly. They approved of seeking knowledge. But Nagato . . . ." Pein sighed. "He was outgoing where I was introverted. He spoke all the time, talked about everything. He made friends wherever he went, because of his personality. I suppose you could've called him charismatic. But that was just in the early days, when we were very small. It changed soon enough."

"I suppose you know how children can be, Naruto, since you were one yourself – they can be mean, spiteful, bitter little things when they want to be. As Nagato grew older, he grew very . . . cruel. I still don't know why. He treated the orphanage's animals badly at first, but he soon moved on to people. He treated the younger orphans like slaves, bullied them whenever he could, and he did much the same to the children his own age as well. It lost him almost all of the friends he'd made as a child – except for the ones who were just as mean as he was. The children began to spread rumors about him – really, about us – because they began to hate him and his ways. They told each other of how his mother had been a whore that a rich man had thrown away, how her diseases had affected Nagato's mind and made him go insane."

Pein looked ashamed to even be speaking of it. "Of course, this just made Nagato hate them all the more when he heard those rumors. He grew even crueler. I tried to keep him in check, of course, but I wasn't used to holding him back and I didn't even know how to begin. He was just . . . out of control."

Pein fell silent. "What happened?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"We stayed with the orphanage until we became adults," he said heavily. "No one wanted Nagato, and I usually went unnoticed by any potential parents. The thing was, as Nagato got closer to eighteen, his cruelty underwent a transformation. Before, it had always been a wild thing, directed at everyone around him. It was the cruelty of a brute, or an animal. But he started to rein it in during his teenage years. He became more _sophisticated_. He regained the charming and charismatic ways that'd he had had as a child, but behind it all hid the cruelty." Pein paused, and then added, "I suppose that the word that could be best applied to him is _ruthless_."

Pein gave Naruto a look. "I saw all of this happening, and I hated it. I had hated it throughout my childhood years as well, but once I became an adult, I finally had a chance to get away. So I did. A few months after our eighteenth birthday, Nagato and I went our separate ways. I haven't heard from him since."

Naruto felt his heart drop. "Then you have no idea, do you?" he murmured. "If he murdered my mother or not."

Pein stared at him thoughtfully. "No, I don't," he said. "But I told you all of this so you'd know why I believe that he _did_."

Naruto started. "You believe it, just like that?" he asked doubtfully. "Without any evidence?"

"You found that drawing in your mother's things," Pein said. "The name at the bottom says Yogen Tagano, which is Nagato's name mixed up. I know my brother to be capable of great cruelty. That's all the proof I need."

Naruto stared down at his hands. "You're sure that you don't have any idea of what happened to Nagato after you two parted ways?"

Naruto could hear the frown in Pein's voice. "None. He stayed in Japan, where we had been raised, and I moved to America so I could get as far away from his as possible. We never contacted each other again. I don't even know if he's still alive." Pein paused then added, "I made this bar for him, you know?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Why?" he asked.

Pein sighed. "He was cruel to me at times, but he was still my brother, my _twin_. During his teenage years, the only thing that he truly loved was music." Pein sounded a little wistful. "He loved it dearly. When his cruelty was still wild, it was the only thing I could use to calm him down. So, when I got enough money to start my own business, I wanted to make a music bar . . . for him, I suppose. I named it in Japanese because he admired Japanese culture greatly, and I made it a music center because he loved music. This bar is my tribute to him." Pein sighed and closed his eyes.

Naruto bit his lip and said. "The thing is, my mother believed that Nagato was conning us for my father's money." Pein's eyebrow rose. "My father didn't know about me until a few months ago, actually. My mother believed that Nagato's plan was to marry her and then kill her off afterwards, then reveal me to my father. After that, she believed he planned on killing off my father, leaving me the only heir and him in control of my funds. It seemed like quite a bit of work to go through for money."

Pein snorted. "You'd be surprised the lengths some people would go through to get money," he told Naruto. But then he frowned. "But you're right. When I knew him, Nagato was never really concerned with money other than a means to an end. He wouldn't risk himself so much if it was just for that. Unless," Pein murmured, "it wasn't just the money. Or the money meant that he could have access to something he wanted very much."

Naruto frowned. "Like what?"

"I don't know," Pein admitted. "But I do believe that we better find out." He gave Naruto a long look. "I plan on trying to find Nagato," he said bluntly. "I'll have a team of private investigators after him by the end of today. I'm assuming that if I find him, you'll want to know?"

Naruto glared at him. "Of course," he said fiercely. "If you even try and keep it from me—"

"Calm down," Pein interrupted, looking a little amused. "I don't plan on keeping it from you. I just wanted to be sure that you know what you want."

"I _know_," Naruto said firmly. "As soon as you get something, no matter when it is, I need to hear about it."

Pein smiled thinly. "All right," he said, standing. "I'll do my best to find him, Naruto. Not only for you, but also for me." His smile turned a little cruel. "I think it's time I found out what my little brother is up to, don't you think?" He held out a hand and his expression softened. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you because of my family."

Naruto rose and took Pein's hand warmly. "I don't blame you," he said. "It's no fault of yours if your brother has done this to my family."

Pein smiled. "You're mature for your age, to realize that." He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened. "I need to go, Naruto," he said. "I have a meeting with our sponsors in five minutes in the back." He met Naruto's eyes. "I'll do my best to find him in the next few weeks."

"If you find anything, let me know," Naruto reminded him. Pein simply nodded before heading out of the door.

Naruto sighed and followed him out. Akatsuki was crowded, but he could feel the itch to play something burning beneath his skin. He wandered around the back and smiled as he came upon Deidara.

"Naruto!" Deidara greeted him cheerfully. "I haven't seen ya around here for a while? Gonna play for us tonight?" he added, a little eagerly. Naruto remembered the girl that had been singing when he'd first come in and figured that Deidara wanted someone who would be in key for more than a few bars of a song.

"Yeah, I think so," Naruto said, smiling. "Can you get the piano on stage for me? It's all I'll need."

Deidara nodded. "Alright. We've got an open slot after this one, so you'll be up in about five minutes or so."

"Thanks Deidara," Naruto said, smiling at the blond. He turned and headed towards the front, curious to see if the person before him was any good.

Naruto had to dodge around several dancing couples to see the stage, and he blinked in surprise when he realized Haku was on stage. _I wonder how often he comes here,_ Naruto mused as he tried to avoid being squashed by the crowds. Naruto noticed that Deidara had slipped onto stage and sitting behind his drums. At Haku's side, Sasori was tuning an electric bass guitar.

Naruto frowned and tried to get closer to the stage. Something felt off about Haku. When he got close enough, he could see that Haku's expression was closed off and angry. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the fading mark on Haku's cheek in the shape of a hand. His spine stiffened as he remembered all the times he'd had a similar mark on his own face. _I need to talk to him,_ Naruto decided. Maybe he'd be able to catch Haku before his own performance?

Without warning, a heavy drum intro started. Naruto was startled by it – in the past, Haku had always chosen light, almost pretty songs that required very little heavy background music. As the guitar started up, Naruto kept watching Haku. As the music continued, Haku's expression grew fierce. Finally, he stood up to the microphone.

_"I'll be coming home_  
_Just to be alone_  
_Cause I know you're not there_  
_And I know that you don't care_  
_I can hardly wait to leave this place._

_No matter how hard I try_  
_You're never satisfied_  
_This is not a home_  
_I think I'm better off alone_  
_You always disappear_  
_Even when you're here_  
_This is not my home_  
_I think I'm better off alone_  
_Home, home, this house is not a_  
_Home, home, this house is not a home."_

Naruto knew he was staring. Haku's voice was deeper than it had been before, and rougher. Had he been asked a few minutes before, Naruto wouldn't have thought Haku would be able to pull off a Three Days Grace song. He would've insisted that Haku's voice was too delicate for it. But while Haku's voice sounded strained in a few places, he managed to pull the song off well.

_"By the time you come home_  
_I'm already stoned_  
_You turn off the TV_  
_And you scream at me_  
_I can hardly wait_  
_Till you get off my case_

_No matter how hard I try_  
_You're never satisfied_  
_This is not a home_  
_I think I'm better off alone_  
_You always disappear_  
_Even when you're here_  
_This is not my home_  
_I think I'm better off alone_  
_Home, home, this house is not a_  
_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a_  
_Home, home, this house is not a home."_

A heavy drum and guitar break started and Naruto kept his eyes on Haku. More than the versatility of Haku's voice, Naruto was stunned by how much Haku was _throwing_ himself in the song. During his previous performances at Akatsuki, he'd remained withdrawn and stiff. He'd shown all of his emotion in his face and his eyes, not so much in moving his body. But during this song, he _moved_. He moved his body to the beat and wandered around the stage instead of staying behind the microphone. He was dancing on stage. Naruto was stunned by the difference it made. Haku's previous performances had been good, even excellent, but this one blew them out of the park. Even with the strained notes, this was the best of the performances Naruto had seen by far. He could tell that Haku was singing from his heart, that he _meant_ every word and every note. His passion more than made up for any musical difficulties.

_"I'm better off alone_

_No matter how hard I try_  
_You're never satisfied_  
_This is not a home_  
_I think I'm better off alone_  
_You always disappear_  
_Even when you're here_  
_This is not my home_  
_I think I'm better off alone_  
_Home, home, this house is not a_  
_Home, home, this house is not a_

_Home, home, this house is not a_  
_Home, home, this house is not a home."_

Loud applause and whistles sounded as soon as Haku had finished. Naruto watched, still stunned, as Haku left as soon as the song had been finished, not waiting to hear his applause and bow, as many Akatsuki performers did. Naruto snapped himself out of his shock, hurrying to the back to prepare and hopefully catch Haku before he left.

Naruto frowned as he hurried through the back halls and didn't see Haku anywhere. His heart sank in disappointment as he made his way to the door that led to the stage. He must've missed him. Naruto made a mental note to visit Akatsuki more often, not only to see if Pein had any information, but also to see if Haku was there. He was even more determined to find out what was wrong in Haku's life than he had been before.

He entered the stage, smiling when he realized that Deidara had already moved the other equipment to the back and had pushed the piano out to the front, with a microphone perched on it. Naruto sighed and sat down, turning to look at the crowd. As he did, he realized with a start that he wasn't nervous. He'd played at Akatsuki so often that doing it now was a pleasure instead of something he forced himself to do to try and move on from his past. Naruto smiled.

He'd had the song he'd chosen in his head for the entire time he'd headed towards Akatsuki, when he still thought that Pein was the man in his mother's drawing. He leaned in towards the microphone.

"Sorry guys, but it's time for a slow song," he said, smiling when he heard groans of disappointment.

Without further ado, he started to play the intro chords, closing his eyes. The chords were rich and beautifully sad, and beyond them Naruto heard the crowd quieting down, listening intently. Naruto opened his mouth and sang:

_"There are ways that I've been falling  
__There are times that I've been so weak  
__There are moments I hear redemption calling  
__But I'm too far down to speak_

_Come sweet fire of mercy  
__Cover up my skin  
__Warm me like the sun  
__Won't you let me in  
__To come, come undone  
__To come, come undone._

_There are scars that I've been hiding  
__There are ghosts that I do not name  
__There are closets I do not care to open  
__They open all the same_

_Come sweet fire of mercy  
__Cover up my skin  
__Warm me like the sun  
__Won't you let me in  
__To come, come undone  
__To come, come undone_

_To come, come undone  
__To come, come undone."_

Naruto smiled as he started to hear applause as he began the closing chords. Without missing a beat, he switched keys and started to play a new tune. He heard the applause die off in confusion. Naruto guessed that it wasn't often that they had people change songs so suddenly. His smile widened as he leaned forward and began to sing softly:

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
__Fall into your sunlight  
__The future's open wide beyond believing  
__To know why hope dies  
__Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
__Suspended in a compromise  
__The silence of this sound is soon to follow _

_Somehow sundown  
__And finding answers  
__Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
__Passing the graves of the unknown _

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
__Illusions of the sunlight  
__And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
__Love gone for so long  
__This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
__Knowing that faith is all I hold."_

Naruto started a delicate piano break, smiling as he prepared for the next part of the song, which had always been his favorite. He could see, out of the corner of his eye, that cell phones were being pulled out and waved enthusiastically in the air. Naruto laughed a little, and felt laughter ripple throughout the crowd in response. Naruto built up the piano break, making it stronger and faster until he began to sing again:

_"And I've lost who I am  
__And I can't understand  
__Why my heart is so broken  
__Rejecting your love  
__Without love gone wrong  
__Lifeless words, carry on  
__But I know, all I know  
__Is that the end's beginning _

_Who I am from the start  
__Take me home to my heart  
__Let me go and I will run  
__I will not be silenced _

_All this time spent in vain  
__Wasted years, wasted gain  
__All is lost, hope remains  
__And this war's not over _

_There's a light, there's a sun  
__Taking all the shattered ones  
__To the place we belong  
__And his love will conquer._

_And I've lost who I am  
__And I can't understand  
__Why my heart is so broken  
__Rejecting your love  
__Without love gone wrong  
__Lifeless words carry on  
__But I know, all I know  
__Is that the end's beginning _

_Who I am from the start  
__Take me home to my heart  
__Let me go and I will run  
__I will not be silenced _

_All this time spent in vain  
__Wasted years wasted gain  
__All is lost, hope remains  
__And this war's not over _

_There's a light, there's a sun  
__Taking all the shattered ones  
__To the place we belong  
__And his love will conquer all  
__Yes his love will conquer all . . . ."_

Naruto trailed off and took a deep breath, moving the music from passionate and loud to softer and gentler. He leaned in towards the mike and sang, very softly:

_"Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
__Fall into your sunlight."_

Applause rippled across the room as soon as he had finished singing. Naruto grinned and leapt to his feet, dipping into a deep bow for the crowd, who applauded louder and whistled in response. Naruto waved and hurried off stage, still grinning from ear to ear. He hadn't realized before how much performing _calmed_ him now. He still remembered his first performance at Akatsuki, where he'd been terrified before his performance, and remained scared after it. Now, playing in front of people had ceased to faze him. Or, at least it had in this club. Naruto wondered if that extended towards classical music as well – he knew that he comfortable playing it in front of Kakashi and Itachi, as well as his other close friends, but did that extend to performing?

_Maybe,_ Naruto thought, _it's time I found out._

* * *

Haku knew that he shouldn't be doing this.

Haku huddled into his slim leather jacket as he made his way through the streets, hoping that it wouldn't snow again before he reached his destination. His shoulders were tense and his hands were balled into fists in his jacket pockets. Every few minutes, he had to look over his shoulder to make sure that his father hadn't sent anyone after him.

He _shouldn't_ be doing this, but he _needed_ to do it. He was meeting with his mother's cousin.

Haku had coyly asked the sons of the businessmen he "entertained" if they would mind looking someone up for him. He'd pretended it was a friend of his father's who had been kind to him as a child, and that Haku wanted to see where he'd ended up. Of course, he'd only had the first name, but Zabuza was uncommon enough that they'd managed to find him fairly easily. Haku had been relieved to find that he was still in the area. He'd sneakily sent off a message to the hotel Zabuza had been staying at, asking if he could meet him there. Haku had waited for an answer, but he hadn't gotten one, so he'd decided to just go and hope for the best.

Haku sighed in relief as he finally made it to the hotel. It was a small, dingy little place that he knew his father would never approve of – and that alone made Haku like it. Quietly, he opened the main door. There was a teenager at the front desk that didn't even look up from his book when Haku entered. Haku knew Zabuza's room number, but he hesitated before heading down the hallway, wondering again if he should be doing this. Surely if Zabuza wanted to see him, he would've found a way to answer Haku's message? But then Haku remembered the desperate look Zabuza had sent him when he'd been dragged away by his father and gathered his courage.

The hallways of the hotel were as dingy as the outside – the carpet was peeling and the pattern was of dulling flowers. Haku, however, paid little attention to his surroundings, instead counting the doors numbers.

_110, 112, 114, 116 . . . ._ he counted, paying attention to only the even numbers. _118, 120, 122, 124 . . . ._ He took a deep breath and stopped in front of the next door: 126. He stared at the peeling yellow paint for a long moment before, finally, he lifted his hand and knocked, just once.

There was a long pause in which Haku panicked and wondered if Zabuza wasn't in before the door opened. Haku's shoulders loosened in relief as he looked up at him. Zabuza was dressed in sleeping pants and a t-shirt, and looked like he'd just gotten out of bed. His eyes widened when he saw Haku standing in front of him.

"Haku!" he murmured, ushering Haku in and looking up and down the hallways to make sure no one else was there.

Haku blinked at the small hotel room, which only had a bed and an old-fashioned television set on top of a small two-drawer dresser in it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Zabuza staring down at him. Haku relaxed further when he saw the warmth in Zabuza's eyes.

"You really do look just like your mother," Zabuza murmured. He gestured with his free hand to the bed. "Have a seat."

Haku sat gingerly on the end of the bed. Zabuza, on the other hand, leaned against a free section of the wall, his eyes never leaving Haku's face. For a moment they sat in silence before Zabuza sighed deeply.

"You sent some messages to me," he started quietly. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer them, but it just wasn't possible. Your . . . _father_ is having you watched closely." His eyebrow rose. "I'm surprised you managed to get here without being followed, actually."

Haku shrugged. "When I turned fifteen, I told Koubo that I need one night to myself, or I'd tell all of his friends that they were hitting on a boy," he said bluntly, enjoying the way that Zabuza's eyes lit up with amusement at that statement. "So, from then on, I get one night of the week where I go where I please without being followed."

"That was a good trick," Zabuza said approvingly. "But how do you know that he doesn't just follow you secretly?"

Haku thought of all of his trips to Akatsuki. His father had never approved of his musical abilities, mostly because Koubo thought that music would be the thing to draw Haku away from him. He was right, of course, but that didn't make Haku any less bitter for being denied his music.

"He would have stopped it a long time ago, if he had," Haku said softly, "threat or no threat."

Zabuza regarded him closely for a moment before nodding. "Alright," he said agreeably. "So, kid, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Haku stared up at him. He vaguely remembered his mother's features – she had been a light, delicate woman, with a small, kind face. It was amazing to think that she and this large, brutish man were related to each other.

"You said you were my mother's cousin," he said bluntly. "I just want to get to know you."

Zabuza's face softened. "I'm guessing Koubo hasn't been very forthcoming about your mother, hm?" he asked.

"No," Haku said softly, "he hasn't. I only know what I remember of her, and that isn't much."

Zabuza nodded. "Look, kid, I have somewhere to be tonight, so we can't take long." Haku felt his heart drop. "But if you want to use up your free night next week to come and see me, then I'll tell you all I can about your mother."

"And about you," Haku said sharply. He met Zabuza's eyes. "I want to know why Koubo called you a murderer." Zabuza's face turned grim.

"You sure you want to know kid?" he asked. "The truth isn't very pretty."

Haku didn't even stop to think about it before nodding sharply. "I'd still like to know," he added. "It doesn't matter if it's pretty or not."

Zabuza sighed. "You really are like your mother," he said, a little sadly. He looked down at his wrist, which had a digital wristwatch on it. "I've really got to get going," he murmured. He looked back up at Haku. "Come on a Wednesday or a Friday," he said. "I don't have anything going on either of those nights."

Haku nodded and stood. "Alright," he said agreeably.

He paused, wondering how he should say goodbye to this strange, giant man. Before Haku could offer an awkward goodbye, Zabuza stepped forward and hugged him tightly. Haku stiffened before relaxing into the touch. He hadn't been hugged since his mother died.

"Don't expect much of these, kid," he heard Zabuza mutter into his hair. "This is just a one-time thing."

Haku could tell by the tone of his voice that he was embarrassed and smiled as they drew apart. His relative was large and gruff and obviously not used to being affectionate towards people. Haku liked him better for it. He was sick of the slimy, smooth-talking men that he dealt with on a daily basis.

"I'll see you next week," Haku told Zabuza quietly, still smiling a little. He moved toward the door, feeling Zabuza's eyes on his back. Before he left, he paused and turned, meeting Zabuza's eyes. "Thank you for this," he said, quietly forceful, and then he left.

* * *

Itachi rarely played on the piano, but that day he felt the unfamiliar itch in fingers to try something other than the violin. He could hear the notes that wanted to be played in his head and, a little absently, he entered the room where they kept a baby grand piano and sat down and started playing, almost without thinking.

Tout Ce Sang Verse was a sad, sparse song. The rhythm was a little tricky, but otherwise it was fairly easy to play. Itachi frowned as he realized that he didn't have an accompanist – the song was supposed to have a few violins in the background. It didn't sound quite right without them. Itachi sighed and continued playing anyways, smiling a little when he added the light extra melody as he neared the end of the song. That was his favorite part of it – that little piece of melody. It was what had been stuck in his head the entire day.

Itachi's finished playing the piece and sighed as he rested his hands. He didn't want to stop playing, but he didn't know what else to play. Without thinking, his hands moved and he found himself playing a somber introduction to a song that he'd heard once on the radio and had loved ever since. It was one of the few modern pieces of music that he loved – mostly because of the lyrics and the way that the music moved him. Itachi closed his eyes, still playing, and had opened his mouth to sing when someone else did so for him.

_"Leave me out with the waste  
__This is not what I do  
__It's the wrong kind of place  
__To be thinking of you_

_It's the wrong time  
__For somebody new  
__It's a small crime  
__And I've got no excuse."_

Itachi half-turned, never taking his hands off of the piano, to see Naruto behind him, smiling a little as he sang. Itachi's lips turned up at the corner. Naruto always seemed to turn up whenever he did music.

_"Is that alright?  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded  
__Is that alright?  
__If you don't shoot it how am I supposed to hold it  
__Is that alright?  
__Give my gun away when it's loaded  
__Is that alright  
__With you?"_

Naruto closed his mouth and looked at Itachi, who took a deep breath. He played a few more bars on the piano, then sang:

_"Leave me out with the waste  
__This is not what I do  
__It's the wrong kind of place  
__To be cheating on you_

_It's the wrong time  
__She's pulling me through  
__It's a small crime  
__And I've got no excuse_

_Is that alright?  
__I give my gun away when it's loaded  
__Is that alright?  
__If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
__Is that alright?  
__I give my gun away when it's loaded  
__Is that alright  
__Is that alright with you?"_

Itachi met Naruto's eyes and Naruto joined him on the final repeated choruses, singing the harmony.

_"Is that alright?  
__I give my gun away when it's loaded  
__Is that alright?  
__If you don't shoot it, how am I supposed to hold it  
__Is that alright?  
__If I give my gun away when it's loaded  
__Is that alright_

_Is that alright with you?  
__Is that alright?  
__Is that alright?  
__Is that alright with you?  
__Is that alright?  
__Is that alright?  
__Is that alright with you?_

_No..."_

They both exhaled deeply as Itachi let the melody trail off on the piano. Itachi turned to face Naruto completely.

"I love that song," Naruto said softly, smiling. Itachi met his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

Naruto stepped forward, still smiling. "I wanted to see you," he admitted.

Itachi eyed him cautiously. "What has happened?" he asked. Naruto always came to see him whenever anything important happened, and the blond had a look in his eyes that said something big had happened.

Naruto shook his head. "A lot," he said, confirming Itachi's suspicions. "But we don't need to talk about it right now." He took another step forward. "Itachi," he said. "I told you that I needed time, remember?" Itachi swallowed. His throat felt very dry, and Naruto was getting much too close. "Well, I think I've decided."

"Hn?" Itachi managed to squeeze out as Naruto took yet another step forward.

Naruto laughed. "Yep," he said confidently, stepping up until he was at Itachi's knees. "I know what I want."

And, without any hesitation, Naruto leaned down and kissed him. Itachi's eyes slipped close, and he tangled a hand in Naruto's hair, bringing the blond closer to him. He felt Naruto's smile against his lips. Naruto leaned back for a moment, keeping his face close to Itachi's.

"In case you didn't realize," he said, his eyes glinting mischievously. "That was a yes."

Itachi growled a little and just pulled Naruto in again, kissing him deeply.

* * *

Kyuubi was lounging in bed when the postcard came.

Of course, it wasn't _his_ bed. No, he'd been lounging in Orochimaru's bed – the same bed he'd spent the night in. If he wanted Orochimaru's help when it came to capturing Naruto, he would need to be in the man's good graces. Kyuubi smirked quietly to himself – if last night was anything to go by, then he was _very much_ in Orochimaru's good graces. The man always did love good sex.

He looked up when Orochimaru's minion Kabuto entered. He saw the look of distaste Kabuto had tried to hide, but it didn't bother Kyuubi. He'd gotten worse looks. Besides, it wasn't as if Kabuto could act all high and mighty – Kyuubi was more than sure that Orochimaru was bedding Kabuto as well. Kyuubi smirked. Maybe the little minion was jealous that his master was spending time with other men.

"You have mail," Kabuto said stiffly, holding out a postcard. Kyuubi's brow furrowed as he took it, not noticing as Kabuto gave a short bow of the head and left the room.

He hadn't told anyone he was staying with Orochimaru. In fact, he'd been lying low, hoping to catch the attention of _anyone_. Kyuubi frowned. The postcard was of a deer in a wood – a common enough picture when it came from Minnesota. Still frowning, he flipped it over. Slowly, Kyuubi paled.

On the back there was a picture. It was of three rings, on inside of the other. In the smallest ring, there was a large upper-case N. Kyuubi dropped the postcard. He knew who it was from.

"Well, _old friend_," Kyuubi whispered viciously to himself. "I guess you're not dead after all." He stared down at the dropped postcard. "Nagato," he murmured. "What do you want with me?" Kyuubi picked the postcard back up. "Well," he said, still whispering. "I guess I'll just have to _find out_, won't I?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uhm, I like cliffhangers? Sorry! I know that this one is late, but I really had no time this weekend. Next weekend I might be busy also, but I'm going to try and get it out on time. If it's not out on Saturday, it'll be out by Monday at the latest. Next chapter will see Zabuza and Haku again, Itachi/Naruto and more of Nagato. Please leave a review to let me know what you think!

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order)**: Home (Three Days Grace), Come Undone, Acoustic version (Jackson Waters), Shattered (Trading Yesterday), Tout Ce Sang Verse (Dark Sanctuary) and 9 Crimes (Damien Rice).

**Note:** If you listen to anything in this chapter, listen to 9 Crimes. It's one of the most beautiful and haunting songs I've ever heard and every time I listen to it I cry a little. So if you haven't heard it yet GO LISTEN TO IT. :)


	25. Family Connections

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Twenty-Five: Family Connections**

Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. (Jane Howard)

I wanted to cry. I wanted to run to her and fall on her lap. To pour my heart out to her like a child who goes back, crying, to her mother. I want to share with her all of the weakness in my overly weak self. And I feel like she would let me. Like she would accept me. (Fruits Basket volume 14)

Most important thing in a friendship? Tolerance and loyalty. (J.K. Rowling)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****January 6****th****, 2008**

Tsunade heard a knock on her door. Without looking up from her papers, she called, "Come in!"

The door opened and Tsunade heard a shuffling noise. Impatiently, she looked up to see Naruto standing across from her, looking sheepish. Tsunade smiled and rolled her eyes, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk. Naruto gingerly took a seat as Tsunade finished signing her papers with a flourish and set them aside, giving her attention to Naruto.

"What can I do for you today?" she asked, folding her hands under her chin.

Naruto fidgeted. "Neji told me that he quit," he blurted out.

Tsunade sighed. She'd gotten the call from Neji over Winter Break. He hadn't told her the real reason that was leaving the orchestra – she didn't believe for a second that he was busy with his studies and had no time for the practice the orchestra demanded of him – but she could guess. Everyone knew that the Hyuuga clan was a prejudiced, uptight bunch. Tsunade was aware that Hiashi thought that music was a waste of time unless it was the traditional hymns. She guessed that he had demanded that Neji throw it away and Neji, for whatever reason, had agreed to.

"Yes, he quit," Tsunade said heavily. She wasn't happy about the loss.

"I know that you're out of a piano player," Naruto continued hesitantly, "and I was wondering if you'd consider me as a replacement."

Tsunade froze in shock. Of course, the moment Neji had hung up she'd been searching her mind for replacements for him, and Naruto had been at the top of the list. But she'd never thought that he'd come forward himself!

Naruto took her silence the wrong way. "I know, it's horrible of me to come in after Neji's just given it up," he said, looking distraught. "I should be trying to convince him to come back, not stealing his place—"

"Oh, hush," Tsunade said. "The only one that might be able to convince Hyuuga to come back is his little boyfriend." Naruto looked surprised and Tsunade smirked. "Oh, they don't hide it half as well as they think they do. Most of the school is aware of it." Tsunade shook her head. "Besides, Neji was aware that if he gave it up, it wouldn't matter if he had a change of heart. I need a new piano player immediately, especially since we're performing at Orchestra Hall. Already, Neji is going to miss the practice today, where we'll be starting on the pieces for that performance. Depending on how long he takes to figure himself out, he'll miss a lot of practices, and he won't be able to catch up in time." Tsunade met Naruto's eyes. "If you're willing, I'd be taking you on immediately."

Naruto gulped. "I'm willing," he said softly. "When does practice start?"

"After school is done," Tsunade said. "We usually do at least two hours, although we can sometimes go three." She paused, and then added, "This is a major commitment, Uzumaki. If you're going to have reservations about performing, you need to tell me now. I can't have a piano player who's just fine practicing, but can't perform on stage."

Naruto swallowed heavily. "I've decided," he said firmly. "I can do this."

Tsunade eyed him. "Alright," she said, sighing. "Although if you weren't so damned good, I probably would just kick your ass out of here right now."

Naruto smiled at her. "Thanks for this, Tsunade," he said sincerely. "You don't know what this means to me."

Tsunade shook her head. "Don't thank me yet. We're playing four group performances for Orchestra Hall, two of which need piano, and," she added, looking thoughtful, "I was thinking about providing three slots for solos."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Professor Umino is fine with that?" he asked, knowing that they were sharing their time with the choir.

Tsunade shook her head. "Iruka's doing the same thing," she said. "Although it will only be two solos. We were given three hours by Orchestra Hall to perform – Iruka and I figure that with all of our performances, we still have an extra twenty minutes to a half-hour. We need someone to fill that space, and I like to showcase my students." Tsunade eyed him. "Would you want to take a space if we did that?"

Naruto thought about it. "Yeah," he said slowly. It would be the ultimate revenge on Kyuubi – him, performing in a huge musical hall, in front of who knew how many people, all on his own. Naruto smiled. "I'd love that," he told Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded sharply. "Alright. It's a definite possibility then. I already knew who I wanted to put in the other two places, but I was undecided on a third . . . ."

Naruto's eyebrow rose. "Who else would be doing the solos?" he asked, intrigued.

Tsunade smiled. "Well, Itachi of course," she said, delighting in the way that Naruto was blushing. She hadn't missed the tension between them any more than the rest of the people close to Naruto had. "I was also thinking Sakura would be a good choice. She's a very good flutist."

"Not Sasuke?" Naruto asked, remembering that the younger Uchiha was in the orchestra. He still hadn't forgotten their encounters, and he was a little apprehensive about how his arrival into the orchestra would be received by Sasuke.

Tsunade shook her head. "Itachi is the best," she said, "and there's no sense in having two violin solos."

"Of course," Naruto said, inclining his head.

"You know, there might still be more space at the end," Tsunade mused. "It'd be nice if all of you soloists could play a piece together." Tsunade frowned thoughtfully. "I'll see if I can find a piece with flute, piano and violin."

"The piano and violin part should be easy," Naruto said, a little amused. "I'm not sure how many pieces wrote flute in too though."

Tsunade waved a hand. "If it's there, I'll find it," she said.

"I'm sure you will," Naruto said, smiling. There was a pause before he added, "I guess I'll see you at practice then?"

Tsunade nodded sharply. "You'll give me nothing less than your best, Uzumaki, do you understand?" she asked sternly.

Naruto grinned and saluted. "Yes, _baa-chan_!" he crowed out, dodging the pencil she threw at him.

"Stop calling me that!" she growled in annoyance.

Naruto laughed. "Never!" he cried, making his way to the door. Before he left, he paused and turned. "Thanks again, Tsunade," he said, more seriously and sincerely now.

Tsunade sighed. "Don't make me regret this, Naruto," she told him.

Naruto nodded firmly and then left.

* * *

Itachi had three violins.

The first, Amaterasu, was his favorite – it was a violin that he'd gotten as a teenager, and he had had it made especially for him. It was a beautiful modern violin, and he'd had special adjustments made – such as the flatter neck that he was sure Naruto had noticed when he'd borrowed it. Overall, it was a violin made perfectly for Itachi.

The second, Tsukuyomi, was the violin he used whenever Amaterasu was getting fixed up. In many ways, it was very similar to Amaterasu, only without any of the special adjustments. Still, it had a good tone quality and it was a very excellent violin.

The third violin was called Susanoo, and Itachi used it rarely. Not because it was a bad violin, but because if anyone found out that Itachi Uchiha owned an electric violin, they'd be shocked. Itachi was still surprised sometimes when he took it out to play it. He had gotten it on a whim two years ago, for when he was in the mood to play something hard and flashy and edgy. Of course, acoustic violins could do that as well, but Itachi liked to hear the sound amplified in his ears. And, more than that, acoustic violins couldn't match the sound an electric one made when playing modern music.

Itachi had Susanoo out now, turning it over in his hands. It was a beautiful electric violin – a Yamaha SV-200 Silent Electric Blue 4/4 Violin **(1)**, to be precise. He played it rarely, but he never ignored it, and made sure that it never got dusty or out of tune. Itachi took care of his instruments. Itachi smiled a little as he lifted the violin to his chin and raised his bow. He already had a song in mind.

As he moved his bow across the strings, he marveled at the _sound_ of the violin. His ears were used to acoustic violins – their soft, ringing tones. This violin, however, had a harsher edge, and each note was full of electricity and sharp sound. As he played further, his bow moving faster and faster, a smile began to curl at the edge of his mouth. Sometimes he forgot just how much he loved to just _play_. He was so used to playing for class or orchestra or some other event that he forgot how good it was to just play for him sometimes. To just pick up his instrument and play whatever he wanted, whatever his heart felt at the time.

He was still smiling as he finished with a flourish. Slow clapping from the doorway behind him made him turn. He frowned when he saw Sasuke standing in the doorway, a scowl on his face. He ignored the little voice in his head that said he'd expected it to be Naruto.

"Sasuke," he said, making sure to keep his tone even. His happiness was fading a little.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, an edge to his voice. "Why're you playing Susanoo? You _never_ play her."

Itachi shrugged, feeling that that motion conveyed more than any explanation ever could. It seemed to make Sasuke more upset, however.

"It's because of Naruto, isn't it?" he asked, scowling. Itachi tensed.

He didn't understand Sasuke's dislike of Naruto. He'd noticed it – he couldn't _not_ notice the way that Sasuke spoke so harshly of his blond, how Sasuke did everything he could to avoid Naruto despite the fact that they had the majority of their classes together, or how Sasuke scowled whenever Madara or Itachi spoke of Naruto in his hearing. At first, Itachi had thought it was because Naruto was so talented – he knew his little brother well, and Sasuke didn't take well to be shown up. But Itachi didn't think it could account for how long the dislike had lasted. Surely there had to be something else pushing it along.

Itachi decided to be truthful. "Yes," he said quietly.

Sasuke gaped at him. He'd accused Itachi of playing happily before because of Naruto, but Itachi hadn't confirmed it for him. His surprise turned into anger.

"What is it about him?" he spat. "Why does everyone adore him? You, Madara, Kakashi, _Sakura_, Namikaze – even Tsunade is kissing his ass! Why does everyone worship the ground he walks on?" Sasuke took a step into the room. "You probably wouldn't love him so much if you knew about his past," he taunted. Itachi's eyebrow lifted. "How he a madman's little bitch—"

Within seconds, Sasuke was slammed against a wall, an arm across his throat, cutting off his speech. Itachi stared into his brother's eyes, wondering where all of the _hatred_ had come from.

"Sasuke," he said, still quiet. "I know all of that." Sasuke's eyes widened. "From now on, you will leave Naruto _alone_." He stayed in place for another moment, making sure Sasuke understood the message, then backed off, letting his brother back onto the ground. Sasuke rubbed his throat, looking furious.

"You'll regret letting him into your life," he spat. "He ruins everything he touches, Itachi. Everyone he's been close to has either died or gone to prison – he's cursed."

"I do not believe that," Itachi said simply. "Go."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment. "I never thought I'd see the day when you chose a stranger over your own brother," he spat finally, before whirling on his heel to leave.

Itachi sighed. _I never thought I'd see the day when my brother hated someone so much,_ he thought, remembering the bubbly, happy child Sasuke had been. He didn't like how Sasuke was acting, and didn't understand why he hated Naruto so much. Itachi couldn't understand why _anyone_ would hate Naruto. Still, it didn't matter what the reasons were, the fact of the matter was that Itachi couldn't let Sasuke get anywhere near Naruto anymore. He could only imagine the blond's reaction to being told that he was a curse and everyone he loved died. Itachi's hand tightened on Susanoo – he'd make sure Sasuke knew to keep his mouth _shut_. Itachi didn't want to see Naruto sad anymore. He'd seen the blond sad one too many times, actually. He liked Naruto happy.

* * *

Haku knocked on the door hesitantly, resisting the urge to look up and down the hallways to check if he'd been followed. He was pretty sure that Koubo never put a tail on him during his nights alone, but he couldn't be _completely_ sure. Koubo was an asshole, but he was a _clever_ asshole. If he knew that Haku was singing in public and meeting with Zabuza, he might just wait until the time was right to punish Haku instead of going off on him immediately.

The door opened to reveal Zabuza, dressed in an old t-shirt and worn-out jeans. "C'mon in," he said, ushering Haku in and checking the hallways before he closed the door. "How're you doing, kid?" he asked as Haku sat on the raggedy bed.

"Fine," Haku said, a little uncertain around Zabuza. Hesitantly, he asked, "And you?"

Zabuza's grin was all white teeth. "Just fine," he drawled. The smile dropped from his face when he saw how apprehensive Haku was, and he strode forward to put a hand on Haku's shoulder. "Look, kid, I know that Koubo probably didn't say anything good about me, and you don't know me all that well, but your mother was probably the best person in my entire family, and I loved her a lot. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Haku shrugged. "I know," he said, even if he didn't really. "I just—I'm a little more apprehensive of what you're going to _say_ to me, not what you're going to _do_ to me," he admitted

Zabuza smiled again. "That's probably the right feeling to have," he agreed. He sighed and sat down next to Haku on the bed. "Whaddya want to know?"

Haku hesitated, then said, "Why my father called you a murderer."

Zabuza ran a hand over his buzz-cut, looking agitated. "You just go right for the throat, don't you kid?" he murmured. "Your mom did that too. She always asked the hardest questions first." He sighed. "Koubo called me a murderer because I _was_ one."

Haku tensed, then relaxed. "Was?" he questioned. Zabuza smiled.

"Sharp too," he murmured. Haku felt embarrassingly pleased by the praise. "Yes, I _was_ one. I used to be a mercenary." Zabuza paused, then added, "The press called me the Demon of the Mist." Zabuza snorted. "The press can be a little silly sometimes," he said. "Why they couldn't just call me Zabuza, I have no idea."

"Why did they call you that?" Haku asked. "The Demon of the Mist?"

"Well, that's part of my story too, kid," Zabuza said. "I was born in Mist, Georgia. It's a small town – barely two hundred people. It's the kind of town where everyone's nose is up everyone else's ass." Haku chuckled a little. "It's where I lived until I was ten." He paused, then added, "Also where I killed my first person."

_He killed at ten?_ Haku thought, a little horrified. _That young?_

"Why?" he asked.

Zabuza grimaced at him. "Why?" he said, an edge on his voice. "I'm a madman! I thirst for blood! Do I need more reason than that?"

Haku eyed Zabuza's face. "Yes," he said simply. Zabuza's face was all disdain and sharp anger, but his eyes were sad and shrouded. Haku trusted a person's eyes more than he trusted their face.

Zabuza's scowl relaxed. For a long moment he stared down at Haku. Haku felt like he was being evaluated, searched for some kind of emotion or expression that he wasn't sure he even had. Finally, Zabuza sighed.

"I killed a woman," he said, his voice dull and even. "She was around thirty, I guess. Her name was Christine Simmons. She was my next door neighbor and my mother's best friend." He paused for a long moment. "She molested me." Haku stared at him and Zabuza shrugged uneasily. "She liked little boys, I guess," he said, looking uncomfortable. "She'd touch me and order her to touch her . . . . And well, she was an adult and my mom's friend and I was a little scared of her, so I touched her. I never wanted it." Haku bit his lip, feeling sympathy well up in him. "She did it for three years before I finally got sick of it." Zabuza looked down at Haku. "I didn't mean to kill her. She was trying to force me again, and I pushed her when she wasn't expecting it and she hit a table when she went down." Zabuza laughed – it was a harsh, unhappy sound. "I ran and hid, like a cowardly little fuck, instead of getting her help. I just left her there to die, because, deep in my heart, I _wanted_ her to die for what she'd done to me."

Haku touched Zabuza's arm, but he shrugged it off. "My parents blamed me for it," he said. "They found me in the closet, covered in her blood. We'd been the only ones in the house, and I never said anyone else came in, so . . . . I was named a murder suspect. I ran before they could press charges against me."

"Where'd you go?" Haku asked softly.

Zabuza shrugged. "I went here and there. Stole to keep myself fed, lived on the streets for a while. Eventually, I met a group of men – older guys, all in their late teens – when I was around thirteen. They took me in." Zabuza bared his teeth in a parody of a smile. "They called themselves the Seven Swordsmen."

Haku frowned. That name sounded vaguely familiar. Slowly, a memory came back to him of Koubo talking to a man with a large sword strung across his back. Haku had been young – maybe five, maybe six – but he still remembered how angry Koubo had been after that conversation. Haku had listened to Koubo ranting to his mother and he remembered the Seven Swordsmen being mentioned.

"What were they?" he asked.

"A mercenary group," Zabuza said. "They were all extremely skilled swordsmen – some of the best in the world. They'd met when they were younger, as street rats, and honed their skills until they became people the rich feared – and used. Altogether, they've killed dozens of people – from both political assassinations to personal ones, they've done it all."

Haku stared up at Zabuza. "You were one of them," he murmured. "You joined them."

Zabuza chuckled mirthlessly. "Yup," he said. "They took me in and I discovered I had some talents with a sword. Eventually one of their members was killed in a gunfight, and I took his place when I was seventeen." Zabuza frowned. "I was with them for fifteen years."

"How many people?" Haku asked in little more than a whisper.

Zabuza shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "I don't know," he said honestly. "Dozens, I think. Probably more."

Haku shuddered. His mother's only living relative was a mass murderer. He knew that he should be running away screaming, but for some reason he just _couldn't_. Maybe it was the way that Zabuza was tense at his side, obviously prepared for his supposedly inevitable flight, or maybe it was the way Zabuza's voice had broke when he'd said _she molested me_ – whatever it was, Haku couldn't bring himself to leave and never look back.

"You said you _were_ a murderer," Haku said softly. "When did you stop?" He paused, then added, "_Why _did you stop?"

"I stopped when your mother died," Zabuza said. Haku's heart stuttered. Zabuza shook his head. "You have no idea," he said slowly, "how much your mother meant to me. I went back to my family when I had been with the Swordsmen for three years," he said. "They all called me a monster, called the police on me . . . . My mother told me how much she _hated_ me for killing her _best friend_." Zabuza sneered. "I told them what I told you, but they didn't believe me. They said I was a liar and a murderer and they were sorry I'd ever been born into their family."

Zabuza sighed. "Your mother had been staying with them when I came, visiting them. She'd been a year younger than me, and I never knew her before then, but she came out of a back room when my parents were screaming at me and she slapped my mother across the face and punched my father in the nose." Zabuza's grin held actual humor this time. "Then she turned to me and told me, "I'm sorry for what's happened to you" and she gave me a hug." Zabuza shook his head, still amazed after all of these years. "Your mother," he told Haku, "was an amazing and brave woman. I thought she was suicidal, hugging a known murderer. But from that moment on, I loved her. She was the only family that I acknowledged, the only family I bothered to care about."

"When I heard she died," Zabuza continued, "I was ready to tear that bastard Koubo to pieces. We run in the same circles, he and I, and I knew that he had a hand in her death. I wanted to _slaughter_ him. But then I remembered you." Haku started and Zabuza looked down at him. "I knew that you only had Koubo and me – and really, what kind of guardian would I have made? We'd have always been on the run and you would've had to deal with having a murderer as a parental figure." Zabuza sighed sadly. "I figured anything Koubo did couldn't be worse than that. But I guess I was wrong, wasn't I?"

Haku shrugged. "It's not that bad," he said. Zabuza gave him the evil eye and he frowned. "Really," he insisted. "It's not horrible. He could be beating me every day or raping me – I'd rather he dress me up in pretty clothes and parade me in front of his friends as his daughter. I can deal with flirting with some old perverts."

Zabuza shook his head. "You shouldn't have to," he said stubbornly. "I should've killed him when I had a chance. I always knew he was a bastard, but to use his own _child_ to further his little _business_ is just disgusting."

Haku smiled. "Morals from a mass murderer?" he said. "Who'd have thought it."

Zabuza tensed for a moment before he realized Haku was teasing him. "Kid, are you alright with all of this?" he asked worriedly. "You should be running away from me now. You should be disgusted with me, or at least horrified."

Haku frowned. "I grew up around murderers," he said easily. "They killed for power and because of their own greed. I hate them. The difference between you and them is that you're my family and my mother loved you. I remember little about my mom, but I know that she would never have loved someone that she didn't think deserved it."

Zabuza's mouth was a tight, thin line, and his eyes were lost. "You're a good kid, Haku," he said. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Haku laughed a little and leaned into Zabuza's shoulder. "Neither do I," he murmured, feeling, for the first time in years, like he was safe.

* * *

Gaara was painting when the buzzer rang.

He lived in a ratty apartment in the middle of the city – he worked two jobs just to be able to afford it. Gaara liked it though. It had access to the roof, more than enough room, and the owners never cared that it smelled like paint most of the time. He frowned as he made the finishing touches on his painting before going to his door.

He hit a button and spoke into the intercom connected to the one outside of the locked door downstairs. "Hn?" he said.

"Gaa-chan it's me!" Naruto's bright voice sounded a little static-y coming from a box. "Lemme up!"

Gaara sighed before hitting the button that would open the locked door downstairs. It was only a few moments before he heard racing feet and a pounding on his door. Gaara opened it to reveal a disheveled Naruto.

"Gaara!" he panted, beaming.

"Naruto," Gaara said, his own tone even as he let Naruto inside.

"Your place is pretty nice!" Naruto said, smiling. Gaara sighed a little. Only Naruto would think that his ratty, run-down, tiny apartment was _nice_. "Oh, is that a new painting?"

Gaara didn't stop Naruto from going over to look. If there was one person who had the unspoken permission to look at anything Gaara ever made, it was Naruto. Just like Gaara was aware that he had permission to listen in whenever Naruto played something.

"It's beautiful, Gaara," Naruto said, staring at the painting.

It was of the night sky, with two moons rising in it – one a deep, blood red, while the other was a bright gold. Gaara knew that he'd chosen those colors for reasons other than the way that they complimented each other and stood out in the purple-black of the sky – but he'd never tell Naruto or anyone else that.

"Do you do a lot of landscapes?" Naruto asked, his eyes going to the back of the room, where a stack of paintings lay. Gaara didn't stop him as he wandered over there and started going through them.

"I only do people," Gaara said softly, "when they interest me." He didn't need to say how few people interested him these days.

Still, he had itched to do Naruto ever since that day on the bench, when Naruto had sung for him for the first time. Maybe someday he'd ask Naruto to sit for him, or draw his face from one of his memories. Gaara had the fleeting thought that if he drew Naruto it should be while he was playing, for the blond's face was always at its most expressive and open while playing.

"You're so _good_, Gaara," Naruto said, still looking through paintings. Gaara didn't let the pleasure he felt at that compliment show on his face. "Do you do any shows?"

"A few," Gaara said quietly. He didn't do them often, because people often turned him away once he said his name, no matter how _good_ his work was. Besides, Gaara didn't like that much attention. He only showcased his artwork when other people urged him to.

"Naruto," he said, after a few minutes of hearing only the rustling of old paintings. "Why did you come by?"

They had school now, and they saw each other often enough at lunch and before and after classes. Gaara wasn't sure if Naruto had come because he wanted Gaara's company or because he had something to tell him, but if Naruto had news it would have be important for him to come over. Naruto sighed, and looked over at Gaara.

"I was thinking," he said carefully, "that it's time you looked for your siblings." Gaara tensed and Naruto rushed to explain. "It's just—I found my father, and it's weird and strange and a little scary, but it's really _good_ too, you know? I _like_ knowing him, getting to know him. And I just thought—you're still so _lonely_ Gaara. Don't you want to find them?"

Gaara's hands were curled into fists. "No," he said sharply.

Naruto sighed. "Why?" he asked softly. Gaara didn't answer. "You think they'll hate you, don't you?" Naruto asked, perceptive as always. "You think they'll hate you for killing Shukaku." Gaara didn't nod, but the absence of it made his answer just as clear as the presence of it. Naruto sighed again. "Gaara, they won't hate you. If anything, they'll hate Shukaku."

Gaara didn't say how much he doubted that. Not everyone thought like Naruto – the fact that so many people treated him like a pariah spoke about that. Of course, they didn't really know what Shukaku had done to him . . . . But Gaara still thought that Naruto gave people too much credit sometimes. They weren't all as generous in their hearts as he was. Gaara wasn't sure that his siblings, victims of fate and probably just as cynical as he was because of it, would be so empathetic.

"Just think about it, alright?" Naruto asked. "That's all I'm asking. Jiraiya would be more than willing to hire someone to find them for you."

"I will think about it," Gaara promised. He thought that he was already sure what his answer would be, but he _would_ think about it. Gaara never broke a promise, especially not to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he paused outside of Akatsuki.

Pein had called him earlier that day, telling him that he had some news about Nagato. Naruto had decided to visit him immediately after he went to see Gaara. But now, he found that he was nervous to go in and see what Pein had found out.

He took another deep breath and went in. The crowd was considerably thinner than it had been the last time he'd been there, probably because it was a Tuesday afternoon. Still, there was a singer on the stage that was pretty good – a dark-haired boy who didn't show any emotions on his face but whose voice was technically beautiful – and there was a crowd on the dance floor listening to him. Naruto made his way to the back rooms.

Pein met him immediately when he came inside. Naruto took in his wrinkled suit and the dark rings under his eyes with concern. Pein looked like he hadn't slept since Naruto had last seen him.

"Naruto," he said, giving Naruto a wan smile. "It's good to see you!"

Naruto smiled back warmly at him. "You look horrible," he observed. Pein blinked, then laughed.

"I suppose I do," he said. "I haven't had much sleep in the past few days."

He led Naruto into a back room. The table had a few files stacked on it. Naruto's eyes were glued at them as he and Pein took their seats. Pein sighed and picked up one of the files, turning it over in his hands.

"This is just from the initial investigation," he said. "My head PI is still looking into Nagato, and she'll uncover more the longer she works." He opened the file. "A lot of this is information I already knew – that he has a twin brother, that he grew up in a Catholic orphanage, his behavior as a child, his grades in the local high school . . . . But where it gets interesting is where we parted ways."

He looked up at Naruto. "Nagato disappeared for two years," Pein said. "From his eighteenth birthday until a few months after his twentieth, my PI couldn't find anything. She'll dig further, but her guess is that he just fell off of the radar for some reason. But when he came back, he was running with a crime boss called Orochimaru."

Naruto's brow wrinkled. He felt like he'd heard that name before, but he couldn't say where. "Go on," he urged, when Pein fell silent for too long.

"Orochimaru is a nasty piece of work," Pein continued, looking grim. "He deals in everything – drugs, prostitution, illegal slavery . . . . You name it, he does it. My brother was one of his underlings when he came back into radar, but he soon rose in the system. However, it seems when he turned twenty-one, he did _something_, but my PI isn't clear on _what_, to cross Orochimaru, and they parted ways. It was after that that Nagato formed his own crime group." He paused, then said, "He called them the _Jinchuuriki_." Pein's lips turned into a bitter smile. "He always did love Japan," he muttered.

Naruto froze. _Jinchuuriki,_ he thought. That _name_. Why did it sound so _familiar_? He searched his brain, trying to find a connection, but it kept eluding him, dangling out of reach. He made a mental note to think about it further when he had the time.

"As far as I can tell, the Jinchuuriki were an elite organization. They only had nine members at a time, and they were headed by Nagato, who was the only permanent fixture and the tenth member that, as far as I can tell, very few people knew existed. They dealt primarily in mercenary work – a team of high-level assassins."

"You say _were_," Naruto pointed out. "Were they disbanded?"

Pein sighed. "Nagato disappeared again, four years ago," he said. "Almost immediately after, several of the Jinchuuriki got killed mysteriously. The rest went underground, and they've been disbanded ever since."

"So you still don't know where he is," Naruto said in disappointment.

Pein shook his head. "My PI is looking, but he hasn't surfaced in four years, so she's not sure if she'll be able to find him. But if anyone can, she can. She's the best."

"This Jinchuuriki he was heading," Naruto said, "could that be the reason he wanted money from my family?"

"It might be," he said. "What year did your mother meet Nagato?"

Naruto thought back. "1992," he said.

Pein looked down at the folder. "That was five years after Jinchuuriki had formed," he said with surprise. "My PI said it was the first low year for them, and she theorized that it was because they might be having money shortages." He looked up at Naruto. "It's a definite possibility."

Naruto frowned. _Why didn't he follow us then?_ He wondered. _If he wanted that money so badly to run a long con, why didn't he track us down to where he'd hidden? Why wait another four or five years to kill mom? Why didn't he collect me after he'd done so, like he'd planned?_

He didn't voice any of these questions to Pein. "Thanks," he said. "If you know anything more, keep me updated."

"Naruto," Pein said, standing with his arm outstretched. There was a folder in his hand. "Here's a copy of everything she found, in case you want to look it over." He gave Naruto a look. "Make sure no one else sees it."

Naruto inclined his head as he took the folder. "I'll make sure," he promised. "Thanks again, Pein."

"No need," Pein said softly, watching as Naruto left.

* * *

_"In every heart there is a room _  
_A sanctuary safe and strong _  
_To heal the wounds from lovers past _  
_Until a new one comes along _

_I spoke to you in cautious tones _  
_You answered me with no pretense _  
_And still I feel I said too much _  
_My silence is my self defense."_

Naruto leaned against the door, watching his father sing. He'd let himself in with the key that Minato had supplied him with on their last meeting, saying that if Naruto ever needed a place to escape, Minato would be pleased to provide him with it. Minato played beautifully. Naruto could see that he was classically trained – he held himself rod-straight, always kept his fingers bent correctly . . . . But he played with his emotions. Every once and a while he would sway forwards, breaking his technically correct position to move with the music. Naruto smiled a little. Of course, any music teacher would lecture about how moving position made you play worse, and that was true. But Naruto had always liked playing while moving, and it seemed that his father shared that same habit, even if it had been trained out of him.

_"And every time I've held a rose _  
_It seems I only felt the thorns _  
_And so it goes, and so it goes _  
_And so will you soon I suppose _

_But if my silence made you leave _  
_Then that would be my worst mistake _  
_So I will share this room with you _  
_And you can have this heart to break."_

Naruto wished, for a brief moment, that he could have seen Minato and his mother play together. He still remembered the moments when his mother would get out her guitar and sing for him – sometimes her own music, sometimes the music of the artists that she loved the best. His mother had always been full of life whenever she played – sometimes she even broke strings on her guitar from playing so hard and fast for her son. Naruto had always been delighted by her sheer passion. It had never mattered what she was singing for him, as long as she was singing it loudly and freely and put all of her heart into it. As long as she did that, Naruto loved it, and it didn't matter if she sang off-key or off-beat because all he wanted to see how much she _loved_ music. And she always showed him that. He smiled, imagining his mother playing with Minato. Minato was so much more technical than her, so much more methodical. He played with passion only when he allowed himself to let go. Their semi-opposite styles would have blended well together, Naruto thought. But he would never know, and that made his heart ache.

_"And this is why my eyes are closed _  
_It's just as well for all I've seen _  
_And so it goes, and so it goes _  
_And you're the only one who knows _

_So I would choose to be with you _  
_That's if the choice were mine to make _  
_But you can make decisions too _  
_And you can have this heart to break _

_And so it goes, and so it goes _  
_And you're the only one who knows."_

Minato sighed heavily as he finished before he looked up. He looked startled to see Naruto standing there, observing him.

"You love it a lot," Naruto observed.

Minato smiled a little. "Music was my life," he acknowledged.

Naruto's brow furrowed. "Was?" he questioned.

Minato shrugged. "Then I met your mother," he said honestly.

Naruto wasn't sure if Minato realized how much more Naruto liked him after giving that answer.

"So, Naruto, what can I do for you?" Minato turned around on his piano bench so that he was facing Naruto, an eager look in his eyes.

Naruto bit his lip. "You gave me mom's journals," he said. Minato's expression darkened.

"Yeah," he said.

"Did you read them thoroughly?" Naruto asked.

Minato's brow furrowed. "No," he said slowly, "I didn't. Why? What do they say?"

Naruto sighed. It seemed this would be harder than he'd thought it would be. "I think I may know who killed my mother."

Silence stretched across the room as Minato blinked. "Who _killed_ her?" he said finally, sharply. "I thought she died in an accident. That's what her obituary said!"

Naruto closed his eyes. "I _think_ he killed her," Naruto amended. "Mom met him a few years before she died, when he was using the name Tagano. They, uhm, dated for about a year before she found out that he was using a fake identity that he had all kinds of information about you and her and me. She thought that he was trying to con us out of your money, for some reason, so she ran away. But before she died, she felt like she was being watched, so I thought that maybe . . . ."

Minato's expression had darkened with every word. "Maybe he _murdered_ her?" he questioned sharply.

Naruto felt like he was tearing a hole through his lip. "Yeah," he said hesitantly. "See, she thought his plan was to marry her then kill her off, so that I would go to you . . . . and then he would kill you off and assume his role as my guardian, with all of your money open to him since I'm your heir . . . ."

Minato laughed bitterly. "Wouldn't be surprised to know," he said darkly, "that my family went bankrupt a few years after Kushina's death."

Naruto's eyebrows lifted. "They did?" he asked incredulously. "Why?"

Minato shrugged. "Your grandfather liked to spend a lot of money," he said wearily. "And your grandmother was very fond of large parties. Now, what was this man's name again?"

Naruto shook his head. "He used the name Tagano Yogen," he said, "but I've recently found out that his true name is Nagato, without a last name." He paused, then added, "His brother owns Akatsuki, the music bar on Grand Street."

Minato's eyes lit up in recognition. "Isn't his name Pein?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "He made an article in the Star Tribune," Minato murmured. "Commemorating on his success and how well his business is run . . . ." He looked up at Naruto. "Do you think he had anything to do with it?"

Naruto shook his head. "No," he said honestly. "He hasn't spoken to Nagato since they were eighteen. He's helping me look for him."

Minato sighed again. "Have you brought _any_ of your suspicions to the police?" he asked, sounding like he already knew the answer. Naruto shook his head. "Naruto, they stationed an officer on your block for twenty-four hours straight – you didn't think to wave him down and tell him all of this?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with Kyuubi," Naruto said, "and what could they do anyways? Not much more than search for Nagato, which Pein is already doing, with much better results."

Minato rubbed his forehead. "I have such a troublesome son," he said, but his tone was warm in a way that made Naruto feel very happy. "At least tell Jiraiya, alright? Has this Pein character been able to find Nagato?"

Naruto shook his head. "The woman he has investigating Nagato says that he disappeared four years ago," he said. "But she's still looking for him."

"Well then, be careful," Minato said firmly, standing up so he could take Naruto by the shoulders. "It's a possibility that he might still be after you." Minato shook his head. "You attract trouble like a magnet, don't you kid? It seems like everyone around has drama surrounding them somehow."

"Even you," Naruto said cheekily. Minato laughed and ruffled Naruto hair.

"Yeah," he agreed, "even me."

Naruto smiled. He wasn't sure if his relationship with Minato was exactly father/son – they still felt like acquaintances becoming friends, if he was honest with himself – but every time they spent time together, it felt like they were getting that much closer. And it felt _good_.

* * *

Kyuubi paced his room at Orochimaru's headquarters impatiently.

Nagato's arrival complicated things. His old boss had been out of the circuit for four years, and Kyuubi had managed to forget about him in that time. But now he was _back_, and he would no doubt want Naruto, just as he had when Kyuubi had re-introduced him to the blond, all those years ago. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at the thought of it. Naruto was still _his_; his to have and his to break. Nagato would be no doubt planning his own way to get Naruto away from his troublesome guardian and friends, so Kyuubi would have to be quicker. Which meant acting _fast_.

Kyuubi stopped his pacing and sighed deeply. Naruto wasn't broken, but there were as many chinks in his armor as Kyuubi would be able to get in the time that had been allowed to him. The thing that was so wonderful about Naruto was that it took some time for him to break, which made the inevitable break-down all the sweeter. Still, this time Naruto's spirit was a hindrance. But Kyuubi could work with it once he had Naruto safely in his grasp again, and away from Nagato.

Kyuubi nodded to himself and turned on his heel to leave the room. It was time to contact the youngest Uchiha. They had _plans_ to make.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is so late! I had a seriously busy weekend. So, we see more of Gaara (I felt like I was neglecting him for a minute there) and Minato. And Kyuubi's making _plans_~~ Things will start to move faster in the next few chapters. More Itachi/Naruto next chapter, as well as more Neji and Haku. Please leave a review!

**(1) **As far as I know, this is a good electric violin. My expertise (if it can be called that) actually lies with piano, not with the violin (especially not electric violin!), so if I'm wrong, someone let me know.

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order): **Cliffs of Dover (Eric Johnson) and And So It Goes (Billy Joel).


	26. Reunions and Revenge

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Twenty-Six: Reunions and Revenge**

Revenge is a confession of pain. (Latin proverb)

An eye for an eye would make the whole world go blind. (Gandhi)

* * *

**Minneapolis, Minnesota  
****January 10****th****, 2008**

Naruto hesitated outside of the practice room door, his hand held up hesitantly to reach out for the door knob. For a moment, he felt a brief spike of deep panic – what if he screwed up? What if he made a fool of himself? What if he relapsed? Naruto couldn't imagine having flashbacks in a room where there would be dozens of eyes on him.

He took a deep breath, then another one. _You can do this,_ he told himself sternly. _You know you can. What is there to be afraid of?_ He thought of the friends he had in there – of Shikamaru and Sakura and, most especially, of Itachi. His quickening heartbeat calmed and Naruto felt steadier. He smiled a little. He'd have to tell Itachi how much he calmed Naruto's nerves. Maybe Naruto would even get him to blush. Naruto grinned at the impossible thought – he doubted he'd ever see _Itachi_ blush.

Naruto pushed the door open, still preoccupied with thoughts of Itachi. He heard the soft sounds of dozens of individual conversations being conducted in the same space, and looked up to see that most of the room was already filled. The practice room was tightly filled with people on chairs, all of them with their instruments next to them or across their laps. Naruto had been here before, of course, during the times he'd come to watch as they practiced, but it was different, being here because he was a _member_.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Sakura rushing towards him, grinning. Her hair was still bubblegum pink. "Tsunade told us all that you're our new piano player!" she said. "I'll miss Neji, of course, but I'm so glad you're joining!" She beamed at him.

Naruto was surprised by her enthusiasm. He and Sakura had come to a sort of quasi-friendship, mostly because Ino was there to be a bridge between them, but she hadn't expressed in any interest in making it any deeper than it was. It didn't mean Naruto wasn't pleased with the change. Once Sakura had matured a little through her relationship with Ino, she became a much pleasanter person to be around. She was a good friend.

"Thanks, Sakura," he said sincerely. "Have you seen Shikamaru or Itachi?"

"Itachi's right over there," Sakura said, waving her hand to the right of the room. Naruto could see now that there were various students with violins and violas gathered in their laps sitting there. "Shikamaru should be here in a little while." Sakura rolled her eyes. "He's _always_ late," she said. "Tsunade doesn't do anything because he's amazing at percussions, but he always shows up at least ten minutes late."

Naruto smiled. "I should've guessed," he murmured. His eyes were on Itachi, who he'd managed to spot near the front of the violin crowd. "Hey," he added, "do you know where I need to go?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sakura said. "There's a piano back there," she waved her hand to the percussions section, which was empty. Naruto shifted and saw that there was indeed a piano behind it – a very small, precise piano, set against the wall.

Naruto frowned. "A spinet **(1)**?" he murmured.

There was nothing wrong with them, of course. But it meant that Naruto wouldn't be sure of the final product when they were ready to go on stage. The difference between a spinet and a concert grand piano in terms of sound and power were enormous.

Sakura sighed. "Neji had the same reaction when he first saw it," she said. "But nothing else will fit in here, and we can't just have a keyboard – that just creates _more_ of a difference."

"I know," Naruto said, waving off her explanations. "I know someone with a baby grand, and I can practice on that, to make sure that I'm accurate."

"That's lucky," Sakura said approvingly. "Look, Tsunade should be here in a few minutes. Do you want to go and say hi to Itachi? Because you've been staring at him ever since I pointed him out to you."

Naruto blushed. "Uh—" he stuttered.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered. "Look, it's _obvious_ that you and Itachi have a _thing_. A few months ago, I would've cared and it wouldn't have been in a good way, but all I can tell now is to _go for it_."

Naruto blinked at her, and then smiled. He drew her in for a tight hug. He heard titters go up in the room from some of the more immature students (the ones for whom a hug equaled a relationship equaled sex), but Naruto ignored them.

"Thanks, Sakura," he said sincerely, pulling away. Sakura was smiling at him.

"You helped Ino get to me," she said. "The most I can do is return the favor." She put her hands on her hips. "Now, go get your man!"

Naruto grinned and saluted before he sauntered towards Itachi. His grin softened into a smile when he saw that Itachi was too busy tuning his violin to notice that Naruto was even in the room. One of things he'd come to realize that he liked about Itachi was how much he could withdraw into music.

"Itachi," he said as he came near. Itachi's head snapped up and his bow skittered off to the side, creating a soft screech. Naruto grinned. "Happy to see me?" he asked, sitting down in an empty chair next to Itachi's.

"Hn," Itachi said, his eyes always on Naruto. He lifted an eyebrow, silently questioning Naruto's presence.

"You didn't hear the announcement?" Naruto asked with amusement. "I'm your new piano player!" His face sobered. "Since Neji isn't coming back . . . ."

Itachi blinked slowly before he nodded sharply. "You will do well," he said firmly. Naruto smiled again.

"I hope so," he murmured.

Itachi hesitated and then slowly reached out with a hand, touching Naruto's shoulder briefly and gently. Naruto's smile brightened and his heart lifted.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?"

Naruto flinched and looked up to see Sasuke staring down at him, his violin tucked under his arm and an angry look on his face. Naruto's shoulders tightened. _There has to be a reason he hates me,_ he thought miserably. _I just wish I knew what it was._

"I was just saying hello to Itachi," he said, keeping his tone even as he stood up. "I'll see you after practice," he added to Itachi, whose eyes were fixed on his brother. Naruto couldn't decipher his look, but he knew that Itachi didn't look very happy with Sasuke.

"Hn," Itachi said, turning his gaze to Naruto. His eyes warmed for a moment and Naruto's body relaxed. As long as Itachi kept looking at him like that, he could deal with Sasuke.

Sasuke huffed and shouldered his way past Naruto, dropping into the empty seat behind Itachi's. Naruto bit his lip and looked at him for a moment before turning away, heading to the spinet piano. _I need to ask him,_ he thought as he sat down on the piano bench. _Itachi and I are . . . together now. I don't want his brother to hate me._

He lifted the piano cover. The keys were glossy and well-maintained, despite the fact that Naruto could see places where they'd been worn through from use. Naruto smiled down at them, playing a simple C scale to see how well the piano sounded. It was as he'd expected – the power wasn't that great and the accuracy was a little off, but otherwise it played fairly well.

He heard a hush go over the room as the door banged open, and turned to see Tsunade striding in. She made her way to the front of the room, where the older piano sat, and turned to face her players with a sharp eye.

"Alright," she said. "We only have about two months to get prepared for our performance at Orchestra Hall, and we all know that it will only be enough time if we pull our shit together and make sure everything runs smoothly. There will be no bitching and there will be no fights or disagreements – not in this room. Understood?" The room nodded in unison. "Alright. Before we begin, let me introduce our new piano player, Naruto Uzumaki." She gestured to the back for Naruto to stand. Naruto could feel a blush rising in his face, but he did so, trying to ignore all of the eyes on him. "Neji is taking leave of us due to his . . . _studies_, and Naruto was willing to step in so we wouldn't be without a pianist." She gestured for Naruto to sit down, which he did gratefully.

"Now, we will be playing four group performances during this performance, as will the choir. Mr. Umino and I have decided to also provide five open slots – two for choir soloists and three for orchestra soloists. Together, we've decided who will fill those slots, and the people that are doing them have already been informed and have accepted. Our three soloists will be Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade lifted an eyebrow. "Any questions?"

The room was silent. Naruto could feel even more curious glances boring into the side of his head, but he ignored them all. They were probably wondering why they'd been passed up when he was so new to the orchestra. Naruto wondered if it would make some of them dislike him.

"Alright. If we all could get out the music for our first piece, we can get started . . . ."

* * *

Haku sighed, dabbing more make-up at the corner of his eye.

It had been a week since he'd last seen Zabuza, and he played on going back to his hotel room that night. He had more questions that needed answers. Such as: what had his mother been like? Was she really as beautiful as Haku remembered her? What had they done together, as young adults? And, most importantly, who was the man his mother had cheated on his father with?

That question had haunted Haku for years. He'd never known his mother had cheated with, and he'd never been able to find out. It was as if the man was nothing more than a shade, someone imaginary. But Haku _knew_ he had to be real. He had a dead mother as proof. And, more than anything, he wanted to meet the man. He wanted to know what he was like, why his mother had risked so much to be with him. He wanted to know if he was better than Koubo.

Haku wondered if Zabuza would even know. How could he? But there was a faint hope that maybe his mother had told Zabuza something during the two years she'd been having the affair. At this point, it was all Haku _could_ hope.

Haku got to his feet, walking silently to the door. He checked down the ratty hallways, sighing in relief when he saw that there was no one out there. Usually Haku wouldn't arrive at his father's club so early, but he'd wanted some time alone, and this was the only way he could get it, even if there were guards posted at the doors of the hallway.

Haku travelled back to his vanity, staring at his reflection. He suddenly remembered an old Disney movie that he'd seen with his mother. She had loved it, and he remembered that they'd watched it so many times that he'd been able to quote it from memory after a week or so. Smiling a little, he started to sing:

_"Who is that girl I see  
__Staring straight  
__Back at me?  
__Why is my reflection someone  
__I don't know?  
__Somehow I cannot hide  
__Who I am  
__Though I've tried  
__When will my reflection show  
__Who I am inside?  
__When will my reflection show  
__Who I am inside?"_

Haku sighed. His father had banned Disney movies after he'd caught Haku singing Mulan songs to his mirror when he was a child. He hadn't approved of how Haku often sang the songs that the princesses did. Haku vaguely remembered how much his mother protested, and how his father had slapped her before she finally submitted to his demand. His hands tightened into fists.

There was a knock at the door. Haku's back tensed and he stood and turned to stare at the door. Had they heard him singing? He didn't think so – he always sang quietly whenever he was in this room, to prevent them from hearing him. Haku took a deep breath and schooled his face into a less panicked expression as he strode across the room to open the door.

He frowned in confusion when he saw a young boy staring up at him. "Hello?" he asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

The boy leaned forward and held up a piece of paper. "Hurry, take it!" he whispered urgently. "They're gonna find out I got past them in a few minutes!" Haku stared at the paper. "It's from your scary uncle, take it!"

Haku grabbed the paper, fisting it in his hand tightly. "Thank you," he whispered to the boy. "Hurry, run! If they find you in here, they won't be happy."

The boy grinned and hurried down the hallway. Haku took a moment to wonder how he'd gotten in. As a child, he probably could fit in through the vents. Then all of his attention turned to the elaborately folded note in his hand. He took another look down the hallway and then closed his door. If they asked about the boy, Haku would deny knowing anything about him.

He sat back down at his vanity, staring at the note in his hand. Something had to have gone wrong. Zabuza wouldn't be sending a note otherwise, not when he knew that Haku was going to visit him that night. Haku's throat tightened. Had his father found out after all? Had he sent people after Zabuza, to force him away? Panic clawed at his throat at the thought.

_Only one way to find out,_ Haku thought and started to unfold the note. It straightened into a single sheet of printer paper, filled with an untidy scrawl.

_Haku,_ it said.

_I ran into some old acquaintances yesterday, and I need to lay low for a few days. Don't come and visit me until next week. I'm at 2211 Rose Ave in Minneapolis, the Comfort Inn. Look for room 117._

_During the week that we're separated, look up Madara Uchiha. He can answer any questions you have about your mother in my absence. He works at Konoha Academy of the Arts in Minneapolis._

_I have to go. Be safe, Haku._

_Zabuza_

Haku stared down at the page. He knew what Zabuza's life had been like and he wondered what kind of "acquaintances" he'd met that had spooked him so much. It was a relief to know that Haku hadn't lost him completely, but that didn't make him any happier about the separation. Still, he eyed the name on the paper. _Madara Uchiha_. Who was this man? Why had Zabuza told Haku about him? What did he know about his mother?

Haku tucked the paper away in his chest and made a mental note to go and visit Konoha Academy of the Arts as soon as he could. He needed to ask this Madara Uchiha some questions.

* * *

Sasuke's fingers tapped against his desk as he stared at his computer screen thoughtfully.

He'd received an email from KK that afternoon. He hadn't had time to look at it until now, however, because of the combined force of his homework and the extra work Tsunade was giving everyone in order to prepared for Orchestra Hall. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting when he'd sat down to look it over – maybe more instructions to leave a "present" for Uzumaki – but it hadn't been this. He carefully read it over again:

_Sasuke,_

_On the 20__th__ of January, I need you to lead Naruto to a certain location, the Akatsuki bar on Grand Ave. I'm sure you are aware of where it is, since your brother attends it quite often. I don't care how you get him there, but make sure he is outside of the building by 2:00 in the afternoon._

_You might see him being led away. If you do, do not call the police, and if anyone seems to be paying attention to us, drive their attention away._ _If you can do this for me, you can guarantee that Naruto will be out of your brother's life forever. You'll never have to worry about him intruding again. And, if that can't convince you, remember that you owe me a debt. I won't take it well if you have a change of heart._

_KK_

_He's planning on taking Naruto,_ Sasuke thought, his brow wrinkled. _If I do this, I'm aiding a kidnapping._ And yet. The thought of Naruto being out of their lives, out of _Itachi's_ life, was a tempting one. Sasuke could tell that something had changed between Naruto and Itachi. He wasn't _sure_ what it was, but he could guess. There was only one step to go above friends, and that was to become lovers. Sasuke sneered at the thought of it. All it meant was that Itachi would be even more attentive and attached to Naruto than he had been before.

_Besides, I don't_ know _that he's going to be hurt,_ Sasuke thought stubbornly. _Maybe KK just wants to talk to him, and he can't because of the police. Just because he wants a private meeting with him doesn't mean he's going to hurt Uzumaki._

Sasuke didn't acknowledge the little voice in the back of his head that pointed out that if KK was an honorable, upstanding citizen, he wouldn't need to use Sasuke to get a "meeting" with Naruto. He also wouldn't need to warn Sasuke not to tell anyone about it, or to make Sasuke stand look-out in case anyone else took notice. Sasuke had been ignoring that little voice more and more since he'd first started correspondence with KK.

He slowly typed an answer, telling himself that it was tiredness and not reluctance that made his fingers drag over the keys.

_KK,_

_Consider it done._

_Sasuke_

* * *

Neji stared down at the white keys beneath his fingers.

Outside of the door, the school was quiet. The final bell had rung quite some time ago, and mostly everyone had gone home by now. Neji appreciated having the silence. The noise distracted him from the music, made him feel off-center instead of focused. The silence, in contrast, sharpened him.

He hadn't played anything, not yet. For the last hour, he'd just been sitting and thinking, his hands resting on the keys lightly. He felt, for some odd reason, that he pressed down and hit a note, then everything would change. Neji smiled softly to himself. What could he change, by playing a single note? What would that affect? He'd still be living the life that his uncle wanted, instead of the life _he_ wanted. He'd still be looking at his unhappy future, wishing he could turn away from it, but unable to, as if it were some grotesque disaster that commanded you keep on watching even though you wished to close your eyes.

_Knock_. Neji looked up. He wasn't surprised to see Naruto in the doorway.

"Mind if I come in?" Naruto's eyes were warm and sad. Neji felt his throat tighten.

"Of course," he said softly.

There was another piano in the room. Konoha only had a few larger practice rooms with two pianos, mostly because of cost and space, but they _did_ have a few. One of the requirements for sophomore piano students was to compose a duet with a partner as a final. Most of the students used these rooms to do it. The pianos were set across from each other, their keys facing out. Naruto sat down at the empty piano.

"You want to play something with me?" he asked, smiling.

Neji considered it, then slowly nodded. Naruto's smile brightened into a grin and he immediately began playing a few notes. Within moments, Neji recognized the piece and immediately joined in. Naruto smiled at him over the pianos. Their rhythm, at first, was a little off, as they were unused to playing together, but it fell together surprisingly quickly. Neji began to smile. Naruto caught it and grinned before he increased the tempo slightly. Neji's eyebrow lifted, but he matched the pace easily. Naruto's eyes were glinting as he increased it again and Neji matched him. Before long, they were playing the piece much faster than it was really meant to be played. Neji couldn't bring himself to care that they were butchering the tempo so ruthlessly. He was much too concentrated on trying to keep up and make sure his fingers didn't stumble.

They ended with a flourish, and Naruto immediately burst into laughter. Neji was smiling, and he nearly joined Naruto except for the small thought that he would never be able to do this again. Naruto seemed to sense his thoughts, for his smile faded and he looked over at Neji with serious eyes. Without looking down, he started to play again. Neji's brow furrowed. He didn't recognize this song.

_"Stitch in your knitted brow  
__And you don't know how  
__You're gonna get it out  
__Crushed under heavy chest  
__Trying to catch your breath  
__But it always beats you by a step, all right now_

_Making the best of it  
__Playing the hand you get  
__You're not alone in this."_

Naruto never lowered his eyes, and Neji couldn't bring himself to lower his. He was transfixed by the sight of Naruto singing, by the words he was saying. Something was rising in his chest, and he couldn't name the emotion. Naruto's lips were curving into a smile as he continued to sing.

_"There's hope for the hopeless  
__There's hope for the hopeless  
__There's hope_

_Cold in a summer breeze  
__Yeah, you're shivering  
__On your bended knee  
__Still, when you're heart is sore  
__And the heavens pour  
__Like a willow bending with the storm, you'll make it_

_Running against the wind  
__Playing the cards you get  
__Something is bound to give_

_There's hope for the hopeless  
__There's hope for the hopeless_

_There's hope  
__There's hope  
__There's hope  
__There's hope."_

The music faded away and Naruto cleared his throat. "Just so you know," he said, still smiling.

Neji's heart tightened. "You're a good friend, Naruto," he said softly. "Thanks."

Naruto regarded him seriously. "Don't let him take it, Neji," he said. "It's something that belongs to _you_, and it will always only belong to you – never let him take it away from you." His lips curved into a smile that was surprisingly bitter. "Take it from someone who knows – you'll regret it if you let it go."

Neji lowered his eyes to his fingers, which were still resting on ivory white keys. He imagined himself in ten years, his fingers rusty from not playing often enough and too heartsick to manage anything more than a song or two. He didn't want that. He wanted music in his life every day, he wanted to go to work and _know_ that he was doing what he loved, that his work was his _life_ and he liked that. He didn't want to talk about a God he wasn't even sure he believed in anymore to a bunch of people who probably doubted as much as he did for the rest of his life. He _didn't_.

Naruto stood. "You should talk to Shikamaru," he said. "He'll help you get through this." Naruto smiled again, this time without the bitter edge. "You might be surprised at how good he is at handling hard situations."

Neji smiled this time. "I'm not," he said. He watched as Naruto headed towards the door. "Thank you," he said, quietly and seriously. Naruto didn't turn back.

"You're welcome," he said, and was gone.

* * *

The first thing Haku noticed about Konoha was how _big_ it was. The second was how quiet it was. The hallways were deserted, and the absolute silence of the place made Haku want to tiptoe instead of walk, so as not to disturb the quiet. He resisted the urge. Konoha was a lovely place, and Haku had never felt more out of place anywhere. He was used to lavish things – his father wasn't as rich as he liked to pretend, but they still had plenty of money, even if Haku wasn't sure if the place it came from was entirely legal. But this place had elegance beyond the money behind it – its stateliness came more from its reputation than its wealth.

Haku had researched Konoha before coming over to it. He'd started to feel a little awe when he saw how far back its legacy went, how many of the great musicians of the years had studied there. It was a gateway to get wherever you wanted in the musical world (and, indeed, in the literature and art world as well, though it was less known for that). Haku, who had always daydreamed about making music, couldn't help but feel envious of the students that attended there. He would give his right arm to attend Konoha.

He'd managed to find a teacher roster on Konoha's official website, and had found out that Madara Uchiha taught Musical Theory – all advanced classes. His room number hadn't been listed, but knowing what department he was in made it infinitely easier to find him. That was the reason Haku had decided to come in after school had ended – he was too shy to go up to a student and just ask, so he had planned to just wander the halls until he found Madara Uchiha.

He couldn't find him on the second floor, so Haku went down a level. Haku was wandering among the halls, checking every room he could, when he found himself in a place that looked like a practice area. The rooms were all smaller and labeled as practice rooms, and he could hear slight strains of music coming from several of them. Haku felt a spike of longing again. What wouldn't he give to go here, to study something that was infinitely precious to him?

He was about to turn around and leave when someone bumped into him. Haku managed to keep himself from falling on the floor, but only barely.

"Oh, I'm sorry—Hey!" Haku looked up and met the blue eyes of Naruto Uzumaki. "Haku, right?"

Haku blinked. "You go here?" he asked stupidly. He remembered Naruto playing, and how much talent he had thought the blond had. Of course he would go to Konoha.

"Yeah, just for a year now," Naruto said, looking sheepish. "My guardian works here." A look of confusion crossed over his face. "But what're you doing here? Are you considering attending?"

"No!" Haku said quickly, sharply. Naruto's eyebrow rose and Haku felt the absurd urge to blush. "No, I was just looking for someone."

"Oh?" Naruto said. "Maybe I can help?"

Haku bit his lip. He didn't want to ask – he knew it would spark questions – but he trusted Naruto more than he trusted a random stranger and he needed to find Madara.

"Madara Uchiha," he said quickly, before he could change his mind. "I need to talk to him."

Naruto frowned. "I know him," he said. "He teaches my music theory class. C'mon, I'll show you where his room is."

Haku sighed a breath of relief as he followed Naruto, that Naruto hadn't asked him any questions about _why_ he needed to speak to Madara.

"So, how's life?" Naruto asked as they made their way through the halls.

_I just found my mother's long-lost brother,_ Haku thought, _and I'm about to speak with the man who may or may not have been the lover that got my mother killed. Also, my father is getting more and more paranoid about me running away and is making sure that I have guards on me on all moments except for the one day I'm allowed to myself. And even then, he's starting to try and put a tail on me. I can't do what I want to with my life, and, oh yeah, I also have to dress like a girl and seduce my father's co-workers. How's life for you?_

He didn't say any of that. Instead, he smiled and said, "Fine."

Naruto didn't seem to believe him. Instead, he sighed and stopped in front of a door. "This is Mr. Uchiha's room." He hesitated, then added, "Look, he may seem a little distant, but he's a good guy. Whatever you need to talk to him about, I'm sure he'll take you seriously." He put a hand on Haku's shoulder. "Remember, if you ever need anything, I can help you."

Haku's smile was real this time. "Thanks, Naruto," he said, knowing that he'd never go to the blond for help, not if he could help it. But the gesture meant a lot, all the same.

Naruto sighed. "See you around, Haku," he said, turning away. Haku watched him walk for a moment before he turned back to the door.

He stared at it for a long moment, trying to gather the courage to knock. Who knew who this Madara person was? Haku was both fearful and hopeful that the man would prove to be his mother's ex-lover. Haku took a deep breath and made a sharp rap against the door.

"Come in," sounded immediately from inside. Haku took another breath and pushed the door open.

Madara Uchiha was sitting behind his desk, a pile of papers settled in front of him. He was a good-looking man, only about in his 40's by the looks of it, with long black hair and dark eyes. He looked tired.

He looked up and frowned when he saw Haku. "Yes?" he asked. "Can I help you with something?"

Haku's tongue felt useless in his mouth. "Um," he muttered, half-wanting to run away. "I have a question for you."

"Well, sit," Madara said carelessly, gesturing to the chair across from his. "Is it from today's reading? I don't remember you from class, but I'm bad with faces—"

"Did you know a woman named Kaori Archells?" Haku blurted out.

Madara froze. Slowly, his eyes drifted up and down Haku and something like recognition came into his face. "Oh God," he said softly. "You're Haku, aren't you?"

Haku tensed. "You knew her," he said. "You knew my mother."

Madara didn't seem to hear him. "I always knew you'd come someday," he said, almost stammering. "I just didn't—How did you find me? Who told you about me?"

"My uncle," Haku said straightforwardly. "Zabuza."

Madara laughed, a choked sound that sounded unhappy. "Oh yes, Zabuza. That old fuck. I should've known he'd be the one." Haku bristled.

"Don't talk about him like that," he snapped, defending his relative. Madara chuckled again.

"Sorry," he said. "It's just—I was beginning to hope you'd never find me. I guess that's too much to ask from fate." He sighed and leaned forward. "I'm guessing you don't know who I am?"

"I guessed," Haku said. He hadn't known for sure before coming inside, but Madara's reaction made it seem plausible. "You were my mother's lover. The lover she died because of."

Madara didn't flinch. "Yes," he acknowledged. "I was."

Haku didn't feel the rush of anger that he'd expected to feel when faced with the man that had caused his mother's death. Instead, he only felt sadness. "You loved her," he said softly. Madara closed his eyes.

"I loved your mother very much," he said roughly. "You don't understand how utterly sorry I am that she is dead."

Haku leaned back in his seat. "You're not really what I expected," he admitted. The truth was, he hadn't known what to expect.

Madara smiled faintly. "You're just like your mother," he said. "I'm surprised I didn't see it right away." He sighed. "What are you doing here, Haku?" he asked. "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know how you met her," Haku answered steadily. "I want to know the truth."

Madara sighed again. "Your mother and I met a few months after my entire family burned to death in a fire," he said. Haku remembered hearing about that – he'd been very young, but the Uchiha tragedy had stuck in his mind. "I was . . . vulnerable then. There were plenty of people in my family that I didn't like, but there were some I loved dearly." He paused, then added, "Among them, my wife."

Haku's eyes widened. "Your wife died in that fire?" he asked softly.

Madara nodded sharply. "Yes," he said. "She did." He paused for a long moment. "Your mother and I met by accident, in a park. We fell into talking and we became friends. For a while, that was all we were." Another pause. "One day she came to my house, bloodied up. She'd told me about Koubo, about what he did to her. I was furious on her behalf, and it was then that I realized that my feelings for her had deepened." Madara rubbed his face wearily. "I denied them for a while, partly because she was married but mostly from my own feelings of guilt. My wife had been dead for barely a year; I didn't want to have feelings for someone else so soon."

"Not that it mattered anyway. She approached me first, told me that she loved me, and I admitted my own feelings for her." Madara looked up and met Haku's eyes. "We started an affair. She didn't want to leave her husband because she was afraid it would endanger you, so we stayed secret." He laughed bitterly. "Not secret enough, obviously. One of your father's men found us together and your father had her killed soon after."

Haku let out a breath. "That's what happened?" he asked. "Truly?"

Madara nodded. "I swear it on the grave of my wife, and on the grave of your mother."

"One day," Haku said softly and intently, "when I am old enough and when I know I will get away with it, I will kill my father and make sure he dies a slow and painful death."

Madara smiled, all teeth and no happiness in it. "If I may," he said silkily, "I'd like to help."

Haku smiled. It looked like this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Kyuubi was going over his plans when Kabuto appeared in his doorway. He looked up in annoyance.

"What is it this time?" he asked impatiently. Kabuto seemed intent on interrupting him as often as he could.

"There's someone here to see you," Kabuto said calmly.

Kyuubi's brow furrowed and he set down his papers. None of his old acquaintances knew that he was staying with Orochimaru. Who would be coming to see him? A knot tied in his stomach as he followed Kabuto out of his room and into the living room. When he entered the door and Kabuto moved aside, his stomach dropped to his knees.

"Nagato," he gasped.

Nagato was seated on the couch, he red hair pinned up neatly in a ponytail. His eyes, a bright, electric blue, were fixed on Kyuubi. He looked good for a man who had disappeared for years.

"Kyuubi," Nagato acknowledged with a smile as sharp as diamonds. "It's so good to see you again."

Kyuubi bristled. "What are you doing here?" he spat. "Why have you come?"

Nagato rose to his feet. It galled Kyuubi that Nagato had a few inches on him. "You know why, Kyuubi," Nagato purred. "After all, he was the reason you decided to leave Jinchuuriki."

"You want Naruto," Kyuubi realized, snarling. "You want him for yourself."

"Just like I did all those years ago," Nagato said. "When you went and stole my prize from me and then tried to claim it as yours."

"You can't have him, Nagato," Kyuubi snarled. "He's _mine_. He's been mine ever since I laid eyes on him."

Nagato's smile was razor sharp. "Well, if you want to set the standard to when we laid eyes on him, then I win," he said. His eyes were ice cold. "Don't try and take him Kyuubi. He's not yours to take back."

Kyuubi bared his teeth. "I will take him if I want to," he said sharply. "You can't stop me. He's mine, he's always been mine, and I won't let you have him, not this time, not any time."

Nagato's smile didn't waver. "You think _you_ can stop _me_?" he said incredulously. "Kyuubi, I came here to warn you out respect for the work you did for me and the past we have together. Let him go. He's not meant to be yours."

Kyuubi snarled again. "We'll see," he said.

Nagato sighed. "How disappointing," he said. "I thought you might see sense." He shrugged. "Oh well. You did good work for me in the past, so I won't kill you now. But if you get in my way, you're a dead man, do you understand?" Kyuubi just glowered at him, which made Nagato sigh again. "Well, I tried, I suppose. Stay away from Naruto, Kyuubi, and have a nice life."

Nagato strode out of the room, leaving Kyuubi with a panicked feeling. Nagato would act, and act soon, which meant Kyuubi had to act _sooner_. He raced to his room to send an email to Sasuke Uchiha. They couldn't a few weeks to take Naruto – they had to take him _now_. There was no time to waste.

* * *

_Uchiha,_

_I've changed my mind. Take Naruto to Akatsuki tomorrow, the same time. Don't fail me._

_KK_

* * *

_KK,_

_Understood._

_Uchiha_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun! The climax will come in the next chapter or the chapter after for sure. In fact, this story is pretty much wrapping up. It'll probably be at least six or more chapters, but slowly we're finishing everything up. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review.

**Music Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** Reflection (Disney's Mulan), Sonata in D Major for Two Pianos K 448 Allegro con spirito (Mozart), and Hope for the Hopeless (A Fine Frenzy).

**(1) **A spinet is the smallest form of a vertical piano. It loses in sound and power because of its size and construction, but since the practice rooms are smaller than the stage, I figure they don't have enough room for anything bigger.


	27. Kidnapped!

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Twenty-Seven: Kidnapped!**

"They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth. Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love." (William Shakespeare)

"I heard what you said. I'm not the silly romantic you think. I don't want the heavens or the shooting stars. I don't want gemstones or gold. I have those things already. I want . . . a steady hand. A kind soul. I want to fall asleep, and wake, knowing my heart is safe. I want to love, and be loved." (Shana Abé)

We should all do what, in the long run, gives us joy, even if it is only picking grapes or sorting the laundry. (E.B. White)

Anytime something horrible happens to the one you love, I believe you can feel it. (Anon)

* * *

Naruto rapped once, then twice, then three times on Minato's door, foot tapping in impatience as he shivered from the cold. All he wanted to do was get out of the frigid air and into a warmer climate – namely, Minato's house, which was furnished well with heaters and Naruto surmised, from the time he'd spent there for the last week, rarely got very cold due to that. He frowned when Minato failed to show up, minutes after his initial knock. He knocked again, hoping that maybe Minato just hadn't heard him. But there was still no answer.

Cautiously, Naruto tried the door. The lights were on in the house, and he was genuinely worried that something had happened to Minato. Maybe he had hurt himself and couldn't come to the door? He pushed down on the handle and was relieved to find it open. Quickly he let himself in and dropped his coat into the hallway closet – it was dripping snow, and Naruto was glad to be rid of it – and hurried into the house.

Immediately as he came into the living room he heard music. Naruto relaxed from a tension that he hadn't even known he'd had. He started to climb the stairs, listening more closely to the music. It didn't sound like an actual song – it sounded more like Minato was playing whatever he felt like. The music was meandering and a little sad – but mostly thoughtful, full of discordant chords and strange note progressions that hinted at not only a working knowledge of jazz and blues, but also at a troubled mind.

Naruto knocked softly on the half-open door to Minato's piano room. Minato jumped, jarring the keys, and spun around, only relaxing when he saw that it was Naruto.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't hear you come in."

"I tried knocking," Naruto said, a little apologetically. "You didn't hear me." He moved into the room, eyes on the beautiful piano in the middle of it. He could see why _Rasengan_ was Minato's pride and joy – it really was a beautiful instrument.

"Sorry about that," Minato said, equally contrite. "Sometimes I just get lost into my own little world."

Naruto smiled. "I know the feeling," he said, running a hand over Rasengan's glossy surface. "Play something for me," he said suddenly.

Minato blinked in surprise. "Like what?" he asked, seemingly acting on automatic as he laid his hands down on the keys and awaited Naruto's suggestion. Naruto thought about it and shrugged.

"What you feel like," he replied easily, curious as to what Minato would pick.

Minato frowned for a moment before his eyes lit up and he started to play. Naruto frowned. The song sounded oddly familiar . . . .

_"Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
__You're telling me and anyone  
Y__ou're hard enough  
__You don't have to put up a fight  
__You don't have to always be right  
__Let me take some of the punches  
__For you tonight."_

Naruto's throat tightened as Minato looked up and met his eyes, his face full of honesty and sympathy. He could only stand, mute, as his father continued to sing to him, his eyes never leaving Naruto's face.

_"Listen to me now  
__I need to let you know  
__You don't have to go in alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
__And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
__Sometimes you can't make it on your own."_

Minato's own eyes were a little glassy. Naruto could feel the tears coming. Everything that he'd gone through in the past few months – even in the last few _years_ – it all seemed to be rushing back at him, make him a little dizzy with emotion. Without realizing, he started singing with Minato as he started the next voice, weaving his voice around Minato's in a seamless harmony.

_"We fight all the time  
__You and I . . . that's alright  
__We're the same soul  
__I don't need . . . I don't need to hear you say  
__That if we weren't so alike  
__You'd like me a whole lot more_

_Listen to me now  
__I need to let you know  
__You don't have to go it alone._

_And it's you when I look in the mirror  
__And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
__Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_(This is it)  
__I know that we don't talk  
__I'm sick of it all  
__Can, you, hear, me, when, I, sing  
__You're the reason I sing  
__You're the reason why the opera is in me."_

Minato was smiling brightly, even as his eyes turned a little teary. Naruto was still singing with him, but as the next lines came up, Minato dropped out completely, letting Naruto sing the next lines on his own.

_"Well hey now, still gotta let ya know  
__A house doesn't make a home  
__Don't leave me here alone . . . ."_

They both paused together, taking a breath as they exchanged a look. Then, seamlessly, they started the last chorus, Naruto once against taking the harmony as Minato sang the melody.

_"And it's you when I look in the mirror  
__And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
__Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
__Sometimes you can't make it  
__Best you can do is to fake it  
__Sometimes you can't make it on your own."_

Minato's hands trailed on the keys, dragging out the final bars of the melody, before the song ended. All Naruto could hear after the piano keys finally stopped were his own deep, gasping breaths. He felt as if something had been wrenched inside him because of that song – as if some dark, secret hurt that he'd managed to keep so well protected and so hidden for so long had come free at last, making the wound re-open once again.

"Naruto," Minato said, his voice raspy with emotion, "you know I mean every _word_ of that, don't you?"

Naruto nodded sharply, trying to keep all of these messy emotions that had started rising up from spilling out. He wanted to say - _I know, I know, you've already done so much even when I didn't want you to, you don't know how much just knowing that you exist has been helping me_ – but he couldn't. If he opened his mouth, he'd start to cry, and Naruto had had enough of crying in his past to last him his entire _life_.

Minato, however, seemed to understand without words. He smiled, bright and sad at the same time. "I'm glad we found each other, Naruto," he said, so gently.

Naruto swayed towards him, wanting something that he couldn't put a name to. Minato seemed to know what Naruto wanted – he opened his arms and Naruto collapsed into them as if he was a seventeenth century maiden suffering a fainting spell. He couldn't bring himself to care – there was something about Minato that felt _comfortable_. Naruto wasn't sure if it was because he was Naruto's father or not – could your body somehow realize someone was a parent and instinctively relax around them? Was that even biologically possible? If Naruto hadn't known Minato was his father – well, then he wouldn't even be at Minato's house, let alone hugging him. But if he _didn't_ know – would that make the hug less comfortable?

"You're everything to me now, Naruto," Minato murmured into his hair. "I hope you know that."

Naruto's heart tightened. He didn't care what the reason was – for whatever reason, he felt _safe_ around Minato, and he cherished that feeling dearly.

* * *

Neji's heart was beating so fast and loud he swore that everyone in the room could hear it. He felt like all of his relatives were looking at him and wondering about his panicked expression and disheveled appearance. But he couldn't stop the nervousness.

Shikamaru still hadn't arrived.

Neji had invited him to a family dinner. The Hyuugas had them twice a week, so everyone could catch up on everyone else's business. Neji usually despised them – he had no interest in the lives of many of his family members. But tonight, he had something he needed to do. And, more importantly, he needed Shikamaru here to do it. Shikamaru had been surprised when Neji had invited him, and rightly so. Neji had never wanted Shikamaru to come anywhere _near_ his family. But his plans had changed.

The doorbell rang. Neji gladly rose to his feet – one of his second cousins was discussing her pregnancy with his older aunt. Neji was sure that by the time he was fourteen, he knew more about the best way to birth a baby than most women. Neji padded out of the room, glad to get away from the discussion of what to do with the placenta after birth.

He opened the door and sighed in relief when he saw Shikamaru slouching on his doorstep, looking half-asleep and a little irritated.

"Thank God you're here," Neji muttered, pulling him inside.

"You should be thanking my car," Shikamaru said mildly, pulling off snow-soaked outer clothing. "God didn't really get me here, after all."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Well, if you insist on being so _literal_," he said teasingly. He eyed Shikamaru's clothes, which were formal enough, if rumpled. "Here, let me fix you up—" He started to reach for Shikamaru's shirt, which was wrinkled and buttoned up wrong.

"Neji."

Neji's hand froze mid-motion and he turned to see his uncle behind him, regarding him with dark eyes. No, Neji realized – he was looking at _Shikamaru_ like that. Neji tensed.

"Uncle," he said evenly. "This is my friend, Shikamaru. You remember that I invited him to dinner?"

His uncle's eyes never left Shikamaru. To Neji's secret pride, Shikamaru stared back at him with just as much even composure.

"Yes," Hiashi said. "I remember. Welcome, Shikamaru," he added, a little condescendingly. "I hope you enjoy our meal."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Hn," he said. Neji gave him a look and Shikamaru gave a long-suffering sigh. "I'm sure it will be wonderful," he added, managing to keep the sarcasm to the minimum, thankfully. Hiashi inclined his head.

"We should get back to the table," Hiashi said, turning on his heel. Neji let out a relieved sigh.

Shikamaru started to follow Hiashi, but Neji grabbed his elbow before he could. "Wait, wait—" he said, reaching over to straighten Shikamaru's shirt and re-button it. He fixed Shikamaru's collar and made sure everything seemed straight and mostly unwrinkled.

"Alright," he said, looking up to see Shikamaru regarding him seriously.

"Why did you invite me tonight?" he asked softly. Neji swallowed sharply.

"You'll see," he said. He didn't want Shikamaru to know what he was planning beforehand. It would go better if Shikamaru was genuinely surprised.

Shikamaru eyed him for a moment longer before sighing and shrugging. Neji knew what he was going to say before Shikamaru even started to sigh, "Troublesome."

Neji smiled a little. "Let's go inside," he said, taking Shikamaru by the elbow to lead him in.

His family had already started to eat, and none of them seemed to notice as Neji and Shikamaru entered. In fact, they were all eating and engaged in a lively debate, as the Hyuugas were wont to do during dinner. However, usually the topics covered certain Bible passages or the current election. Tonight, however, it seemed to be focused on gay people. Neji looked over at his uncle, who was watching Shikamaru, and felt his heart sink. His uncle didn't suspect _Neji_ – he suspected Neji's "friend." And he didn't approve, so he'd chosen a form of passive aggressive warfare.

"I mean, it's just _disgusting_," one of Neji's aunts said, waving a fork around. "Two men or two women doing – _that_. I'm surprised those people can sleep at night."

Shikamaru opened his mouth, probably to make some sort of cutting remark, but looked over at Neji and checked himself. Neji felt guilt start to build up in his stomach. He hadn't thought his relatives would be this horrible, or he wouldn't have invited Shikamaru over.

"Where _have_ all of our values gone?" Neji's cousin said huffily. "Just think – next we'll be able to marry a chipmunk or have five hundred wives – gay marriage is the gateway drug to every other sinful marriage. We start that, and suddenly everyone will want to marry their pet for "love" or insist that they can't choose between two people and that they have to marry both—that's what we're setting ourselves for if we let those people marry."

Neji had to bite his tongue from saying, _that's what you said about interracial marriage too, and yet I don't see anyone marrying their dogs_. He saw Shikamaru's face shut down into a stony mask and winced. He didn't want Shikamaru to have to sit through this.

"Honestly, sometimes I wish all the fags would go and die," Neji's second cousin grumbled.

Neji's control snapped. He stood up sharply, his chair banging behind him as he rose. All eyes turned to him because of the loud sound.

"You know what's disgusting? _Your_ homophobia," he said sharply. He saw surprise blossom on every face staring at him. "You're the ones that should be sent to hell – not gays. I'm surprised _you_ can sleep at night."

"Neji—" Hiashi rose to his feet, his voice full of warning.

"Control your boy, Hiashi," one of Neji's aunts warned, her eyes fixed on Neji.

Neji glared. "I'm not going to be controlled," he said dangerously. "Not anymore." He looked down at Shikamaru and, without hesitation, pulled his boyfriend up and dragged him close to kiss him.

Shikamaru's mouth was warm and pliant from surprise. Within seconds, however, it hardened and Shikamaru kissed him back with ferocity. Neji lost himself in the kiss, and his only thought during the duration of it was that he must be giving his relatives quite the show. Neji didn't let the kiss end until his tongue had thoroughly explored every inch of Shikamaru's mouth, and then he pulled back slowly, remaining as close to Shikamaru as possible.

The room was entirely silent. Neji almost wanted to drop a pin, to see if he could hear it when it hit the ground. Then Hiashi stood up, his face red and his expression full of devastation.

"Get _out_!" he yelled, pointing a finger at the door. "Get out of my house and never darken it with your _sins_ again!"

For a moment, Neji was hurt. He remembered how Hiashi had taken care of him as a child, had loved him as his own son. But then he hardened his heart. Whatever Hiashi had felt for him was obviously not strong enough to overcome his homophobia. And Neji was done with hiding who he was.

"Gladly," he said firmly, taking Shikamaru by the hand and leading him away from the table full of people who'd loved him only five minutes ago and now hated him for something that made him who he was.

* * *

Jiraiya watched curiously as Naruto moved around his bedroom, flitting from place to place as if he couldn't quite decide what he wanted to do next.

"What're you doing, kid?" he asked.

Naruto whirled around on his heel to face him, his face wild. "I don't have anything to _wear_," he wailed.

Jiraiya couldn't stop the bark of laughter. Naruto looked betrayed, so Jiraiya tried to school his expression into something more serious. "Why do you need something to wear?" he asked, adopting a somber tone.

Naruto blushed and Jiraiya had the feeling that he wasn't going to like this answer. "Well, uh—" Naruto paused, then said shyly, "I'm going on a date." He met Jiraiya's eyes. "With Itachi."

Jiraiya frowned. "Itachi Uchiha?" he asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Naruto couldn't _date_. Jiraiya already had too many things to worry about when it came to Naruto – he couldn't handle worrying about his boy losing his virginity to some _Uchiha_ at the same time. "You sure you want to date him?" he asked, hopeful that Naruto would suddenly change his mind.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said firmly, dashing Jiraiya's hopes. "I'm sure."

_Damn,_ Jiraiya thought. "Well, be safe," he grumbled. "I know the Uchiha's are all as smooth as silk, but if you don't want him to do something, Naruto—"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Jiraiya," he interrupted. "I can handle myself."

Jiraiya frowned. "If you're _sure_," he said. He patted Naruto's shoulder. "I just don't want you to get hurt, kid."

Naruto's face softened. "I know, old man," he said. "But I don't think Itachi will hurt me." Naruto's eyes lit up. "Oh! I know just what to wear!" He turned on his heel and began rummaging through his stuff again.

Downstairs, the doorbell rung. Naruto froze and looked at the clock near his bed. "Crap! Jiraiya, that's Itachi! Will you go down and distract him so I can change?" He shot his puppy-eyes at Jiraiya and Jiraiya knew that he had lost the battle.

"Alright," he grumbled, closing the door behind him and going downstairs.

He hesitated in front of the door before opening it. He let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't Itachi, it was Minato.

"Jiraiya!" Minato said, smiling. "How're you doing?"

Jiraiya stepped aside to let him in. "Just fine, Minato." He eyed the snow on Minato's hair. "What brings you over in such weather?"

Minato was still smiling. "I wanted to see Naruto for a while. Is he upstairs?"

Jiraiya froze. _Shit,_ he thought, panicked. _How do you tell a father that his only and just discovered son is going on a date with an older and probably more experienced man?_

"Uhm," Jiraiya said. His brain had never worked well under pressure. "He is. Upstairs, that is," he added awkwardly. "But!" he cried out as Minato turned towards the stairs. Minato turned back towards him, looking puzzled. "But you might not want to go up right now. In fact, you might just want to head home." _Crap that didn't come out right._ "I mean, Naruto has a date tonight!"

Minato's eyebrow rose. "Oh?" he asked, puzzled. "With who?"

Jiraiya wished that Naruto had answered the door. "Uh, he has a date . . . with Itachi Uchiha."

Minato froze. Then, slowly, his other eyebrow rose to join the first. "Itachi . . . Uchiha," he said slowly. "You mean Madara's nephew? The genius I had in class last year? _That_ Itachi?"

"Uh, yes?" Jiraiya said meekly, unsure of Minato's temper.

"Naruto's _gay_?" Minato asked. He didn't sound angry, just confused. "But—I mean—after everything Kyuubi did to him—"

"That doesn't affect the way I think about Itachi." Jiraiya winced. Naruto was standing at the bottom of the staircase, eyeing them both sternly. "I know he won't hurt me, not like Kyuubi did."

Minato turned. "Naruto," he said gently, "I don't care, I'm just confused—"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess I can't blame you," he said. "But Kyuubi didn't hurt me like . . . _that_. He didn't get that far before I got away from him, and just because he suggested it doesn't mean I'm going to turn away from Itachi." Naruto shrugged again. "I don't care that he's a man. I wouldn't have cared if he was a woman either. It just doesn't matter to me."

"Naruto—" Minato started, then stopped himself. "Never mind," he said. "You're right. Itachi was a good student, and I've no doubt he's a good person too." Minato smiled. Jiraiya wondered if Naruto saw the pain behind it. "You're free to make your own choices."

Naruto looked troubled. He opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell's ring interrupted him. His face lit up and Jiraiya saw, out of the corner of his eye, Minato bit his lip and turn away. Jiraiya frowned.

"That's him," Naruto said, racing towards the door. Jiraiya caught his arm as he went by.

"Let me talk to him first," he said sternly. Naruto drooped and Jiraiya rolled his eyes as he went to open the door.

Itachi Uchiha stood quietly on his doorstep. The kid was dressed in all black, as Jiraiya had noticed he was prone to doing, and his face was blank as always. Jiraiya spared a brief moment to wonder what Naruto saw in him, and what Itachi said when they were alone together. Then he pushed it out of his mind and smiled.

"Itachi," he said. "Naruto's all set." He opened the door wider so Itachi could see Naruto, watching the brat's face closely. Something in his chest loosened with relief at the way Itachi's eyes warmed when they came to rest on Naruto. So it wasn't one-sided then, whatever it was. "Have him home early, do you hear?" Jiraiya said warningly. "It _is_ a school night."

Itachi nodded sharply. Naruto came up to the door and slapped Jiraiya on the shoulder. "Of course, old man," he said teasingly. "Who would dare disobey _you_?"

"No one, that's who," Jiraiya teased back, smiling a little. He ruffled Naruto's hair. "See you when you get back, kiddo."

"Bye!" Naruto said. He turned to Minato. "See you later, Minato," he said brightly.

Minato smiled at him. "Have a good time, Naruto."

He looked at Itachi and it seemed to Jiraiya that he wanted to add something, but Minato restrained himself. Jiraiya waited a moment before closing the door to see if Minato would decide to say it, but Minato had turned away and was heading into the kitchen. Jiraiya sighed and closed the door before following him.

"What is it, Minato?" he asked, watching his friend pace around the kitchen.

Minato ran a hand through his hair. "I just—" he stopped and shook his head, looking annoyed. Whether it was with himself or with something else, Jiraiya didn't know. "Most parents get to have years with their kid before they give them away to someone else, Jiraiya," Minato said mournfully. "I've only had him for a few weeks and he's already someone else's."

Realization dawned on Jiraiya. "You think Itachi's going to take him away from you," he said. Jiraiya shook his head. "The kid's not a possession, Minato. He can love more than one person at once."

Minato shook his head. "I know!" he said with frustration. "It's just—how close can we be, when he already has someone who will look after him? Itachi will do everything that I should be doing for him, and I'll just be obsolete. Why would he want a relationship with me now?"

Jiraiya sighed. "It's just a date, Minato," he said gently. "It's not like they're getting married. And even if it does get serious – so what? No matter what Itachi does for Naruto, you're his father. He's always going to love you, and I'll bet that he's always going to need you too."

Minato collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs. "That's what I'm afraid of," Minato murmured. "That he won't need me. He's my _son_ Jiraiya, and I need him so much, but what does he need me for? He's old enough to take care of himself – he doesn't need me to kiss his hurts away or to give him advice about his life or—"

"Bullshit," Jiraiya interrupted. Minato looked startled. "That kid still needs all of that stuff, Minato. He just doesn't know how to ask it, especially since he's hasn't had much time to get to know you." He reached across the table and patted Minato's arm. "Just give it time, alright? No matter how important Itachi or anyone else is to him, you'll always be his father, and he'll always need you."

Minato bowed his head. "I hope you're right," he said softly. "Because I need him to need me."

* * *

Akatsuki wasn't that crowded when they arrived, so they were able to find a table right away. Naruto draped his snow-heavy coat against the table and turned to Itachi, who was already seated.

"I think I'll go see if there's a slot open," Naruto said, smiling. Itachi noticed that there was something a little off about it. "Do you want to come too?" There was something imploring in his eyes. Itachi frowned. Why did Naruto want him to sing? "Please?" Naruto asked, seeing the frown.

Itachi considered for a moment, then stood. "Hn," he said, following Naruto into the back rooms.

Deidara was the one manning the list that night. "Hey Dei-chan," Naruto said affectionately. Deidara winked at him.

"Better not give your boyfriend the wrong idea, Naruto," he said, smirking. Naruto blushed and Itachi had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Sign us up!" Naruto said, changing the subject. "Do you want to go first, or should I?" he asked.

"You may go first," Itachi said.

"Alright," Deidara said, marking something down on his clipboard. "We have an open slot after this girl, who'll hopefully be done _soon_." Naruto giggled. The girl out front had been singing a very off-key version of _Hit Me Baby One More Time_, all the while looking close to sobbing her heart out on the stage. "Naruto, what do you need?"

Naruto hesitated, then said softly, "A guitar is all I need," he said. He heard the music outside dying down, and the sound of the crowd clapping enthusiastically, probably more for the fact that the singer had stopped than any real appreciation for her talent. He turned to Itachi. "Listen closely, alright?" he said.

Itachi watched him walk away with a frown. Slowly, he turned to go back into the main area, wondering what Naruto had decided to sing, and why it was so important for him to listen to it. An apprehensive feeling filled his stomach as he sat down at their table, his eyes on the stage.

The curtain opened in a few minutes to reveal Naruto on a stool, guitar balanced on his knee. The crowd cheered – most of them had heard Naruto at some point or another, and he had gained a reputation as one of the better performers at Akatsuki. Naruto grinned, but there was that same strange edge to it that Itachi had noticed earlier.

"This song is directed a . . . special friend of mine," he said softly.

He started to strum the guitar, humming a soft harmony part. The guitar intro lasted for a little while, but by the time Naruto started to sing, Akatsuki was pretty much silent.

_"We might kiss when we are alone  
__When nobody's watching  
__We might take it home  
__We might make out when nobody's there  
__It's not that we're scared  
__It's just that it's delicate."_

Itachi's eyes narrowed. He recognized this song. He'd heard it many times before, and it was actually a song he appreciated. But he wouldn't have expected Naruto to sing it – or for Naruto to sing it to _him_. What was Naruto trying to say? Why did he choose this song?

_"So why do you fill my sorrow  
__With the words you've borrowed  
__From the only place you've know  
__And why do you sing Hallelujah  
__If it means nothing to you  
__Why do you sing with me at all?"_

_Maybe he's insecure about us,_ Itachi thought, watching the way Naruto's creased with emotion as he sang. They hadn't announced their relationship at all – they hadn't even informed all of their friends about their change in relationship status, despite the fact that apparently Naruto had told them all about their kiss. Did Naruto want to? Itachi remembered what he knew about Naruto's past. Maybe he feared that Itachi didn't want him or that Itachi wasn't as invested in this relationship as Naruto was. Itachi shook his head. _Silly,_ he thought. _Of course I am._

_"We might live like never before  
__When there's nothing to give  
__Well how can we ask for more  
__We might make love in some sacred place  
__The look on your face is delicate_

_So why do you fill my sorrow  
__With the words you've borrowed  
__From the only place you've know  
__And why do you sing Hallelujah  
__If it means nothing to you  
__Why do you sing with me at all?_

_So why do you fill my sorrow  
__With the words you've borrowed  
__From the only place you've know  
__And why do you sing Hallelujah  
__If it means nothing to you  
__Why do you sing with me at all?"_

Itachi stood as soon as Naruto finished singing, despite the fact that there was a soft guitar ending to listen to. He needed to speak with Naruto immediately. He hadn't known that the blond was insecure about their relationship at all, and while he was glad that Naruto had told him in his own special language – music – it didn't mean that they didn't need to talk about it.

He made his way backstage. Before he saw Naruto, he ran into Deidara.

"Itachi! I was meaning to ask you, what instruments do you need?"

Itachi didn't even think about it. "A piano," he said. "That's all."

Deidara raised an eyebrow (he knew that Itachi's instrument was violin) but he said nothing about it. "Alright," he said. "You're up now – it looks like Naruto's done." He met Itachi's eyes and Itachi knew that Deidara had heard Naruto sing and had guessed that it was about him. Itachi frowned at him and Deidara grinned. "I hope you're going to reassure him," he said as he passed by Itachi's shoulder on his way to get the stage ready.

Itachi sighed and turned to see if he couldn't find Naruto before he had to go out. To his dismay, it seemed Naruto had already made his way to their table in the time he'd stopped to talk to Deidara. _Damn,_ Itachi thought, hurrying towards the back door for the stage. He'd had a song in mind when they'd talked to Deidara, but after hearing Naruto sing, he thought it might be better if he assured his boyfriend in the same way that he'd been told about the insecurity – through music.

The clapping was loud as he stepped out onto the stage. Itachi didn't play often, but the crowd liked him because whenever he did, it was a quality performance. Itachi didn't show any emotion as he sat down at the piano. He stared down at the keys and took a deep breath. Then he stretched his fingers across the keys and played.

The piano had been tilted slightly so Itachi could see the audience. Itachi looked out at the sea of faces and tried to find Naruto's face. With the stage lights, all he could see was a flash of blond hair, but it was enough.

_"Find me here  
__Speak to me  
__I want to feel you  
__I need to hear you  
__You are the light  
__That's leading me  
__To the place where I find peace again_

_You are the strength that keeps me walking.  
__You are the hope that keeps me trusting.  
__You are the light to my soul.  
__You are my purpose  
__You're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

Out in the crowd, Naruto felt his heart rising into his chest. He wasn't sure what he had expected Itachi's answer to be, but he hadn't expected . . . _this_. It was more than just an answer – it was a declaration. It was everything that Naruto needed to hear and more. Naruto leaned forward, wrapping his shaking hands around each other as he watched his boyfriend play.

_"You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
__You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
__You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
__Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?"_

In the crowd, dark eyes narrowed. Sasuke watched with disgust as his brother played a sappy love song to Naruto. _He doesn't deserve it,_ Sasuke thought with annoyance. _More than that, Uchihas don't express their affections so publicly!_ He turned to see Naruto watching Itachi with a devoted look in his eyes. Sasuke paused, thrown by the genuine emotion in Naruto's eyes. For a moment, he experienced another pang of guilt at what he was about to do. But he didn't have time. In minutes, KK would expect Naruto to be outside the Akatsuki doors.

_"How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
__And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
__You're everything, everything  
__You're all I want, you're all I need  
__You're everything, everything.  
__You're all I want you're all I need.  
__You're everything, everything  
__You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything."_

Sasuke started to cut across the dance floor. Itachi's song was wrapping up, and Sasuke needed to get Naruto out before his brother came back to their table. There was no way he'd get Naruto out while his brother was still there.

_"And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
__How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

Naruto was on his feet, clapping wildly, when Sasuke touched him on the shoulder. Naruto turned and Sasuke saw that there were tears in his eyes. Sasuke paused, thrown again, before he remembered why he was there.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, feigning a contrite expression.

Naruto looked confused to see him there. "Sure," he yelled back. The crowd was loud with their applause. Naruto frowned. "Want to go outside?" he asked, although he looked like he wished Sasuke would say no. Sasuke knew it was because he wanted to see Itachi when he came out.

"Yeah, it's too loud in here," he said, watching Naruto's face fall. They made their way through the crowd to the front doors.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked, shivering a little. Sasuke noticed he'd forgotten to take his coat with him.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior for the past few months," Sasuke said, feigning sincerity. His eyes moved around the crowd, looking for KK. "I haven't been very fair to you."

Naruto looked skeptical. "No, you haven't been," he said. Sasuke bristled. "But I can understand, I guess. You and Itachi seem close, so it's understandable you'd be protective over him." Naruto shrugged. "I'm glad he has someone watching out for him. Thanks for that." Naruto smiled at him.

Sasuke's guilt hit him again. Naruto shouldn't be so damn understanding! If it were Sasuke, he'd make the person apologizing beg for forgiveness. He wouldn't just shrug and _thank_ them, of all things. Just as Sasuke was about to voice these thoughts, he caught sight of red hair out of the corner of his eye and turned automatically, suddenly fearing that Gaara Sabaku, Naruto's notorious friend, had decided to visit Akatsuki. He didn't need to worry – it was an older man, with longer red hair and golden eyes. The eyes met Sasuke's and the man nodded. Sasuke blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected KK to be so young.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto. "I'm glad you understand," he said. A sick feeling was starting to grow in his stomach. "I guess I should let you get back to your date."

"I'm glad we can be friends, Sasuke," Naruto said, smiling. He held out a hand. Sasuke was about to take it when a hand folded over Naruto's mouth and the blond was dragged away.

The crowd was thick and the weather made seeing anything beyond your own two feet difficult. The snow had started light earlier, but it had thickened as the day had gone on, and at the moment it was hard to see anything in it. Sasuke supposed that KK had depended on this – certainly, if it had been a clear day, someone would have noticed him taking Naruto away the way he did. As it was, the snow masked him, and they both soon disappeared.

Sasuke slumped. All he could see was Naruto's wide, betrayed eyes as Sasuke failed to yell or go after them as he got dragged off. If no one else figured out who had helped Naruto get taken, Naruto would always know. He would always realize that Sasuke had been the one.

For a moment, he rested in his own guilt. Then he drew himself up. He'd done it for a reason. There was no reason to be guilty, none at all. Besides, it was time for the best performance he'd ever done in his life. Sasuke gathered himself and turned back to the Akatsuki doors. He took a deep breath before he burst into them as if the place was on fire. He rushed right to Itachi, who was sitting at his table, staring at Naruto's empty seat.

Itachi's eyes met his and Sasuke put on the best mask of panic that he had. Itachi's eyes turned cold.

"Naruto—" Sasuke puffed out. Itachi stood. "Naruto, he was taken!" he cried.

Itachi froze. Sasuke blinked as he saw something in his brother's face break. Before he could understand what it was, Itachi had snapped a cold mask over his face.

"When?" he asked, grasping Sasuke's shoulder. "By who?"

"Just now," Sasuke said. "Outside. I was talking to him, apologizing, and this man came out of nowhere. I tried to follow them, but I lost them in the snow!" The weather, Sasuke noted, was a very convenient excuse for everything. "All I could see of the man was red hair."

Itachi's face was very, very cold. "We need to go to the police," he said, taking Sasuke by the arm. His grip was very tight. "Come with me."

And, just like that, Sasuke's plan was complete. Sasuke didn't know why he wasn't happier that Naruto was out of their lives, probably for good.

* * *

There was a heavy knock on Jiraiya's door. Jiraiya looked up from the book he'd been reading, annoyed at the interruption. He'd just been getting to the good part. Irritated, he set it down and stood to go open the door. He caught a glimpse of Minato, seated at his kitchen table, a newspaper out in front of him. Jiraiya snorted – Minato liked crossword puzzles too much for his own good.

"Who's that?" Minato called out as Jiraiya passed him.

"Is the crossword hard today?" Jiraiya asked, smiling. "Normally you wouldn't even notice me if you were actually doing it."

Minato pouted. "They keep making all these references to obscure pop culture," he complained, standing. "You know how bad I am at that." He followed Jiraiya to the door.

"Yeah, you _are_ bad at that," Jiraiya joked, opening the door. His feelings of amusement died when he saw a policeman on his doorstep. He immediately recognized him as one of the cops that had been standing guard over Naruto since Kyuubi's first letter. Terror leapt into Jiraiya's heart.

"Jiraiya," the cop said, looking uncomfortable. Jiraiya couldn't remember his name. "I have . . . some bad news."

Jiraiya felt Minato tense beside him. "What is it?" Jiraiya asked frantically. "What happened?"

The cop closed his eyes for a moment and then re-opened them, looking pained. "Naruto has been taken by Kyuubi Kitsune."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And the kidnapping portion of the story begins. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry it came out late again. Please leave a review!


	28. In Darkness Once More

**Note:** Uhm, there's some mild torture-like scenes in this chapter. It's not horribly heavy, but if you feel it might trigger some bad emotions, you might not want to read.

* * *

**Dissonance  
****Chapter Twenty-Eight: In Darkness Once More**

All truths are easy to understand once they are discovered; the point is to discover them. (Galileo)

You can't undo anything you've already done, but you can face up to it. You can tell the truth. You can seek forgiveness. (Unknown)

* * *

Naruto woke up in the dark.

For a moment, all he could feel was confusion. Where was he? What had happened? Why was he surrounded by blackness? Then everything came rushing back to him – hearing Itachi's _song_, Sasuke's strange appearance, the man grabbing from behind and _taking_ him—

The panic started to set in. Naruto thrashed, panicking more when he found that his arms were tied behind his back and his legs were bound as well. He supposed that the blackness must come from a blindfold – he could feel cloth on his face. His mouth was also tied. For a moment, all-encompassing terror set in. There was only one person who would take him, one person obsessed enough to take him.

Kyuubi.

"Naruto, dear," a voice said. Naruto groaned, all of his worst fears confirmed. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "It's about time you woke up."

The blindfold was ripped away.

Naruto blinked for a moment, his eyes re-adjusting to the new lights, and then Kyuubi's face came into focus. He looked surprisingly well for someone who'd spent the last year in prison, but Naruto supposed spending a few months free would do that to a man. In fact, he looked almost exactly as he had when Naruto had last seen him. Naruto's heart was pounding away.

"It's so good to see you again, my dear," Kyuubi said, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. His hand reached out to caress Naruto's jaw – Naruto shuddered and Kyuubi pulled back, a snarl at the edge of his lips. "Still fighting then, are we? I thought you'd have realized how futile your struggles are, _Naruto_!" He slapped Naruto hard across the face. Naruto's face snapped to the side and his cheek stung with the force of it. Kyuubi grabbed Naruto's shoulders and shook him hard. "See what you're making me _do_, Naruto? You're making me _hit_ you. Why can't you just give in? Why can't you just _obey_ me?"

Naruto turned his head back to face Kyuubi, staring up at the man's wild face, his crazy eyes. He wished his gag was off so he could tell Kyuubi exactly _why_. A part of him shrunk from saying anything remotely bad to Kyuubi, especially since he was tied up and at the man's mercy, but another part was dully resigned. What more could Kyuubi do to him, that he hadn't already done? And, more than that, what could Kyuubi do to him now that he wouldn't do sometime in the future? Naruto knew the odds of anyone finding him were slim to none – Kyuubi was too good for that, and the police weren't good enough to keep up with him. He could try and hold on to that small, fragile hope that someone would find him, but Naruto found it too exhausting.

"You know what I think you need, Naruto?" Kyuubi said, caressing Naruto's cheek. "I think you need a lesson. You need to be taught what your place is, just like I taught you when you first moved in with me. Remember that?"

Naruto closed his eyes. He wished he didn't.

"Look at me!" Naruto opened his eyes again immediately. Kyuubi looked pleased. "Well. At least it's starting to come back to you. But I think this lesson is necessary. I can't have you being rebellious."

_Yeah, we can't have that,_ Naruto thought. But even as Kyuubi gleefully pulled his gag away in preparation for the _lesson_, he kept his mouth shut. Kyuubi was right about one thing – everything he'd managed to forgot since leaving Kyuubi was rushing back to him.

Kyuubi turned and grabbed something from a nearby chair. Naruto paled when he saw the long bull-whip, Kyuubi's pride and job and his favorite way to teach Naruto some manners. The whip was coiled into a tight loop and polished to perfection. Kyuubi unleashed it with a sharp _crack_ and Naruto flinched as the tip snapped by his cheek.

"Ah, you remember this, don't you, my dear," Kyuubi purred, snapping the whip again. Naruto felt pain slide across his jaw, and he knew that it had managed to hit him. "Have you missed this? I know I have."

Kyuubi set the whip aside and turned Naruto around. Naruto saw that there were in a small, dingy room that was equipped only with a chair, a TV and a bed. His best guess at where they were was a cheap motel. Unfortunately, there were dozens of them in the cities alone. Naruto smiled a little bitterly. Not that knowing where he was would help. He didn't have a way to let anyone know.

Kyuubi laid him down on the bed, back down. He turned again and when he faced Naruto once more, he had a slim knife in his hand. Naruto swallowed, panicked. Kyuubi rarely brought out the knife, but when he did—

When he did, it was more painful than words could allow.

Kyuubi saw the panic in Naruto's eyes and smirked. "Don't worry, darling," he cooed, dragging the knife edge along Naruto's chest, shredding his shirt. "I just needed something to . . . _undress_ you with." Kyuubi leered as more of Naruto's chest became exposed. Naruto wished he could cover himself up.

The shirt dropped from Naruto's frame and Kyuubi turned him over. After a moment, Naruto's hands were untied – Kyuubi had slashed through the rope with the knife. Naruto felt a brief spark of hope – maybe he could fight his way out somehow, find a way to escape, _run_—

Before he could make a move, Kyuubi had turned him over again, his wrists moving to his chest, and had already started re-tying his hands together. Naruto cursed his slowness. He might've had a chance. But now it was too late – his hands were already tightly bound once more, this time on his front instead. Naruto knew why. If they were tied behind his back, they'd get in the way of the whipping. Surely enough, he was turned on his stomach again, and after a moment he heard the distinct crack of a whip being unleashed.

For a brief moment, the room was silent. All Naruto could hear was the sound of Kyuubi's heavy breathing. Naruto closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain. He knew what was going to come next.

_Crack!_

Naruto bit his lip, trying to hold his whimper in. The whip had lashed against his back, hard and fast, and he knew that it had drawn blood. Kyuubi usually liked to wait a few lash marks in before he drew blood, but Naruto figured that going a year without someone to torture made Kyuubi a little impatient.

_Crack!_

Naruto shuddered a little. That one had been harder.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

_Do not cry out, _Naruto thought as Kyuubi began whipping his back hard and fast, never stopping to take a break between lashes. Tears blurred his vision, but he bit down hard on his lip so that he didn't make a sound. He didn't want to give Kyuubi that satisfaction. He _couldn't_.

"Why aren't you making any pretty sounds for me, _Naruto_?" Kyuubi purred, whipping harder. "Do I need to make it a little harder for you?"

There was a pause and then Naruto heard a crack sharper and stronger than any he had heard before and the whip burned against his back. Without meaning to, he opened his mouth and screamed.

"There we go," Kyuubi said, all smugness. "It's as pretty as I remember."

Naruto was crying now, and he wished that he wasn't. He wanted to be strong and brave and hard, he didn't want to sob like a five-year-old, he didn't want to let Kyuubi know how much this affected him, how much _Kyuubi_ could still _hurt_ him after being separated for this long. He didn't want Kyuubi to know just how little it took to break him. But he still couldn't stop the tears, just like he couldn't stop the pained whimpers or the harsh, panting breaths. Kyuubi knew, of course he did. And that just made everything worse.

Naruto heard a low chuckle and felt a hand stroke along his back. He flinched away from it and regretted it as his back muscles screamed at him.

"It's good to have you back, Naruto," Kyuubi said. "We're going to have such fun together."

* * *

"What do you mean he was _taken_?" Minato bit out each word, panic and worry etched into every line of his face.

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting across from him in Jiraiya's living room. To Minato's frustration, they both looked calm. He didn't understand how they _could_ be calm. Did they not realize what was going on? _Naruto had been taken_. He'd been stolen right under their noses by Kyuubi. Minato wanted to punch the wall, he wanted scream, and he wanted to run down every street yelling his son's name in some faint hope that Naruto would hear him and answer.

"I was talking to him outside and some man grabbed him," Sasuke said, eyes dark and unreadable. "I couldn't follow them in the weather."

"You're sure it was Kyuubi?" Minato stressed. It would be better if it wasn't Kyuubi. Naruto would be gone, yes, but he wouldn't be with the monster that tortured him for half of his life.

"He had red hair," Sasuke said softly. "I don't know about Kyuubi, but Itachi and the police have told me that he has bright red hair."

Jiraiya was sitting on the couch opposite them, his head buried in his hands. Now he lifted his face, which was streaked with tears and heavy with emotion. "He does," he said in a raspy voice. "Have red hair, I mean," he clarified. "That son-of-a-bitch got him," he added, looking angry and drained and broken at the same time. "He has Naruto." His head went down again.

"Did you see anything else?" Minato asked Sasuke. "What direction they were going in? _Anything_?"

Sasuke was tense. "No," he said tersely. "I told you, the snow made it hard to see. I was lucky I even made out his hair color."

Itachi cut in. "I will look into it, Minato," he said. Minato shivered a little at his tone. Itachi's voice sounded dead and very, very cold. He thought about earlier, where Itachi had seemed warm and even loving towards his son. It made him like Itachi better, knowing that he reacted to Naruto's capture so severely. It showed him that Itachi _did_ care.

"How?" Minato asked, shaking his head. "The police are already searching, but the weather—"

Itachi met his eyes. They were as cold and dead as his voice. "I have my ways," he said, standing. "Come, Sasuke. We should be leaving." Sasuke stood as well.

"If we have any news we'll call," Minato said, watching as the Uchiha brothers turned to leave without so much a goodbye. Sometimes he wondered about the Uchihas.

Minato collapsed next to Jiraiya. "What are we going to do?" he asked despairingly. "He has him, Jiraiya. Even if we get him back—who's to say he'll still be Naruto?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "When we get him back," he said. Minato looked at him in confusion and Jiraiya gave him a long, hard stare. "When we get him back, we'll help in any way we can to make the Naruto that you've met come back to the surface again. And, Minato—" Jiraiya paused, looking pained. "When it comes time to heal him, I'll need your help doing it. So whatever happens, you can't bail out on me or him, okay? Whatever happens, you need to be there until the end, because he's going to _need_ you. Understand?"

Minato thought about Naruto. He'd barely gotten to know his son in the past few days – only a few glimpses here and there about who he was. His love of music; his laughter; his sadness; the way he liked coffee; his favorite movie; his relationship with Itachi; his voice; his face when singing—all of these little things added up to a person, but there was so much more that Minato hadn't yet seen, so much of Naruto that he hadn't uncovered. What he did know was that his son was a loving, bright, wonderful person and he'd be damned if he gave up on that because getting that person back was going to be a little hard.

"Of course I understand," he said. Jiraiya gave him a bright, hard smile.

"Good," he said, and that was that.

* * *

Kisame sat quietly in the back room of Akatsuki, waiting for Itachi.

It was unusual to be called on by Itachi so often. Mostly it was a yearly thing, sometimes even every other year. To be called on not only twice a year, but within months of the first call, was unusual. Kisame had a feeling that it probably had to do with the last favor Itachi had called him for – the Jinchuuriki. Kisame shivered a little. He hoped Itachi hadn't gotten too involved in that. He'd tried to warn Itachi that it was dangerous, but the Uchiha were stubborn creatures. Itachi probably thought he could handle it, the moron. Kisame sighed.

He looked up when the door opened and frowned when he saw Pein standing in the door. He and Pein didn't know each other very well – only through Itachi, really – but Pein was a good guy, as far as Kisame was concerned. He didn't ask questions and he set up these meetings without any fuss. But usually he led Kisame to the room he would meet Itachi in and left him alone. He didn't come in after that.

"Pein?" he asked, standing. "Is something wrong? Did something happen to Itachi?" That was the only reason he could think of for Pein coming to see him.

Pein stared at him for a moment, then smiled. Kisame blinked. It _looked_ like Pein's smile, but there was something a little . . . _off_ about it. Kisame frowned, feeling a little uneasy.

"No, I just wanted to see how you were doing," Pein said easily. "These rooms can be boring when you're just staring at the walls."

Kisame relaxed and laughed. That sounded like something Pein would say. His unnamed uneasiness disappeared. "Yeah, they are," he admitted. He smiled at Pein. "Thanks, I guess." He sat back down and glanced back down at his watch. When he looked up, Pein was watching him. He'd moved further into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Is Itachi very late? When did he say he'd arrive?" Pein asked, still casual.

Kisame frowned, looking back down at his watch. "He said he'd be here ten minutes ago," he said worriedly. "It's not like him to be late." Itachi was always pin-point accurate when it came to arriving on time. Kisame had never had him arrive even a minute late.

"I'm sure he'll show up," Pein said carelessly. He moved closer to Kisame. "What are you two meeting about today?"

Kisame tensed. "I'm sure Itachi wouldn't want you to know about that," he said, eyeing Pein. Pein raised his hands and shrugged.

"I was just curious," he said.

Kisame relaxed a little. "Well, he hasn't told me either," he said. "But I'm sure it has something to do with what we discussed last time. Probably something to do with that Naruto kid too," he said, huffing a little. "From what little I saw, Itachi's infatuated with that kid."

Pein frowned. "Is he?" he asked, his voice strangely tense. "I didn't notice, actually."

Kisame smiled a little. "Well, the last time I was here, Naruto was singing when I left. I walked right by Itachi, and he was staring at that kid like he hung the moon." Kisame shook his head. "Never figured Itachi to be gay—actually, I just figured Itachi was just asexual. He never showed an interest in anyone. But that Naruto kid got him, that's for sure. I've known Itachi for years, and I've never seen him look at someone like that."

"You think so?" Pein said, his voice still tight. "Well, I suppose you would know, having known him for so long."

"Didn't you think so before?" Kisame asked. "You were standing right by him when I saw that. Guess you're not as sharp as me," he added, grinning.

"Thank you, Kisame," Pein said unexpectedly.

Kisame blinked in surprise. "Thank you for what?" he asked nonplussed.

"I was already going to do this for what you know, but you've just made it much easier for me," Pein said, a smile on his face. Kisame got to his feet as Pein moved closer.

"Do what?" Kisame asked, still confused. Pein moved closer until he was nearly standing chest to chest with Kisame. Kisame looked down into very bright green eyes and—

_Pain._

-he slipped a knife into Kisame's ribs. Kisame gasped, crumpling into himself. Pein pulled the knife out and watched as Kisame fell to the ground with dispassionate eyes.

"Pein?" Kisame whispered, his eyes blurring as he stared up at the figure standing above him.

Pein—_not Pein_—squatted down next to Kisame's body. His smile was all teeth. "I'm not Pein," he whispered mockingly. "I'm _Nagato_. And that," he added, looking down at the blood pooling on the floor, "was initially for being foolish enough to _investigate_ my little _club_. But it's also for telling that someone _else_ is interested in my Naruto." Pein—_doppelganger_—smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile. "I never believed in the saying don't shoot the messenger. If he says something you don't like, you stab the fucker. That's my way of thinking anyways."

Kisame was dying, so he was understandably a little slow on the uptake, but he after a minute he got where Pein—_Nagato, why does he look so much like Pein?_—was getting at.

"You're the leader of Jinchuuriki," he rasped, feeling his life slipping away.

Nagato grinned and stood up. "Got it in one," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a brother to go see."

He turned on his heel and left Kisame there to bleed dry. In ten minutes, someone would come into the back and find him there, eyes dead and blinking at the wall, blood drying on the floor underneath him.

However, at the moment, Nagato moved quietly throughout the halls. He knew it was only a matter of time before someone saw Kisame's body, but he didn't care. They wouldn't be able to catch him – no one had been able to catch him.

The hallways were deserted except for a few people, all of whom nodded at Nagato and greeted him as Pein. Nagato was amused. He hadn't thought that their resemblance was that uncanny, but he supposed that the years of being apart had blurred his memory of what his brother looked like a bit. He liked knowing that everyone who passed him had no idea that he could kill them at any minute, and that he would feel no regret doing so.

His shoulder was gripped tightly as he passed the bathrooms and Nagato tensed, whirling around to meet black eyes. "Pein," the young man said without emotion. "Where is Kisame?"

Nagato took him in. This had to be the infamous Uchiha Itachi, the one late, unfortunate Kisame had mentioned. Of course, Nagato already knew everything about him. And it wasn't only because he was in a secret relationship with Naruto. Nagato smiled.

"He hasn't arrived yet," he said smoothly. "I was going to send you into that room," he added, waving to a nearby room.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "It is unlike Kisame to be late," he said, an edge to his voice.

Nagato shrugged, adopting an air of nonchalance. "I don't know the reason," he said as he led Itachi to the door. He hoped that there wouldn't be anyone inside, and when he turned the doorknob he relaxed a little when he realized that it was an empty room. He walked in, Itachi at his heels. When Nagato turned around, Itachi was surveying the room tensely.

"Why did you call Kisame?" Nagato asked, curious. There had to be a reason to call an investigator, and Nagato didn't know _everything_ about Itachi. Nagato was always curious about the things he didn't know about.

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "You do not know yet?" he asked. "Naruto was—taken." His mouth narrowed into a thin line.

For a moment, rage burned bright and hot in Nagato's body, blinding him from feeling or seeing anything else. _Kyuubi,_ he screamed inwardly, already knowing who had done it. There was only one man stupid enough and obsessed enough to try and steal Naruto from him. The rage swelled again. _How dare he,_ Nagato thought savagely. _How dare he try to take what isn't his._

"That's horrible," Nagato said, trying to keep his voice steady. It wouldn't do to let Itachi see his rage. "I hope you find him." He cleared his throat. "If you'll excuse me, I have a club to run."

He hurried past Itachi, his mind already on the dozens of things he would need to do to fix this mess. However, as he reached for the door, it opened. Nagato tensed as he met eyes identical to his own. _What horrible timing,_ he thought with annoyance, staring at the shocked face of his brother.

"Hello brother, goodbye brother," Nagato said, slipping past Pein's frozen form. "It was lovely to see you again, _brother_," he added in, grinning. Before Pein could react, he was already down the hall, his mind moving away from his brother and Akatsuki faster than his body was as he contemplated all the ways he could get Naruto and kill Kyuubi in the process.

Pein, on the other hand, had a much harder time adjusting his thoughts. For a full minute, he stared at the place his brother had stood. Then he whirled on his heel and stared down the empty hallway, cursing himself for falling into shock.

"Pein?" he heard Itachi ask in confusion. "What is—" Itachi fell silent and Pein knew that Itachi's almost supernaturally quick brain was figuring out what had just happened. "Nagato," Itachi said grimly.

Pein was shivering even though it wasn't cold. "Yes," he muttered, feeling shaky. How were you supposed to feel when you came face to face with your murdering and possibly psychotic brother after years of not seeing each other? Whatever Pein had expected to feel if he ever met Nagato again, it hadn't been this numb shock.

"Did Kisame arrive?" Itachi asked sharply. Pein shook himself.

"Yes," he said in confusion, "about a half-hour ago."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Check the room you left him in," he demanded. Pein stared at him for a minute before his brain comprehended why Itachi would be saying it. He thought he would be sick.

"Why would he?" Pein muttered to himself as he called in Deidara and asked him to check the back room for him. "Why Kisame?"

When he turned back to face Itachi, Itachi's face was a calm mask. Only his eyes revealed the rage burning deep within.

"Kisame," Itachi said slowly, "was our only chance to find Naruto before he's killed or—" Itachi broke off, eyes narrowing. Pein understood – before Naruto broke again.

"The police still haven't found anything?" Pein asked.

"Nothing," Itachi said. The frustration that wasn't in his voice was in his eyes. "The trail's cold."

Pein ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck," he muttered. "This is just a wonderful time for Nagato pop out of the woodwork, isn't it?" he asked sharply, feeling his anger and hopelessness rise.

He remembered how Naruto looked when he'd last seen him – a little sad, sure, but also bright and loving and, for the most part, happy. Pein didn't know much about Kyuubi, but he'd been told enough that he knew Naruto wouldn't be that person anymore if they left him too long in Kyuubi's "care." And, more than anything else, he didn't want that Naruto to be gone forever.

There was a quiet knock to the door and Deidara entered, looking pale. "Pein," he said. Pein knew what was coming next before he said it. "Kisame's dead."

Pein met Itachi's enraged eyes. "Well, fuck," he said quietly, his hope starting to dwindle away.

* * *

Madara had rarely seen his nephews so worked up.

He supposed it had to do with the Uzumaki boy's kidnapping, which had just recently been reported to the newspapers. The story hadn't been front-page, but everyone was talking about it. Madara thought it was because of how intense it was. A boy getting kidnapped by a man that used to beat him made for a good story. It personally made Madara sick to think of what that boy was suffering through. It made it worse when he saw how it affected his nephews.

Sasuke sat in the house when he was home, usually not saying anything. He stared off into space for the most part, and he rarely responded even when spoken to. He hadn't picked up his violin in days. Itachi, on the other hand, was in a frenzy. He talked to the police, he talked to witnesses, and he did searching of his own. Madara had gotten calls because Itachi had skipped school a few days to try and search the city. Madara didn't know who to be more worried about.

He'd been trying to think of anything he could do to help. It hadn't been until about an hour ago that he'd finally gotten an idea.

From the sparse amount of details Itachi had given him and the bits of information in the newspaper, Madara knew that Naruto had been taken by a man under the alias Kyuubi Kitsune, who was a well-known criminal. That had sparked the idea of contacting Haku, who was the son of a mafia boss with _connections_. Whether he had the connections to find Naruto or not, Madara didn't know, but it didn't hurt to try, even if it did make him heartsick to ask Koubo's help for _anything_.

There was a knock at the door and Madara rose to his feet to answer it. He smiled when he saw Haku on his doorstep, dressed for the cold and looking a little irritated.

"Madara," Haku said stiffly, pushing past Madara and into the house. "What did you want? It was ridiculously hard to get my father to let me come out on my own, so this had better be good."

"It's actually about your father," Madara said, watching with amusement as Haku basked in the warmth of the house. "I have a favor to ask."

Haku's eyebrow rose. "A favor?" he asked, sounding a little wary. "What kind of favor?"

Madara hesitated. "One of Itachi's friends went missing a day or so ago," he said. "His name's Naruto—"

"Naruto went missing?" Haku asked sharply.

It was Madara's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You know him?"

Haku blinked, then blushed. "Not very well," he admitted. "We've run into each other a few times. What happened to him?"

"Apparently he didn't live in a very pleasant household before moving here. His old guardian kidnapped him," Madara said. "I was wondering if you could use some of your father's contacts to see if you could find him. His kidnapper is using the name Kyuubi Kitsune, although I'm pretty sure that's _not_ his real name."

Haku's brow furrowed. "I'll see what I can do," he said. "If he's just a small fish, he'll be hard to find, but if he's big enough . . . . Well, we'll see. I'll put everything I can into it." Haku hesitated, then said. "Itachi – does he have long hair? And lines under his eyes?"

Madara frowned. "You've met him too?"

Haku shrugged. "He's always with Naruto."

Madara didn't smile. "Yeah," he agreed, "he is. This is why I want to find Naruto as quickly as possible." He met Haku's eyes. "It'll kill that kid if we don't find him, got me?"

Haku looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened in understanding. "I thought there might be something between them," he murmured, half to himself.

Madara sighed. "Look, I don't know if they're in a relationship or not. Itachi isn't really the sharing type. But whether or not they are, Itachi cares about that kid more than he cares about pretty much anyone besides me and Sasuke, so I need to find him and find him fast."

Haku smiled. "You really do love your family, don't you Madara?"

Madara smiled, just a little. "They're all I have left," he admitted. "If I can't protect them, I'm a failure."

Haku put a hand on his shoulder. "You're not a failure," he reassured Madara softly. Before Madara could say anything, he pulled away. "I'll do everything I can," he promised. "I'll get the information to you first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you," Madara breathed. "Thank you so much."

Haku shook his head. "Don't thank me," he said. "I'd do it anyways." He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful, then said, "Naruto was kind to me. He wanted to be my friend. He seemed . . . like a good person. I don't want him to be hurt anymore than you do."

Madara smiled. "You really are your mother's son," he said, almost more to himself than to Haku.

Haku smiled anyways. "Thank you," he said, and turned to leave.

* * *

Naruto woke hazily. His back was burning, but the pain there seemed small in comparison to the ache in his head. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, probably from dehydration, and he was tied up again. But not, Naruto noticed, gagged. This meant there was more to come.

Kyuubi's face loomed over him. He looked a little blurry. Naruto wondered if Kyuubi had knocked him out or drugged him, because something was wrong with his eyes and his head ached more sharply with every passing moment.

"Naruto, darling, how kind of you to join me again," Kyuubi purred. "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to wake up anytime soon."

Naruto wanted to answer, but his mouth was too dry. Instead he made a croaking sound. Kyuubi chuckled.

"Ah, yes, you're _thirsty_," he said. He moved out of Naruto's sight for a moment, then returned with a glass of water in his hand. Carefully, almost tenderly, he lifted Naruto's head, making Naruto's eyes blur from the pain. "Drink, my dear," he said, holding the glass to Naruto's lips.

Naruto wanted to refuse – it was probably drugged – but he was drinking greedily before he could stop himself. The water tasted amazingly good, and it was gone in three long gulps. Kyuubi chuckled again and Naruto's stomach churned at the sound.

"I suppose you're hungry as well," Kyuubi said. On cue, Naruto's stomach started to growl. Naruto grimaced. "Well, that will have to wait. Tonight I have other plans in mind, and you'll do better with them on an empty stomach."

A tight knot formed in Naruto's stomach, making it hard for him to breathe. _No,_ he thought, remembering why he'd run in the first place, why'd he'd risked everything to get away from Kyuubi. _Anything but that, please, just let it be something, anything else,_ please—

"Oh, look at him squirm," Kyuubi laughed. Naruto had never wanted to kill someone so much in his life. "No, my dear, the baser pleasures can wait a day or two. Tonight, all I want is a performance."

Naruto frowned and looked around the room. There wasn't an instrument in sight.

"Ah, yes, you've noticed the obvious lack of a piano," Kyuubi said, smirking. "This is why tonight we will be relocating into a more suitable area. This means, of course, that this conversation is now at an end."

Naruto frowned, but before he could even think to question it, Kyuubi hit him on the head, knocking him out.

When he woke again, it was dark. His back still ached, but compared to the pain before, it seemed to have dimmed considerably. He wondered if Kyuubi had actually bothered to try patching him up. The thought made his stomach twist. If Kyuubi tried to heal him, it meant that he only had worse things to come. Kyuubi liked him fresh when he inflicted damage.

"Ah, you're awake finally. I didn't think I knocked you out so hard." Kyuubi, suddenly looming out of the darkness, half-mad smile playing against the edge of his lips. Naruto flinched back from him and the smile grew. "Stand up, Naruto."

Naruto noticed his legs were free, although his arms were still trapped. He frowned, wondering if they would hold him. Cautiously he put one foot on the floor, then the other, and hauled himself up. Surprisingly, beyond a few wobbles, he managed to stand.

"Follow me," Kyuubi said. "And don't try to run. You won't manage to get anywhere before I catch you, and trust me when I say I _won't_ be pleased with you when I do." Naruto shivered.

"Yes," he said.

"Yes . . . .?" Kyuubi asked, mockingly polite.

"Yes, _master_," Naruto spat, angry at having to reduce himself back to this, something that he thought he'd managed to escape. Tears were burning behind his eyes. Why couldn't this part of his life just be _done_? Why did it have to come back and haunt him like this?

"We'll get rid of that cheek in time," Kyuubi said warningly. He took Naruto's arm and led him out of the room.

They entered a bright hallway and took a set of stairs to go down a level. Naruto didn't know where they were, but it was a nice house: an upgrade from the dingy motel. He wondered why Kyuubi had brought him there in the first place, but then figured it was probably to throw anyone pursuing Naruto off the trail for a while. Perhaps things had died down already. Naruto wondered how long it'd been. He had no idea how long he'd passed out the first time, or even the second. It could have been hours, but it could have been days.

They passed a few rooms until Kyuubi opened a door and shoved Naruto in. Inside, the room was empty except for a chair and a grand piano. It was lovingly taken care of – everything on it gleamed. The cover for the keys was open, revealing ivory white treasures within. Naruto almost forgot his situation for a moment as he took in the beauty of it. Then it came crashing in. Kyuubi wanted him to play again. He wanted a performance. And Naruto knew what would happen afterwards. It was what had happened after every performance he'd given Kyuubi as a child, the thing that had made him terrified to perform for anyone. The beatings. The abuse. It would all happen again. Naruto closed his eyes.

"Go on," Kyuubi said. He sounded fond. Naruto wanted to stab him.

Tiredly, Naruto moved to the piano, sitting down at the plush bench cover. He placed his hands on the keys, stroking them reverently. It really was a beautiful instrument.

"Play me something, Naruto," Kyuubi said. "And you know the rules."

_Nothing modern,_ Naruto remembered. _He dislikes Chopin, but adores Mozart, so he prefers one over the other. Otherwise, all classical music is free game._

Naruto thought for a moment. He knew that whatever song he chose would be ruined for him in the future. He'd never be able to play it again without thinking of this moment, the moment where he'd had to revisit his horrible past, trapped in the hands of his former tormenter and abuser. He took a deep breath. And then, almost without thought, he started to play.

Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 20 was meant for a larger group than just a piano – even as Naruto played, he could hear in his mind the backing sounds of the orchestra, led by the violins. But it was still a beautiful piece with just the piano, delicate and lovely, the way all Mozart was. Naruto's heart ached, knowing he was saying goodbye to this piece even as he played it. He would never play it again.

He threw himself into playing. He left nothing behind. Mozart was lovely and delicate and, sometimes, slightly emotionless. It wasn't that Mozart wasn't brilliant, per se, just that his music lacked passion sometimes. Beethoven was a musician with passion, even if his fugues were depressing. Mozart was meant to be played with precision. Naruto threw that out of the window. He butchered timing, he ran notes together, and he played with dynamics. Sometimes he messed up. But he played with emotion. Tears started to run down his face. He'd closed his eyes at some point during playing – he couldn't remember when. He opened them when he reached the middle of the concerto, where the music suddenly became fierce and hard, moving faster and louder. His eyes were blurry. He couldn't see Kyuubi.

He didn't want to think about what he was doing. He didn't want to think about the situation he was in, what would happen to him after the music had finished, what was going to happen tomorrow, the day after. His life, which had been going so well, which had been turning around for him, was all of the sudden, out of nowhere, ruined beyond fixing. Suddenly he was in Kyuubi's hold again, back to the place he was a year ago, as if everything that had happened since Kyuubi had been arrested had never happened. As if he'd never met Jiraiya or gone to Konoha or met his friends or . . . Itachi. It was if they were all a dream that he'd had, a marvelous dream about life that didn't have fear or pain or sadness in it. A life that was a happy, free of constant abuse. A life where music didn't equal pain, where it instead gave him the release it did when he was a child, a way to channel his emotions into something beautiful. A life that was wonderful, not hopeless. The tears came faster now. It had all been a dream. A beautiful, hopeless dream.

He came to the end of the piece abruptly, almost without realizing it. Naruto stared down at his hands, tan against the white keys. Teardrops were dripping onto his fingertips. Clapping echoed in the room and Naruto looked up wearily. Kyuubi was standing, clapping loudly, smiling. Naruto hated his smile.

"Well done!" Kyuubi said, still grinning. "That was marvelous, Naruto." He strode forward. Naruto flinched. He knew what was coming. "In fact, it was so wonderful, I feel inspired. Let's take a little . . . break, shall we?"

Kyuubi's grin filled Naruto's vision. And then, the pain.

* * *

Itachi stared down at his hands. They were attached to his violin bow, white-knuckled around it in fact. Slowly, he made them relax. He couldn't afford to break another bow – he'd already snapped one that morning.

The police hadn't come up with anything yet. Itachi had gone down the local station that morning to see if they'd gathered anything new during the night – but there was nothing. Only dead ends, leads that went nowhere. The police were starting to say that they might not be able to find Naruto. They might have to give up.

His hands were going white-knuckled again.

_Calm down,_ he ordered himself. _If they won't find him, I will. _The question: how? He was rich, sure, and his name had influence, but there was only so much he could do. Kyuubi, it seemed, was smarter than anyone had given him credit for. He'd gone underground, and he'd done it fast. No one was able to find him, especially not the police.

Itachi had played around with the idea of a private detective, but he hadn't found anyone halfway decent yet. The only other thing he could do was ask for favors from friends who had contacts in the sort of places Kyuubi would frequent and wait. Itachi frowned. He hated waiting.

Carefully, he put the bow down. There was no point in trying to make music tonight. He'd only end up butchering whatever he tried playing. Madara had suggested he try practicing for a while, to take his mind off of things. His uncle meant well, of course, but he had no idea what Naruto meant to Itachi. Itachi's frown deepened. He _had_ to find Naruto. He didn't know all of the specifics of what Kyuubi had done to him, but he knew enough to realize that Naruto was being hurt in his care, probably very badly, and it wasn't all physical. He didn't know if they'd get him back, even if they managed to rescue him. Itachi remembered Naruto when he'd first met him – a shadow of the person he'd become in the past months. Still himself – loving, bright, caring, empathetic – but at the same time, he was shadowed, cautious, and vulnerable. And that was after a year of being away from Kyuubi. Itachi hated to think of the state he'd be in if they rescued him. _When, _he thought. _Not if, when._

But he wasn't just going to wait on the police to handle the situation. They obviously weren't doing good enough – it was on their watch that Naruto got kidnapped in the first place. No, Itachi had to find Naruto on his own. He just needed a place to start. _Any_ lead would do.

A knock on his door. Sasuke popped his head in. "Itachi? Can I talk to you?"

Itachi nodded. Sasuke had been oddly subdued the past few days. Itachi thought it was because he'd seen Naruto taken right in front of him. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't liked each other, but that had to have been traumatizing.

"I was wondering . . . about the man who took Naruto," Sasuke said, hesitantly taking a seat on Itachi's bed. "What did you say his name was again?"

"Kyuubi," Itachi said, "Kyuubi Kitsune. Although the police don't think it's his real name." It likely wasn't.

Sasuke bit his lip. It was odd to see the nervous gesture on his brother's normally emotionless face. "Why is it bad that Naruto's with him? Not that it'd _good_," he added hurriedly. "It's just—why are you all so worried? Isn't it possible he just wants a ransom or something?"

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke," he started bluntly, "Kyuubi abused Naruto for the majority of his childhood." Sasuke paled. "He was beaten regularly. Usually after he'd finished performing for Kyuubi. It's where he got his fear of performing." Sasuke looked sick. "There were also, from what I've gathered, threats of molestation." Itachi's voice was steady, but his hands were curled up into fists. Sasuke looked on the verge of throwing up.

"Oh," he said, his voice very, very small. "I think—I need to—Sorry—" He left. Itachi stared at the door, frown furrowing his eyebrows, considering. Sasuke had been acting strangely lately. He was curious as to why, but sometimes his brother's motivations just eluded him.

Besides, he had more important things to worry about. Such as finding Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was close to a panic attack as he hurried into his room. He could only hope that Itachi would ignore his odd behavior because of his distraction over Naruto. He couldn't afford for Itachi to see him like this and guess the truth.

He threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in his hands. _Abused,_ he thought, numbness settling over him, calming his breathing. _He was abused. By the man who—_He tried to stop from thinking it, but he couldn't, couldn't because it was the truth—_the man who I let take him._ Sasuke knew he had many faults: he had a temper, one unbecoming of an Uchiha, and he was impatient sometimes and childish others. He hated being wrong and he hated other people besting him. But he had never thought he'd do something this monumentally stupid.

_I have let Naruto go back into the hands of his abuser,_ Sasuke thought. _This is my fault. I caused this. Without my help, Kyuubi wouldn't have succeeded as easily._

All of that was true. He could pretend that it wasn't, that Kyuubi would have gotten Naruto anyways, without his help, but that was false and Sasuke was many things, but he liked to think that he didn't make the same mistake twice, especially when it was one this huge. He couldn't lie to himself about what was going on, not anymore.

_I hated him,_ Sasuke thought. _And maybe I still hate him, for taking my brother and keeping him and impressing him and being loved by him, something I've tried and failed at for years. And yes, I would've been fine with this if it was a ransom or a kidnapping, because I do dislike him and I do want him gone. But a ransom is different from abuse. It's different from_ molestation. Sasuke shuddered at the thought. What if Kyuubi touched Naruto? What if Naruto got hurt or—worse. And the blame would be on Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke's heart hurt.

_I can't let that happen to him,_ he thought. _I can't be responsible for that. If he comes back broken and hurt from whatever Kyuubi does to him, it'll be_ my fault. _Itachi will never forgive me and,_ he could only acknowledge this in his head, a place where no one could hear him, _I'll never forgive myself._

This meant, of course, that he would need to tell someone the truth. Sasuke cringed away from that idea. He'd have to tell Madara and Itachi that he'd been in contact with Kyuubi, that he'd plotted to get Naruto away from Itachi, that he'd all but handed Naruto to Kyuubi on a silver platter. He'd have to tell them that it was all his fault that Naruto was currently missing, getting hit and tortured and maybe even raped. Sasuke felt the urge to throw up.

Then he took a deep breath. _This can't go on,_ he thought. _You can't hide in here like a coward, trembling at the thought of what they'll say to you when you tell them the truth. That's not the Uchiha way and, more importantly, it shouldn't be your way. You may not like Naruto, you may hate him, but you can't stand by silently when you may have the information that could save him._

No, Sasuke silently acknowledged, he couldn't. This meant that he needed to have a conversation with Itachi and it needed to be now. Sasuke stood. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders and made his way to the door.

Time to tell the truth.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I know this is very, very late. I'm so sorry! Unfortunately my life has been obnoxiously busy for the past few months and I've had very little time for writing at all, let alone updating stories. I'm hoping to update my stories either this weekend or next, and I'll hopefully be on my schedule by the end of March. Once again, sorry for the delay, especially since it was on a cliffhanger. Next chapter will be a confrontational one: Haku and his father and Sasuke and Itachi. Meanwhile, Kyuubi and Naruto will be . . . chatting. Please leave a review to let me know what you think!

**Songs Used in This Chapter (in chronological order):** Mozart's Piano Concerto No. 20


End file.
